Dominando el Deseo
by AkaneKagome
Summary: El maestro ha realizado un hechizo, pero algo salió mal... Ahora un efecto extraño hace que Ranma y Akane se animen hacer cosas que nunca antes hicieron. En una lucha entre el cuerpo y la mente ¿Podrán dominar los deseos ocultos? ¡Último capítulo arriba!
1. El Hechizo del Maestro

Hola mis queridas lectoras (no digo lectores porque son las chicas las que postean) aunque parece una cosa descabellada hace meses tengo esta idea para un fic, al fin me puse manos a la obra. Se supone que este es mi segundo fic individual. Les advierto que este es un fic de rating M que se irá poniendo cada vez más candente en cuanto avanzamos, cuando lleguemos al lemon pues le diré.

Para contextualizarlos este fic se ubica luego de un año de la boda fallida, Ranma y Akane están cerca de cumplir sus 18 años… Bueno espero no decepcionarlas. Procedan a leer… Espero que este les guste tanto como La Fuente de los Deseos…

Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la maravillosa, pero cruel, de Rumiko Takahashi, la cual debido al trauma que me dejó me obligó al vicio de leer y escribir fanfics.

**Simbología **

-kkk- los personajes hablan

-_kkk_- los personajes piensan

**Capítulo I El Hechizo del Maestro**

Un año había pasado luego de la boda fallida entre los dos jóvenes artistas marciales, el tiempo se había encargado de alejar la idea del matrimonio, pero no había logrado borrar las peleas ocasionales y los malos entendidos entre la pareja, a pesar de que discutían menos que hacía un par de años siempre salía a la luz la inmadurez de los dos. Tampoco se superaba esa timidez que les impedía pasar de una mirada llena de sentimientos a algo más…

Era un día común en el cual Ranma y Akane regresaban de la Preparatoria Furinkan. El chico como de costumbre caminaba sobre la valla de metal cerca del río, su andar pausado le marcaba la pauta a su linda acompañante, ambos se dirigían a su casa silenciosos sin cruzar palabra, solo disfrutando de la brisa y cálido sol de la tarde.

Cuando se terminó la valla el muchacho descendió ágilmente quedando al lado de su prometida, siguieron su camino hasta llegar muy cerca de la casa, doblando en la esquina una persona que manejaba su automóvil de manera imprudente estuvo a punto de embestir a la menor de las Tendo de no ser por su compañero el cual la tomó entre sus brazos y dio un saltó rápido hacia uno de los tejados.

La chica se sonrojó notablemente al sentirse entre esos brazos que la sujetaban con delicadeza, sin duda los encuentros físicos con Ranma cada vez le resultaban más extraños, cuando lo tenía cerca un nerviosismo recorría su cuerpo y tendía a perder la noción del tiempo, no se dio cuenta en el momento en el que su prometido había bajado del tejado.

Aún con la chica en brazos maldijo -¿Qué le pasa a ese imbécil? Casi te lastima-

Al darse cuenta que aún sujetaba a la muchacha su rostro se cubrió de un ligero carmín, procedió a ponerla con suavidad en el suelo… -¿Estás bien Akane?- preguntó preocupado mientras colocaba sus manos en los hombros de ella.

Los ojos de ambos se perdieron por unos instantes… -Yo Ranma… este… estoy bien…- acató a decir torpemente mientras le seguía mirando intensamente.

Ambos se sonrojaron y quedaron silenciosos observándose con atención el uno al otro -_Maldición Akane ¿por qué me miras así?, casi podría jurar que te gusta estar cerca de mí, sin tan solo pudiera animarme a confesarte lo que te dije en Jusenkyo aquella vez, pero esta maldita timidez no me deja… Aún no estoy seguro que sientas lo mismo que yo siento por ti_…-

-_Ranma… Como quisiera que te animaras a hacer algo… Ya no soporto esta incertidumbre, quiero saber qué sientes por mí, siempre es lo mismo, si tan solo estuviera segura de que me quieres te juro que dejaría de lado de tantas cosas… Me gusta tanto sentirme protegida en tus brazos_…-

El muchacho comenzaba a ponerse cada vez más nervioso, sentía como algo extraño se desarrollaba en su vientre, debía reconocer que desde el día de la boda algo en él había cambiado, las ganas de estar cerca de ella, de su contacto físico, de protegerla eran cada vez más intensas.

Seguían ahí mirándose, sin decir nada pero queriendo expresar cada angustia, cada palabra del alma con la transparencia de su mirada. Inconscientemente se acercaban cada vez más quedando a unos poco centímetros de distancia, hasta el ruido de una bocina les hizo dar un leve respingo. El chico quitó las manos que tenía sobre los hombros de ella y la miró con ternura.

-Me alegro que estés bien, vamos a casa ya estamos cerca…-

Al llegar a la enorme puerta de madera de la entrada Akane fue la primera en ingresar, detrás de ella iba Ranma, caminaron hasta la puerta principal, se descalzaron, el chico miró a su alrededor y centró sus sentidos en el ambiente, luego dirigió su expresión de extrañeza hacia su prometida.

-Hay algo raro aquí- menciono él volteando su cabeza de un lado para otro.

-¿A qué te refieres Ranma?- respondió ella observando de forma extraña el comportamiento del muchacho.

-No te das cuenta… Hay demasiado silencio-

La joven arqueó una ceja, -Tienes razón… No parece haber nadie en casa-

Ambos siguieron caminando hasta el salón, sobre la mesa se encontraba una nota.

Hola Ranma y Akane, se averió el calentador andamos en los baños públicos, volvemos en un par de horas, volveré para hacer la cena. Atte: Kasumi

La chica miró a su prometido y le dirigió una dulce sonrisa, -Ves no pasa nada, todo esta bien…-

Ranma seguía algo inquieto mirando a su alrededor, sus sentidos de artista marcial le decían que algo no andaba bien -_Es extraño, siento que algo raro pasa aquí, creo que no estamos solos en casa_-. Entre el silencio aparente una presencia le resultaba extraña… Junto con Akane comenzó a subir las escaleras hasta que la joven se percató de un sonido extraño que provenía de algún lugar de la casa.

Ella al escuchar el ruido se sintió muy asustada por lo que se sujetó fuertemente del brazo de su prometido buscando refugio en ese musculoso cuerpo. Ranma al sentir la proximidad de Akane no pudo evitar sonrojarse furiosamente.

Notablemente nervioso le preguntó -¿Qué… eee…. te pasa… Akane?-

-¿Acaso no oíste Ranma? Algo extraño anda en la casa…- dijo preocupada aferrándose aún con más fuerza a él.

-Seguro fue algún ruido de afuera, a mí no me pareció escuchar nada- le contestó con inseguridad, todavía alterado por la cercanía y ese calor que emanaba de la muchacha que se aferraba con fuerza a su brazo.

De nuevo se escuchó otro estruendo al cual ambos reaccionaron con un ligero respingo.

Muy asustada ella se dirigió de nuevo a él -¡Ves algo raro está pasando!-

-Tranquilízate Akane, iré a ver que pasa quédate aquí- respondió el muchacho intentando soltar el agarre de ella.

-¡Estas loco¡Ni creas que me voy a quedar aquí sola!- le contestó la chica enojada mientras se pegaba aún más a su cuerpo. Esa proximidad, sumado a sentir ciertas formas redondeadas sobre su brazo estaba llevando a Ranma al borde del colapso, sin saber como reaccionar intentó volver a persuadirla utilizando un tono de voz confiado…

-Hazme caso, si vas solo estorbaras, sea lo sea que esté ahí yo puedo vencerlo-

El rostro de Akane se desencajó por completo, la furia ardió dentro de ella al notar como Ranma subestimaba como de costumbre sus habilidades, decidida lanzó un golpe certero a puño cerrado a la cara de muchacho.

-Eres un cretino Ranma, además de un presumido de lo peor…- se soltó bruscamente del brazo del cual antes se sujetaba, se disponía irse pero de nuevo se escuchó otro estruendo.

Ranma se incorporó, intentó con sus sentidos percibir de dónde provenía el extraño ruido… -Iré a ver que sucede-

La chica se pegó a la espalda de él y nerviosa agregó -Sí… Vamos a ver que sucede-

Algo molesto el joven espetó -Podrías dejar de estar encima de mí, creo que no necesitas que este presumido te proteja… ¿No eres tú la que siempre anda diciendo que puede cuidarse sola?-

-Cállate y camina Ranma- dijo la chica mientras lo empujaba sin dejar de estar refugiada detrás de su prometido.

* * *

En la habitación del maestro Happosai algo irregular sucedía, para empezar no había una sola prenda íntima en los alrededores, el ambiente algo siniestro denotaba el inicio de un ritual. 

En el suelo cinco velas negras se encontraban dibujando la forma de una estrella, en el centro de la forma se situaba el maestro sentado quien preparada una mezcla extraña en un tazón, lanzó unos polvos, luego le prendió fuego al recipiente.

Comenzó a recitar un hechizo… "Que lo que no pasa ahora, pase de ahora en adelante, los instintos se despertarán y pronto lo anhelado llegará. Dioses oigan este hechizo y concedan a esta alma su petición"

Bebió de un recipiente que tenía cerca un líquido verde viscoso, arrugó el rostro al sentir el contacto de la bebida en su lengua y la escupió de inmediato.

-¡Guácala, esto sabe horrible!- comenzó a lloriquear desesperado -Buaaaaa porque estas cosas le pasan a un viejito tan bueno como yo Buaaaa- escupió un poco más pero de nuevo recobró la seriedad, -Tengo que hacer esto, es la mejor manera para conseguir chicas- tomó de nuevo el recipiente y algo atemorizado bebió el resto que quedaba dentro.

Los ojos del maestro de nuevo se pusieron llorosos y su rostro cambió a una expresión de envenenamiento -Esto sabe peor que la comida de Akane- luego se tambaleó un poco hasta caer inconciente por algunos segundos.

Algo perturbado Hapossai se levantó para terminar con el hechizo de pasión que había conseguido hacía un par de días de unos de los escritos que había robado en uno de sus tantos viajes. En si el hechizo consistía en un ritual el cual le daría a su ejecutor la atracción de las personas del sexo opuesto.

Seguro de que a través de este hechizo al fin conseguiría una chica joven y bonita para modelar su colección el anciano procedió al último paso. Se puso en pie en medio de la estrella y comenzó a recitar unas palabras inteligibles… Alzó sus brazos extendiendo su energía de batalla y lanzó unos polvos grises que tenía en una de sus manos…

* * *

Ranma y Akane caminaban con un andar pausado entre los pasillos de la casa, buscando alguna irregularidad entre las distintas habitaciones. 

-Es raro, no parece haber nadie- dijo la chica más calmada.

Ranma seguía mirando con desconfianza a su alrededor -Sigue habiendo algo que no me gusta- continuaron hasta que llegaron cerca de la puerta de la habitación del maestro.

El chico de la trenza notó un humo que provenía del cuatro del viejo libidinoso, -Mira Akane- le indicó señalando hacia el suelo -El viejo debe estar haciendo algo extraño- crujió sus nudillos -Pero ya verá lo que le pasa por asustarnos-

Iba decido a entrar a la habitación de Hapossai, había colocada su mano en la manija cuando se escuchó un fuerte ruido, ambos dirigieron sus miradas hacia la puerta, pero un gran onda roja expansiva los golpeó a ambos dejándolos inconcientes en el suelo…

* * *

El maestro brincaba como loco por toda la habitación -¡Viva! Al fin lo he logrado- sus ojitos de cordero hicieron aparición -Chicas ahí les voy, no se resistan más- salió por la ventana dando saltos por toda la ciudad de Nerima -Ahora no habrá mujer que se resista a Hapossai Jijijijiji-

* * *

La joven pareja se fue incorporando a lo largo de unos minutos, Ranma fue el primero en levantarse -¿Rayos… qué pasó?- 

Akane se puso en pie mientras se sujetaba con fuerza la cabeza -No lo sé, pero me siento algo extraña-

-_Ahora que Akane lo dice también me siento algo raro, pero debió ser por el golpe_… Ese viejo libidinoso ¿Quién sabe que cosas extrañas está haciendo en su cuarto? Ya verá- abrió de golpe la puerta para encontrar ante sus ojos solo una habitación vacía, solo quedaban las velas en el suelo apagadas.

La menor de las Tendo miró con extrañeza las velas, -Esto está muy raro, pero el maestro siempre hace cosas así, cuando regresé le preguntaremos que pasó, vamos Ranma-

El muchacho reaccionó ante las palabras de su prometida, ambos salieron del cuarto del maestro y se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones…

* * *

La mañana amaneció radiante en la ciudad de Nerima, en el salón de la familia Tendo todos desayunaban, Ranma entró al comedor buscando con su mirada a su prometida… 

-Si buscas a Akane ya se fue a la escuela- le advirtió Nabiki, al oír estas palabras el ceño del muchacho de inmediato se frunció -_Niña desagradecida, todo lo que hago por ella y ni siquiera se digna a despertarme_-

Al ver la expresión de disgusto del joven la mediana de las Tendo agregó -Vamos Ranma no te pongas así, Akane dijo que debía llegar temprano porque tenía unas cosas pendientes…No debes preocuparte por ella- finalizó guiándole un ojo.

Ranma se sentó bruscamente mientras tomaba un tazón de arroz -Nadie se preocupa por ella Nabiki, así que no pongas palabras en mi boca-

La castaña se burló de él con entusiasmo -Jajajajaja pues eso no parece querido, cada vez que ella no esta cerca se nota la falta que te hace-

El chico se puso de pie -¡Que no es cierto Nabiki… Deja de molestarme, a nadie le interesa esa fea marimacho, poco romántica, violenta, mala cocinera de Akane!- cogió una torta de arroz de un plato que estaba sobre la mesa y salió rápidamente del comedor.

-Nabiki acaso nunca vas a dejar de molestar a Ranma- la recriminó Kasumi.

La mediana de las Tendo puso de inmediato una expresión de inocencia -Hermana yo solo digo la verdad, es Ranma el que no quiere aceptarla-

* * *

Cuando el joven artista marcial llegó a la preparatoria todos sus compañeros y compañeros se encontraban afuera para iniciar la clase de educación física, con rapidez ingresó a los vestidores y se cambió sus ropas chinas por su atuendo deportivo. 

Al salir al campo se sentó junto a Daisuke y Hiroshi para observar las clases, sus amigos miraban embobados a las chicas…

-¿Qué miran con esas caras de pervertidos ustedes dos?- preguntó con decepción Ranma ya conociendo la probable respuesta.

-Hola Saotome- le saludó Daisuke.

-Miramos la belleza femenina- le respondió Hiroshi.

El rostro del muchacho mostró toda su antipatía por el tema, de mala gana se sentó junto a ellos, miró a sus alrededores, cuando Daisuke de nuevo expresó…

-No cabe duda que tienes suerte Saotome, Akane cada año está más linda-

Hiroshi se acercó intentando ahorcar al muchacho con sus brazos, -Ranma no es justo que Akane sea tu prometida-

-¡Cuántas veces tengo que decirles que a mí no me interesa…!- antes de que pudiera terminar la frase sus ojos color mar se situaron en una figura femenina que corría ágilmente por la pista.

Observó como esas largas y esbeltas piernas se movían con gracia, la forma en que esos cortos shorts rojos dejaban tan poco a la imaginación. Tragó en seco al observar la estrecha cintura que se dejaba ver de vez en cuando al levantarse la blusa amarilla. Su vista inevitablemente contempló los pechos de la chica danzar de arriba abajo mientras corría. Por último vio ese rostro angelical el cual les sonreía a las compañeras que la apoyaban para terminar pronto con el ejercicio.

Un calor nunca antes experimentado subió por el cuerpo del artista marcial y sus mejillas se sonrojaron notablemente mientras que sus ojos seguían perdidos en la atractiva figura que no paraban de contemplar, -_Que demonios me pasa, nunca antes había visto a Akane de esta manera… Se ve tan linda… Me resulta tan_…- sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por sus compañeros…

-Sabes Ranma por la forma en que la miras, parece que si te interesa mucho Akane- le dijo picadamente Daisuke.

-Tienes suerte, si Akane fuera mi prometida desde hace mucho yo ya habría avanzando en mi relación con ella- ambos jóvenes empezaron a reír y decir por lo bajo esas cosas tontas que los hombres hablan cuando están solos, pero Ranma se levantó sin decir nada dejando a ambos chicos atrás sorprendidos por su actitud.

La menor de la Tendo había completado su parte del ejercicio cuando se dirigió hacia los bebederos para tomar algo de agua. Acercó su boca al chorro de agua y tragó el preciado líquido, al levantar la mirada notó una sudadera gris y al subir su rostro sus ojos se encontraron con unos azul-grisáceos que la miraban embelesados.

-Toma Akane- dijo Ranma entregándole una toalla -Luego de correr pensé la necesitarías-

-Gracias Ranma- le respondió tomando la toalla entre sus manos, un ligero sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas y comenzó a limpiarse el sudor de la frente. Por alguna extraña razón sentía un calor inusual recorrer su cuerpo, el ver a su prometido mirándola de esa manera tan poco familiar la puso en extremo nerviosa, le pareció de repente tan atractivo en esa ropa deportiva, que si bien no dejaba ver mucho, sin duda le sentaba muy bien.

Ella continuó secándose el sudor de su rostro, una traviesa gota comenzó a rodar por el lado izquierdo de su cuello. Ranma no pudo evitar ver el recorrido que empezaba a tener el hilo cristalino que surcaba ese blanco cuello que de repente lucía tan deseable, sin saber el porque de su reacción se acercó un poco y pasó su dedo índice por el lugar, no pudo evitar la tentación de sentir la suavidad de esa piel.

Al sentir el roce sobre su piel Akane se paralizó por completo, un escalofrío recorrió por entero su cuerpo al sentir los dedos de Ranma deslizándose confiados por su cuello, con un carmín cubriendo por completo sus mejillas intentó balbucear unas palabras que parecían no poder salir de su garganta.

-Te veías muy bien corriendo hoy- le dijo el chico clavando esos iris azules en los marrones de ella.

-Yo… este… gracias…- contestó ella torpemente, recorrió con su mirada de arriba abajo al muchacho -Tú también te ves muy bien hoy-

Él iba a continuar con otra frase, pero fueron interrumpidos por Yuka -Ranma, Akane, deben volver a las prácticas sino la profesora los castigará-

Ambos miraron al mismo tiempo al la muchacha -Sí ya íbamos Yuca- le contestó la joven.

-Bueno entonces vamos Akane- dicho esto la joven se puso en marcha, antes de que la menor de las Tendo emprendiera camino hacia la pista, Ranma la sujetó con delicadeza por el brazo.

-Me gustaría hablar contigo al final de la clase… a solas- le dijo por lo bajo con un tono de voz algo inusual para la ella, especialmente ese "a solas" que se podía decir sonaba hasta seductor.

-Claro Ranma nos veremos detrás del gimnasio…- luego de esto le dedicó una amplia sonrisa la cual dejó al chico de la trenza deslumbrado, él solo la miró alejarse…

**Continuara…**

**Notas de la autora**

Acá estoy de nuevo con otra historia, vaya riesgo que me estoy tomando, tengo muchas cosas que hacer y espero no dejar mucho tiempo sin actualizar. Intentaré aplicarme todo lo que pueda se los prometo, espero subir un capítulo por semana, pero si me demoro más ruego por sus disculpas.

En cuanto a la extensión les avisó que manejaré entre 7 y 10 páginas, solo les daré más si estoy muy inspirada. Así que por fa no pidan más de eso porque mi cabeza no me da para tanto Jejejeje.

Como ven algo raro les pasa a Ranma y Akane, de repente están más atrevidos, por lo menos Ranma, al fin se anima a acercarse. Creo que les explicaré la situación conforme avancemos, pero puede que ya algunas hayan entendido por lo que puse en el resumen. Les diré que nuestros protagonistas irán superando esa timidez, tengan paciencia...

Perdón si va una que otra falta de ortografía por ahí, la verdad no soy una master en estas cosas, pero sé que podría ser peor…

Espero que este nuevo fic les guste, quiero saber sus opiniones sobre el capítulo, críticas, sugerencias, halagos, espero recibir **reviews** de todas ustedes, les doy las gracias a las personas que se tomaron la molestia de leer este primer capítulo.

No saben lo contenta que estoy con la idea de esta nueva historia y con todos los planes que tengo para este fic, la mente pervertida va a tener acción.

Si leen, no sean malos y malas, nada les cuesta dejar sus comentarios.

**Besos AkaneKagome**


	2. Mirándote de una Manera Diferente

Hola mis lectores y lectoras, no saben lo contenta que me siento al ver la acogida que ha tenido esta historia. Es un gusto de nuevo saludar a todo el mundo y traerles un capítulo más. De nuevo les recuerdo que este fic irá a paso lento, pese al efecto del hechizo no haré que las cosas pasen de un solo tiro. Así que los fans a las escenas lemon pues esperen más…

Espero que les guste…

Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la maravillosa, pero cruel, de Rumiko Takahashi, la cual debido al trauma que me dejó me obligó al vicio de leer y escribir fanfics.

**Simbología **

-kkk- los personajes hablan

-_kkk_- los personajes piensan

**Capítulo II Mirándote de una Manera Diferente **

Ranma la había observado marcharse embobado, sus ojos no podían despegarse de la figura de se prometida, algo definitivamente no era normal, la sensación que embargaba su cuerpo era diferente… Respiró hondo tratando de calmar las emociones extrañas que sentía. Cuando Akane desapareció de su vista asustado abrió los ojos exageradamente…

-¡Qué demonios acabo de hacer!- exclamó para si mismo, se llevó las manos al rostro mientras reflexionaba preocupado -_La acaricié de una manera extraña… Pero ella no se molestó por eso… Le dije que se ve linda_…- sacudió su cabeza con fuerza intentando entrar en razón -_¡Demonios Saotome qué te pasa!_- comenzó a sudar al recordar lo último -_También le dije que nos viéramos a solas al final de la clase… ¿No lo entiendo por qué cuando estoy cerca de ella pierdo el control sobre mí?_-

El chico de la trenza se encaminó de nuevo hacia donde el resto de sus compañeros realizaban los ejercicios de la clase de educación física -_Debo pedirle disculpas a Akane… Y decirle que lo de vernos a solas al final de clase era una broma_- un sonrojo repentino apareció en sus mejillas, recordó la conversación que hacía unos minutos había tenido con ella.

**Flash Back**

-Te veías muy bien corriendo hoy- le dijo el chico clavando esos iris azules en los marrones de ella.

-Yo… este… gracias…- contestó ella torpemente, recorrió con su mirada de arriba abajo al muchacho -Tú también te ves muy bien hoy-

**Fin de Flash Back**

-_Ella dijo que me veía bien… Y no me golpeó… Talvez no le molestó mi actitud_- seguía repasando mentalmente todo lo ocurrido en especial el atrevimiento de pasar sus dedos a través del cuello de ella -_Su piel es realmente suave_…- suspiró hondo y fijó sus ojos en los alrededores pero no la vio cerca, esto lo relajó un poco…

-¿Oye Saotome en dónde te habías metido?- le preguntó Hiroshi.

Ranma se puso en extremo nervioso -Pues… yo… verás… je je je je…-

Su amigo solo miró de manera extraña, -Me parece que lo mejor es que empecemos con la práctica¿no crees?-

-Sí… Tienes razón. Je je je je- rió de manera nerviosa el muchacho.

* * *

Cerca de los vestidores para chicas Akane pensaba recostada sobre la pared… -_Ranma se comporta extraño… Pero no puedo negar que me gusta cuando me dice que soy bonita_- sus mejillas adquirieron un tono rosa al recordar las palabras de su prometido, de repente encontró un par de ojos brillantes que la miraban con curiosidad. 

-¿Akane qué te pasa, estas muy roja, todo anda bien?- preguntó Sayuri algo preocupada.

Yuka la interrumpió -De seguro tiene algo que ver con Ranma, cuando los encontré hablando estaban muy cerca- se aproximó más a la chica de los cabellos azulados con una mirada inquisidora -¿No me digas que estaban haciendo algo Akane?-

Sayuri levantó su dedo índice y defendió a su amiga con seriedad -No tiene nada de mala que Ranma y Akane estén a solas…- luego con algo de picardía agregó -Además ya llevan comprometidos dos años, es hora de que avancen en su relación ¿no crees?-

La menor de las Tendo estaba al borde del paro cardíaco al escuchar las insinuaciones de sus amigas, su cara se había puesto completamente roja -Chicas no es lo que ustedes creen- agitó sus manos con fuerza -No ha pasado nada entre Ranma y yo…-

-¿Pero puede pasar?- inquirió Yuka.

Akane empezó a reír de manera nerviosa -Je je je je… Lo mejor será que nos vayamos a cambiar de una buena vez, me parece que clases ya terminaron-

Las chicas ingresaron a los vestidores en donde se cambiaron sus uniformes de educación física por los normales de colegio…

Mientras transcurrían los minutos las palabras de Ranma acosaban la mente de Akane -_"Me gustaría hablar contigo al final de la clase… a solas"… Debo de encontrarme con Ranma, pero no puedo evitar sentirme nerviosa después de la forma en que se acercó a mí…_- tragó una gran bocanada de aire -_Tienes que hacerlo Akane… Es solo Ranma ¿qué puede pasar?_-

Observó con cuidado mientras sus amigas salían de los vestidores, esperando que estas no descubrieran sus intenciones de verse con su prometido, para su suerte iban muy entretenidas hablando sobre chicos y no se habían percatado de que ella no las había acompañado a la salida.

Salió del recinto con cuidado de no ser vista por ninguna de sus compañeras de clase, sigilosamente llegó hasta detrás del gimnasio donde él la había citado para hablar con ella.

* * *

El joven oji-azul esperó con paciencia a que todos los muchachos volvieran a las aulas de la preparatoria, puso como excusa que tenía que hacer algo importante para quedarse más de lo normal cerca de las instalaciones deportivas. Cuando estuvo seguro de que nadie estaba en los alrededores para espiarlo se dirigió hacia donde había citado a su prometida. -_No sé por qué pero tengo tantas ganas de verla…_- 

Se acercó de manera pausada hasta el lugar, la vio concentrada mirando hacia el cielo, le pareció tan angelical ese rostro y esa mirada profunda que se perdía entre el azul… -_Eres tan hermosa, no hay duda…_- dio un par de pasos hasta quedar justo detrás de ella.

Akane se estremeció por completo al sentir una presencia acercarse, sabía que aunque no hubiera hablado era Ranma quien estaba justo detrás de ella. Quiso decir algo pero no pudo al sentir como el chico se pegaba ligeramente su cuerpo.

Ranma aspiró profundo el agradable olor del cabello de la chica… -Me alegra que hayas venido, ya extrañaba tenerte cerca- le dijo dulce y seductoramente, pero una vez esbozadas las palabras en su mente se reprimía a si mismo -_¡Que demonios estoy haciendo! No es que no sienta esto, pero no entiendo porque mi boca no puede parar de decirle estas cosas_-

La joven se sintió en las nubes al escucharlo, se dio la vuelta para mirarlo con unos ojos avellana que delataban un deseo nunca antes expresado… -Creo que hice bien en venir, si me sigues diciendo esas cosas creo que terminaré por creerte Ranma- le dijo con un tono de seguridad absoluta mientras se sonrojaba.

-Pues deberías creerme, porque no miento- le respondió él bastante aturdido por la cercanía con esa mujer que le robaba el aliento.

Ella lo miraba ansiosa, esperando un nuevo movimiento del muchacho -¿Dime para que me citaste acá?- le dijo rozando con suavidad una de sus manos sobre la izquierda de él.

Al sentir el contacto de Akane la fuerza con la que venía se vio afectada por completo, el ritmo cardíaco comenzó a acelerársele… -Akane verás…- Iba decidido a entrelazar esa fina y delicada mano entre la suya cuando unos gritos a los lejos interrumpieron el momento.

-Ranmaaaaaa- vociferaba Ukyo a la distancia -¿Ranma estás por aquí?- repitió la castaña.

Al oír la voz de la cocinera Akane retrocedió por completo, la mirada que antes tenía para el muchacho cambió por completo -Creo que alguien te busca…- dijo con despecho, frunció el ceño para luego agregar -No deberías citar a una chica a solas si vas a tener a tus admiradoras interrumpiendo el momento- giró sobre sus talones y enfadada se marchó dejando a Ranma solo y pensativo.

-Maldición…- gruñó él por lo bajo. Salió del lugar donde se encontraba y a los pocos pasos divisó una chica oji-azul la cual se acercaba -Ranma te he buscado por todos lados ¿dónde estabas?-

Él puso una expresión de enfado -Estaba en medio de algo importante- dijo de manera casi imperceptible.

-¿Qué dijiste? Perdón pero no te escuché…- le dijo amorosamente la castaña mientras se sujetaba al brazo del muchacho -Vamos Ranma debemos volver al salón- el joven no pudo evitar reír con nerviosismo mientras intentaba soltarse del agarre de su amiga.

A lo lejos la menor de las Tendo observaba la escena con desdén -_Nunca cambiarás Ranma eres un pervertido, primero vienes y te comportas tan lindo conmigo y luego te vas con otra…- _en sus ojos se comenzaban a agolpar unas gotas cristalinas que amenazaban con salir_ -¡Te detesto baka!_- decidida se dijo para si misma -_Pero ni creas que te voy a seguir siendo agradable contigo… Aún no entiendo qué me pasa cuando te tengo cerca, pero lo de esta tarde no se vuelve a repetir… No dejaré que me pongas un dedo encima… Cretino…-_

* * *

El día transcurrió con normalidad en la preparatoria, las horas pasaron rápido, por el bien de cada uno Ranma y Akane se mantuvieron alejados, para un solo día habían sido demasiadas emociones. 

Al llegar la hora de salida se fueron por separado, no habían cruzado palabra durante toda la tarde y ambos llegaron con algunos minutos de diferencia a la residencia Tendo.

La hora de la cena se aproximaba cuando Akane bajó por las escaleras hacia el salón. Todos estaban debidamente colocados en su puesto con excepción del chico de la trenza, ella no pudo evitar notar la ausencia de su prometido. Antes de que pudiera sentarse a la mesa su hermana mayor se dirigió a ella con ternura.

-¿Akane crees que podrías llamar a Ranma, está entrenando en el Dojo?-

La joven frunció el ceño en signo de desagrado, -Está bien Kasumi, pero estoy harta de siempre andar de detrás de él como si fuera un niño pequeño- molesta se encaminó hacia el Dojo.

* * *

Ranma entrenaba con entusiasmo dentro del lugar con su Gi blanco puesto, lanzaba patadas a un enemigo imaginario pretendiendo acabar con ese ser que le hacía su vida miserable. Mientras seguía su lucha con el aire pensaba con una expresión fiera en su rostro -_Maldición… Como es que siempre que estoy cerca de ella alguien llega a interrumpir… Como deseo poder estar a solas con ella… Yo…_- sacudió su cabeza para intentar sacar de su mente unos pensamientos para nada sanos que empezaba a aparecer. 

Concentrado volvió a su entrenamiento, ahora eran miles de puñetazos los que surcaban el aire. Mientras Ranma seguía en lo suyo, ubicada cerca de la puerta de forma discreta había una joven, queriendo no ser descubierta miró con detenimiento ese cuerpo masculino el cual ahora le resultaba en extremo cautivante.

Observó con atención los movimientos llevados a cabo por su prometido, la forma en que cada una de las partes de su cuerpo se movía, el danzar de su cabello algo húmedo por el sudor, la manera en que sus ojos brillaban con intensidad al dar cada golpe, cada patada.

Akane comenzaba a ponerse en extremo acalorada, como nunca antes lo había sentido al estar observando a un hombre, desvió su mirada hacia el suelo -_¿Qué rayos me pasa, es solo Ranma…?_- posó de nuevo sus ojos marrones sobre su prometido -_A quien engañas Akane… Sabes que te gusta… Te gusta como nunca antes te había gustado nadie_-

Continuó mirando con devoción a su apuesto prometido, hasta que algo inesperado ocurrió y sus ojos se abrieron como platos. Ranma desprendió la cinta de su Gi y se quitó la parte de arriba dejando a la vista un espectáculo que terminó por acabar la cordura de la joven peli-azul.

Akane quedó perpleja, sin bien era cierto muchas veces había visto a Ranma con menos ropa, esta vez la situación le provocaba un efecto totalmente diferente. Un ola de fuego subió por cada parte de su cuerpo.

Sus ojos se posaron en ese asombroso torso y esos pectorales sobre los cuales se marcaba cada músculo, sin dejar de lado esos fornidos brazos que al golpear el vacío mostraban los desarrollados que estaban los bíceps. Sumado a esto tenía que soportar el reflejo del sudor que se hacía espacio por entre los poros, dándole a su prometido un aspecto irresistible.

Fuera de si se acercó poco a poco hasta llegar a él… Sus manos deseaban hacerse camino entre la piel que quedaba a la vista, pero intentó controlarse a si misma -_No te descontroles Akane no le dejes ver que te mueres por él, ya es lo suficientemente presumido_- su rostro se endureció por un momento al recordar lo sucedido esa tarde cuando Ukyo los había interrumpido.

El joven se percató de la presencia que lo analizaba a fondo… -Akane ¿qué haces aquí?- le preguntó pasando su mano sobre el flequillo para limpiar el sudor que tenía en la frente, luego bajó una mano a través de su musculoso pecho, ella no pudo más que ver embobada el recorrido de las extremidades de su prometido, olvidando por completo las cosas en las que estaba pensando.

-Veras… es que…- musitó mientras con su mirada le recorrió por centésima vez de arriba a bajo.

Ranma notó con la irregularidad con los que esos ojos marrones lo hurgaban, un escalofrío lo recorrió al notar un destello de ¿pasión quizás?, de solo pensar en que ella lo mirara de esa manera lo ponía de nuevo a su merced.

-Di…di… me… Akane- apenas pudo decir con nerviosismo.

La joven tragó en seco -Kasumi quiere que vayas a comer- dijo arqueando una ceja mientras dirigía sus ojos marrones directamente a los azul grisáceos de él.

-En un momento voy- le respondió el muchacho dedicándole una sonrisa de medio lado, -La verdad no siento ganas de comer, creo que tomaré un baño y luego bajaré a cenar-

Akane lo miró maliciosamente -Que mal Ranma, si quieres tomar un baño tendrás que ir hasta los baños públicos… Acaso no recuerdas que el calentador está averiado-

La cara del muchacho se desencajó por completo -Rayos-

-Claro que si quieres puedes tomar un baño con agua fría- le indicó la chica con una sonrisa burlesca.

-Sí como no…- bufó con enojo él.

Akane lo examinó detenidamente -Aunque sería una lástima que te convirtieras en mujer- con algo de nerviosismo se atrevió a rozar el torso de su prometido de forma sensual con sus dedos, creado en él una sensación en extremo placentera, para luego agregar -Te ves MUCHO mejor como hombre- al decir estas palabras Ranma quedó por completo en shock.

Un amplia sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de ella… -Si quieres te puedo esperar para cenar, pero no te tardes- iba rumbo a la salida del Dojo cuando sintió como Ranma la sujetaba por un brazo.

-No creo que debas irte Akane- le dijo roncamente mientras la atraía por la cintura, aprisionándola junto a su pecho.

-Ah sí… ¿Y por qué no?- le cuestionó ella mirando con intensidad los ojos azul grisáceos del muchacho.

-Porque… yo…- no pudo terminar lo que iba decir, estaba hipnotizado con esa mirada que tenía frente a si, bajó su vista hacia los delgados labios de ella, con cautela fue acortando la distancia hasta quedar a cinco centímetros del rostro de su prometida.

Casi en un suspiro de su boca salieron las palabras -Yo… necesito…-

* * *

En el comedor de la familia Tendo todos movían su cabeza de un lado para el otro en expectativa de la llegada de los más jóvenes de la casa, las caras de Genma y Soun mostraban toda su inconformidad por no poder iniciar con la cena. 

-¿Kasumi por qué no mejor empezamos de una vez? Esos dos se están demorando- afirmó Nabiki con algo de fastidio.

-Nabiki querida es bueno que comamos en familia linda- le respondió Nodoka con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-La tía Saotome tiene razón- indicó Kasumi -A mi no me parece que hayan tardado tanto-

-Bueno a mi parece que no debemos esperarlos más, me estoy muriendo de hambre- dijo Nabiki con los ojos entreabiertos en señal de molestia.

Genma y Soun movían sus cabezas en señal aprobación…

-Solo serán unos cuantos minutos, sino yo misma iré a buscarlos- advirtió Nodoka intentando ser lo más sutil posible.

De repente por las puertas del salón apareció una pequeña figura de traje color vino, venía casi irreconocible debido a las numerosas lesiones que tenía en su cabeza, traía las ropas algo destrozadas. Su semblante era cabizbajo y de sus ojos salían unas ligeras lágrimas.

Preocupada por ver el estado del viejo Kasumi preguntó -¿Qué le ha sucedido maestro por qué viene en ese estado?-

El anciano empezó a gimotear -No ha funcionado… Buaaaa-

-¿No ha funcionado qué?- cuestionó la media de las Tendo mientras arqueaba una ceja.

El maestro obvió la pregunta -Se suponía que las chicas debían amarme- cubrió con sus manos su rostro para hablar con voz lastimosa -Pero solo me han dado una paliza como siempre- dijo mientras soltaba de nuevo su llanto. Intentó parecer lo más afectado posible, pero todos en la mesa lo ignoraban mientras continuaban con su conversación.

-Sabe Saotome yo creo que deberíamos de empezar a comer ya-

-Sí Tendo estoy de acuerdo-

El anciano se acercó a ellos furioso, -¡Que acaso no me están poniendo atención!- una aura de batalla roja apareció a su alrededor -¡Ustedes son los peores discípulos, pero ya les enseñaré a tenerle respecto a su maestro!-

Los dos hombres retrocedían mientras imploraban disculpas -Por favor maestro no nos lastime- suplicaba Soun.

-Ya verán ustedes dos- dijo lanzándolos por el aire al patio de la casa de una tremenda patada, luego sacó de sus manos una bola gigante explosiva -Hapo dai ka rin- al estallar miles de fuegos artificiales adornaron el patio trasero de la familia Tendo.

En el suelo solo quedaron dos rostizados Soun y Genma, mientras que el maestro ingresaba de nuevo a la casa sacudiéndose las manos.

-Jum, ya tiene su merecido eso les enseñará a respetar a su maestro- les dijo el anciano para volver de nuevo al salón.

**Continuara…**

**Notas de la autora:**

Acá estoy de nuevo, el objetivo de este capítulo era concluir con una parte de reconocimiento mutuo, primero Ranma se dio cuenta (más bien lo aceptó diría yo) de lo atractiva que le resultaba su prometida. Ahora es Akane quien ha comenzado a ver con deseo a su prometido (Pero es lenta la señorita yo lo miraba con deseo desde el principio Jejejeje).

Los dejé en plena acción en el Dojo, logrará Ranma por fin plantarle un beso a su dulce tormento, esto lo veremos en el siguiente capítulo…

Voy a explicarme en un punto importante, por aquello para que entiendan bien lo sucedido debí hacerlo en el primer capítulo así que Gomen ne. El hechizo que realizó el maestro no ha salió bien, un efecto extraño debido a la onda expansiva del mismo ha hecho que el deseo en nuestros protagonistas crezca, están concientes de todo lo que hacen, solo que pierden el control sobre sus acciones por momentos. Como dije en el resumen será una lucha entre el cuerpo y la mente.

Ahora muchas gracias a todos los que postearon en el primer capítulo, sus comentarios son sin duda la mayor satisfacción luego de empezar este nuevo fic, me han dejado muy entusiasmada. Bienvenidas y Bienvenidos!!!

_**Cyn:**_ ay mi niña para mí es un gusto que me leas, sabía que esta idea de te gustaría y pues si he comenzado a aceptar mi lado pervertido. Gracias por darme siempre tu apoyo. Te quiero…

_**Freya:**_ primero me reí mil con tu primer post, me alegra que este fic despierte tu curiosidad e imaginación, lo de la conciencia y el maestro ha sido respondido en el capítulo, si tienes alguna duda ya sabes acá estoy. Gracias por leerme otra vez, no sabes como me emociona.

_**vivan alejandra:**_ que bueno verte de nuevo por uno de mis fics, ya no se ven con los mismos ojos créeme… Me alegra que te haya gustado.

_**vanessamcgregor**_ que alegría contar con tu presencia, ahora si voy a premiar a las mentes pervertidas, solo que dame algo de tiempo. Gracias por atender al llamado.

_**Kei-Kugodgy:**_ que bueno ver un chico por uno de mis fics, te pido disculpas si te ofendió mi introducción. Espero que te agrade mi historia.

_**Nenya21:**_ me alegra que te gustará este primer cap, espero que este también sea de tu agrado.

_**Lalix:**_ me reí mucho contigo, que alegría que te gustará, haremos lo posible por meter varias cosas emocionantes por ahí.

_**Sokoe:**_ con gusto a mi me encanta escribir y que las personas me lean y dejen sus comentarios. Espero que el capítulo sea de tu agrado.

_**BABY SONY:**_ gracias por dejar tu comentario, me siento muy contenta de que te vaya gustando, espero seguir recibiendo tus apreciaciones sobre el fic.

_**angelito:**_ de nuevo me dejas sin palabras con tu review, no sabes lo feliz que me hace que me consideres una de tus autoras preferidas. Espero seguirte viendo por acá.

Gracias de corazón por la bienvenida y por los reviews… Ahora espero sus comentarios sobre este capítulo. No olviden dejarme sus **reviews**. Son lo máximo chicas y chicos.

**Besos AkaneKagome**


	3. Benditas Circunstancias

Hola a las personas que se pasan por mi fic. Hoy les traigo un capítulo más, sin duda sigo muy contenta por todos sus comentarios, me siento halagada que les vaya gustando mi humilde historia. Pero algo asustada con tantas amenazas Jejejeje… Este capítulo va dedicado a mi querida amiga Cyn, linda me has dado el mejor regalo del mundo, tu amistad (aunque la llamada me dejó KO), eres la mejor amiga del universo!!!

Espero que les guste…

Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la maravillosa, pero cruel, de Rumiko Takahashi, la cual debido al trauma que me dejó me obligó al vicio de leer y escribir fanfics.

**Simbología **

-kkk- los personajes hablan

-_kkk_- los personajes piensan

**Capítulo III Benditas Circunstancias **

Ahí estaban ambos en el Dojo, tan cerca el uno del otro que podían sentir el calor que emanaban de sus cuerpos, las miradas eran muy intensas, Ranma la aferraba fuerte en contra su pecho desnudo, no quería que de nuevo se le escapará la oportunidad que había estado esperando todo el día, débilmente repitió…

-Akane… Yo necesito…- no pudo decir más que eso, el deseo de sentir esa piel con su boca iba más allá de su razón, con mucha delicadeza entreabrió sus labios y rozó una de las mejillas de su prometida.

La suavidad del contacto de esa boca por su piel la enloquecía por completo, el sentir la respiración pausada del muchacho recorrer su rostro la dejó en un estado vulnerable… -_No entiendo por qué no puedo moverme, se supone que no debo dejar que Ranma haga estas cosas conmigo… Es solo que… No puedo resistirme ante él_…-

El oji-azul abandonó la mejilla de Akane buscando con fervor esa boca que estaba dispuesto a devorar, pausadamente sus labios se hacían camino hacia el destino esperado cuando un estruendo y unas luces de colores hicieron que la chica pegará un leve brinco y se separará de él empujándolo.

-¿Qué demonios?- gruñó Ranma con el ceño fruncido.

-Parece que ha pasado algo afuera- afirmó la chica caminando rumbo a la salida, -Me parece mejor así… Creo que estábamos apunto de hacer algo de lo que nos podríamos arrepentir-

-¿De qué hablas Akane?- dijo el muchacho acercándose de nuevo a ella con algo de enojo en el rostro.

-¡La verdad es que eres un pervertido Ranma!- le respondió encarándolo.

El joven no pudo evitar sentirse molesto por el comentario -¿Ahora a qué viene eso?- mordazmente agregó mientras cruzaba sus brazos sobre el pecho -Además te veías muy cómoda hace unos segundos- con enfado prosiguió -Así que no vengas a decir que todo lo he empezado yo… ¡Tú me provocaste!-

Una aura roja comenzó a cubrir el cuerpo de la menor de las Tendo -¿Cómo te atreves?- dijo mientras cerraba sus puños -¡No te equivoques conmigo Ranma yo no soy como las demás que caen rendidas a tus brazos!-

-Quién te entiende Akane, primero vienes hasta aquí te comportas de una manera extraña y ahora lo niegas…- desafiante se acercó hasta ella para encararla -¿Dime que te está pasando?-

La chica bajó el rostro y clavó la mirada en el suelo -Yo no sé que me pasa- dijo por lo bajo, pero de nuevo lo encaró -¡Pero ni creas que no vi lo cariñoso que estabas con Ukyo esta tarde!-

Ranma abrió los ojos en una clara señal de sorpresa -Akane… no sé que viste pero te juro que no he hecho nada malo-

-Si como no…- espetó la joven con amargura en la voz -Sé que algo raro te pasa, te estas portando muy atento conmigo, pero algo me dice que no soy la única- dicho esto se dio vuelta para salir del Dojo, por último se giró para agregar -¡Así que olvídate de lo que pasó acá esta noche¡Eres un cretino Ranma!-

-Akaneeeeeeeee niña boba- le gritó al verla salir.

Ranma se quedó por completo irritado -_No cabe duda que eres una niña caprichosa y celosa, pero ni creas que te voy a dejar en paz Akane… Por lo que pasó hoy estoy seguro que quieres estar cerca de mí_…-

El artista marcial se quedó en Dojo durante algunos segundos antes de salir a darse un baño, al pasar por el pasillo pudo ver el motivo por el cual el momento íntimo con Akane había sido interrumpido, en el suelo del patio yacían su padre y el señor Tendo derribados gracias a la ira del maestro.

-_No cabe duda… nunca aprenderán… Lo peor es que por culpa de ellos Akane y yo no pudimos_…- enfadado miró la escena y se dirigió al baño. Luego de esto procedió a comer solo en el salón ya que los demás miembros de la familia habían terminado de cenar hacía algunos minutos.

Supuso que Akane estaría en su habitación puesto a que desde el incidente en el Dojo no la había visto por ninguna parte de la casa -_Akane eres tan terca… Estábamos tan cerca de besarnos… Aún no entiendo cómo me animé a acercarme tanto a ella_- suspiró sonoramente y se puso en pie -_Lo mejor será que vaya a dormir_-

* * *

La noche cubrió la ciudad de Nerima con su negro manto, un par de aullidos de los perros de los alrededores era el único ruido que se distinguía. En la habitación del joven Saotome una lucha se llevaba a cabo, giraba sobre si una y otra vez recordando lo sucedido con su prometida, la manera en que se había acercado a ella y como al final salió reclamando por celos como siempre. 

-_Rayos, no puedo dormir… Ella debe entender que no pasa nada con Ukyo_…- se dio vuelto y recostó su cabeza sobre una mano -_Debe saber que solo me importa ella… Todas estas cosas raras que me pasan, no me dan con ninguna otra chica… solo con ella_…-

Se puso en pie y comenzó a caminar de un lado al otro de la habitación -_Si intento ir a verla puede que piense mal de mí… Pero necesito explicarle las cosas…_- frunció el ceño -_Claro que es una niña boba y fea que no se merece que le explique nada… Bueno no es fea, es más me parece muy linda…-_ otro suspiró fue emitido_ -Siento una fuerte necesidad de tenerla cerca… ¡Demonios por qué no me puedo controlar!_-

Algo dudoso salió de su habitación observando hacia los lados, -_No pierdo nada intentando ir a buscarla… Además ya he entrado varias veces a su habitación en las noches…_- su semblante cambió a uno de preocupación -_¿Pero si entro qué le voy a decir?_-

* * *

En su habitación la joven de los cabellos azulados pensaba mientras estaba acostada sobre su cama, no había logrado pegar un ojo en toda la noche, su mirada estaba fija en el techo, todo lo sucedido durante ese día había sido en extremo extraño… 

-_No entiendo, por qué siento todo esto cuando estoy cerca de Ranma… Bueno no es que no sintiera cosas antes pero_…- un sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas -_No se como me he arriesgado hacer tantas cosas… Lo que le dije en el Dojo y la manera en que lo toqué- _se llevó las manos al rostro_ -¡Que vergüenza debe pensar que soy una ofrecida como Shampoo o Kodachi!_- alterada se levantó de la cama.

-_Pero ahora mismo le diré que todo era una broma, no puedo dejar que crea que en verdad pienso esas cosas… Está decidido iré a su habitación_-

Abrió la puerta y a oscuras caminó por el pasillo, no avanzó mucho hasta chocar contra una figura extraña, con un poco de pánico deslizó sus manos a través del objeto el cual le había cortado el paso.

Al sentir como las manos de su prometida lo recorrían sus mejillas se pintaron de un tono carmín, muy agitado habló casi en un susurro -Akane soy yo… ¿Qué haces despierta a esta hora?-

-Este… bueno… yo…- respondió en extremo nerviosa sin saber como continuar.

Ranma colocó con suavidad su mano sobre la boca de la joven -Shhhhh… Lo mejor será que vayamos hablar a otro lugar, no vaya hacer que a alguien se le ocurra despertar- dicho esto la tomó con suavidad por la muñeca y la llevó hacia la habitación de él.

Una vez dentro el muchacho prendió una lámpara que tenía cerca, al hacerlo pudo notar lo nerviosa que estaba su acompañante, la forma en que respiraba de manera acelerada cerca de la puerta.

-¿Te pasa algo Akane?- le cuestionó mientras se aproximaba a ella.

-No me pasa nada- dijo ella fingiendo demencia -No veo por qué dices que me pasa algo-

-¿Qué hacías despierta caminando a oscuras por la noche?- preguntó mordazmente el muchacho.

-Ese no es tu asunto… ¿Por qué no me dices qué hacías tú?- le dirigió una mirada inquisidora -Cuando salí también andabas a oscuras por la casa… ¿dime qué hacías?-

Él palideció por un momento, pero luego retomó la confianza, con mucha seguridad agregó -Iba a tu habitación a buscarte-

Al escucharlo el rostro de la joven de los cabellos azulados se cubrió por completo de una tonalidad roja -Ranma… tú… tú…- tartamudeo con torpeza -¿Qué ibas hacer a mi cuarto?-

Peligrosamente Ranma se acercó hasta a ella mirándola de manera seductora con esos profundos ojos azules que apenas se divisaban con la luz de la lámpara, -Yo iba hacer todo lo necesario para demostrarte que no me importa Ukyo ni nadie más… Solo me importas tú…-

Ella por un momento se quedó paralizada y con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa, tragó una gran bocanada de aire para intentar controlar ese sentimiento extraño que la hacía perder la razón.

Ranma se acercó aún más a ella y rozó con suavidad la mejilla de la chica con sus dedos… -No quiero que estés enfadada conmigo- con cautela se atrevió a bajar su mano lentamente hasta llegar al cuello -¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para que me perdones?-

Akane solo lo miraba fijamente perdiendo el sentido con cada caricia que él le daba, un ligero cosquillo le recorrió todo el cuerpo la sentir los dedos de Ranma moverse lentamente por su rostro y cuello.

Con un poco de timidez al fin se decidió a hablar -No tienes que hacer mucho… Creo que con lo que has dicho es más que suficiente- miró con sus ojos marrones esperando alguna reacción de él, se acercó un poco más y le susurró en el oído -Pero nunca está de más que intentes hacer ALGO para convencerme-

Al oír estas últimas palabras Ranma supo que al fin le había llegado la hora para reaccionar, estaban solos en su cuarto, a poca luz, ella estaba a escasos centímetros de él, le estaba insinuando que tenía el permiso para hacer algo para convencerla -_Vamos tú puedes… Es lo que has deseado hacer todo el día… Necesito besarla_…-

Lentamente fue colocando sus dedos debajo del mentón de ella, con sumo cuidado la atrajo hacia su rostro, con suavidad le dijo -Espero que esto sirva para que me perdones- luego de esbozar las palabras acortó la distancia entre ellos y posó sus labios sobre los de ella.

Ambos seres se besaban dulcemente en la habitación del muchacho, cada uno se dedicó a sentir la calidez que emanaba del cuerpo del otro, una suavidad indescriptible que nunca antes habían experimentado. Con el paso de los segundos ambos profundizaron en el beso, Ranma fue el primero en rozar con suavidad su lengua sobre la de ella, provocando un aumento de la temperatura corporal en ambos.

Sin darse cuenta de sus acciones la intensidad del beso iba creciendo, de a pocos fueron llegando hasta el futón del muchacho. Akane delicadamente se sentó conforme se seguían besando… Poco a poco el beso hacía que el calor de sus cuerpos se desatará. Ranma se separó de ella viendo como la muchacha tenía los ojos cerrados y parecía navegar en otro mundo.

Al sentirla tan disponible para él se acercó nuevamente, pero esta vez depositó un largo y pausado beso en el cuello de la chica… Ella al sentirlo exhaló un leve gemido -Ran…ma- él no dudo en proseguir, pasó sus labios y su lengua con más ímpetu a través de cada rincón disponible alrededor del cuello de su prometida.

De nuevo se separó de ella para observar el efecto que estaba causando, podía ver como ella respiraba con dificultad y su mirada se notaba algo turbia. No entendía porque le fascinaba verla a su merced, tan dócil y emocionada con sus caricias.

Decidido iba a proseguir con su labor hasta que…

Abrió los ojos para notar que estaba en su habitación, pero solo, la musa de sus sueños no estaba con él, sin embargo una sensación poco común se había quedado en su cuerpo, al levantar la sábana notó como una parte de su anatomía había despertado con el sueño… -_Maldición… Justo ahora tenía que pasarme esto_…-

* * *

Cerca en otra de las habitaciones de la casa la menor de las Tendo despertaba respirando con dificultad, su pecho subía y bajaba intentando recuperar el aire perdido… -_¿Qué fue eso?... Yo nunca había soñado estando así con Ranma_- Se recostó sobre el borde de la cama para poder sentirse mejor… -_Esto no puede seguir así… No puedo dejar de pensar él… Deseo tanto estar entre sus brazos y que me bese_…- 

Sorprendida por sus repentinos pensamientos sacudió su cabeza con fuerza, -_Aún faltan un par de horas para que amanezca lo mejor será que me vaya a dormir_…- de nuevo se acomodó entre la cama enrollándose en las cobijas -_Aunque se sienta raro me gusta que al menos en sueños pueda estar contigo_-

* * *

Por los calles de la ciudad de Nerima nuestra joven pareja corría para llegar a la preparatoria, ambos luego de tener cierta clase de sueños despertaron tarde y cansados. No habían hablado más de lo necesario, primero porque se suponía que Akane estaba enfadada con él y segundo porque cada vez que hablaban, sin entender el motivo, se sonrojaban furiosamente. 

Al cabo de unos minutos llegaron a la escuela Furinkan, para su dicha la primera clase había sido cancelada pues el maestro estaba enfermo.

-Que suerte que no hubiera clase- pronunció Ranma aliviado mientras tomaba asiento.

-Sí es genial- le respondió Daisuke… -Por cierto Ranma, hace un rato vinieron a buscarte-

-¿Enserio quién?- no había terminado de hablar cuando por la puerta una nube de pétalos negros inundó el salón…

-Jojojojojo mi amado Ranma he venido a verte- chilló Kodachi mientras se acercaba peligrosamente al muchacho, con agilidad se guindó del brazo de éste.

-Mira lo que te he traído cariño… Son unas galletas que hornee especialmente para ti- le dijo melosamente mientras sacaba una del paquete -Anda cómela-

-_Ni loco me como eso_… Eeee… eje… Gracias pero no tengo hambre- respondió intentando alejar a la pegajosa señorita.

Del otro lado del salón una joven de cabellos cortos ardía en furia, su aura azulada amenazaba con una pronta explosión, cosa que no tardó al ver la siguiente escena que se producía frente a sus ojos…

-Ranma amor mío no debes ser tan tímido, pronto nos casaremos no hace falta que disimules frente a todos…- con suavidad la rosa negra puso ambas manos en el rostro del muchacho con intensiones de acercarlo al suyo.

Por detrás de la figura del joven de la trenza apareció una muy enfadada señorita que le estampó un fuerte codazo haciendo que la cabeza de él quedara hacia atrás y lejos de los peligrosos labios Kodachi… -¿Si Ranma por qué no comes de sus galletas?- le dijo en forma despectiva.

-Akane Tendo…- gruñó con ira la gimnasta -¿Cómo te atreves a interrumpir el momento con mi amado Ranma?- se alejó de él y se colocó en guardia -Tendrás tu merecido por ser tan insolente-

La chica de los ojos marrones la miró con desden -No te tengo miedo…- optó por una posición de combate -Si quieres luchar estoy lista-

El muchacho sorprendido por las reacciones de las chicas entró en estado de pánico -Por favor cálmense… No hace falten que se peleen- le dijo mientras se interponía entre ambas.

-Cállate Ranma, esto es entre Kodachi y yo- espetó Akane enfadada.

-Ranma querido hazte a un lado, acabaré con este estorbo para que podamos estar juntos Jojojojo- afirmó mientras comenzaba a ondear su listón rosa.

Decidido el joven Saotome decidió interferir -He dicho que no dejaré que peleen y eso es justo lo que voy hacer- con rapidez tomó a su prometida por la cintura y la subió por encima de sus hombros, las protestas de ella no se hicieron esperar…

-¡Qué demonios haces Ranma!- le gritó mientras agitaba con fuerza sus piernas -¡Suéltame de una buena vez!-

-¡No te soltaré así que quédate quieta!-

El arista marcial corrió por los pasillos de la escuela cargando a Akane como un saco de patatas, todos los observaban extrañados gracias al escándalo que hacía Akane. Siguiéndoles los pasos estaba Kodachi quien no se cansaba de gritar incoherencias.

Ranma siguió corriendo pero la rosa negra le seguía los pasos muy de cerca, salió hacia al patio, pero quedaba muy a la vista de la joven, decidió que entre los pasillos de la preparatoria sería más fácil perderla por lo que corriendo volvió entrar al edificio… Detrás podía oír a Kodachi gritar

-¡Vuelve cobarde, acabaré contigo Jojojojo!-

Él siguió corriendo, de pronto al doblar en una esquina vio la puerta del cuarto del conserje abierta, con rapidez ingresó al pequeño recinto aún alzando su prometida. Cerró la puerta y la bajó pero antes de que ella pudiera pronunciar palabra le tapó la boca.

Escuchó el escándalo que hacía Kodachi desde afuera, cuando pudo distinguir que se alejaba quitó la mano que tenía sobre la boca de ella.

De forma automática Akane frunció el ceño -¿Qué te has creído para traerme así todo el camino?... ¡No tienes ningún derecho!-

-Shhhh… Baja lo voz, sino quieres que la loca esa vuelva a encontrarnos-

-Todo esto es tu culpa…- dijo la chica con enfado -¡Tú y tus odiosas prometidas!-

-Siempre me echas la culpa de todo…- le respondió mientras se acercaba a ella y la recostaba sobre la puerta... -¿Cuándo vas a entender?-

Muy nerviosa ella comenzaba a darse cuenta que estaba muy cerca de quedar atrapada entre su prometido y la puerta… -Ranma… Yo…-

Él acortó aún más la distancia entre ellos -Akane por favor entiende… Tú eres la única- soltó de golpe.

Al escuchar estas palabras el corazón de la joven comenzó a latir sin mesura –Yo…Tú… Digo… Tú también eres el único-

Sin decir más una fuerza magnética los obligó a ir juntando sus rostros, ambos esbozaron un respiro sonoro, a la vez que entre la oscuridad se perdían en sus ardientes miradas.

Ranma ladeó su cabeza mientras una sonrisa pícara se asomaba en sus facciones… -He estado esperando este momento desde hace mucho tiempo…- le dijo roncamente.

Una media sonrisa se dibujó en rostro de Akane, cerró sus ojos y pronunció en un suspiro -Yo también…- con lentitud el chico de la trenza aproximó sus labios y los colocó delicadamente sobre los de ella…

**Continuara….**

**Notas de la autora:**

Bueno un capítulo más, creo que talvez reciba más amenazas, perdón por no darles beso en el Dojo, y después por engañarlas con el sueño… Pero al final las recompensé con beso, esta vez sí es de verdad.

Que puedo decir, creo que este capítulo es un regalo para mí misma… Pero el mejor de hoy me lo ha dado Cyn. Espero que les haya gustado el desarrollo de la trama de este nuevo capítulo.

Gracias a las personas que dejaron sus reviews en el capítulo:

_**Cyn, Vane, Freya**__**, Lalix, Nenya21, ryames, **__**Sha're, vivan alejandra y BABY SONY**_. Perdón por esta vez no dejar comentarios individuales pero ando con algo de prisa, además ya les respondí los reviews : P

Solo me queda pendiente _**Sha're**_, bienvenida linda, espero que si dejas tu review en este capítulo me dejes tu mail, para responderte personalmente. Perdón por hacerte sufrir, pero créeme no soy tan mala como Rumiko. La porra para Lemon esta buena, me reí ene Jajajajajaja…

Pero las voy a seguir dejando con la espera… Paciencia mentes pervertidas del mundo, el lemon llegará tarde o temprano…

Muchas gracias a cada persona que se da la vuelta, si gustan dejarme sus comentarios por medio de los _**reviews**_ me sentiré muy halagada.

**Besos AkaneKagome**


	4. Encuentro en los Baños Públicos

Hola a las personas que se pasan por mi fic. Me he reído mucho los comentarios recibidos el capítulo pasado, lamento haber interrumpido tanto a nuestra querida pareja, en este capítulo compensaré un poco mis errores. De nuevo pido paciencia para el lemon, por el momento vayan conformándose con los rápidos avances que tendrá nuestra pareja.

Pido disculpas porque esta semana he tardado más en actualizar. Espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado…

Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la maravillosa, pero cruel, de Rumiko Takahashi, la cual debido al trauma que me dejó me obligó al vicio de leer y escribir fanfics.

**Simbología **

-kkk- los personajes hablan

-_kkk_- los personajes piensan

**Capítulo IV Encuentro en los baños públicos **

Desde el momento en que había colocado sus labios sobre los de ella una sensación nunca antes experimentada les recorrió el cuerpo. Era una mezcla de nervios, mariposas en el estómago y un calor sofocante que les subía de arriba a abajo.

Ranma movió con delicadeza su boca contra la de ella, intentando mantener esa maravillosa sensación de calidez, sus labios apenas se movían en un suave contacto. Mientras realizaba torpes movimientos circulares logró entreabrir la boca de su prometida.

Guiado por el instinto succionó el labio inferior de ella. Akane al sentirlo tuvo un fuerte estremecimiento, como reacción lamió suavemente el labio superior de él. Se separaron por un momento para tragar fuertes bocanadas de aire, mantenían sus frentes juntas y sus narices haciendo contacto.

El sentir sus alientos cálidos chocando solo sirvió para aumentar la tensión del momento. Sin abrir los ojos se aproximaron de nuevo para retomar el beso.

Ambos entreabrieron sus bocas, Ranma fue el primero en deslizar despacio su lengua contra la de ella, era un efecto alucinante, ese calor y humedad que conforme avanzaba el beso se volvía más adictivo. Seguían con suavidad descubriendo el arte del primer beso, moviendo sus labios, succionado, lamiendo…

Sus cuerpos actuaban por su propia cuenta y se acercaban cada vez más para acortar las distancias, el ritmo cardíaco era desbocado. Ranma aferró con fuerza a su prometida por la cintura, ella lo atraía con sutileza por el cuello intentando recorrer lugares no descubiertos con ese beso.

Algunas voces se escuchaban desde fuera de donde la pareja se daba su primer beso, estaban tan concentrados que no se percataban de los sonidos provenientes del exterior.

El chico de la trenza separó sus labios de los de ella, con los ojos cerrados y en extremo agitado agregó -Es lo mejor que he sentido en mi vida…-

Ella tragó en seco intentando recobrar la compostura, -Yo creo que no debimos esperar tanto para besarnos… Hacerlo es…- no pudo terminar la frase porque de nuevo esa calidez sobre su boca se hacía presente. Con más pasión que la vez anterior Ranma devoraba los labios de su prometida, ella correspondió con el mismo fuego, demostrándole que ella sentía los mismos deseos que él.

Se recostaron de golpe sobre la puerta debido a la intensidad del beso, su lucidez estaba tan perdida que solo pudieron abrir los ojos de golpe al notar un cambio en el momento y ver como ahora estaban en el suelo y siendo observados por el conserje.

-¿Qué hacían en mi armario ustedes dos?- cuestionó el conserje mientras sujetaba una vieja escoba.

Ambos se pusieron de pie de inmediato y sonrojaron furiosamente, la pena ni siquiera les dejó responder a la pregunta, solo se dedicaron a correr a toda velocidad, para escapar del lugar y el uno del otro.

* * *

Sentado debajo de un árbol el artista marcial respiraba agitado… 

-_No puedo creerlo yo besé a Akane_…- su cara mostraba una clara expresión de preocupación -_Esto no puede ser… Debe ser un sueño… Sí eso es… Esto solo es un sueño_- se puso en pie y comenzó a reír como loco -Jajajaja… ¡En cualquier momento despertaré no dejaré que me engañes como anoche subconsciente, NADA vence a Ranma Saotome!-

Se comenzó a palmear el rostro con desesperación -Rayos no me despierto… ¡Esto no me puede estar pasando!-

Caminó de un lado para el otro reflexionado sobre lo ocurrido en el armario… -_Bueno creo que si en verdad la besé ella no se molestó por ello_- se rascó la cabeza -_Me parece que correspondió muy bien al beso_- un suspiró salió de pronto -_Realmente nunca había sentido algo así…_-

* * *

Akane se encontraba en la azotea de la escuela recostada sobre la malla pensando… -_Ranma y yo nos besamos… Siempre me pregunté cómo sería… Pero ahora realmente ha ocurrido_…- sus mejillas se tiñeron de un ligero carmín -_Nunca pensé que besarse se sintiera así_…- sus dedos transitaron por ese lugar en el cual los labios de su adorado tormento se habían deleitado hacía unos cuantos minutos. 

-Aún no puedo creer que se animara a besarme…- un pícara sonrisa se asomó en su rostro, a mente vinieron los recuerdos del beso y las múltiples reacciones que ese contacto provocaba sobre ella.

Mordió su labio inferior, tragó una enorme bocanada de aire para intentar calmar ese calor que la recorría al pensar en aquella escena… -_Creo que tendré que volver a besarte pronto… No creo que pueda aguantar esto que siento_…-

Su concentración se vio afectada debido a una figura que se aproximaba a ella…

-¿En dónde has estado Akane?- le preguntó Yuka mientras se acercaba a ella, en su cara se dibujó una mueca de preocupación -Desde que Ranma te llevó corriendo por los pasillos no supimos que pasó contigo-

Al recodar el atrevimiento de su prometido y la manera en que había quedado como una cobarde en frente de Kodachi su ceño se frunció -Ese tonto…- murmuró por lo bajo.

-¿Qué dijiste?- cuestionó de nuevo la amiga de la joven.

Akane la devolvió una dulce sonrisa -Nada Yuka, no dije nada- se contuvo a si misma para no maldecir en voz alta debido a la furia que sentía al pensar en la loca esa… -_Pese a todo algo bueno resultó de la visita de Kodachi… Pero aún así le demostraré a Ranma que no debe meterse en mis peleas_-

Las jóvenes comenzaron a caminar bajando las escaleras en silencio hasta que Yuka de nuevo abrió su boca -¿Has visto a Ranma? Los chicos lo han buscado por todas partes, pero tampoco lo encuentran-

Iba tan concentrada repasando la escena del beso, que al escuchar ese nombre la afectó notablemente de no ser la baranda para sujetarse habría caído escalones abajo…

-Yo… no… este… no se… na… da…- respondió nerviosa y en extremo sonrojada.

-¿Estas segura? Porque la última vez los vi juntos-

La muchacha de los ojos marrones comenzó a perder la paciencia y sin querer le gritó a su amiga -¡He dicho que no sé de él!- al darse cuenta de la forma en que la estaba tratando se tapó la boca de inmediato.

-Perdóname Yuka… No fue mi intención gritarte… Es que me siento algo estresada, discúlpame-

Una gota rodó por la cabeza de la otra muchacha -No hay cuidado Akane…-

* * *

La tarde transcurrió normal en la preparatoria con la excepción de dos jóvenes que pasaron distraídos mirando al vacío, de cuando en cuando un carmín se apoderaba de las mejillas de ambos. Intentaban lo menos posible mirarse ya que la reacción corporal era un aumento de nerviosismo. 

Sin tener ningún acuerdo ambos se fueron por separado de la preparatoria Akane con sus amigas y Ranma con los suyos. Ambos en el fondo sabían que lo mejor era evitar el tema del beso y que si estaban juntos iba ser inevitable.

Así llegaron al Dojo uno primero y el otro después, no se encontraron ni siquiera para la cena. Akane fue quien decidió quedarse en su cuarto para no tener que toparse con su prometido y demostrarle lo terriblemente nerviosa que estaba.

Ranma bajó a cenar como siempre, al llegar encontró a toda la familia sentada y cenando de manera animada. No pudo evitar notar la ausencia de su prometida, pero nadie tocaba el tema.

-Bueno creo que lo mejor será que nos vayamos- dijo Nabiki tomando su bolso y poniéndose en pie.

-Sí tienes razón hermanita- afirmó con dulzura Kasumi -En un par de horas los baños públicos estarán llenos de gente-

El oji-azul escudriñaba con curiosidad la conversación mientras comía despacio el arroz de su tazón… -_¿Será que piensan ir a los baños públicos?_- sus cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas al oír el nombre de su prometida en la plática de las hermanas.

-Iré avisarle a Akane para que se aliste- afirmó Nabiki mientras se ponía su bolso en el hombro.

-Me parece bien, dile que se dé prisa- le respondió Kasumi a la vez que comenzaba a recoger los platos de la mesa.

Soun se dirigió al artista marcial que se encontraba muy concentrado -¿Vas acompañarnos a los baños públicos Ranma?-

-Ah…- fue la respuesta del muchacho que miraba con cara de interrogación -¿No veo por qué debería ir…? No es un lugar agradable para ir de paseo, cada vez que voy siempre pasa algo desagradable- a su mente vinieron los recuerdos de las veces que tuvo que proteger a las chicas del maestro y como éste siempre lo perseguía para que se convirtiera en chica -_Viejo asqueroso_-

-Jajajajaja… No vamos de paseo Ranma, iremos porque el señor que arregla el calentador no pudo repararlo hoy-

-¡Que!- exclamó el chico con una cara de fastidio -Rayos, siendo así supongo que no tengo opción, no quiero bañarme con agua fría- bufó resignado.

-Bueno alista tus cosas, nos iremos en algunos minutos- Soun se puso en pie y salió del salón.

* * *

Las familias Tendo y Saotome llegaron al grandioso baño público de la ciudad de Nerima, entraron y pagaron. Ranma iba tranquilo ya que el maestro por alguna razón desconocida no estaba en la casa al momento de la partida, lo más probable era que anduviera robando ropa interior por el vecindario. 

De camino se dedicó a mirar de reojo a su prometida, no podía negar que desde lo que había pasado temprano estaba bastante alterado. La sola presencia de Akane hacía que un deseo incontrolable por volverla a besar se apoderara de él.

Akane por su lado se sentía bastante intranquila, ansiaba estar cerca de su prometido, pero al mismo tiempo no quería darle a conocer la desesperación que sentía desde su encuentro esa tarde en la preparatoria. Cada vez que lograba ver con disimulo a Ranma sus mejillas se volvían a sonrojar, la idea de tener esos dulces labios sobre los suyos de nuevo la comenzaba a poner vulnerable.

Ya dentro de las instalaciones hombres y mujeres se separaron para entrar a la parte de los baños que les correspondían. Esto hizo que la tensión entre los chicos se disipara un poco, ya que la cercanía anterior no les favorecía.

* * *

Akane se encontraba quitándose la ropa, se cubrió el cuerpo con la toalla y suspiró… 

-¿Te pasa algo?- preguntó Nabiki arqueando una ceja.

-Eh… ¿Dijiste algo?- le respondió Akane parpadeando extrañada.

-Te pregunté si te pasa algo…-

La joven bajó la mirada -¿Qué te hace pensar que me pasa algo?-

-Akane…- la mediana de las Tendo esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción mientras pasaba una mano por sus cabellos castaños -Te conozco muy bien y sé que algo te pasa- mirándola directamente continuó -Me he dado cuenta… Hoy andas pensativa, no bajaste a comer y además no has cruzado palabra con Ranma en todo el camino- mordazmente agregó -¿El problema es con él?-

-No es tu asunto- respondió secamente -Creo que lo mejor será que vayamos a bañarnos, a eso vinimos-

-No tienes que ponerte así hermanita- Nabiki le guiñó un ojo -Pero cuando quieras comentarme tus problemas con Ranma con gusto los escucharé _Y si puedo les saco algún provecho_…-

-Lo tendré en cuenta- le contestó con una fingida sonrisa mientras una gota corrió por su cabeza, sabía de ante mano que su hermana no era de fiar.

Ambas chicas salieron de los vestidores para meterse en las tranquilas aguas. El contacto del líquido con su piel hacía que Akane se relajara por completo… -_Vaya… he tenido un par de días muy complicados, las cosas con Ranma se han vuelto algo extrañas… Creo que debo hablar con él_…- se sumergió en el agua para mojar sus cabellos, deslizó sus dedos buscando peinarlos… -_Apenas pueda hablaré con él, por ahora voy a disfrutar el baño_…-

* * *

En otra parte de los baños un apuesto muchacho sumergía su escultural cuerpo masculino en las tibias aguas del lugar… -_Es una suerte que el maestro no haya venido, sino tendría que estar al pendiente de él… Por lo menos ahora podré relajarme luego de todo lo que ha pasado_- se quedó quieto disfrutando de la tranquilidad por unos minutos, luego salió del agua para enjabonarse en uno de los banquillos. 

Despacio vertía el agua sobre si para quitarse la espuma del cabello, cerró los ojos y vació la cubeta sobre su rostro, se sentía completamente relajado. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al sentir un frío intenso sobre su ahora cuerpo femenino, -Mierda…-

-Hola Ranma… ¡Que gusto volver a verte!- chilló el maestro mientras volaba para tocar los encantos femeninos de la pelirroja.

-¡Aléjese de mí viejo asqueroso!- le respondió ella lanzándole una patada que lo estampó en el suelo.

Happosai rápidamente se reincorporó -¿Ranma porque me tratas así? Yo solo quiero hacerte una caricia- le dijo con los ojos llorosos.

-¡Si como no!... ¡Déjeme en paz viejo sin vergüenza!- le gritó mientras le daba un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

El anciano comenzó a ponerse algo furioso, pero una brillante idea se le ocurrió -Pues sino quieres ser linda conmigo iré a buscar a Akane para que ella de me dé cariño Jijijiji- dicho esto comenzó a correr fuera de la habitación.

Ranma chica salió como uno rayo detrás de él -¡No se atreva viejo libidinoso, no dejaré que se acerque a ella!- corría con más fuerza mientras era observada de forma lujuriosa por los chicos del lugar, ya que solo llevaba cubierta la parte de abajo del cuerpo.

El maestro de burlaba de ella -Jijijiji no puedes alcanzarme Ranma-

-¡Ya verá!... ¡Le exijo que vuelva aquí!- gritaba la chica furiosa.

En un impulso logró alcanzar al maestro y lanzarlo de una patada con fuerza contra la pared… El viejo chocó dejando un amplio hoyo y quedando inconsciente… -Ja…Se lo tenía bien merecido- dijo la pelirroja sacudiendo sus manos en señal de haber acabado con el enemigo.

Se dio la vuelta pero se encontró con algo que no esperaba, debido a la rapidez de los movimientos no pudo ver la bomba que el maestro había dejado justo detrás de él, solo pudo poner una cara de pánico y gritar mientras volaba por los aires -¡Malditoooooooo tramposo…!-

* * *

Akane seguía relajada dentro del agua, había notada que por alguna razón las chicas habían abandonado el baño, se encontraba sola, -_Que raro en donde se habran metido todas_-, su tranquilidad se vio afectada al oír un fuerte estruendo, desde arriba en el techo venía una chica pelirroja que cayó justo a su lado. 

Gracias al contacto con el agua el cuerpo femenino volvió a su forma masculina, Akane solo pudo reaccionar para cubrirse con la toalla a la vez que en su rostro se dibujaba una mueca entre pánico y enojo. Iba a maldecir a Ranma por ser un pervertido, pero notó que él seguía boca abajo y no daba señales de ponerse en pie.

Se dio cuenta que sino reaccionaba se iba ahogar. Con todas sus fuerzas lo sacó del agua, para su suerte no estaba desnudo ya que una toalla seguía cubriendo la parte baja del cuerpo. Lo llevó cerca de una banca en los vestidores de chicas, dio gracias al cielo que ahí tampoco hubiera nadie.

Lo recostó como pudo, estaba muy preocupada, su prometido no parecía despertar, por un instante tuvo miedo de que se hubiera ahogado, aproximó su rostro para ver si podía sentir indicios de respiración salir de la boca del muchacho.

Ranma abrió los ojos justo para ver un preocupado par de ojos avellana que lo miraban… con suavidad pronunció -A…kane…-

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó ella consternada -¿Te duele algo?-

El muchacho se reincorporó, se sujetaba la parte de atrás de la cabeza, -Sí estoy bien no te preocupes…- le dijo algo enfadado -Maldito viejo…- murmuró por lo bajo.

-Ya veo… con que fue el maestro…- dijo ella poniéndose en pie.

-Sí…- él siguió los pasos de la joven. Todo parecía normal, con excepción de que en otra situación hubiera recibido unos buenos golpes por parte de ella. No se sentían incómodos ni nada por el estilo hasta que a Akane se le ocurrió la idea de observar a su prometido detenidamente. Al verlo se percató de lo sensual que resultaba todo mojado de pies a cabeza solo cubierto con una diminuta toalla, una ráfaga de calor corporal hizo que el efecto del hechizo se activara en ella.

Lentamente se aproximó al chico que aún no percibía esa mirada inusual que le clavaba. Akane tomó del brazo al muchacho y con mucho cuidado lo recostó sobre la pared… Ranma no entendía nada de lo que pasaba hasta que se percató de las circunstancias en las que estaba, la mujer de sus sueños estaba casi sin ropa frente a él, con la luz reflejada sobre su piel mojada, el agua goteando por sus cabellos y recostándolo sobre una pared ¿sería acaso otro sueño?

-¿Estás seguro que estas bien?- preguntó la joven escudriñando cada rincón que tenía a la vista del cuerpo de Ranma.

-Sí lo estoy- respondió él tragando en seco.

Akane se acercó al rostro del chico y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla -Me alegra que estés bien Ranma- ese leve contacto hizo que la pasión guardada en él se despertara. Con agilidad logró darle la vuelta la chica para intercambiar posiciones y que ella quedara recostada sobre la pared.

La miró intensamente mientras que sus manos se posaban en la estrecha cintura de ella, -No he podido dejar de pensar en ti desde lo que ocurrió temprano- le susurró cerca de los labios.

Ella cerró los ojos y aspiró hondo ese agradable olor que desprendía su prometido, -Yo tampoco… Necesito volver a besarte…- dijo tímidamente.

-Tus deseos son órdenes- respondió roncamente mientras deslizaba con sutileza su lengua contra los labios de ella.

-Me encantas…- pronunció ella antes de entreabrir su boca y disfrutar de esos carnosos labios que se entrelazaban con los de ella.

-Tu…tam… bién… me encantas…-le contestó él entre besos.

Mientras se besaban los dedos de Ranma formaron un camino por el cuerpo de ella, primero sus yemas iniciaron movimientos ascendentes y descendentes desde la clavícula hasta los hombros de la joven, para después situarse con fuerza en la cintura de ella.

Sentir esos dedos recorriéndola la volvía loca, era una sensación inexplicable una necesidad de tenerlo lo más cerca posible, con fuerza atrajo más el cuerpo de su prometido contra el suyo. Dejó de besarlo para posar sus labios cerca de la oreja del muchacho, -No entiendo que nos pasa pero me gusta mucho estar así contigo- le dijo seductoramente mientras se dedicaba a rozar su boca contra el cuello de él.

Despacio comenzó a lamer los residuos de agua que quedaban en el cuello del chico. Esto le provocó a Ranma un escalofrío que recorrió por completo su cuerpo, además de un calor sobre el que no tenía control, la lengua de ella se hacía espacio hasta llegar a la clavícula, él esbozó un leve gemido -Akane…-

Ella al escucharlo levantó la cabeza para verlo a los ojos sonrojada, Ranma la miró seductoramente y le dedicó una media sonrisa… No dijo nada solo le dio en tierno beso en los labios, luego pasó a sus mejillas y con movimientos circularles sus labios comenzaron a acariciar ese cuello de porcelana, de cuando en cuando entreabría la boca para que su lengua fuera la protagonista de las caricias.

Conforme pasaban los minutos la necesidad por lamer y succionar ese espacio de piel eran más intensas, ya no era un recorrido inocente sino uno ansioso, apasionado. Dejó el cuello para volver a besarla en la boca, desesperados se besaban con más ganas.

Al compás del beso pudieron notar como un fuerte fuego se ubicaba bajo de sus vientres, cuando se aproximaban podían notar ese ardor no se saciaba pese a que las distancias eran casi inexistentes. Por encima de las toallas Akane pareció notar algo extraño y rígido que presionaba contra el vientre de ella pero, no le tomó mucha importancia, siguió concentrada en jugar con esa lengua y esa boca que le fascinaba.

Ranma cada vez se sentía más tenso, sabía la reacción que ella estaba provocando en su cuerpo, para empeorar la situación los senos que presionaba Akane junto a su pecho lo estaban dejando enloquecido. Con algo de desgano se separó un poco para no hacer más evidente su incipiente erección. Pero ella seguía tan deseable y disponible a aceptar sus caricias.

Miró hacia abajo pudiendo notar como la toalla se había resbalado un poco justo en la zona de los pechos de su prometida, un fuerte sonrojo se apoderó de él al darse cuenta de la atracción que esa parte de la anatomía le provocaba.

No teniendo control sobre sus manos, ellas actuaron por si mismas, como si fuera una pluma su dedo índice bajó desde la clavícula de Akane hasta el centro del comienzo de sus senos, tragó en seco y su dedo acarició algo tembloroso el inicio de los mismos, una y otra vez con suavidad repetía el recorrido.

Esa acción hizo que Akane se tensará, el calor cerca de su intimidad se hacía más fuerte… Ranma tembloroso dejó de tocar la zona con su dedo, la miró a los ojos y de nuevo bajó la vista hacia el escote… -Me gustas mucho- agregó, en una segunda acción acercó su rostro a la zona de nuevo y sopló con extremo cuidado, su intención era clara ahora iba a ser su boca la encargada de prestarle la atención debida a esa atractiva parte del cuerpo de su prometida.

Iba con todo el impulso pero las manos de Akane le sujetaron el rostro con suavidad. Ella temblaba como una hoja al viento y su corazón latía desbocado… Apenas pudo pronunciar…

-A… quí… no… Ran… ma…-

**Continuara…**

**Notas**

Uff… Al terminar esta escena estoy algo alterada, he de confesar que me ha costado un poco, pero bueno espero que se sientan satisfechas y satisfechos con ella.

Como pudieron ver otra vez estamos avanzando… Esta vez ya no me digan que me quieren matar, vean lo generosa que soy jejejeje. Espero que este capítulo no venga con muchas faltas, perdón siempre se me escapan dedazos.

Muchas gracias por la cantidad de reviews que he recibido, estoy realmente impresionada nunca creí que esta humilde historia les fuera a gustar tanto. Un agradecimiento especial para mis chicas posteadoras del capítulo 3: _**Cyn, Sandra, vivan alejandra, Vane, Lalix, Nenya21, BABY SONY, Sha're, Killina88, yuhe hime, fern25, ryames **__y__** aaangelito.**_

Les mando un abrazo muy grande, gracias por sus felicitaciones de cumpleaños y por apoyarme en mis fics.

De nuevo las aliento para que sigan dejándome sus comentarios y para las personas que leen y no dejan **reviews** es realmente fácil, estos son la motivación de una como escritora por lo tanto manden sus **reviews** son siempre bienvenidos.

**Besos AkaneKagome**


	5. Primeras Consecuencias

Hola mis queridas lectoras y lectores. Acá estoy de nuevo trayéndoles un capítulo más, mil gracias una vez por leer especialmente a las personas que dejan sus reviews.

Quiero hacer un aviso, por razones de la U puede que en las siguientes semanas me encuentre un poco ausente, pero el fic sigue, solo que si tardo en actualizar unas dos semanas espero que me comprendan.

Procedan a leer y como siempre espero que les guste…

Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la maravillosa, pero cruel, de Rumiko Takahashi, la cual debido al trauma que me dejó me obligó al vicio de leer y escribir fanfics.

**Simbología **

-kkk- los personajes hablan

-_kkk_- los personajes piensan

**Capítulo V Primeras Consecuencias**

-A… quí… no… Ran… ma…- fue lo único pudo decir con la voz en un hilo la joven de los cabellos azulados.

Al escucharla Ranma no hizo más que abrir sus ojos como platos -_No puedo creer lo que iba hacer… yo… yo…_- él estaba completamente aterrorizado y su rostro lo reflejaba a la perfección, dio varios pasos hacia atrás mientras agitaba con fuerza las manos.

-Ak… ane… por favor… no pienses… yo… bueno… tú…- su voz denotaba el nerviosismo que se había apoderado de él, luego de analizar la situación tan comprometedora en la que estaban.

Sus ojos no pudieron evitar dar un último recorrido por la tentadora figura que hacía unos segundos estaba entre sus brazos disfrutando de sus caricias. Ella le parecía cada vez más sensual, miró embelezado el cuerpo esbelto de su prometida cubierto por tan solo una toalla… Intentó apartar su vista para poder alejar ciertos deseos que querían volver a expresarse en su cuerpo.

Ella solo lo miraba algo aturdida por lo sucedido, inhalaba todo el aire que sus pulmones podían, pero no era suficiente para ahogar esa hoguera que llevaba dentro.

-Ranma… yo… tú…- musitó temblorosa, no pudo ni siquiera seguir ya que quedó de piedra al oír unas voces que se aproximaban.

Las miradas de ambos chocaron asustadas, la situación no era para menos, estaban solos en el baño de chicas, además pronto vendrían más mujeres y encontrarían a Ranma en los vestidores, entre las señoritas podían estar Kasumi y Nabiki. Nadie dudaría de pensar cosas extrañas sobre lo ocurrido.

Las voces del exterior se acercaban cada vez más, la pareja no sabía como reaccionar, ambos estaban algo aturdidos por todo lo ocurrido y sus sentidos no estaban al cien por ciento como para tomar buenas decisiones.

Akane en una reacción inesperada tomó a Ranma por el brazo, abrió la puerta de uno de los vestidores y lo metió dentro, -Quédate aquí Ranma, apenas pueda vendré a sacarte… No quiero que nadie se dé cuenta de lo que ha pasado- susurró la joven -Por favor no hagas ruido-

Se subió la toalla a la altura de los senos, debido a que notó como estaba un tanto más debajo de lo que debía, se encaminó hacia la entrada, en la puerta se topó a sus hermanas…

La menor de las Tendo intentando disimular lo nerviosa que se encontraba empezó con la conversación -¿En dónde se habían metido ustedes dos?-

-Fuimos en busca de acondicionador, es que se nos había olvidado- afirmó Nabiki mientras se aproximaba a las puertas de los vestidores.

Al verla a Akane casi le da el paro cardíaco, de solo pensar que su hermana abriera la puerta en donde se encontraba su prometido un frío le recorría desde el pelo hasta la punta de los pies, podía imaginar a la perfección la escena por la que ambos pasarían.

Previniendo cualquier movimiento de la castaña Akane con la mayor discreción posible se recostó sobre la puerta en la que estaba escondido Ranma… -¿A qué hora nos iremos estoy muy aburrida?- afirmó mirando a su hermana mayor.

Kasumi sonrió con dulzura -Nabiki y yo iremos a lavarnos el cabello- sacó unas cosas de su bolso para luego agregar -Apenas terminemos podemos irnos… ¿Te parece Akane?-

Una sonrisa nerviosa fue esbozada por la chica -Claro me parece genial, yo me iré a cambiar-

-Vamos Kasumi- dijo la castaña, antes de salir miró a su hermana que aún permanecía recostada sobre la puerta del vestidor -Entra de una vez Akane antes de que las otras chicas te quiten el campo-

-Sí lo haré Nabiki- respondió la peli-azul mientras simulaba abrir el mango de la puerta.

Ranma desde dentro solo rogaba el momento en que las hermanas Tendo salieran del vestidor… -_Cómo es que siempre me pasa todo esto a mí_…_Todo es culpa de ese viejo libidinoso, si no hubiera puesto esa bomba no habría caído en el baño de chicas_- sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de un perilla que se abría.

Su sorpresa fue inmensa al ver como Akane ingresaba al pequeño espacio junto con él. El lugar era pequeño por lo que fue inevitable que sus cuerpos de nuevo se rozaran, pero debido a la tensión ninguno tenía tiempo de pensar en otra idea aparte de sacar al muchacho de ese lugar.

La joven habló lo más bajo posible -Tengo un plan Ranma pero escúchame muy bien- le dijo mientras le tapa la boca con suavidad con su mano derecha, -Las chicas están por venir y cambiarse, por lo que tendrás que salir antes de que lo hagan…- el chico la miraba con atención intentado mantener el autocontrol.

Afirmó con su cabeza para hacerle entender a su prometida que estaba comprendiendo lo que sucedía, ella prosiguió -Quédate aquí y ponle cerrojo a la puerta, iré por agua fría que para que puedas salir sin problemas- Ranma asintió y ella salió del lugar.

Nerviosa buscó una cubeta en los alrededores del baño, se aproximó a los abrevaderos y lleno el utensilio con agua fría. Siendo lo más disimulada posible se encaminó de nuevo hacia los vestidores. Varias chicas estaban cambiándose en ese momento, por un momento una ráfaga de furia la recorrió al pensar que su prometido podría aprovechar la situación para mirar a alguna de las otras mujeres.

Con el ceño fruncido se aproximó a la puerta de donde se escondía su prometido. Tocó con disimulo -Ranma abre para meter el agua- dijo en un susurro.

Él abrió la puerta para observar como una pequeña mano le tendía el recipiente, lo tomó y cerró de nuevo. Con desgano se arrojó el líquido encima -¡Que fría!- la pelirroja se arregló la toalla de modo que pudiera cubrir mejor su nueva anatomía.

Entreabrió la puerta mientras que sus ojos azul mar miraban los alrededores, pero una mano se pasó sobre ellos, -No se te ocurra ver nada- advirtió con dureza la menor de las Tendo -Solo sal rápido y de una buena vez-

La pelirroja obedeció, con la vista clavada en el suelo salió a toda prisa hasta llegar a salida del vestidor de chicas. Akane no pudo más que suspirar aliviada al ver como la joven salía… -_Vaya día… las cosas se ponen cada vez más raras_- reflexionó para si misma preocupada.

A la distancia las dos hermanas Tendo mostraban una expresión de duda…

-¿Acaso ese era Ranma?- cuestionó Nabiki a su hermana con los ojos entrecerrados.

-No lo creo- contestó Kasumi confiada -¿Además que haría Ranma en el vestidor de chicas?-

-No lo sé, pero nunca está demás investigar- replicó Nabiki quien se puso en pie dejando el agua y enrollándose la toalla.

La mediana de las Tendo se dirigió hacia los vestidores en donde su hermana menor estaba terminando de cambiarse… Se acercó a ella y la miró inquisidoramente.

-Sabes Akane me pareció ver a Ranma salir de aquí hace unos minutos- afirmó la joven sujetándose la barbilla…

Akane estaba visiblemente afectada por el comentario, por un instante cruzó por su cabeza la idea de que Nabiki supiera algo de lo ocurrido entre ella y su prometido, pero lo descartó al recordar que ambos estaban solos.

Sacó fuerzas de su interior para mantener la calma -Debes haber visto mal, yo he estado aquí desde que ustedes se fueron y no lo he visto-

Nabiki no muy convencida agregó -Si talvez fue imaginación… Me iré a cambiar-

La joven peli-azul solo la miró moverse e ingresar al vestidor, cuando ya estaba dentro un sonoro suspiró salió de su boca -¿Por qué estas cosas siempre tiene que pasarme a mí…?-

* * *

Las familias Tendo y Saotome estaban listas para salir de los baños públicos rumbo a su casa… Al encontrarse en la salida los dos artistas marciales se miraron perturbados, lo que había pasado en los baños era algo de lo que tendrían que hablar, ya no se trataba de un simple beso, la situación se tornaba cada vez más tensa y extraña. 

Sin tener un acuerdo previo ambos caminaron atrás de sus familias a una distancia prudente, pese a su nerviosismo Ranma fue el primero en hablar…

-A…kane…- musitó lo más bajo posible para que solo ella pudiera escucharlo.

-… ¿Qué… pasa… Ranma?- le respondió en un susurro, acercándose para oír mejor.

El contacto de la chica de repente contra su cuerpo hizo que el muchacho diera un leve respingo… -Creo… o… que… deberíamos hablar…-

Akane comenzó a sentirse realmente nerviosa, ya lo había pensado antes, lo mejor era abordar el tema e intentar averiguar qué les pasaba, pero el pensar en estar de nuevo a solas con él la dejaba muy perturbada.

-Creo… que… es… lo… o… mejor- le contestó para luego acercarse más a su prometido y susúrrale al oído -¿Cuándo… quieres… que hablemos?-

La respiración agitada de la chica cerca de su oreja de nuevo lo traicionaba, cada vez que entre ellos había algún tipo de acercamiento su cuerpo comenzaba a reaccionar hasta el punto de perder el control.

Decidido se alejó un poco de ella antes de cometer alguna estupidez, -¿Te parece si nos vemos en el tejado cerca de la media noche?-

La muchacha asintió sin decir palabra…

-¿Ustedes dos por qué van tan callados ahí atrás?- preguntó mordazmente Nabiki.

-¡Eso no es tu asunto!- corearon ambos al mismo tiempo, al darse cuenta se miraron a los ojos muy sonrojados y clavaron la vista en el suelo.

La mediana de las Tendo les lanzó una mirada sugerente -Vaya chicos pasan tanto tiempo juntos que hasta responden igual- poniendo un tono se voz más meloso continuó -No cabe duda que hacen una pareja perfecta-

-¡Ya cállate Nabiki!- volvieron a gritar los dos al mismo tiempo.

* * *

La noche estaba hermosa en Nerima, todos en la casa Tendo se habían acostado. Por la ventana de una de las habitaciones salía una chica vistiendo una pijama amarilla de dos piezas, caminaba con el mayor sigilo posible para no hacer ruido. 

Subió hasta llegar al tejado y lo divisó ahí estaba recostado y mirando las estrellas… -_No cabe duda que es lindo_…- su rostro mostró asombro -_Por qué no puedo dejar de verlo y sentir estas ganas de tenerlo cerca_…- respiró hondo para calmar su mente -_Vamos Akane tienes que ser fuerte… No le demuestres cuanto te gusta y además esas cosas que te hace sentir cuando_…- un tonalidad rosa se apoderó de sus mejillas, los pensamientos de las experiencias vividas en la tarde traicionaron su confianza.

Ranma notó una presencia que estaba en el borde del tejado, se apoyó con sus brazos para levantar la parte superior de su cuerpo… -Akane… Ven y siéntate-

Ella correspondió al pedido algo asustada, se sentó cerca de él y alzó su vista hacia las estrellas… -_No lo mires, no lo mires, si lo haces estarás perdida porque querrás besarlo y decirle cuanto te gusta… No lo mires… Solo concéntrate en las estrellas_…-

El muchacho no sabía por donde empezar, él le había pedido hablar pero no tenía la menor idea de qué decir, su vista estaba impresa en ese rostro angelical que miraba embelesado las estrellas.

Ella sin duda era hermosa, cada vez que la veía se daba cuenta de cuanto le gustaba cada uno de sus detalles. Esa mirada avellana tan transparente y cálida que son solo posarse sobre él lo dejaba fuera de base, esa nariz pequeña y respingada, su tez suave y blanca como la nieve, su sonrisa resplandeciente, por último unos delgados labios que tenían un gusto exquisito, desde que los había probado no podía dejar de pensar en volver a tenerla para él…

Los pensamientos del chico fueron interrumpidos al escuchar las palabras que salieron de la boca de su amada -Son hermosas- dijo con dulzura.

Al escucharla Ranma quedó por completo hipnotizado -Her… mo… sa… eres tú- musitó el muchacho acercándose peligrosamente a ella, con mucho cuidado le depositó un corto, pero tierno beso sobre la mejilla.

Akane al sentir el suave contacto lo miró con sus ojos marrones llenos de un brillo especial, alzó su mano para rozar el contorno de la cara de Ranma y agregar -¿Dime Ranma de qué querías hablar conmigo?-

-Eso ya no importa- le contestó mientras la tomaba por la barbilla y la acercaba su rostro, sus irises azul-grisáceos se perdían en los avellana de su prometida.

Akane sabía lo que venía dentro de unos segundos de nuevo podría disfrutar de la calidez que emanaba de su prometido. -_Se supone que deberíamos de hablar pero deseo tanto que me bese… Rayos tengo que alejarme de él… pero no puedo… esa mirada_…-

Ranma respiraba con calma a diferencia de las veces anteriores, no sentía esa desesperación que se apoderaba de él, estaba tranquilo pero no dejaba de pensar que quizás no hacía lo correcto -_No se por qué ahora puedo hacer y decirle estas cosas, pero si ella no se molesta no veo por qué no pueda besarla otra vez_…-

Con delicadeza subió el rostro de la chica y rozó con una suavidad extrema su boca… Ante el contacto Akane respondió succionado con sutileza el labio inferior de su prometido, entreabrieron sus bocas para dejar que sus lenguas se encontraran, despacio, con mucha paciencia iban disfrutando del placer de besarse… Ahora que lo habían hecho la idea de repetir la experiencia era muy atractiva.

El contacto de sus bocas, de sus alientos entremezclándose hacía que ambos perdieran la noción del tiempo y del espacio, solo se limitaban a disfrutar la calidez y humedad del beso que compartían.

La joven de los cabellos azulados se separó de la boca de su prometido, mientras relamía sus labios, enfocó su vista en el rostro que aún permanecía con los ojos cerrados… -Ranma creo que debemos hablar de esto…-

-Yo… creo… que debemos…- le contestó el chico mientras acercaba su mano a la de su prometida. Las yemas de sus dedos recorrieron la pequeña extremidad con delicadeza… -Pero antes… déjame besarte de nuevo…- le dijo seductoramente -¿Me dejaras?-

Ella no pudo más que afirmar con la cabeza mientras cerraba sus ojos de nuevo esperando el contacto, Ranma iba decido a darle un beso más apasionado que el anterior cuando una gota fría chocó contra su nariz, miró hacia al cielo y otras más cayeron… -_Maldición_- en dos segundos más el masculino cuerpo había cambiado por completo de forma mientras la lluvia daba amenazas de continuar.

Akane abrió los ojos para observar a una fastidiada pelirroja que lanzaba maldiciones por lo bajo. Una traviesa sonrisa se formó en sus labios al ver la expresión tan divertida que tenía Ranma.

-¿Te parece si continuamos la conversación mañana?- le preguntó con dulzura mientras se ponía en pie y le tendía su mano a la otra chica.

La pelirroja la miraba con asombro -Sí… creo que es lo mejor… Vamos antes de que llueva con más fuerza-

-Sip…- respondió Akane con una media sonrisa.

Ambas salieron rumbo a sus habitaciones de nuevo…

* * *

Las clases eran aburridas en la preparatoria Furninkan, por esas casualidades de la vida Ranma y Akane no cabían coincidido para tocar cierto tema que tenían pendiente desde la noche anterior. 

Entre los pasillos la joven de los cabellos azulados buscaba a su prometido, era la hora del almuerzo así que suponía que él debía estar cerca en alguna parte. Todo era cuestión de buscarlo, ansiaba verlo y poder aclarar de una buena vez lo que les estaba pasando, además sentía de nuevo esa necesidad de tenerlo cerca y porque no de estar entre sus brazos disfrutando de ese calor que irradiaba el muchacho.

Miraba con atención cada rincón esperando encontrarlo, pero era inútil, se dirigió al patio, caminó entre algunos árboles y al llegar cerca de las instalaciones deportivas su corazón dio un vuelco…

Sus ojos no podían creer lo que veían ahí, cerca de un árbol Shampoo abrazaba con fuerza a Ranma sin que éste hiciera ningún movimiento por quitársela de encima. Parecían una pareja a la perfección no había la menor duda…

Con una fuerte opresión en el pecho y completamente indignada salió corriendo con toda la rapidez que sus piernas podían alcanzar…

-_¡Ranma eres un maldito cretino!... ¡Debí suponer que tu cambio no era solo conmigo!_- unas gruesas lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus preciosos ojos marrones, sin poder contenerse luego de estar a una distancia prudente gritó -¡TE ODIO RANMA SAOTOME!

**Continuara…**

**Notas:**

Bueno un capítulo más para la lista. No estoy muy complacida con este final pero no se asusten, el que Akane haya encontrado a Ranma y a Shampoo juntos tiene su razón de ser. Pero aclaro que ¡odio a esa amazona entrometida!

Ahora pasando al resto, pobre de estos chicos parece que nunca van aclarar esas extrañas cosas que les pasan. En lo personal me encanta imaginarlos besándose, por eso incluí un poco de romance en el capítulo. Si se pregutan por qué podían ver las estrellas y luego comenzó a llover, diré a mi favor, que como perdieron el sentido del tiempo al besarse el cielo comenzó a nublarse. XD

Ese un poco corto, lo reconozco, incluso más que los anteriores, pero prometo recompensarlas en el próximo. Tengo la idea en mi cabeza y va estar interesante el capítulo que sigue, prometo una escena lima jejejeje… Solo que tardaré al menos unas dos semanas en actualizar por estoy a final de semestre.

Mil gracias a las fieles chicas que capítulo tras capítulo me dejan sus comentarios: _**Vane, Cyn, fern25, Killina18, BABY SONY, Sandra, Sha're, Nenya21, Lalix,**_ **_yuhe hime _**y**_ ryames._**

Las quiero mucho y gracias por el apoyo!!! De nuevo lanzo un incentivo, si leen y les gusta la historia dejen sus _**reviews**_ es la manera de hacerle saber a una como escritora que les gusta lo hago. Sino saben como hacerlo mi correo está en el perfil...

**Besos AkaneKagome**


	6. Fantasías

Hola mis queridas lectoras y lectores. Quiero pedir disculpas por no haber publicado la semana pasada, pero ya estaban advertidos sobre el motivo de mi tardanza.

El capítulo a continuación viene como decirlo… eje… eje… jum… Algo caliente, pero no se ilusionen mucho, recuerden que aún los quiero hacer sufrir.

Procedan a leer, espero que les guste…

Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la maravillosa, pero cruel, de Rumiko Takahashi, la cual debido al trauma que me dejó me obligó al vicio de leer y escribir fanfics.

**Simbología **

-kkk- los personajes hablan

-_kkk_- los personajes piensan

**Capítulo VI Fantasías**

Dos días habían transcurrido desde que Akane había encontrado a su prometido abuzándose con Shampoo, la chica había hecho todo lo posible para no encontrarse con él. Ponía excusas para irse más temprano a la preparatoria o bien para ni siquiera dejarlo hablar a la hora de la salida, se encerraba horas en su cuarto, solo ocasionalmente se veían a la hora de la comida, pero ella procuraba no hacer contacto visual.

Ranma había notado el cambio que mostraba la joven, estaba muy interesado en saber qué le ocurría, pero ella nunca le daba una oportunidad para preguntar. Era consciente que aún tenían una conversación pendiente¿sería acaso que ella no quería no tocar el tema¿quizás lo que tenía que decirle era que en realidad no sentía nada serio por él?, miles de ideas revoloteaban por su cabeza, sin saber la verdadera razón del distanciamiento.

Esa tarde, luego de terminadas las clases, había tenido que quedarse en el pasillo cargando dos cubetas llenas de agua como castigo por hacer un escándalo y perseguir al maestro Hapossai por varios salones luego del almuerzo.

Mientras cumplía con su escarmiento reflexionaba sobre el cambio de Akane, su mente en verdad no lograba entender por qué ella se había distanciado de él. No tenía idea que el detonante había sido lo ocurrido aquel día…

**Flash Back**

-¿Qué es lo quieres?- preguntó el chico de la trenza algo nervioso al rozarse contra él las curvas de una atractiva amazona.

-Ranma… No tienes porque ponerte así- le ronroneó seductoramente la joven.

Él intentaba apartarla realizando una leve presión… -Yo… este… yo…- balbuceaba torpemente.

La chica puso ojos de cordero -Solo quiero que me des un abrazo eso es todo-

Al oírla el oji-azul se puso de piedra… -_¿Cuándo será que me deje de molestar? Si Akane llega a verme así de seguro me manda a volar de una patada al otro lado del Japón_-

-Jejejeje- rió torpemente mientras de nuevo creaba distancia -Shampoo por favor entiende… yo no puedo, no es por ti… es que esas cosas no van conmigo-

El ceño de la joven china se frunció -Sabes Ranma…- dijo maliciosamente mientras sacaba un recipiente de su bolso -Sino quieres abrazarme creo que tendré que rociarme un poco agua- afirmó mientras una de sus manos quitaba la tapa de una pequeña botella.

-No Shampoo por favor no- suplicaba mientras agitaba sus manos y se recostaba sobre un árbol al borde del pánico, no quería ni imaginarse a la amazona convertida en gato sobre él.

-Entonces dame el abrazo que pido… No te cuesta nada- le suplicó la chica seductoramente -O sino…- le advirtió cambiando su tono y ladeando la botella.

-Está bien… está bien… lo haré- gritó el chico frustrado -Pero no se lo vayas a contar a nadie- tomó esa decisión pues no estaba en posición de negociar, ella lo tenía acorralado contra el árbol y la amenaza que le hizo no lo dejaba pensar con claridad.

-Prometo que no lo haré- le afirmó la amazona con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, luego dio un gran salto y se abalanzó sobre él. Ranma no muy convencido y sin muchas ganas rodeó el cuerpo de la joven con sus brazos por unos segundos. Fue justo en ese instante en que Akane logró divisarlos.

-Creo… que… ya… cumplí- dijo el muchacho apartando a Shampoo.

Ella por su lado no se mostraba muy feliz, con algo de desgano habló -Gracias Ranma, pero creo que pudiste hacerlo mejor… Que te parece si ahora me das un beso-

De nuevo el artista marcial se quedó estático, miró a su alrededor tomó a Shampoo por los hombros y la recostó sobre el árbol, ella estaba más que feliz ya podía ver ese beso venir -Ni lo sueñes- fue la respuesta del chico el cual logró salir corriendo a toda prisa.

-¡Ranma me engañaste!- chilló con todas sus fuerzas.

**Fin del Flash Back**

Mientras Ranma pensaba aumentaba la molestia que sentía, no era justo que Akane lo ignorara e hiciera como si entre ellos no hubiera pasado nada. Decidido puso la cubeta en el suelo.

-Esto no puede seguir así, Akane tiene que darme una explicación- murmuró por lo bajo con el ceño fruncido y la mirada fría. Olvidando por completo su castigo dejó todo atrás y corrió hacia la casa de los Tendo.

* * *

El chico de la trenza entró bastante decidido a la residencia, subió las escaleras y abrió de golpe la habitación de su prometida, la sorpresa adornó su rostro al darse cuenta que ella no estaba ahí.

Bajó y se dirigió hacia la cocina, sabía que era casi seguro que Kasumi estuviera ahí empezando con los preparativos de la cena.

-¿Has visto a Akane?- preguntó sonando algo molesto y sin siquiera tomarse en la molestia en saludar.

-Hola Ranma- dijo la mayor de las Tendo con una cálida sonrisa -Me dijo que iba a limpiar la duela del Dojo-

-Gracias Kasumi- le contestó el muchacho saliendo a toda prisa hacia el lugar.

* * *

En el Dojo la joven Tendo remojaba el trapo con el que estaba limpiando, llevaba puesto un pantalón corriente azul y una blusa de botones blanca sin mangas, su ropa era de esas viejas con las que se suele hacer limpieza.

Comenzó a quitar el polvo de las paredes cuando escuchó un ruido que llamó su atención, volteó su mirada y lo vio parado de manera prepotente en la puerta, -_Mierda se suponía que debía estar castigado ¿Qué demonios hace en casa tan temprano?_- ignorando la presencia del muchacho siguió con la labor que estaba realizando.

A Ranma le enfadó de sobremanera aquella actitud, ni siquiera se tomaba la molestia en saludarlo, con fuerza cerró las puertas del Dojo quedando a solas con ella. Al escuchar el ruido de nuevo los ojos de Akane se posaron sobre él.

-¿Qué demonios haces?- cuestionó visiblemente enfadada mientras se acercaba a la cubeta para sumergir el trapo de nuevo.

-Vengo hablar contigo- respondió fríamente dando unos pasos más para acercarse a ella.

La joven arqueó una ceja y fastidiada agregó -No tenemos nada de que hablar-

-¡Claro que sí!- le gritó el chico tomándola por la muñeca y haciendo que ella soltará el trapo, -¿Qué demonios te pasa conmigo?- hubo un silencio en el ambiente -¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta que huyes y me ignoras¡Exijo saber por qué estas así!-

La chica contraatacó -¡No tienes derecho a exigirme nada!- le gritó -¡Y suéltame no quiero que me toques!- con fuerza retiró la muñeca que su prometido aprisionaba.

-¡Rayos Akane no entiendo qué te pasa!... ¡Todo estaba bien hasta que te pones con tus boberías!... ¡No cabe duda siempre vas a ser una niña inmadura!- bufó cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

-¡Aquí el inmaduro eres tú!- le gruñó de vuelta… -¡Y además de inmaduro eres un pervertido!-

Ranma comenzaba a salirse de sus casillas -¡Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que yo no soy un pervertido!-

-¡Claro que lo eres!- le reclamó mientras lo arrinconaba contra la pared -¡Andas de don Juan con todas las que puedes!- dijo empujándolo un poco más.

-¡Eso no es cierto!- gritó con los ojos llenos de resentimiento.

-¡No lo niegues!- la joven la dio un último empujón -¡Vi muy bien como abrazabas a Shampoo!- al terminar de decir esto el chico resbaló con uno de los trapos que Akane había dejado tirado en el suelo, en su trayecto al suelo se llevó consigo a su prometida, él cayó en suelo y ella de horcajadas sobre él.

Haciendo fuerza con los brazos levantó la parte superior de su cuerpo, pudo observar como Akane aún estaba aturdida por el accidentado descenso, ella tenía todas las intenciones de levantarse pero antes de que pudiera lograr su cometido Ranma la aferró con fuerza por la cintura pegándola más a su cuerpo. Ambos comenzaron a ponerse un poco tensos por la cercanía, pero aún se miraban lanzado llamas por la discusión.

-¡Suéltame!- reclamó ella haciendo fuerzas por ponerse en pie.

-Akane no seas boba- le dijo por lo bajo, comenzaba a ponerse algo agitado por tenerla sentada justo encima de una parte muy sensible de su cuerpo, -Yo no abracé a Shampoo porque quisiera… Déjame explicarte-

-No hace falta que me expliques nada- contestó ella secamente mientras volteaba su rostro para ignorar ese par de ojos azul-grisáceos que la miraban de esa forma que a ella le encantaba, tenía miedo que su autocontrol la traicionara y esos ojos la hicieran caer en la tentación.

-¿Cuándo dejarás de ser tan terca?- el chico intentaba contener la ira pero le fastidiaba de sobremanera que ella fuera tan obstinada y nunca lo dejará explicarse.

Tragó un poco de aire para calmarse, pero al verla de nuevo realizar esfuerzos por soltarse lo enojó más -¡Quédate quieta de una buena vez!- le gritó -¡Demonios por qué te cuesta tanto entender que no me interesa ninguna chica!... ¡Sólo me interesas tú!- le soltó de golpe dejando un par de ojos avellana muy sorprendidos.

-Ran…ma…- musitó ella ya calmada.

-¿No se cómo puedo hacerte entender que solo me interesas tú…? Espero que esto ayude…- de forma sorpresiva posó sus labios sobre los de ella por un corto instante.

Akane lo miraba aún algo aturdida, pero la razón los abandonó producto del hechizo, de repente una fuerza más grande que ellos hizo que sus rostros de nuevo se acercaran, un par de labios reclamaban por volver a probar el calor que expedían los de su amado, la muchacha despacio rozó los suyos contra los de él.

Encantada volvió a saborear esa boca que la enloquecía, cada beso que se daban era una experiencia que despertaba diferentes emociones en ella. Ranma por su lado estaba fascinado con poder de nuevo besarla, la sintió moverse un poco para poder profundizar el beso, el roce sobre él estaba creando una presión en un parte de su cuerpo que empezaba a despertarse.

La joven abandonó la boca de su prometido y entrelazó sus dedos entre el cabello del muchacho, respirando algo agitada le habló al oído -Espero que sea cierto que solo te intereso yo, porque si te vuelvo a ver abrazando a otra chica te juro que acabaré contigo- en un impulso le lamió el lóbulo de la oreja.

En un suave gemido Ranma le respondió -Sí… es… cierto… solo me interesas… tú…- un fuerte estremecimiento lo recorrió al sentir una húmeda lengua viajar por su cuello, ella con suavidad iba succionado y besando ese masculino cuello que resultaba tan apetecible.

Desesperado la apartó de él para devorarla apasionadamente, debido a la intensidad el cuerpo de Akane comenzó a sentir un fuerte calor cerca de su intimidad, a la vez notó como cierta parte del cuerpo de su prometido chocaba contra ella.

Sin saber porque sus caderas comenzaron a balancearse, el movimiento le resultaba muy placentero, más de lo que nunca logró imaginar, lo sentía debajo suyo caliente y recibiendo gustoso la forma que en ella de rozaba contra él.

Ranma desde el momento en que ella comenzó a moverse sobre él perdió por completo la razón, sentirla y verla así era alucinante, nunca antes se había sentido tan excitado, ni siquiera en su encuentro en los baños públicos. La proximidad de sus cuerpos, el roce, los húmedos y salvajes besos despertaban sentimientos nunca antes encontrados.

Entre besos ligeros jadeos que salían de ambos, Ranma decidió mover sus labios hacia otro lugar, ansiosamente bajó por el cuello de su prometida primero mordiendo la delicada piel y luego lamiendo el lugar. Sin darse cuenta sus manos viajaron por debajo de la blusa a través de la espalda, recorriendo con sus dedos la suave piel, mientras tanto ella se movía con más ímpetu sobre él.

La joven de los cabellos azulados se aferraba con fuerza a la espalda de Ranma mientras recibía las apasionadas caricias, apenas notó cuando las manos de su prometido entreabrieron el primer botón de su blusa, su respiración era cada vez más agitada y de vez en cuando un tímido gemido osaba salir de sus labios.

Él se separó de ella la miró directo a los ojos mientras sus manos se dirigían al segundo botón de la blusa, el cual estaba muy cerca del nacimiento de los senos de la joven. Por alguna extraña razón el fuego del momento se disipó y una ráfaga de conciencia entró en él.

-A… kane…creo… que es mejor… que te… apartes- le dijo no muy convencido y respirando con dificultad.

-¿Qué?- preguntó ella algo incrédula por las palabras.

-Pronto será la hora de cenar… y pues… bueno… alguien podría vernos- afirmó él muy sonrojado.

Ella de inmediato se apartó completamente avergonzada y con las mejillas teñidas de un color carmín… -Perdón… yo… bueno… mejor… me… voy-

Ranma no pudo más que verla salir, relamió sus labios y tragó una gran bocanada de aire -_Mierda esto se está poniendo cada vez más difícil_…-

Akane por su lado respiraba con una mano sobre su pecho afuera del Dojo…-_Esto no está bien… No puedo controlarme… Debo alejarme de él, si Ranma no hubiera dicho algo yo hubiera dejado que hiciera lo que quisiera conmigo_…- se llevó las manos al rostro con desesperación -_Las cosas no pueden seguir así_…-

* * *

A la hora de la cena la pareja se sentó a la par, pero en sus rostros se notaba la incomodidad y nerviosismo que sentían. Siempre ocurría lo mismo perdían el control por unos instantes y a la hora de enfrentarse nuevamente la inseguridad y timidez se apoderaba de ellos.

La noche seguía tranquila y todos se fueron a realizar sus respectivos deberes. El chico de la trenza decidió que lo mejor sería ir a darse un baño para relajar la tensión luego de la cena, necesitaba un tiempo para descansar y dejar de lado ciertas ideas que venían a su cabeza.

Entró al baño y comenzó a llenar la tina con agua, se quitó la camisa y la echó en una cesta, miró en los alrededores y notó que no habían toallas, así que entró al closet del baño, entrecerró una puerta tras de si y comenzó a buscar -_Que raro parece que no hay toallas_…- buscó en otros estantes más al fondo… -_Al fin aquí hay una_-

Iba a salir del closet cuando notó una presencia en el baño, no tuvo que buscar mucho porque casi en frente de él por una hendidura en la puerta vio como Akane comenzaba a desvestirse, por alguna razón no pronunció palabra, solo vio como se despojaba de la blusa blanca que hacía unas horas él anhelaba quitar, ahora los pantalones azules se deslizaban por esas largas piernas.

Tragó en seco y fijó su vista en el suelo, no quería verla quitarse más ropa de la que ya llevaba, no estaba seguro de poder quedarse en aquel sitio en el que estaba escondido, ahora no tendría oportunidades de salir hasta que ella terminará de bañarse.

Akane estaba tan atontada por lo ocurrido con Ranma que no se fijó que la bañara estaba llena de agua, ni reparó en preguntar si alguien estaba tomando un baño. Con la toalla que había llevado desde su cuarto rodeó su cuerpo antes de meterse al agua.

Ranma por curiosidad volvió a levantar la vista del suelo e inevitablemente la miró, se sintió aliviado al verla cubierta con la toalla, al menos no entraría a buscar una y no lo descubriría.

Ella estaba de espaldas cuando comenzó a desprenderse de lo que la cubría, de inmediato un par de ojos azules se clavaron en el piso, unos segundos más tarde miró hacia la bañera en la que Akane comenzaba a bañarse.

La chica de los cabellos azulados se sumergió en el agua, con una esponja comenzó a tallarse el cuello y los hombros, la imagen de lo que sintió en Dojo colocada sobre su prometido azotó su mente y de repente un pensamiento vino a su cabeza…

**Fantasía de Akane**

Ranma estaba sumergido en la baño, ella llegó por detrás portando solo una diminuta toalla, él no se inmutó por su presencia, se acercó hasta su prometido para sentarse al borde de la bañera.

Despacio deslizó una esponja para tallar la larga y musculosa espalda de ese hombre que le resultaba tan irresistible. Era un deleite recorrer cada centímetro de su cuerpo, dejó de lado la esponja para poder transitar la zona con sus propias manos, pronto estas lo rodearon hasta tocar unos definidos abdominales y subir por su pecho.

El muchacho se dio vuelta y la miró de una forma seductora, la jaló despacio hacia la tina para que ella hiciera contacto con el agua, en un rápido movimiento la colocó de horcajadas sobre él y seductoramente agregó… -Me encantas- luego la besó apasionadamente mientras deslizaba sus manos sobre todo su cuerpo, tocando cada parte de ella.

La intensidad era mucha y sus intimidades se rozaron ligeramente a la vez que los besos se hacían más hambrientos y las caricias más intensas. Ranma quitó de una vez la toalla que estorbaba el roce directo entre sus cuerpos, dejando un contacto piel contra piel. Sus cuerpos se aproximaban desesperados por sentirse y ser un solo.

**Fin de la Fantasía de Akane**

Akane siguió recorriendo su cuerpo con la esponja mientras pensaba en cómo sería pasar los límites de la ropa con su prometido, pasó el artefacto de manera seductora su pecho, sus brazos y luego extendió una pierna por fuera del agua en el borde de la bañera para empezar a enjabonarla.

Ranma miraba todo desde del closet, por alguna razón los movimientos de su prometida no parecían ser inocentes, ella no sabía que él estaba dentro, pero parecía que cada movimiento que realizaba lo hacía para tentarlo y hacerlo perder la poca cordura que le quedaba.

No podía despegar la vista de Akane, verla tan sensual lo enloquecía, se preguntaba si era en él en quien pensaba cuando deslizaba esa esponja de esa forma tan atrevida por su cuerpo, maldecía no ser ese objeto que recorría esa nívea piel que sus manos se quemaban por tocar…

**Fantasía de Ranma**

Decidido salió del closet para darle la cara, ella no hacía más que mirarlo sorprendida. Le extendió la toalla, ella se la puso encima del cuerpo y salió de la bañera, apenas lo hizo él la atrapó por la cintura y le besó con ansias el cuello…

-No huyas de mí Akane…- le dijo mientras lamía despacio su piel bajando por sus hombros -Te necesito…- un ligero gemido fue emitido por los labios de su prometida…

Oírla así le fascinaba por alguna razón, sabía que cuando la tocaba ella se agitaba de sobremanera. Ágilmente la recostó sobre la pared para seguir con la sesión de besos, sus manos se perdieron entre la toalla llegando a rozar la aterciopelada espalada y el pequeño vientre.

La levantó del suelo e hizo que ella lograra rodearle la cadera con sus piernas, aún llevaba ese incómodo pantalón puesto, pero por encima logró sentir como ella reaccionaba ante sus movimientos pélvicos. La recostó con más fuerza mientras se acercaba para lamerle el comienzo de los senos…

De nuevo un gemido más fuerte salió de ella. Por las reacciones de su prometida algo le dijo al muchacho que todo lo que hacía era correcto. Solo quería despojarla de todo y hacerle el amor ahí mismo…

**Fin de la Fantasía de Ranma**

El artista marcial estaba realmente preocupado, con tenerla en frente suyo bañándose ya era suficiente, ahora comenzaba a tener fantasías con ella, la situación no era para nada prometedora, temía que de un momento a otra en verdad tuviera las agallas de salir de su escondite y tomarla para poder decirle cuanto la deseaba.

Cerró sus ojos -_Ya no pienses más… Es solo una chica… Para ti el cuerpo femenino es algo conocido_…- se decía a si mismo para calmarse… -_Pero si se pone en pie y la veo desnuda, creo que no podré quedarme aquí… Maldición por qué soy tan pervertido, no entiendo desde cuando estos pensamientos me invaden a todas horas_…-

Sus cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas cuando escuchó unos toques en la puerta y una voz conocida que provenía de Nabiki -¡Akane date prisa!... ¡Ya llevas rato y otros ocupamos el baño!-

-¡Ya voy!- le gritó -Rayos una no puede tener paz en esta casa- dijo por lo bajo con el ceño fruncido.

-Iré por mis cosas espero que cuando vuelva hayas salido- recalcó Nabiki.

Ranma permanecía en silencio, esperando que a la mediana de las Tendo no se le ocurriera entrar mientras él estaba aún dentro del closet. Vio las intensiones de Akane por levantarse del agua, así busco dirigir su mirada hacia otro lugar, escuchó como el agua se agitaba, sabía que ella había salido.

Cuando examinó los alrededores vio como ya estaba cubierta… -_Menos mal_…- Akane salió del baño sin mudarse para que su hermana luego no se quejara más.

Al verla salir el alma le volvió al cuerpo -_Esta es mi oportunidad_- rápido pero con mucho sigilo salió del baño esperando no ser visto por nadie… Las cosas en definitiva se ponían tensas con su adorada prometida…

Nabiki caminaba hacia al baño, pero no pudo evitar notar que Ranma bajaba presuroso las escaleras sin su camisa, -Que raro… Bueno que más da…-

**Continuara…**

**Notas**

Pese a la gripe y los deberes acá estoy, espero que no haber demorado demasiado. La verdad no sé que tan lima quedó pero espero que queden satisfechas. ¿Por qué en el baño de nuevo?, la verdad no lo sé, solo me parece un lugar interesante.

La idea era ver que nuestros chicos también tiene fantasías él uno con el otro, creo que todas las personas las tienen alguna vez, jejejeje. Además el pequeño encuentro en el Dojo de nuevo los ha alterado. Al menos las cosas entre ellos se arreglaron y creo que habrá más lima en el siguiente capítulo.

Uy quiero pedirles un favor, me costó mucho redactar las fantasías por el tiempo verbal, al final no se si quedaron en presente o que, por eso si les resulta extraño y me quieren dar recomendaciones las agradecería. (Ya las pasé a pasado gracias Lalix la verdad no había quedado muy convencida XD)

Quisiera agradecer a las maravillosas chicas que me dejaron sus reviews en el capítulo pasado: _**Cyn, Lalix, Nenya21, Killina88, vivan alejandra, BABY SONY, fern25, aaangelito, Zauberry, Sandra, Vane **_y_** Rymes**_. Les digo que sin sus lindas palabras sería medio aburrido escribir XD. Mil gracias por dejar sus comentarios en realidad me da una satisfacción enorme leerlos. ¿Ya les he dicho que son las mejores?

A las personas que leen y están pendientes de mis actualizaciones pues no estaría demás que dejen sus **reviews**… Sí soy una acaparadora ¡Quiero sus **reviews**! Si en verdad les gusta lo que leen háganmelo saber es muy importante, además leer sus comentarios deja sonrisas que no tienen precio… Jejejeje.

**Besos AkaneKagome**


	7. Deberes y Distracciones

Hola a todas y todos!! Un capítulo más con la intención de alimentar la imaginación de todas las personas maravillosas que me leen capítulo tras capítulo. Les vengo con otra escena más fuerte que la de la vez anterior, ya veremos que les parece.

Procedan a leer, espero que les guste…

Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la maravillosa, pero cruel, de Rumiko Takahashi, la cual debido al trauma que me dejó me obligó al vicio de leer y escribir fanfics.

**Simbología **

-kkk- los personajes hablan

-_kkk_- los personajes piensan

**Capítulo VII Deberes y distracciones**

Hacía una hermosa tarde de viernes en la preparatoria Furninkan, el salón de clases estaba tranquilo, todos los estudiantes escuchaban aburridos la para nada estimulante clase de matemáticas.

En particular dos de los muchachos cabeceaban constantemente, a diferencia de los otros no era por lo pesado de la clase, sino por la mala noche que habían pasado. Ni Ranma, ni Akane habían dormido bien, luego de ocurrido en el Dojo sus pensamientos estuvieron concentrados en otros intereses que no facilitaban el sueño…

Akane reflexionaba con la cabeza recostada sobre su brazo y mirando hacia la ventana -No puedo creer que todo esto me esté pasando con Ranma, en unos cuantos días las cosas han cambiado tanto… Luego de lo que pasó en el Dojo no sé cómo mirarlo a la cara- un sonrojo se apoderó de sus mejillas -Cómo es que hemos avanzando tanto, en "esas cosas", pero aún… No me dice que siente algo por mí… No me ha dicho que me quiere…- un suspiro casi imperceptible salió de sus labios, su mirada se posó en el dueño de sus pensamientos que en ese momento mordía un lápiz y fingía tener su mirada en la pizarra…

Su ceño se frunció -Es un cretino… Míralo nada más… Todo tranquilo como si nada estuviera pasando… Como si yo no estuviera aquí preocupada por estas cosas que nos pasan… No cabe duda es un tonto…- su mirada de nuevo se suavizó y una pequeña sonrisa hizo su aparición -Pero es tan lindo… Realmente me gusta estar a solas con él, me encanta besarlo y estar refugiada cerca de su cuerpo… ¡Maldición debo dejar de pensar!- intentando volver a la realidad volteó su rostro en la dirección en la que su prometido estaba concentrado, pero fue inútil las matemáticas era en lo último que quería ver.

La expresión facial de Ranma tenía un dejo de aburrimiento, sus manos descansaban debajo de su barbilla mientras los codos reposaban en el pupitre, en su boca el lápiz se balanceaba de un lado para el otro.

En su cabeza cientos de ideas revoloteaban… -Rayos no puedo seguir estando cerca de Akane, cada vez que estoy a solas con ella pierdo el control, creo que lo mejor es alejarme de ella…- su vista recorrió a la joven que estaba a unos metros de él -Pero es tan linda… Me encanta tenerla cerca de mí, besarle, sentir su calor… Estoy deseoso de estar con ella como ayer en el Dojo- sus cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas por las palabras del profesor...

-Quiero que este trabajo esté listo para el próximo lunes- comenzó a repartir las hojas con los ejercicios -Es un trabajo grande así que quiero que lo hagan en parejas, en su respectivo ejercicio viene el nombre de su compañero o compañera- dicho esto último le entregó una copia a Akane, ella de inmediato buscó el nombre -Ranma… porque siempre Ranma… Necesito alejarme de él no pasar el fin de semana trabajando juntos- suspiró con resignación -Ya ni modo…-

El chico de la trenza se sonrojó de golpe al notar el nombre escrito en su papel -Akane… No puede ser, ahora tendré que trabajar con ella el fin de semana…- se cubrió el rostro con las manos -Rayos con lo que me cuesta controlarme estando cerca de ella… Por qué estas cosas me tienen que pasar a mí- levantó la cabeza y sus ojos chocaron con unos marrones, con esa mirada todo fue dicho, la mezcla de preocupación, estrés y sentimientos guardados emergió entre ambos, no pudieron hacer más que sonrojarse y mirar hacia el suelo avergonzados.

* * *

En la azotea Ranma comía su almuerzo bastante concentrado, necesitaba silencio, estar alejado de todo por un momento, su mente sólo podía pensar en cómo lograr el control sobre su cuerpo al estar a solas con tu prometida.

Una figura se aproximaba al muchacho, sin que éste se diera cuenta. De pronto una mano se posó sobre su hombro -Ranma…- él volteó para toparse con un par de ojos azules.

-¿Te pasa algo?- preguntó Ukyo algo preocupada al notar que desde la mañana la mente del muchacho parecía divagar en otro mundo.

-Ah… eres tú Ukyo- dijo el muchacho con un tono no muy amigable el cual la chica no pudo evitar notar, -No me pasa nada… es solo que… bueno… -

La muchacha se recostó sobre la valla -No tienes que decirme nada sino quieres- su voz sonaba algo triste, -Creí que como éramos amigos te podía ayudar… Eso es todo- resopló

-No Ukyo- le respondió él preocupado -No pienses que no confío en ti…- la desesperación se notaba en su rostro -Es que es algo difícil de explicar-

Una sonrisa algo falsa salió de los labios de la cocinera -Enserio, tranquilo… entiendo que hay cosas que no se pueden decir…-

Ranma no podía dejar de sentirse algo extraño, Ukyo era su amiga de toda la vida pero sabía que no era de fiar tratándose de Akane. Lo mejor sería no contarle que su situación personal se debía a la menor de las Tendo le provocaba sentimientos incontrolables, en definitiva su amiga de la infancia no era la adecuada para sincerarse.

Pasaron los minutos silenciosos, ninguno decía nada solo se limitaban a disfrutar del ambiente tranquilo y el sol sobre sus rostros hasta él decidió hablar nuevamente… -Creo que es hora de volver a clases-.

La muchacha asintió de inmediato, lo pensó por momento, pero las palabras no pudieron quedarse guardadas en su garganta, por lo bajo se animó a decirle -Cuando quieras hablar con alguien… Ya sabes…-

Una media sonrisa se mostró en los labios del artista marcial, -Vamos Ukyo-.

* * *

Se aproximaba la hora de salida, todos los estudiantes se encargaban de recoger sus bolsos y utensilios. Ranma observaba a su prometida guardar sus cuadernos en aquel maletín café que tantas veces se había estrellado en su rostro. Quería acercarse a ella, hablarle por un momento sin sentir ese fuego que le recorría con sólo tenerla cerca.

No supo en que momento ella estaba en frente de él propiciándole una sonrisa de esas que lo dejaban perplejo.

-Que… e… pa… sa… A… kane…- balbuceó torpemente.

Las mejillas de la joven no podían ocultar la tonalidad rosa que se apoderaba de ellas -Verás… creo… que… hoy… podríamos… tú sabes…-

-Eh…- dijo con cara tonto -Yo sé… yo no sé nada… solo sé que eres hermosa…- pensaba mientras se concentraba en angelical rostro que tenía enfrente.

-Digo… creo que podríamos…- hizo una pausa -Podríamos hacer muchas cosas… esos ojos… me encanta tu mirada…- continuó intentando volver de nuevo en si misma -Empezar con los deberes hoy en la noche-

-Ah… sí… lo que tu digas Akane-

Con sensualidad se acercó y le susurró al oído -Bueno nos veremos como a las seis en mi habitación- se dio vuelta, para quedar fría al notar la forma en que se había insinuado -Cómo que en mi habitación, debí haber dicho otro lugar, maldición-

Ranma solo asintió con torpeza -En su habitación… en su habitación… Rayos por qué ahí…-

* * *

La chica de los cabellos azulados llegó primero a la residencia Tendo, al entrar pudo notar como la casa se encontraba en un silencio absoluto. Eran cerca de las 5 de la tarde, se acercó a la cocina donde unas pequeñas luces parecían brillar.

Caminó hacia el lugar con la esperanza de encontrar a Kasumi preparando algo de comer, pero al llegar no estaba. Recorrió con la mirada cada rincón de la cocina intentando encontrar algo que le informara sobre el paradero de todos los habitantes de la casa.

Se dio a la tarea de pasar por cada una de las habitaciones, el patio, el Dojo, pero nada, no había nadie. Emitió un sonoro suspiro -Cómo es que no hay nadie en casa… ¿Dónde se habrán metido todos?- resignada se dirigió a su habitación.

* * *

El artista marcial deambulaba por las calles de Nerima, la idea de volver a casa para enfrentarse a sus deseos personales no era del todo de su agrado… -No me parece buena idea esto de trabajar con Akane todo el fin de semana- murmuraba por lo bajo -Al menos todos estarán en casa…- una luz llegó a la mente del muchacho -¡Sí eso es!... Si todos están ella y yo no haremos ciertas cosas…Yo puedo controlarme soy un Saotome… yo puedo contra lo que sea…- una risa de satisfacción salió del chico -Jajajajaja-

Los transeúntes no podían evitar notar las extrañas risas que salían del muchacho de camisa roja que estaba parado justo en medio de una de las aceras más concurridas de Nerima.

Ranma logró escuchar unos susurros justo detrás de él -Debe estar loco-…-Pobre chico- volteó de inmediato con la mirada fiera hacia las jóvenes que hablan a sus espaldas, al notar la acción ambas abrieron los ojos como platos y salieron corriendo a toda prisa.

-No tengo paz en ninguna parte… Gente entrometida- musitó enfadado el oji-azul, sin más remedio tomó de nuevo el camino de vuelta a casa.

* * *

Al llegar a su habitación la menor de las Tendo se dispuso a cambiarse el uniforme. Se puso una falda blanca hasta debajo de las rodillas y una blusa color rosa, se miró al espejo… -Creo que así estoy bien… La verdad me siento muy nerviosa- miró el reloj en su mesa de noche -Ya casi son las seis y Ranma aún no llega a casa-

Se acercó a la cama para tomar los libros y notó sobre su mesa de noche había una pequeña nota, despacio sus dedos fueron desdoblando el papel, la caligrafía le resultó familiar de inmediato…

Akane,

A papá le llegó una invitación para conocer un hotel con aguas termales este fin de semana. Me he enterado que Ranma y tú tienen un trabajo muy importante que entregar el lunes, así que convencí a la familia para no desperdiciar la invitación.

Lamentamos que no hayan podido venir con nosotros, pero no creo que exista problema con que hayamos salido. El lunes en la noche estaremos de vuelta. Espero que sepan aprovechar bien el tiempo.

Nabiki

El rostro de la chica empalideció por completo, todo un fin de semana a solas con su adorado tormento, esto no le podía estar pasando, se llevó las manos a la cara en claro signo de frustración. Intentó respirar para calmar el nerviosismo que se apoderaba de ella, sus sentidos de repente notaron algo que empeoró su estado, el sonido de unos pasos que ascendían por la escalera.

-Es él… y viene para acá- corrió hacia la silla de su escritorio sacó sus libertas de apuntes y fingió trabajar. Sus oídos aún estaban concentrados en detectar el ruido proveniente del exterior, presentía que en cualquier momento los nudillos de su prometido chocarían contra la puerta.

Lo que temía ocurrió unos segundos después… un par de golpes sobre la puerta de madera le hicieron pegar un gran brinco de su silla, escuchó la voz…

-¿Akane puedo entrar?-

Tragó en seco… -Pa… sa… Ran… ma…- sus palabras se entrecortaron sin querer.

El chillido de la puerta fue lo único que se escuchó, al entrar sus miradas se cruzaron, era obvio que ninguno estaba cómodo con la situación, la chica decidió concentrarse de nuevo en los papeles que tenía en frente.

Ranma caminó un par de pasos más hasta quedar justo detrás de ella….

-¿Ya empezaste con los deberes?- preguntó mientras sus ojos intentaban dilucidar las libertas que su prometida observaba.

-Eh… sí…- contestó ella dándole una sonrisa que denotaba su nerviosismo.

El artista marcial se dio a la tarea de recorrerla por detrás mientras ella ponía las cosas del escritorio en orden, se veía extremadamente hermosa, portaba la misma ropa que aquel día que se habían intentado besar en el Dojo luego del encuentro con Mikado y Azusa, en su mente las imágenes se volvieron a rememorar.

-Ese día estuvimos tan cerca… Si la cámara de Nabiki y todos los demás no hubieran llegado quizás no habríamos animado…- soltó un suspiro -No… de seguro no lo habríamos logrado éramos demasiado tímidos… Me pregunto qué nos estará pasando para que ambos hayamos cambiado…- sus cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas por la voz de su prometida.

-Si quieres puedes sentarte- le dijo mientras empujaba la silla a su lado dándole a entender que lo hiciera. Ranma reaccionó ante la acción y tomó asiento.

Para terminar con el odioso silencio que de nuevo se apoderaba del ambiente él preguntó fingiendo interés -¿Dónde están todos?... No me pareció ver a nadie al subir- la expresión de shock del rostro de su prometida no le pasó desapercibido, la chica sólo le acercó una nota.

Al leerla el rostro del muchacho se enrojeció por completo -No puede ser estamos solos… Mierda debo salir de esta habitación cuanto antes…- intentó mantener la calma, -Así que estaremos solos el fin de semana- dijo en un tono que dejó entrever algo de seducción.

-Sí- le contestó la chica sonrojada… -Saca tus cosas, debemos empezar a trabajar para terminar con esto pronto- Ranma obedeció de inmediato.

Comenzaron a trabajar concentrados, al menos en apariencia. El calor en la habitación era muy elevado, más de lo que ellos percibían, ambos estaban rodeados por un aura roja que no podían ver, pero que sentían.

Los latidos resonaban fuerte dentro de sus pechos, una y otra vez el traicionero amigo se aceleraba con cada acción, con cada mirada, la tensión en el ambiente era indescriptible, las respiraciones profundas, la concentración en declive.

Akane se atrevió a mirar por un momento las acciones de su prometido, era una visión en extremo tentadora. Sus misteriosos ojos de hielo posados sobre el papel, el ligero sudor que comenzaba a formarse en su frente, sus labios que se fruncían al intentar terminar con los ejercicios, sus manos que viajaban de cuando en cuando al rostro por la frustración de no poder avanzar con los deberes. Sin duda era un espectáculo maravilloso, cada uno de sus detalles, de sus acciones, todo en él era perfecto… -Como deseo besarte…- exhaló aire intentando calmar la ligera excitación que comenzaba a sentir sobre su cuerpo, -Cálmate Akane, debes controlarte, tienes que hacerlo por todo un fin de semana-.

-Akane- las palabras del chico llamaron su atención, sus ojos se quedaron fijos en los azules que la miraban, Ranma notó el brillo singular que había en ellos, reconoció ese dejo de deseo que se posaba en ellos, ese esplendor que había aprendido a reconocer cada vez que ella anhelaba un beso o una caricia.

-¿Si Ranma… dime?- preguntó aún ida en los ojos azul-grisáceos.

Él señaló la hoja con el lápiz -Es que no entiendo este problema-.

Los ojos de la muchacha se posaron sobre el ejercicio y se acercó a la hoja, -Ah ese ya lo hice…- se estiró un poco sobre la mesa para alcanzar un borrador que estaba en el otro extremo, -Sólo tienes que…- las palabras se quedaron pegadas en su garganta cuando un pequeño beso fue depositado en su cuello.

-¿Qué… ha… ces?- cuestionó un tanto nerviosa.

Un sonrisa seductora salió de los labios del chico –Perdón… es que tu cuello es irresistible- le contestó roncamente.

-Ran…ma- musitó ella para luego ponerse en pie. Él de inmediato copió la acción.

-Creo que… es… mejor… que te vayas…- suplicó la chica algo perturbada e intentando mantener el control.

-¿Por qué debo irme?- le dijo acercándose peligrosamente a ella.

-No juegues conmigo… Tú sabes… que nosotros…-

El oji-azul se aproximó aún más pegando su rostro al de ella -¿Nosotros qué?- al hablar su cálido aliento comenzó a chocar contra los labios de la chica.

-No… so… tros…- las ideas no llegaban a su cabeza, se perdieron por completo cuando empezó a sentir la nariz de su prometido chocar contra la suya y realizar leves movimientos, con la misma continuó haciendo círculos por las mejillas hasta bajar por el cuello donde situó otro beso.

-Estoy esperando Akane… ¿Nosotros qué?- ronroneó mientras sus manos se hacían camino para llegar a la estrecha cintura, con sumo cuidado la atrajo hasta pegarla completamente a su cuerpo.

Akane comenzaba a perder por completo el autocontrol, cada movimiento que realizaba su prometido la dejaba fuera de base, sabía el riesgo que corría pero no podía detenerlo, ni tampoco quería hacerlo.

Con la voz agitada le contestó -Es… tamos… solos…- un ligero gemido salió de sus labios al sentir como era estrechada con más fuerza contra él.

-Lo sé Akane… y no creo que pueda controlarme más… Te necesito…- despacio con los labios entreabiertos comenzó a acariciar la boca de su prometida.

Un fuerte estremecimiento viajó por cada parte del cuerpo de la chica -Por favor… no hagas eso…- le susurró en tono de suplica.

-¿Por qué no?... No veo que tenga nada de malo…- fue la repuesta del muchacho quien la iba llevando de a pocos hasta chocar contra el escritorio.

-No tiene nada malo… ese es justo el problema…- le contestó dejándose vencer y colocando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su prometido, sensualmente agregó -El problema es que me haces perder el control…-

Una seductora sonrisa se formó en los labios del muchacho de la trenza, -Eso es justo lo que quiero…- al terminar la frase de inmediato se apoderó de los labios de su amada. Al principio fue un beso suave y pausado aprovechando cada segundo para saborear el cálido sabor del otro, un par de lenguas se hacían espacio para comenzar un recorrido cada vez más intenso.

La tonalidad del beso fue subiendo así como la profundidad del mismo, parecía que cualquier proximidad no era suficiente para calmar los deseos de la pareja. Ranma comenzaba a presionar con fuerza su cuerpo contra el de la joven, deseaba ser uno solo con esa mujer, lo anhelaba cada vez más mientras crecía la intensidad de sus besos.

Sin estar en su completo juicio levantó a Akane por las caderas para sentarla sobre el escritorio sin dejar de besarla ni por un segundo. Sus manos comenzaron a deslizarse para debajo de la cintura perdiéndose en las caderas de su prometida.

La podía sentir agitada mientras recibía sus besos y caricias, las piernas de la chica se entreabrieron ligeramente lo cual el tomó como una señal para continuar, despacio se hizo campo entre ellas para acercar su cadera a la intimidad de ella.

Sus manos se posaron sobre las rodillas y comenzaron a correr hacia arriba la estorbosa falda blanca, la subió ligeramente para que sus dedos pudieran entrar en contacto con la suave piel.

El hecho de sentir las extremidades del muchacho sobre sus piernas hizo que Akane esbozará un leve gemido, su cuerpo se tensó al sentir como los dedos del chico avanzaban un poco más.

Despacio el artista marcial comenzó a ascender por las piernas de Akane, eran en extremo suaves… como seda entre sus yemas, el recorrido avanzó hasta subir por los muslos. Con suavidad hundió sus dedos en la piel controlando su fuerza para no ser brusco.

Al sentir las caricias la menor de las Tendo comenzó a sentir como un intenso calor y un cosquillo se concentraba entre sus piernas, su pecho subía y bajaba intentando respirar en los pocos espacios que quedaban entre los besos. Se separó de los labios de su prometido para mirarlo directo a los ojos… -Ranma… me gustas mucho…- agregó seductoramente.

-Tú también me gus…- un gemido fue remplazado por el final de la frase al sentir la húmeda lengua de la chica recorrer el lóbulo de su oreja…

-No hagas eso… ah… no ves que…- intentó pronunciar.

Akane sonrió seductoramente… -Quiero que disfrutes Ranma… tanto como yo lo hago entre sus brazos… no tienes idea de como deseaba tenerte de nuevo así…- fue regalándole pequeños besos por el cuello, él ladeó un poco el rostro dándole más espacio para que ella continuara transitando por la zona.

Discretamente sus extremidades se movieron hasta a los botones de la camisa china. Sus dedos fueron encargándose de abrir cada uno de ellos, mientras lo hacía sus manos se aventuraban por el fornido pecho, deleitándose en sentir la suavidad y fuerza de cada centímetro de piel. Al llegar a los últimos botones rozó sensualmente los bien definidos abdominales, tocarlo era sin duda la mejor de las recompensas, le encantaba verlo quieto y expectante ante cada acción.

Ranma estaba muy acalorado, sin mencionar como su miembro se endurecía cada vez más mientras su prometida lo iba despojando de su ropa, apretó con más fuera sus dedos sobre los mulsos y los subió hasta tocar las caderas de Akane por debajo de la falda. Podía sentirla respirar hondo ante cada uno de sus movimientos, ella succionó justo sobre su pecho, ante la acción su cuerpo volvió a reaccionar.

Las manos del Ranma siguieron moviéndose debajo de la falda, llegaron hasta la parte interna de los mulsos de la chica quien inevitablemente los separó un poco más, muy alterado el muchacho deslizó sus dedos hasta tocar levemente la entrepierna de Akane.

Ante el contacto ella sintió un escalofrío recorrerla por todo el cuerpo, los músculos de su intimidad de contrajeron para luego relajarse mientras los dedos de su prometido realizaban un ligero pero constante roce. El aire parecía no alcanzarle y para sofocar el fuego que sentía se dio a la tarea de pegarse al pecho de Ranma y comenzar a besar con desfreno su cuello.

El chico de la trenza cesó el roce y la atrajo hacia él pegando su miembro contra la intimidad de ella. Akane paró de besarle el cuello y clavó sus ojos avellana llenos de deseo en los azules.

Viéndola directamente empezó a moverse lento contra ella haciendo que un ardor desmedido creciera entre sus intimidades. Una y otra vez chocaba contra ella recibiendo ambos sensaciones muy placenteras, un ardiente beso se dio mientras los roces por lo bajo se hacían más intensos y sofocantes.

-Lle… va… me… a… la… cama…- le susurró con voz entrecortado la joven.

-Lo que… tú… quieras…- Ranma la alzó por los glúteos y ella entrelazó por completo sus piernas en la cadera de su prometido.

La separó de él para posarla sobre la cama, la miró por un instante, la excitación era latente entre las cuatro paredes, llevó sus manos por encima de la enagua blanca y la miró a los ojos…-¿Puedo quitarla?- preguntó algo nervioso.

Ella asintió con la cabeza sonrojada y él de inmediato se encargó de correr hacia abajo la estorbosa prenda logrando visualizar una pequeña braga de color rosa. Se arrodilló sobre la cama, colocó las manos sobre las rodillas de Akane y separó sus piernas para poder quedar de nuevo entre ellas. Se recostó y despacio volvió a empujar su erección contra ella logrando con ello un sonoro gemido.

Un besó apasionado dio inicio junto con las leves embestidas que crecían a cada segundo, el desnudo torso de Ranma se fundía con la parte superior de Akane por encima de la ropa, podía sentir sus duros pechos presionado con fuerza contra él. Una de las manos del arista marcial se movió hasta llegar a uno de los senos el cual acarició con sumo cuidado. Ella pareció reaccionar bien ante el roce, ya que pudo sentir como lo besaba con más pasión, iba a presionar con más fuerza, pero la chica se tensó… Hizo una acción con su cuerpo indicándole que se quitara de encima.

Sin estar muy convencido se apartó…-¿Pasa… algo?- preguntó respirando casi en un jadeo.

Ella contestó de la misma forma… -¿No has escuchado… eso?-

Ranma la miró extrañado -No… no he escuchado nada-.

Akane se puso en pie y comenzó a rebuscar entre la habitación, al verla separase por completo de él Ranma frunció el ceño.

Unos ruidos inundaron de nuevo el cuarto…

-Creo que ya sé lo que es- dijo Akane acercándose a la ventana, alzó su vista para ver divisar un pequeño cerdo que golpeaba contra el vidrio haciendo entender que quería entrar, ella iba a abrirle cuando la figura de su prometido la interceptó.

-Ni se te ocurra abrirle a ese cerdo- le dijo amenazante.

El ceño de la chica se frunció por completo, -Quítate Ranma, P-chan quiere entrar-.

Ranma comenzaba a perder la paciencia -¡Ni si quiera sueñes que voy a dejar que ese cerdo entre a este cuarto y duerma contigo!-

-¡No seas ridículo Ranma! Es absurdo que le tengas celos a P-chan…- dijo ella muy alterada, intentando apartar al chico de la ventana.

-Ya veo con que lo prefieres a él- espetó bastante molesto, abrió el vidrio con brusquedad dejando entrar al pequeño animal al cual le impidió continuar frenándolo con la mano, -¡Ni lo sueñes! No vas entrar…- le dijo enfadado y con todas sus fuerzas lanzó al cerdo a volar.

-¡Ranmaaaaaaa!- gritó molesta dándole al muchacho un fuerte mazazo, -¡Deja en paz a P-chan!-

Él se levantó fiero, -¡Ve a buscar a tu estúpido cerdo!- recogió la camisa que estaba sobre el escritorio, -¡Me largo de aquí!- Irritado al máximo salió de la habitación por la ventana.

Akane bufó resignada -Ranma…-

**Continuará…**

**Notas: **

Antes que nada me pondré mi escudo protector, algo me dice que recibiré muchas amenazas y bombas nucleares. Enserio perdón por cotarlas de nuevo, pero es necesario para el siguiente paso de la historia. Por favor perdónenme (caro se pone de rodillas)… Les prometo que para el próximo encuentro caliente de la pareja no los cortaré.

Uy también quiero pedirles disculpas por la demora en actualizar, tuve inconvenientes universitarios, pero bueno ya estoy aquí…

Quiero agradecer de corazón las maravillosas personas que me dejan sus reviews, sin sus comentarios es posible que yo no siguiera en esto de escribir. Mil gracias a:

_**Lalix**_ (espero haberte dado más descripción en este capítulo), _**Cyn **__(eres la mejor te quiero amiga)__**, Nenya21, Killina88, fern25, vivan alejandra, supernatali, Slaya, Zauberry, Haruko Hinako, Sandra, BABY SONY, ryames, vane, hitoki-chan, Sha're **__(genial la canción tus reviews son únicos) __**y yuhe hime**_(del capítulo 5). Ya saben lo que aprecio sus comentarios y en mis respuestas de reviews ahondé mis opiniones, lamento no tener el tiempo de darles más comentarios a cada una de ustedes por acá.

Soy re necia lo sé, pero si han leído, les ha gustado o simplemente quieren decirme lo mala que soy por siempre ilusionarlas en vano por favor no me niegan la dicha de leer sus _**reviews**_. Vamos, vamos vamos, _**reviews, reviews, reviews**_!! Enserio déjenme saber lo que piensan.

**Besos AkaneKagome**


	8. Escapando de ti

Hola mis queridas lectoras y lectores. Pido de nuevo disculpas por el cortón del capítulo pasado, acá les traigo uno nuevo, pero éste es una parte de transición de la historia así que no esperen mucha acción (ya saben a que me refiero).

Pese a la falta de escenas hot, espero que les guste…

Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la maravillosa, pero cruel, de Rumiko Takahashi, la cual debido al trauma que me dejó me obligó al vicio de leer y escribir fanfics.

**Simbología **

-kkk- los personajes hablan

-_kkk_- los personajes piensan

**Capítulo VIII Escapando de ti**

Ranma entró furioso a su habitación, se preguntó a sí mismo por qué mejor no le había dado a Ryoga la paliza del siglo, no consideraba suficiente el golpe y haberlo mandado a volar por toda Nerima. No podía creer que el cerdo se apareciera justo en ese momento, la vida era muy injusta con él.

Sobre todo estaba molesto con ella, cómo se había puesto de lado de Ryoga, aparte no era necesario el mazazo que le había propinado, por qué no simplemente ignoró al cerdo y siguieron en lo que estaban. El estado de alteración del muchacho era notable a kilómetros, su mirada fría y glaciar contemplaba su habitación mientras su entrecejo permanecía fruncido.

-_Akane… niña boba, no sabes cuanto te detesto… ¿Cómo me haces esto?_- meditaba mientras sacaba el futón con violencia del armario, lo extendió y se recostó… -_Maldito Ryoga cómo es que siempre encuentra la manera de fastidiarme la existencia, apenas lo vea juro que le partiré la cara_…- reflexionaba fastidiado, crujió sus dedos e intentó relajarse.

-_Vamos Ranma debes mantener la calma, ya llegará la hora y los dos lo pagaran_…- su mente intentaba idear maneras para desquitarse, con Ryoga era más que obvio que el plan de acción se limitaba a una golpiza, pero ¿con Akane?... A su mente no llegaba ninguna idea, en realidad no pretendía vengarse, pero no podía dejar de sentirse molesto con ella. Su enojo no era solamente por dejarlo tirado para darle atención a P-chan, sino que se sentía decepcionado porque ella siempre lo golpeaba sin razón. Aparte de eso cada vez que él intentaba alejarla de su mascota su prometida lo ignoraba.

-Si tan solo supiera…- musitó aún con el ceño fruncido… -De seguro que ese cerdo nunca volvería a dormir con ella…- una sonrisa malévola se dibujó en sus labios por un segundo, pero luego se disipó para seguir sumergido en sus pensamientos.

Estaba convencido de que tenía que comportarse frío con ella, después de lo ocurrido esa noche no podía seguir siendo amable, dulce, o incluso andarse insinuando, que ahora era algo que con frecuencia ocurría sin poder tener control sobre ello.

Las cosas tenían que cambiar, iban a cambiar, su orgullo masculino no le permitía sentirse así, humillado y cabizbajo por culpa de un cerdo. Suspiró y en su cabeza las imágenes de las escenas vividas tan sólo unos minutos atrás volvieron a reaparecer.

Ella… su hermosa pesadilla, tan deseable, su voz entrecortada al hablar, sus gemidos, el suave tacto de su piel, sus dulces y húmedos besos, ese calor exquisito que desprendía cada centímetro de su piel… El chico de la trenza se levantó de golpe del futón, si de algo estaba seguro era que después de todo él no podría mantener su distancia y hacerla sufrir con su indiferencia.

-_Si me quedo aquí de seguro volveré a querer estar cerca de ella… No debo… Eso sí que no_…- comenzó a caminar entre la habitación, abriendo cajones y rebuscando cosas en el armario, -_Debo salir de esta casa… Todo un fin de semana con ella, en definitiva no es bueno_…- dentro de una mochila de acampar fue introduciendo ropa, sabanas, cosas para estar a la intemperie, un sleeping bag, además de otros utensilios.

Una vez que terminó de alistar su equipaje salió por la venta de su cuarto… -_Es lo mejor, así me evito tener que encontrarme con ella… ¡Que ni crea que la voy a perdonar así de fácil!_- a la distancia miró de reojo la oscura habitación dentro de la cual había estado hacía aproximadamente una hora, un traicionero suspiro escapó sus labios junto con un dulce y triste -Akane…-

La menor de las Tendo permanecía despierta mirando hacia el techo de su cuarto, su cabeza era una mezcla de pensamientos tristes y de enojo… Su corazón de cuando en cuando se volvía acelerar recordando lo que había vivido con su prometido.

Cerró los ojos y aspiró profundo, buscando que el aire la tranquilizara, necesitaba relajarse, tenía que dejar de pensar en él, en su aroma masculino que se había quedado impregnado en la nariz, en sus ardientes caricias y ese sentimiento placentero que provocaban sobre su cuerpo, sus deliciosos besos, el sabor de su piel, esos fuertes brazos que la estrechaban y la manejaban a su antojo…

No podía negárselo a sí misma, lo deseaba, cada día que pasaba ese deseo le nublaba el juicio. Sin saber si era para su bien o para su mal caía poco a poco en la trampa del joven Saotome, ya no estaba tan interesada en saber qué era eso que les ocurría, sólo quería disfrutar cada minuto con él y eso le asustaba de sobremanera.

Emitió un leve suspiro… -_Como me gustaría sentir tu calor Ranma… ¿Por qué las cosas nunca resultan entre nosotros?_- comenzó a sentirse algo melancólica, pero no podía dejar de sentir algo de enojo hacia su prometido, apoyó sus manos en el colchón y se sentó sobre la cama -Todo es culpa de Ranma, siempre se pone como loco cuando se trata de P-chan- dijo por lo bajo con el ceño fruncido, -No entiendo cómo puede tener celos a un pequeño cerdo-.

Se levantó por completo y caminó hacia la ventana para poder divisar unas cuantas estrellas que brillaban levemente en el firmamento. -_La verdad es que Ranma a veces se comporta como un imbécil… Pero bueno él es así_…- alzó sus manos para correr unos mechones estorbosos de pelo azulado que caían sobre su frente.

-_No creo que él esté muy contento que con todo lo que pasó hace un rato... Se veía realmente enojado_…- Akane no pudo evitar sentirse perturbada, en su cabeza habitaban muchas ideas, pero algo estaba claro, no iba a poder estar bajo el mismo techo que su prometido sin querer tener cierto tipo de acercamientos físicos, sus deseos ya eran más fuertes que su propia voluntad…

-_No puedo estar con él sin que pasen "esas cosas", pero que ni crea que voy a ir a pedirle disculpas… Es su culpa, nada le costaba dejar entrar a P-chan…_- llevó una mano hasta rozar su barbilla de forma pensativa… -_Talvez sea mejor irme y dejarlo solo en casa_- esa decisión le parecía la mejor -_Mañana saldré temprano y le dejaré una nota_…- con su mente al fin despejada volvió a la cama para poder conciliar el sueño.

* * *

Al otro lado de Nerima un pequeño cerdo negro cayó rompiendo el techo de una vivienda. Durante varios minutos P-chan estuvo inconciente con un gran chichón en la cabeza, hasta que pudo distinguir en la distancia algo que parecía una dulce voz que tarareaba.

Sus orejas se movieron al compás del sonido, pesadamente abrió los ojos para notar unas esbeltas piernas femeninas que se movían con agilidad de un lado al otro dentro de lo que distinguía como una habitación, la expresión del cerdo pasó a una shock al darse cuenta que la chica que miraba traía puesta tan solo una toalla.

Los pequeños ojos brillosos se movieron para buscar el rostro de aquella deidad, su corazón esperaba encontrarse con la dulce faz de la peli-azul, pero en su lugar se halló la de una hermosa cocinera.

Ukyo parecía aproximarse a él, un sonrojo imperceptible invadió la cara del cerdito y un pequeño hilo de sangre salió de su hocico y de nuevo cayó en un estado de inconciencia.

Ella notó la presencia del pequeño y lo alzó en brazos… -Es P-chan… que raro… qué estará haciendo aquí- lo acurrucó entre sus senos para moverse de la habitación hasta el baño.

-Me parece muy extraño, P-chan siempre está con Akane… ¿Cómo será que llegó aquí?- miró al pequeño notando que estaba un poco sucio, lo giró de un lado para el otro… -Mmmm estás algo sucio, creo que lo mejor será darte un baño- le sonrió -Tienes suerte justo iba a darme uno-.

La castaña se arrodilló al borde de la bañera e introdujo el cuerpo del pequeño animal en el agua tibia, sus ojos se abrieron como platos al notar el cambio instantáneo, el cerdo se transformaba en un apuesto y musculoso hombre.

Asustada retrocedió lanzando un grito de terror -¡Ryogaaaaaaaaa!- su cara no se reponía de la impresión… Al escucharla el chico del colmillo comenzó a recuperar la consciencia, mirando sonrojado y horrorizado a la chica.

-Ukyo no… es… lo que… tú crees- dijo nervioso mientras intentaba hundirse en la bañera al ver que la muchacha se comenzaba a aproximar.

-Tú… tú… eres… P-chan…- dijo ello con la cara desencajada, se llevó ambas manos a las mejillas -No lo puedo creer- una idea llegó a su cabeza -Yo… casi me meto a la tina contigo…- su expresión pasó de inmediato a una de horror -¡Ryoga eres un abusivo!- le gritó lanzándole varios objetos que encontró dentro del baño.

Al cabo de unos minutos los ánimos se habían calmado y ambos se encontraban conversando en el restaurante que permanecía cerrado. El peli-negro le contó su historia a la cocinera sin ahondar en detalles. Le explicó que por culpa de Ranma había caído en Jusenkyo, además que no tenía intenciones de abusar de su condición de cerdo para estar con Akane.

Le fue difícil tener que confesar abiertamente que estaba enamorado de la menor de las Tendo y que el único recurso que tenía para estar cerca de ella era hacerlo como cerdo. Ukyo escuchó atenta cada palabra con una cara de asombro, se sentía confundida, no sabía si pensar que el joven era un abusivo por engañar a Akane, o si por el contrario comprenderlo por el hecho de estar enamorado de alguien que le parecía inalcanzable.

-¿Y cómo fue que llegaste aquí?- le preguntó la oji-azul interrumpiendo el relato del chico.

-Todo es culpa de Ranma- bufó él resignado.

Ella arqueó una ceja… -¿Cuéntame qué fue lo que pasó?-

-Pues verás yo… este… quería entrar… a… la… habitación de Akane- respondió el muy sonrojado, la chica de inmediato le lanzó un mirada acusadora… -Bueno yo vi luz y escuchaba ruidos, pero ella no me abría- dijo haciendo una pausa, -De repente la ventana se abrió Ranma me detuvo y me mandó a volar- terminó de relatar con el rostro lleno de odio.

-Ah… con que él te impidió entrar… Mmmm… ya veo- sus ojos se enfocaron en los del muchacho -Ryoga… ¿No crees que es raro que Ranma estuviera dentro de la habitación de Akane tan tarde?-

El chico del colmillo reflexionó por un momento sobre los hechos, -Ahora que lo dices algunas cosas sí son algo raras… Como esos ruidos… La verdad no sé bien que era, pero nunca antes los había escuchado en el cuarto de Akane…-

Ukyo por un momento tuvo unos pensamientos medio pervertidos, pero los descartó por completo, ellos ni siquiera podían admitir que se gustaban, no iban a ponerse a explorar nuevos senderos en su relación… No en definitiva eso no podía ser.

-Según me pareció Ranma estaba sin camisa… Además estaba muy enojado, lo que no entiendo es cómo llegó tan rápido… Porque en realidad no tenía nada que estar haciendo en la habitación de Akane tan tarde- continuó él.

Otras ideas volvieron a revolotear por la cabeza de la castaña, en días anteriores había notado ciertos cambios en la pareja, en especial en Ranma. Aún recordaba su plática en la azotea de la preparatoria, su amigo de infancia guardaba un secreto y comenzaba a creer que tenía que ver con Akane… Quizás era que ya habían formalizado su relación.

Intentó calmarse, quizás sólo estaba malinterpretando las palabras de Ryoga y todo era producto de su imaginación. Aprovechando unos instantes de silencio que se formaron en el lugar se dirigió al muchacho -Si quieres puedes quedarte a dormir-, él se quedó embelesado por un momento mirando la sonrisa que la cocinera le propinaba.

-Enserio… ¿puedo?- dijo algo nervioso.

-Claro Ryoga, tengo una habitación vacía- le contestó poniéndose en pie y con intensiones de subir al segundo piso, -Vamos te acompaño- le dijo guiñándole un ojo, ante la acción un sonrojo cubrió las mejillas del muchacho.

-No quiero que te pierdas- le recalcó la chica sacándole la lengua.

El rostro del chico pasó a tener un mueca de fastidio, -Vamos Ukyo- le dijo cabizbajo.

* * *

Era muy temprano en la mañana, la luz del sol apenas comenzaba a salir por el horizonte cuando la chica de los cabellos azulados caminaba con el mayor sigilo posible entre los pasillos de la residencia Tendo.

-_Sé que Ranma jamás se despierta a esta hora- _una gota rodó por su rostro al recordar lo dormilón que era su prometido_ -Pero para prevenir lo mejor es salir bien temprano_-, avanzó un par de pasos hasta llegar a la puerta de la habitación.

Miró con recelo la pieza frente a ella, ese rectángulo que le impedía poder ver a su adorado tormento, su corazón de forma inevitable comenzó a palpitar una y otra vez con más fuerza… _-¿Cómo posible que aún sin verlo me haga sentir tan nerviosa?_- tuvo tentación de entrar a la habitación y verlo antes de partir…

-_Mejor no_…- su cara se llenó de horror de tan sólo imaginar la expresión del muchacho al verla dentro del cuarto a esas horas de la mañana, ya se veía venir ese clásico "¿Qué haces entrando a la habitación de un chico así?", no en definitiva eso no era lo quería.

Se limitó a deslizar una nota por debajo de la puerta, así apenas despertara se daría cuenta que ella había decidido dejar la casa. Muy en el fondo sólo esperaba que Ranma no se tomara para mal su ausencia, era lo mejor para ambos, así se aseguraban que las cosas no se salieran de control de nuevo.

* * *

En las montañas alejadas de la ciudad Ranma salió de una cueva levantando los brazos de forma perezosa, había dormido casi toda la tarde para recuperar las horas de sueño de la noche anterior… -Esto fue una gran idea me siento genial…- se dijo para sí mismo. Se había logrado instalar cómodamente en aquella fortaleza de roca, era un lugar tranquilo y desolado, perfecto para tener paz.

Comenzó a caminar en la intemperie sin razón aparente, sólo quería disfrutar de la brisa de montaña, a su mente llegó la idea de que la visita al lugar sería una oportunidad perfecta para entrenar. Así lo hizo… buscó un claro en el bosque y comenzó a practicar.

* * *

Akane caminaba por un sendero, no sentía mucha confianza, el lugar a esas horas tenía un aire algo siniestro, un fuerte viento soplaba y el cielo se había nublado con aires de tormenta.

-Genial lo que me faltaba- musitó al oír un fuerte trueno el cual le hizo pegar un leve respingo… -¿Por qué todo tiene que salirme mal?... Se supone que a estas alturas del año no debería llover- comenzó a maldecir por lo bajo -Todo esto es tu culpa cretino… Por tu culpa tuve que irme de casa, para poder escaparme de ti…-

Continuó caminando con la esperanza de encontrar algún lugar en el cual refugiarse, no había tomando en cuenta la opción de traer una tienda de campaña, a veces podía ser tan torpe. Tenía la esperanza que en la zona hubiera algún sitio en donde poder quedarse a dormir.

Iba cabizbaja, en todo el viaje no había hecho más que pensar en él, siempre lograba colarse en su mente. Incluso comenzaba a pensar que su prometido tenía algo de razón al haberse enojado con ella la noche anterior, -_Tal vez no debí de haberlo dejado para abrirle a P-chan- _más dudas asaltaban su cabeza_ -Tampoco debí golpearlo con el mazo… Creo que no fue una buena idea irme de casa, lo mejor hubiera sido pedirle disculpas_…-

Pasaron los minutos mientras la menor de las Tendo recorría con su vista cada espacio del bosque en busca de algún indicador de vida… Una cristalina gota chocó contra su brazo haciéndola de inmediato levantar la vista al cielo… -No puede ser ya empezó a llover… ¡Rayos debo encontrar donde refugiarme pronto!-

Un fuerte aguacero comenzó a caer, Akane empezó a correr con fuerza, dando grandes zancadas, intentando esquivar los árboles y matorrales que crecían entre el bosque, rogaba encontrar pronto un lugar para escampar de la lluvia, iba a toda prisa hasta que chocó contra un bulto suave y pequeño, debido al impacto recibido cayó sentada en el suelo.

Levantó sus ojos para divisar un pantalón azul, un poco más arriba una camisa roja que se le hizo muy familiar, al fin llegó al rostro de una pequeña pelirroja que la observaba con asombro, aquellos irises azules la contemplaban sin poder asimilar que la tenía enfrente.

Ambos hablaron al unísono -Ranma…-… -Akane…-

**Continuará… **

**Notas:**

Algo corto lo sé, perdón pero la musa no me acompañó mucho esta semana. Varias cosas primero, decidí incluir una escena de Ryoga y Ukyo debido que poco a poco todos comenzaran a notar que la relación de Ranma y Akane comienza a tomar nuevos rumbos. Las dejé en el rencuentro de la pareja en el bosque porque me pareció un punto interesante para cortar el capítulo.

Como comenté al inicio este es un capítulo de transición, porque quería dejar la acción para el capítulo 9. Ahora les diré el capítulo que viene va estar bueno… Se los prometo que no se van arrepentir si siguen leyendo.

Quiero de nuevo expresar públicamente mis agradecimientos a las personas divinas que me dejan sus reviews en cada capítulo, en verdad son seguidoras maravillosas me siento honrada de poder contar con su apoyo. Gracias a: _**Nenya21, Lalix, Cyn, supernatali, Gina, Zauberry, Slaya, Dikka1990, Haruko Hinato, vivan alejandra, hitoki-chan, Sha're, ryames, Sandra, BABY SONY y Vane**_…

Bueno aunque el capítulo no tiene acción aún así _**quiero sus reviews**_!! Ya sea para que comenten algo que les gustó o para recibir su apoyo para subir rápido el capítulo 9…Enserio leer sus comentarios es la mejor motivación que existe!!

**Besos AkaneKagome**


	9. Sucumbiendo ante el Deseo

Hola a todas las maravillosas personas que me leen. Bueno ya pasados 9 capítulos de tortura, al fin hago la advertencia este capítulo contiene una escena lemon. La tardanza fue mucha, espero que valga la pena. Quiero dedicar este capítulo a las mentes que indirectamente influyeron en mí para llegar a esto, dedicado para Freya y Sakura, en especial a Freya la cual tengo el placer de tener como mi lectora. Además va dedicado a todas las pervertidas que pidieron lemon desde el capítulo 1 (no diré nombres ustedes saben quienes son).

Disfruten del capítulo mentes pervertidas del mundo jejejeje…

Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la maravillosa, pero cruel, de Rumiko Takahashi, la cual debido al trauma que me dejó me obligó al vicio de leer y escribir fanfics.

**Simbología **

-kkk- los personajes hablan

-_kkk_- los personajes piensan

**Capítulo IX Sucumbiendo ante el Deseo**

Ambos hablaron al unísono -Ranma…-…. -Akane…- sus miradas volvieron a chocar incrédulas para luego ser esquivadas.

-Bueno es que yo…- volvieron a repetir al mismo tiempo.

El chico de la trenza se sentía molesto, -_No puedo creer que esté aquí… Esto no me puede estar pasando a mí_- miró de reojo la joven que aún permanecía sentada en el suelo, estaba completamente empapada, por los cabellos azulados bajaban chorros de agua, las gotas de lluvia chocaban una y otra vez contra aquel rostro, no pudo evitar sentir pena por la figura que veía ante sus ojos.

Sin mucho ánimo la pelirroja extendió su mano… -Vamos Akane…- le dijo sin siquiera mirarla…

-¿A dónde vamos?- preguntó ella tímidamente mientras tomaba la mano de la otra chica.

-No preguntes y sígueme- espetó Ranma aún algo molesto.

La pareja corrió a través del bosque tomada de las manos, Akane se limitaba a seguirle el ritmo a su prometido el cual no había cruzado palabra con ella en todo el recorrido. Le era difícil ver entre la fuerte lluvia, pero la camisa roja y la mano de la otra joven eran su guía.

Continuaron juntos durante varios minutos hasta llegar a una gran pared de piedra, Ranma se limitó a llevarla dentro aún tomándola de la mano, ella lo siguió sin decir palabra. Sus ojos recorrieron por completo lugar, miró la bolsa de dormir de su prometido, la fogata que estaba a punto de extinguirse, sintió el ambiente algo frío y tétrico, pero al menos tendría un refugio para escapar de la tormenta.

El chico ni siquiera la miraba simplemente rebuscaba entre su maleta y echaba maldiciones por lo bajo. Akane se sentía triste ver el comportamiento de su prometido, el hecho de que prácticamente la ignorara no le daba buena espina, emitió un hondo suspiro intentando contener los restos de orgullo que quedaban en ella.

Observó como el muchacho alimentó al fuego con más troncos, para luego poner la tetera encima y esperar hasta ver salir el humo de ella, con cuidado Ranma vertió el líquido caliente sobre si recuperando su forma masculina, de repente la escuchó…

-Lo siento- dijo de forma casi imperceptible y mirando hacia el suelo.

Los ojos del muchacho de inmediato su posaron sobre ella -¿Qué dijiste?- preguntó con escepticismo.

-Lo que oíste Ranma, lo siento- le respondió levantando esos ojos marrones para hacer contacto con unos azules que se abrían como platos, -Lamento todo lo que pasó en mi habitación ayer-

-Con que lo lamentas todo- contraatacó él con una ceja arqueada y con un tono de voz morboso.

El ceño de la joven se frunció, -No seas bobo Ranma- bufó encarándolo -Me refiero a lo de P-Chan y al golpe que te di- bajó el tono de voz de nuevo en modo de sumisión -Enserio yo… bueno yo… tú sabes…-

Una sonrisa mordaz fue esbozada por el chico -Yo no sé nada… ¿así que dime que debería saber?-

-¡Ni creas que te voy a decir nada!- le gritó algo alterada, pero su enojo fue callado cuando sintió una par de brazos que la estrechaban…. -Te perdono Akane… No hace falta que expliques más, con que te hayas disculpado me basta-

-¿Lo dices enserio?- preguntó ella separándose del abrazo y mirándolo a los ojos.

-Claro- le contestó él con una sonrisa, ella devolvió el gesto y ambos se sentaron sobre unas piedras cerca de la fogata…

Akane comenzó a sacar las cosas de su bolso, un mueca de decepción adornó su cara… -Rayos- espetó resignada.

-¿Pasa algo Akane?-

La chica arrugó el entrecejo… -Toda mi ropa está mojada-

Ranma de inmediato tragó en seco… -Yo no ando con nada más, sólo tengo lo que traigo puesto- le contestó algo perturbado -Así que creo que tenemos dos opciones dejarnos la ropa puesta o quitárnosla para que se seque-

Un sonrojo invadió las mejillas de ambos mientras que se limitaban a mirar al suelo y reflexionar sobre la propuesta… Un detalle sacó de concentración a la joven al notar como su pierna chocaba contra la de su prometido, no pudo evitar sentir el calor que emanaba, mientras que el resto de su cuerpo empezaba a temblar del frío.

Sin querer el sonido del choque de sus dientes llamó la atención del muchacho… -¿Akane estás bien?- preguntó preocupado.

-Ss… s…. sí… Ra… n… ma…- contestó ella temblorosa.

-No te ves bien- le respondió él mientras la atraía a su cuerpo y le pasaba el brazo por encima de los hombros… -Te vas a morir de frío… Quizás lo mejor sea que… te quites… la ropa… y te metas al saco de dormir… Te… e… pro… meto que no veré nada- le sugirió nervioso.

-Pero… Ranma…- le dijo mirando preocupada esos preciosos ojos azules… -¿Dónde dormirás tú?-

Él esbozó una tierna sonrisa y comenzó a deslizar sus dedos por los mojados cabellos azules -Eso no importa… Lo importante es que tú duermas bien y se te quite el frío-

Akane se quedó en silencio limitándose a sentir las caricias que el muchacho le hacía en el cabello… Su corazón de nuevo latía con fuerza dentro de su pecho una y otra vez, un insoportable calor se fue adueñando de su cuerpo sin conseguir explicación del por qué se apoderaba de ella si estaba empapada y muerta de frío.

Llevó su mano y la posó encima de la su prometido, muy despacio entrelazó sus dedos con los de él, ante el suave contacto Ranma no pudo evitar sentirse nervioso, una onda expansiva de calor lo recorría completamente al sentir su piel en contacto con la suave extremidad.

Sin previo aviso la muchacha soltó las palabras de golpe… -¿Quieres dormir conmigo Ranma?-

La cara del artista marcial quedó en shock, ella, justamente ella le proponía que durmieran juntos, no era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Clavó su mirada en los ojos avellana que lo miraban con un brillo especial… -¿Lo… dices… enserio Akane?- preguntó aún escéptico.

Una pícara sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la chica… -Claro que lo digo enserio…-

-Pero… Akane…- espetó jugando con sus dedos.

-¿Qué pasa Ranma?- le cuestionó mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a él.

La acción sólo puso más nervioso al chico… -Es… que… bueno… si… tú… y yo… no sé… si… podré controlarme…-

Esas palabras hicieron arder un fuego intenso en su interior, decidida expresó -¿Quién a dicho que tienes que controlarte?- despacio se acercó y besó pausadamente su mejilla.

El oji-azul le habló roncamente -Akane…- miró de arriba abajo a su prometida sin perder detalle de sus curvas y como éstas se veían resaltadas por la ropa pegada su cuerpo, le extendió una mano y la joven la tomó de inmediato. Ella se puso en pie se aproximó un poco hasta quedar cerca de Ranma.

Con mucha ternura el muchacho depositó un pequeño beso en las comisuras de los labios de su amada, ella de inmediato reaccionó buscando besar con ansias al muchacho. Muy despacio sus labios se rozaban sensualmente contra los del él, llevándolo a un estado de deseo que superaba todas sus expectativas.

Lentamente fue introduciendo su lengua en la boca del chico para experimentar ambos el choque térmico de sus alientos entremezclándose por completo. Se besaron con calma, pero ésta pronto cesó cuando el fuego en sus cuerpos mezclado con el hechizo comenzó a hacer efecto.

Sus besos eran apasionados así como el roce que se daba entre sus cuerpos, la distancia entre ellos era inexistente, presionaban el uno contra el otro esperando saciar una necesidad que no lograban entender.

Ranma podía sentir como los senos endurecidos chocaban contra su pecho, nunca se habría imaginado que ese hecho lo excitara de esa manera, podía sentir como su virilidad reaccionaba ante la cercanía de su prometida.

Se separó un poco mientras introducía sus manos por debajo de la blusa para palpar la fría espalda, sus dedos se dedicaron a subir y bajar por el lugar logrando a su paso algunos suspiros por parte de la chica.

Dejó de besarla para transitar por el níveo cuello, con pasión su lengua y su boca iban dejando huella sobre cada centímetro de piel, succionado y deslizado ágilmente su lengua hasta llegar a la clavícula.

Ella sólo gimió ante el contacto mientras cada uno de los vellos de su piel se erizaba ante la cálida caricia de su prometido, con desesperación se hizo campo del abrazo para poder dirigir sus manos hacia los botones de la camisa…

-Ran…ma- gimió con más fuerza al sentir como la mano del muchacho le tocaba con sumo cuidado uno de sus senos por encima de la blusa. Manteniendo un poco de concentración terminó de desabotonar la mojada prenda y la deslizó con sumo cuidado aprovechando para recorrer sensualmente los anchos hombros y los musculosos brazos con sus manos.

-No… es justo… tú siempre me quitas todo… y yo nada…- dijo con la respiración entrecortada el chico sin poder disimular la forma en que miraba la blusa de la joven.

Ella alzó sus brazos y le dedicó una tímida sonrisa… -Quítala si quieres- le dijo seductoramente. Ranma ni siquiera lo tuvo que pensar, de inmediato alzó la blusa dejando ver el plano abdomen y luego un lindo sujetador blanco de encajes, terminó de sacar la prenda mientras ambos se miraban sonrojados.

-Así está mejor- le dijo con una sonrisa seductora, -Ahora ambos estamos iguales… bueno casi-, en un movimiento inesperado tomó a la joven del suelo para llevarla alzada en brazos, con suavidad la colocó sobre la bolsa de dormir mientras contemplaba lo maravillosa que se veía con la luz de la fogata reflejada en su tez.

Con cuidado se colocó cerca de ella para ser recibido con un apasionado beso, de nuevo se volvía a pegar a aquel cuerpo que era su delirio. Akane lo atrajo con fuerza por el cuello, para lograr un mayor contacto, entusiasmada se dedico a crear un sendero con sus manos por el torso y la espalda de su prometido.

Sus dedos se hundían en la espalda masculina mientras lo oía gemir cada vez que ella levantaba su cuerpo para lograr un mayor contacto. Dejó la boca de su prometido para acariciar con labios entreabiertos y la respiración entrecortada una de las mejillas del chico, bajó hasta chocar su aliento contra el lóbulo de su oreja…-Ran…ma- suspiró al sentir como él posaba sus dedos justo sobre el cierre del pantalón.

Desesperada hizo un movimiento en falso que separó al chico de su cometido, en recompensa se dio a la tarea de besar con ímpetu el cuello y bajar hasta los hombros, lamiendo pausadamente la suave piel. Él estaba por completo entregado a sus caricias, había dejado de excitarla para limitarse a disfrutar y esbozar gemidos y suspiros ante el proceder de ella.

Cautelosamente la joven viajó con sus dedos hasta el centro de los marcados abdominales, despacio bajó un poco más hasta llegar a la cinta que amarraba los pantalones del artista marcial, tocó levemente la piel bajo el lazo y lo desató. Sin querer su mano rozó de forma casi imperceptible el miembro endurecido del muchacho, apenas lo hizo un escalofrío tensó cada músculo del cuerpo oji-azul.

No le permitió deshacerse de la prenda, se separó de ella para observarla, le dio un sensual roce sobre sus labios y luego bajó por la barbilla de la chica, procedió a recorrer por el centro del cuello con su lengua, mientras una de sus manos se aventuraba a tocar uno de los senos. Con su boca entreabierta se hizo campo hasta llegar al centro del comienzo de los pechos, despacio su lengua se deslizó hasta rodear por encima del inicio de éstos.

Ella se sintió desfallecer, el calor y la humedad que sentía en su intimidad se hacían cada vez más fuertes, un sonoro gemido emergió de su boca al sentir como la ávida lengua intentaba hacerse campo por debajo del sostén.

-Pue…des… quitarlo- dijo con la respiración entrecortaba mientras el chico se levantaba haciendo fuerza con sus brazos.

Una sensual sonrisa apareció en el rostro del muchacho, le hizo campo para que la chica se sentara, la rodeó con sus brazos y soltó el broche con algo de dificultad, al volverse a mirar ambos se sonrojaron furiosamente.

-¿Pue… do… qui… tarlos… tam… bién…?- dijo señalando a los pantalones de la chica. Ella asintió tímidamente, luego espetó mordiéndose el labio inferior -Pero sólo si yo puedo hacer lo mismo- con mucho cuidado el chico abrió el broche y deslizó el zipper para ver como la joven se tensaba ante el contacto, lentamente fue bajando el pantalón, aprovechando para rodar sus dedos a través de las largas y suaves extremidades.

Sonrió triunfalmente al deshacerse de la estorbosa prenda, al mirar con detenimiento sintió como la sangre ardía en su interior, fue sacado de su distracción al notar que las manos de su prometida se situaban sobre sus caderas bajando su pantalón, se puso en pie para que éste terminara en el suelo.

Con la mirada turbia se arrodilló a la par de Akane, para notar como ésta temblaba un poco por los nervios, besó con ternura la mejilla de la joven y se colocó encima de ella intentando no aplastarla con su peso. Sus manos corrieron las tiras del sostén despacio sobre los hombros de ella hasta lograr despojarla de la prenda.

Su torso desnudo hizo contacto con las suaves redondeces, pudo notar como los pezones de la chica estaban endurecidos, el roce con ellos era maravilloso, el calor de tener su cuerpo contra el suyo, la forma en que ambos gemían entre besos, todo creaba una necesidad que en sus cuerpos que no podían explicar.

La pasión del momento hizo que sin darse cuenta ella entreabriera las piernas, con cuidado el artista marcial se colocó entre ellas, dejando que su miembro se rozara por en encima de la ropa interior. Una y otra vez se volvía a rozar mientras se besaban con pasión.

Abandonó el beso para rodar hacia abajo y transitar con sus besos el cuello, las húmedas caricias hacían que ella se retorciera de placer y buscara con sus caderas de forma ansiosa el contacto con la virilidad del muchacho. No quiso complacerla y se dedicó a bajar de nuevo al inicio de sus pechos.

Lamió lentamente en medio de estos y luego hizo círculos alrededor de ellos con su lengua, hasta al fin separarse para introducir en su boca el pezón, succionó con cuidado mientras su lengua jugaba con él.

Akane empezó a jadear sonoramente al sentir las nuevas caricias, se sentía descontrolada, su intimidad palpitaba, podía sentir como su cuerpo le pedía gritos que él la hiciera suya, no estaba segura durante cuanto tiempo más iba a soportar sin tenerlo dentro de si.

El joven Saotome abandonó uno de los senos para seguir lamiendo el otro, con su mano libre comenzó a masajear el que quedaba libre, podía sentirla revolcarse debajo suyo, como arqueaba su espalda para darle mayor acceso a sus pechos, sabía que su proceder la estaba volviendo loca… roncamente soltó… -Te deseo Akane…-

Ella tragó aire para responder… -Y yo a ti… Ah… hazme tuya…- le dijo mientras atraía la cabeza del muchacho para chocar sus ojos avellana con los azul grisáceos. En su mirada se reflejaba toda la pasión y el desenfreno que podía sentir… -Hazme el amor Ranma- le dijo sensualmente para luego deslizar pausadamente su lengua contra la boca del muchacho. Sus manos se hicieron camino hasta el inicio de los boxers de su prometido y los fue bajando hasta donde pudo.

Ranma entendió a la perfección y le ayudó a bajarlos por completo, de nuevo hizo contacto entre sus intimidades y se rozó un poco contra ella. -Ranma… por… favor- jadeó desesperada la menor de las Tendo.

Despacio sus manos descendieron por la cintura de la chica hasta llegar a la cadera, tomó la braga entre sus dedos y la deslizó con sumo cuidado, se apartó de Akane para poder quitarla por completo, hasta quedar al fin los dos desnudos.

Ambos temblaban, pero sus cuerpos no tenían frío, sus respiraciones eran agitadas, de nuevo Ranma buscaba el espacio entre las piernas de su prometida, se colocó lentamente sobre ella. Un sonoro gemido fue esbozado por los dos al sentir como sus intimidades se rozaban por primera vez.

El chico de la trenza perdió el control al sentir la humedad y el calor que desprendía la intimidad de la joven, ella por su lado arqueó su cuerpo y alzó sus caderas en busca de un mayor contacto con aquel miembro que la hacía sentir en las nubes.

Siguieron rozándose primero despacio disfrutando el mar de sensaciones, se besaban, las manos viajaban por los todos los rincones, en un movimiento inesperado Ranma logró que su virilidad estuviera en el punto clave, pausadamente lo introdujo en la entrada de la cavidad…

Akane se tensó por completo, una mezcla de sentimientos se apoderó de ella, por un lado tenía algo de miedo, pero por otro la sensación de excitación podía más que la anterior… -Avísame si hago algo mal- advirtió el muchacho roncamente, mientras un suspiro salía de su boca.

-Si… lo haré… tranquilo… todo está bien…- le respondió agitada intentando respirar.

Ranma prosiguió, empujó su cuerpo contra el de ella logrando que su miembro se hundiera un poco más, la chica sólo jadeaba con fuerza al sentir como su intimidad se amoldaba al nuevo intruso. Él continuó presionando hasta sentir como algo impedía su acceso… -No te detengas- gimió Akane al sentir las dudas de su amado.

La menor de las Tendo alzó su cabeza para atrapar con su boca la de su prometido, lo besó apasionadamente queriendo comérselo vivo, al compás del beso Ranma la penetró por completo, logrando que ella gimiera entre besos con ímpetu.

Pudo sentir como la cálida intimidad se acoplaba a la perfección a su miembro, empezó a mecerse sobre ella, se deleitaba al notar como ella se aferraba con más fuerza de cuando en cuando mientras se fundía con él buscando de ésta forma un contacto total entre sus cuerpos.

Las embestidas eran cada vez más rápidas, la exquisita fricción entre sus intimidades estaba haciendo que ambos llegaran a un punto que jamás habrían experimentado. Jadeos y palabras al aire salían de sus bocas para expresar el placer que sentían.

El muchacho que se aferraba con fuerza la cintura deslizó una mano hacia uno de los pechos y comenzó a jugar con uno de los pezones, mientras buscaba la forma de lamer el cuello. Akane enterraba sus dedos en la espalda sintiéndose a punto de desfallecer, ese hombre era su deliro, presionaba con fuerza a su prometido contra ella dejando que su cuerpo estuviera a merced de lo que él le quisiera hacer.

Ranma continuó con sus caricias y con el vaivén a más velocidad, cada vez ella jadeaba y gemía con mayor intensidad, pronto iba a llegar el momento, en la cara del chico se formó una mueca de dolor mientras cerraba sus ojos para mantener el ritmo.

Sintió algo diferente, la intimidad de su prometida se contraía sobre su miembro, -Ah… ah… ah…- la escuchó jadeando, miró como ella tenía una expresión indescriptible en el rostro, mantenía sus ojos cerrados, y todo su cuerpo se convulsionaba ante las embestidas, no supo con exactitud qué era la reacción, pero sabía que Akane la estaba pasando bien.

Desesperado hizo que creciera la fricción, sus músculos abdominales se tensaron y comenzó a contraerse hasta sentir como se liberaba de la presión que sentía su cuerpo, -Akane…- gruñó sonoramente mientras su cuerpo naufragaba en un mar de placer. Una vez que supo que había expulsado aquello de su interior, se dio a la tarea de relajarse y mecerse un poco más contra ella.

Se miraron a los ojos completamente sonrojados y con la satisfacción de haber llegado al borde del placer, una tímida sonrisa aparecía en sus rostros. Con mucho cuidado fue saliendo de ella, para quedar acostado a su lado.

No podían dejar de verse, las palabras no salían de su boca, pero su mirada todo lo expresaba. Ranma besó con suavidad la frente de su prometida y la estrechó contra su cuerpo, luego de esa noche las cosas nunca volverían a ser iguales…

**Continuara….**

**Notas:**

UFFF hace calor aquí o es mi impresión… No se crean escribir esto no ha sido fácil, es la primera escena lemon que hago. Aún me siento insegura de muchos detalles pero ustedes me dirán si cumplió con las expectativas.

Tomen el capítulo como regalo navideño para todas y todos ustedes queridos lectoras y lectores. Espero que sus mentes pervertidas hayan quedado satisfechas.

Quiero agradecerle a Cyn por haber sido mi prelectora en este capítulo, muchas gracias mi niña.

Llegando a este punto, quiero de nuevo darles las gracias a las chicas que me han dejado sus comentarios en el capítulo pasado. Gracias a: _**Haruko Hinako, Cyn, Marina, Lalix, Vane, supernatali, BABY SONY, Sandra, Vero492, hitoki-chan, Vivian alejandra**_ y _**Sha're**_. De corazón sin sus comentarios ¿qué sería de mí? Ustedes son mi motivación y me dan ánimos con sus lindas palabras.

Bueno, bueno, bueno, ya tienen lo que esperaban, así que espero leer sus opiniones… Enserio a todas aquellas personas que leen por favor díganme que les parece la historia, que les parecido el capítulo, si debo seguir escribiendo escenas lemon. Dejen sus _**reviews**_!!!! Son fáciles de dejar, quitan poco tiempo, hacen feliz a la autora y lo más importante me dejan sonrisas que no tienen precio!!!

Ah se me olvidaba FELIZ NAVIDAD y PRÓSPERO AÑO NUEVO!!!

**Besos AkaneKagome**

PS. : He publicado un one-shot navideño llamado "Una Navidad con Ranma" por si tiene el gusto de darse una vuelta y leer.


	10. Decisiones

Hola a todas y todos!!! Aquí de nuevo subiendo un nuevo capítulo, perdón por la demora. Espero que les parezca buena esta continuación.

Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la maravillosa, pero cruel, de Rumiko Takahashi, la cual debido al trauma que me dejó me obligó al vicio de leer y escribir fanfics.

**Simbología **

-kkk- los personajes hablan

-_kkk_- los personajes piensan

**Capítulo X Decisiones**

El fuego ardía ante sus ojos, la pareja permanecía junta y desnuda debajo del saco de dormir. La mirada de ambos se clavó en la masa roja, observaban como ésta devoraba los leños, la forma en que llamas se movían en una danza que hipnotizada. Ninguno hablaba, en el ambiente sólo se oían sus respiraciones pausadas y algunos leves suspiros que salían de cuando en cuando.

Ambos estaban muy cerca, recostados de medio lado. Ranma la tenía abrazada por detrás, estaba casi completamente pegado a ella, una de sus manos la tenía por encima de la cintura de la chica, mientras que Akane entrelazaba la extremidad con la suya.

La joven se sentía muy cómoda al sentir el calor que emanaba su prometido, su cuerpo por alguna razón se sentía cansado, sus párpados sin querer se fueron entrecerrando hasta que cayó en un sueño profundo. Ranma no podía visualizar el rostro de la joven, sin embargo sabía que estaba dormida.

El artista marcial se separó ligeramente para poder mirarla mejor. Pudo divisar el contorno de la cintura el la cual adquirió una sombra anaranjada debido al fuego. Despacio acercó su rostro al cabello de su amada, aspiró el olor a flores que provenía de él, con cuidado corrió el flequillo de Akane para poder mirar mejor su rostro.

-Eres hermosa…- le susurró mientras se aproximaba para darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla. Él se sentía fascinado con su cercanía, con el hecho de poder rozar a su antojo la sedosa piel. De forma pausada recorrió el contorno de su prometida con la yema de los dedos, desde el inicio de los hombros hasta llegar a la cintura.

Nunca habría creído que tenerla así le produjera ese sentimiento de plenitud, era como si no ocupara nada más para ser feliz, tener ese cuerpo cálido contra el suyo era todo lo que necesitaba. Aspiró una gran bocanada de aire, estaba seguro que amaba a esa mujer recostada a su lado, pero aún no entendía por qué no había podido hablarle de sus sentimientos…

-_Akane… Siento tantas cosas por ti, no puedo creer que todo esto haya pasado_…- volvió a enredar sus dedos entre los hilos azulados del cabello de su prometida, -_Me gustaría poder decirte cuanto te quiero, que estoy enamorado desde hace tanto tiempo… Que no puedo dejar de pensar en ti desde el primer día que llegué y me dedicaste esa sonrisa_- emitió un sonoro suspiro mientras acercaba su rostro al cuello de Akane…

Con su aliento chocando contra la piel le susurró -Mañana cuando despiertes te diré lo que siento por ti Akane…- le dio un dulce beso en la frente y se acomodó de nuevo a su lado. Decidió relajarse, disfrutar del calor y la suavidad del cuerpo junto al suyo, hasta que el cansancio lo hizo consumar el sueño.

* * *

A los lejos podía escucharlos, el sonido de los pájaros que cantan al ver salir el sol, se sentía extraña, no tenía idea de donde estaba, pero algo le decía que no había dormido en su cama. Pudo darse cuenta que estaba recostada sobre algo, palpó y sintió una cosa muy suave pero a la vez dura, abrió los ojos para poder divisar un pecho masculino. 

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos mientras comenzaba a levantar su cabeza, hizo fuerza con sus brazos hasta poder erguirse y soltarse con cuidado del brazo que la sujetaba por los hombros. Era él, era Ranma, había dormido junto a él todo la noche.

Un rayo de luz atravesó su memoria al darse cuenta que estaba completamente desnuda. -_Anoche… yo… hice el amor con Ranma_…- sus mejillas se enrojecieron de tan solo recordar todo lo ocurrido.

Sin entender el por qué un ataque de pánico se apoderó de ella, de repente muchas inseguridades llegaron a atormentarla. La primera era que Ranma no le había dicho en ningún momento sobre sus sentimientos, desde sus primeros acercamientos el tema nunca se había tocado…

-_Él aún no me ha dicho que me quiere… Y yo… aún así… me entregué a él_…-se cubrió el rostro con las manos en signo de desesperación. -_No puedo creer que me haya dejado llevar… Pero es que… yo lo amo_…- su mirada se ensombreció -_Debí preguntarle antes de esto si sentía algo por mí_-

Akane se puso en pie para ponerse la ropa que estaba esparcida a lo largo del suelo de la cueva, conforme iba colocando cada prenda rogaba porque su prometido no fuera despertar… -_Me siento tan avergonzada, no debí hacer esto, al menos no sin antes aclarar las cosas entre nosotros… Ranma debe pensar lo peor de mí, que soy como todas las demás_-

Terminó de ponerse los pantalones que aún estaban ligeramente húmedos, cuando otra idea llegó a su mente haciendo que el pecho se estrechara hasta el punto de faltarle el aire, tuvo que sentarse en una roca al darse cuenta…

-_Yo hice eso con él… Y ni siquiera tomamos ninguna precaución-_ su rostro empalideció por completo, mientras que le era cada vez más difícil respirar. El terror que comenzaba a sentir crecía a cada momento, mientras su mente divagaba entre los hechos, había hecho el amor con el hombre que amaba, pero sin haber hablado sobre sus sentimientos, sumado a eso no había pensando en el hecho de que el acto podría tener consecuencias.

-_Debo salir de aquí cuanto antes… Si Ranma despierta me moriría de la vergüenza_- sabía que su prometido tenía un sueño muy profundo, sin embargo salió con el mayor sigilo posible de la cueva para hacerse camino entre el bosque, apenas estaba saliendo el sol. Lo mejor sería volver a casa y tranquilizarse antes de hablar con él, así tendría la cabeza fría y podría afrontar la situación.

* * *

El chico de la trenza despertó varias horas después algo desconcertado mirando a su alrededor, sus irises exploraran el gris de las rocas que lo rodeaban, se giró de medio lado para ver una fogata de la cual solo quedaban algunas cenizas. De repente se dio cuenta de algo, estaba desnudo. 

Se levantó dejando al descubierto la parte superior de su cuerpo, miró trastornado a su alrededor mientras los recuerdos de la noche anterior se agolpaban en su cabeza… -_Akane y yo en verdad lo hicimos… O todo fue un sueño… No era muy real, además estoy desnudo_-

Pese a las dudas iniciales estaba cada vez más seguro que algo había sucedido entre Akane y él, pero lo extraño era que ella ya no estaba, al mirar en los alrededores notó como tampoco estaba su mochila ni su ropa… _-¿Maldición a dónde habrá ido?_- comenzó a vestirse…

Salió rumbo al bosque para ver si la joven estaba en los alrededores, su decepción se hacía cada vez más evidente al darse cuenta que ella no estaba por ninguna parte. Una mezcla de ira y desilusión se fue apoderando de él… ¿Cómo era posible que después de todo lo sucedido ella se fuera sin siquiera despedirse?

-_No puedo creerlo, es una niña boba… Y pensar que le iba a decir lo que sentía por ella… ¿Cómo me haces esto Akane?_- algo deprimido volvió hacia la cueva maldiciendo por lo bajo su suerte…

* * *

Era media tarde en la ciudad de Nerima, por los techos de las casas brincaba una joven de cabellos púrpuras, en sus manos portaba su caja de entregas, ágilmente iba de un techo a otro en busca de una casa muy conocida, se encaminaba a la residencia de los Tendo. 

Llegó al patio de la casa, pero no percibió ninguna presencia… -Esto es muy raro, deberían estar aquí- dijo para si misma. Sin mucho cuidado derribo una de las puertas para aventurarse en la morada.

-Ranma…- gritó la amazona -Ranma te traigo unos ricos tallarines- no hubo ninguna respuesta -¿Ranma en dónde estás?- volvió a vociferar en busca de una contestación. Entrecerró sus ojos sin querer darse por vencida.

Shampoo comenzó a recorrer las distintas habitaciones de la casa, pero no había huella del joven Saotome por ninguna de ellas… -_Que raro… se suponía que debía estar en casa_…- caminó un poco más entre los pasillos hasta que sintió una presencia, una fuerte energía.

Seguía buscando entre la casa el ser que emanaba esa aura llena de poder. Llegó afuera de una habitación y reconoció a quien pertenecía la energía, era del maestro Hapossai.

Le entró mucha curiosidad por saber que tramaba el viejo así que con cuidado abrió la puerta dejando una rendija para apenas poder ver que estaba haciendo. Sus ojos miraron extrañados el proceder del maestro, el ritual del hechizo se repitió ante los irises de color vino que miraban la escena.

Otra vez cinco velas negras se encontraban dibujando la forma de una estrella, en el centro de la forma se situaba el viejo prendiendo fuego a una mezcla extraña. Dijo las palabras clave… "Que lo que no pasa ahora, pase de ahora en adelante, los instintos se despertarán y pronto lo anhelado llegará. Dioses oigan este hechizo y concedan a esta alma su petición".

Procedió a beber con algo de duda un líquido verde viscoso, ya lo había probado una vez, pero no pudo evitar escupirlo tal y como sucedió con el primer intento en el que realizó el hechizo. Luego bebió lo que quedaba en el frasco, estaba vez fue valiente y no cayó inconciente ante el horrible sabor.

Seguro de que a través de este hechizo al fin conseguiría una chica joven y bonita el anciano procedió al último paso, recitó unas palabras inteligibles, alzó sus brazos extendiendo su energía de batalla y lanzó unos polvos grises que tenía en una de sus manos.

De repente la amazona divisó una luz roja que venía hacia ella, pero todo fue demasiado rápido para reaccionar, se colocó al borde del suelo buscando protección, pero la gran onda de energía alcanzó su cuerpo. Con mucho esfuerzo se fue arrastrando por el piso antes de ser descubierta.

-Ahora sí debe funcionar jijiji- el maestro abrió la puertas y salió dando saltos por todas partes… -Ya les llegará su galán chicas, esta vez el hechizo no fallará-

La joven observaba y oía lo que el viejo decía, pero no entendía muy bien de lo que hablaba el maestro. Apenas vio que el hombrecillo se alejaba entró a la habitación para observar mejor las cosas que había dejado tiradas en el suelo. Con curiosidad tomó un poco de la sustancia puesta en medio del recipiente que se encontraba en el centro de estrella y la metió en un pequeño frasco que andaba en su bolso.

-Pronto sabremos que tramas- dijo con un tono de malicia.

* * *

La oscuridad se comenzaba a apoderarse de los alrededores cuando la menor de las Tendo arribó a su hogar. Como bien lo sabía no había una sola persona en casa, eso la tranquilizaba, su estado mental no era el mejor y no se sentía de humor como para estar con nadie, ni dar explicaciones sobre su paradero. 

Entró y prendió la luz de su habitación, caminó hasta dejar sus pertenencias sobre la cama en la cual se echó pesadamente. _-¿Qué estarás haciendo Ranma?... Espero que no te tomes a mal que me haya venido de esta manera… pero en verdad no sabía qué hacer_-

Reflexionó por unos minutos hasta que tomó la decisión de darse un baño, después de tanto caminar, la empapada de la noche anterior y la acción con su prometido su cuerpo le pedía gritos un baño de agua caliente. Antes de irse una idea llegó a su mente y comenzó a buscar como loca en uno de sus cajones, de éste sacó una agenda, se fue directo al calendario…

En su cabeza comenzó a realizar cuentas y a recordar las cosas que le enseñaban en la preparatoria de sexualidad, miraba las fechas con algo de desesperación, al fin un suspiro fue emitido… -_Creo que no estoy en mis días fértiles, pero eso no quiere decir que pueda estar tranquila… Es el colmo que ande preocupándome por estas cosas_…- se cubrió el rostro con las manos, -_Lo mejor será relajarme al menos por ahora_…-

Se dirigió hacia el baño, abrió la llave de agua hasta dejar que la tina se llenara, estando desnuda se introdujo dejando que el agua cubriera por completo su cuerpo, pero a pesar de todo sólo un ser era dueño de sus pensamientos… -_Ranma_…-

* * *

La amazona llegó a Neko-hanten sintiéndose algo extraña, era como si algo hubiera cambiado dentro de ella y sabía que de alguna forma estaba relacionado con lo que el maestro había hecho unos minutos atrás. El restaurante se encontraba con pocos clientes a esa hora, caminó hacia la cocina… 

Justo cuando entró divisó la figura de Mouse, estaba lavando unos platos, por algún motivo se sintió en extremo atraída por aquel fuerte cuerpo masculino que se encontraba concentrado en sus labores. Lo miró detenidamente, era cierto que sentía algunas veces cosas por el chico pato, las cuales intentaba disimular, pero en ese momento en particular le pareció muy atractivo.

Sigilosamente se acercó al muchacho y lo abrazó por detrás, el sentir aquellas manos femeninas posándose sobre sus abdominales hizo que el joven chino de inmediato se tensara… -Sha… Sham… pop…- balbuceó nervioso -¿Qué haces?-

Ella de inmediato puso ojos de cordero -¿Acaso te molesta que te abrace?- preguntó algo dolida y apartándose de él.

-Cla… a… ro… que no… Sham… poo…- contestó incrédulo el chico, buscó acercarse a ella -¿Eso significa que al fin has decidido aceptarme?-

-Bueno… eso lo veremos…- le dijo mientras se pegaba casi completamente a él y deslizaba uno de sus dedos por el amplio y fornido torso masculino, -Todo depende de cómo de portes Mousse…-

El chico solo asintió torpemente… -Me portaré bien lo juro- tragó en seco al sentir que una de las manos de la amazona iba hacia su rostro -Haré lo todo lo que te pidas… Seré tu esclavo-

Una sonrisa de satisfacción se formó en la cara de la joven, -Me alegra oír eso Mousse…- como una autentica felina pegó su cuerpo al del chico dejando poco espacio entre ellos, sus manos quitaron las horribles gafas dejando ver un par de preciosos ojos turquesas.

-Tienes lindos ojos- ronroneó, haciendo que el ritmo cardíaco del muchacho comenzara a salirse de control, las gruesas manos buscaron rodear la pequeña cintura, a pesar de no poder verla bien podía sentir que efectivamente esa que tenía entre sus brazos era su amada Shampoo.

Ella se sentía idiotizada, ese hombre en verdad era apuesto, cómo era posible que en todos esos años nunca hubiera intentando nada con él, su cuerpo se lo pedía tenía que tenerlo más cerca, sentía el deseo de besarlo, de probar esa boca que no hacía más que profesarle palabras de amor.

Con un tono sensual pronunció -Eres muy apuesto- despacio comenzó a acortar la distancia entre sus rostros, el muchacho no pudo más que abrir los ojos desmesuradamente y quedar en completo shock mientras ella se aproximaba.

Estaba a punto de besarlo, a tan solo cinco centímetros el uno del otro, cuando una gran ola de agua fría los sorprendió a ambos. En el suelo una linda gatita de color lila y un pato ahora con gafas se sacudían el agua.

Una anciana los miraba con los ojos entrecerrados -¿Qué creen que hacían ustedes dos?- Los dos animales sólo hacían sus sonidos característicos, el pato graznaba a la vez que chocaba contra las paredes de la cocina, hasta que la anciana le dio un con su bastón por la cabeza dejándolo inconciente.

Tomó a la gatita por el detrás del cuello y la llevó consigo fuera de la cocina hasta llegar al baño, una vez ahí la tiró en una tina de agua caliente. La transformación fue inmediata la gatita se convirtió en una atractiva amazona.

-¿Se puede saber que estabas haciendo con Mousse?- preguntó algo enfadada la anciana.

La chica no pudo evitar sonrojarse así que volteó el rostro en otra dirección fingiendo estar ofendida… -Nada… que iba estar haciendo con este pato tonto-

-No me mientas Shampoo vi como estabas apunto de besarlo- sentenció Cologne mirando fijamente a su nieta.

El ceño de la muchacha se frunció ligeramente, encaró los ojos que la acosaban… -En verdad abuela no sé que me pasó… Es que vi a Mousse y de repente sentí algo muy extraño-

-¿Algo como qué?-

La amazona clavó su mirada en el agua, -No lo sé abuela, talvez tenga algo que ver con el hechizo que hizo el maestro esta tarde-

Cologne no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad ante las palabras de la jovencita, no era de extrañar que el viejo mañoso anduviera utilizando trucos antiguos, pero cuál sería el hechizo que había aplicado esta vez…

-¿Dime Shampoo qué fue exactamente lo que viste que Happi hacía?- dijo preparando su pipa para empezar a fumar.

Ella de inmediato asintió con la cabeza… -Te contaré abuela…-

**Continuara….**

**Notas:**

Bueno para empezar quiero decir que estamos acercándonos al final, no sé cuántos capítulos más habrán, pero si sé que no serán muchos. Tal vez querrán matarme por la reacción de Akane, pero creo que la chica se asustó y por eso salió corriendo. Una más ha sido afectada por el hechizo, parece que las cosas quizás comiencen a descubrirse…

Sé que fue corto, pero enserio la musa andaba de vacaciones. Les aviso que la siguiente continuación es probable que se demore unas dos semanas, estoy trabajando tiempo completo ahora y ando algo liada.

Quiero dar las gracias de corazón a las chicas que capítulo tras capítulo me siguen apoyando, agradezco los lindos comentarios que dejaron en el capítulo 9. Para mí era muy importante conocer sus opiniones sobre ese capítulo en particular. Gracias a: _**Cyn, BABY SONY, hitoki-chan, vivian alejandra,**_ _**Nenya21, Zauberry, cynthia-san, supernatali, Sandra,**_ **_Lalix, Vane, Marina, ryames, Ceci, Sha're y _****_Vero492_**

Para variar como en todos capítulos de nuevo les estaría muy agradecida si me dejan sus lindos comentarios… Todos los _**reviews**_, son bien recibidos y serán contestados si tengo sus malis. XD

**Besos AkaneKagome**


	11. Encuentro

Hola sé que he tardado demasiado con esta conti y quiero pedirles disculpas por ello. Espero que pese al tiempo aún así lean y les guste.

Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la maravillosa, pero cruel, de Rumiko Takahashi, la cual debido al trauma que me dejó me obligó al vicio de leer y escribir fanfics.

-kkk- Los personajes hablan

-_kkk_- Los personajes piensan

**Capítulo XI Encuentro**

La amazona comenzó a relatarle a su abuela todo lo que había vivido en la casa de la familia Tendo, le contó paso por paso cada una de las acciones del maestro, Cologne escuchaba atenta cada palabra. No estaba sorprendida, sabía que el viejo no era de fiar, que conocía mucha magia y secretos antiguos.

En su mente la anciana intentaba descifrar cuál podría ser el hechizo que Happosai había utilizado, entre los que conocía no registraba el que su nieta le narraba. Estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no se percató en el momento que sus pies comenzaron a moverse y salió del baño… -¿_Ese Happi qué hechizo extraño habrá utilizado_?-

Shampoo observó pensativa como la anciana salía del cuarto de baño, pero se olvidó de todo rápidamente. Salió de la bañera y se amarró una toalla en el cuerpo. Mientras se acercaba a ver su rostro en el espejo comenzó a recordar las sensaciones que había vivido tan solo unos minutos, por alguna extraña razón su cuerpo le pedía estar cerca de Mousse…

-_Es un pato tonto… Estúpido hechizo… Debo mantenerme lejos de él_…- frunció el ceño, estaba decidida, no dejaría que la magia controlara su cuerpo, su plan era sencillo sólo necesitaba mantenerse alejada del muchacho chino hasta que su abuela encontrara la solución.

Luego de vestirse bajó a la cocina, respiró aliviada al notar que el chico no se encontraba en los alrededores. Comenzó a recoger los platos sobre las mesas y a ordenar el local, era raro que en tan poco tiempo todos los clientes se hubieran marchado, cerró el local esperando salir en breve tras su abuela a la casa de los Tendo.

-Shampoo- dijo con voz ronca justo detrás de ella, la amazona quedó paralizada al escuchar la forma en que sonaba su nombre en la expresión masculina, se volteó despacio para chocar con un par de ojos aguamarina.

Por inercia su cuerpo fue retrocediendo ante la inquisidora mirada… -Mou… sse- balbuceó nerviosa intentando escapar, sabía que su auto control estaba en juego estando cerca del joven pato.

-¿Shampoo te pasa algo?- le preguntó acercándose más a ella, -Hace un rato estabas muy diferente… ¿Dime hice algo malo?- volvió a cuestionar con voz lastimosa.

La chica negó con sus manos -No haz hecho nada, solo que… por favor aléjate de mí-

El rostro del muchacho se volvió más serio, la amazona intentó escapar cuando una fuerte mano la sujetó por la muñeca, el calor que emanaba la extremidad masculina reactivó lo que tanto temía, el poder del hechizo iba comenzar a hacer efecto en ella…

Con mucha delicadeza entrelazó la mano del muchacho con la suya, -Perdóname Mousse no quiero estar distante contigo… pero es que bueno… no sé... si yo deba-

-De… ber… qué…- musitó nervioso al notar un brillo extraño en los grandes ojos de color vino.

-Tú sabes… tengo muchas ganas de…- le contestó la chica aproximando el rostro peligrosamente a su objetivo. El hecho de sentirla tan cerca hizo que Mousse perdiera por completo la valentía que había intentado reflejar en un inicio, su nerviosismo aumentó al notar como la cara de la joven estaba cada vez más cercana a la suya.

Shampoo quería controlarse, pero no lo lograba, una lucha en su interior se estaba llevando a cabo, debía decidir si hacerle caso a sus impulsos o dejar de lado la oportunidad que se le presentaba. Tenía enfrente a un chico que le parecía muy atractivo, sin querer posó su vista en un par de delgados labios que sabía deseaban ser besados.

Guiada al fin por lo que su corazón y cuerpo le dictaban le susurró por lo bajo -Cierra los ojos Mousse-, los ojos de muchacho se abrieron de golpe por la sorpresa, por alguna extraña razón sus neuronas lograron entender las pretensiones de su amor platónico, tragó en seco y obedeció.

Al ver la acción del chico la amazona no pudo evitar que una pequeña sonrisa se formara en sus labios, un sentimiento de ternura la llenó por dentro al vislumbrar la expresión dibujada en rostro del muchacho. Despacio acercó su cara los centímetros que faltaban y posó un corto beso en los labios de Mousse.

Él solo cerró sus ojos y se limitó a sentir el calor y la suavidad de la boca de la chica de los cabellos púrpura, nunca en su vida había sentido tanta alegría, su corazón se le quería salir del pecho, deseaba reiterarle su amor para que ella al fin aceptara ser su esposa…

La magia del momento se acabó al notar que el calor que hacía unos instantes estaba a su lado desparecía. Abrió los ojos y vio todo borroso, se colocó los lentes, pero ante su presencia ya no estaba la muchacha.

Shampoo luego de separarse de él no pudo evitar sentir un enorme vacío en el estómago, en realidad le había gustado mucho besarlo, pero sabía que no era correcto. Ya tenía un prometido, la ley de las amazonas así lo dictaba, tenía que casarse con Ranma era lo estipulado.

Sentía mucha pena, pena por su amigo de infancia, pena por ella misma, estaba confundida y fue por ese motivo que huyó. No tenía las agallas para darle la cara a Mousse luego de haberlo besado, qué le diría, que no era más que un impulso que su cuerpo le pedía. Comenzó a correr por las calles de Nerima, su abuela debía ayudarla y acabar de una buena vez con las consecuencias del dichoso hechizo…

* * *

Akane cayó pesadamente sobre su cama, el cansancio se alojaba en cada fibra de su cuerpo, luego de haber tomado un baño se sentía relajada, pero aún tenía la necesidad de descansar. Tanto su mente como su físico habían recibido demasiadas emociones en las pasadas horas. 

Ya arropada se giró de medio lado mirando el vacío… -_Ranma perdóname… Debes estar muy enojado… ¿Qué voy hacer cuando te vuelva a ver?_- no podía evitar sentirse nerviosa y culpable por todo lo ocurrido, ahora que su prometido y ella habían intimado las cosas no volverían a ser las mismas.

Muchas dudas viajaban por su cabeza, tenía tanto miedo de volver a verse reflejada en esos ojos azul-grisáceos, lo que más temía era que él la rechazara, o que se mostrara indiferente luego de lo que había pasado entre ellos. En varias ocasiones había escuchado que los chicos perdían el interés una vez que tenían relaciones sexuales con sus novias.

Quizás el mayor problema era que ellos ni siquiera eran novios, su compromiso era algo arreglado por sus padres, ella estaba segura que lo amaba ¿pero qué sentía él por ella? Le consumía el alma el sólo pensar que quizás Ranma no sintiera lo mismo que ella sentía por él.

En sus ojos se enmarcaba una terrible nostalgia, de forma inevitable suspiró -_Si tan solo me hubiera quedado a su lado esta mañana_…- se volteó hacia la pared -_No… no hubiera podido… Me hubiera muerto de la vergüenza… Pero de todas formas tarde o temprano tendremos que hablar… Necesito saber qué sientes por mí Ranma, si sientes lo mismo que yo_-

Resignada se apoyó en la cama mirando hacia arriba -_Quiero verte Ranma… Nunca voy a olvidar todo lo que pasamos juntos… Fue una noche muy especial, espero que sientas lo mismo que yo_…- El cansancio al fin hizo efecto en el cuerpo de la peli-azul y en poco tiempo se quedó dormida.

* * *

Si para alguien el día había sido tedioso era para Ranma, toda la mañana y la tarde se las había pasado malhumorado e intentando entrenar para liberar su furia. Cuando el sol comenzaba a ocultarse por el horizonte tomó la determinación de volver a la casa de la familia Tendo. 

Entre la oscuridad de la noche y luz artificial de los faros el chico de la trenza caminaba rumbo a su casa. En su interior rogaba porque la familia hubiera regresado, para él no era motivador el hecho de encontrarse con su prometida a solas y abordar todo lo que había ocurrido entre ellos.

No podía negarlo estaba molesto con Akane, pero también consigo mismo, no podía dejar de cuestionarse qué habría pasado si la noche anterior se hubiera atrevido a confesarle sus sentimientos a la menor de las Tendo.

-_¿Pero_ _si Akane no siente lo mismo por mí…? Aunque no creo que ella hubiera hecho "eso" conmigo si en verdad no me quisiera… Pero su reacción fue muy extraña… era como sino quisiera encontrarse conmigo luego de todo lo que pasó_- su entrecejo estaba fruncido mientras deambulaba sin estar consciente de sus pasos.

Pronto estuvo frente a las puertas de la residencia en la que habitaba desde algunos años. No pudo evitar que un ligero nerviosismo se apoderara de él al abrir la puerta. Su vista divisó oscuridad, sus pasos se hicieron camino hasta el patio trasero…

Quiso evitarlo, pero fue no tuvo éxito, deseba mirar la ventana de Akane y así lo hizo. La luz estaba apagada claro indicio de que la chica estaba dormida, por el silencio y lo que su insitito marcial podía percibir nadie más estaba en casa… -_Akane yo… quiero verte_…-

La tentación era muy fuerte, -_Además ella está dormida no tiene porque enterarse que voy a verla_…- se quedó pensativo durante unos segundos, se debatía entre entrar o no por aquella ventana como en ocasiones pasadas. Cerró sus ojos y respiró profundo…

-_Lo haré_…- pensó decidido… Con varios saltos se movió de un lado para el otro hasta quedar en el tejado. Ahora tenía el cristal justo frente a sus ojos, podía gracias a las tenues luces de la noche ver su reflejo de forma borrosa sobre la superficie.

Corrió la ventana con mucho cuidado evitando hacer ruido, una pierna y luego se movieron hasta entrar en la habitación. Parado a una distancia prudente pudo visualizar a su bella durmiente. Dio unos pasos más para quedar cerca de su prometida, era irremediable ese deseo de aproximarse a ella.

Se acercó hasta la orilla de la cama y se colocó de cuclillas… -Akane- susurró con extrema dulzura, la chica no se inmutó ante las palabras que eran tragadas por el aire, de forma inesperada ella cambió de posición hasta dejar su rostro justo en frente del de Ranma. El artista marcial no pudo evitar sentirse intimidado ante la acción, tragó en seco al sentir como el cálido y pausado aliento de su prometida chocaba contra el suyo.

-Ran…ma…- murmuró de forma casi sensual entre sueños la peli-azul. Al escuchar la entonación utilizada por la chica no pudo evitar pensar que estaba recordando algunos de los momentos vividos entre ambos en la cueva. Se mojó la boca con la lengua mientras se contenía para besar esos labios que le resultaban en extremo atractivos.

Un gemido casi ahogado emergió de la boca de la muchacha, lo que terminó por quebrar la voluntad el joven Saotome intentaba mantener. Los dedos masculinos viajaron hasta las mejillas de Akane, con sus yemas se encargó de acariciar con extrema delicadeza la sedosa piel hasta llegar al labio inferior…

El dedo pulgar logró entreabrir la boca separando sensualmente el labio inferior, Ranma acercó su rostro hasta quedar a escasos tres centímetros del rostro de su prometida. Despacio hizo que su boca le dedicara con leve caricia a la de su amada, al no observar ninguna reacción de parte de ella presionó levemente sobre sus labios dejando que sus alientos se entremezclaran.

Estaba hipnotizado, embrujado por la belleza y sensualidad que transmitía la chica, tanto que no se dio cuenta en el momento que buscó profundizar el beso rozando los labios con su lengua de forma pausada.

Un par de irises marrones comenzaron a abrirse al notar una sensación extraña sobre su cuerpo. Akane se encontraba aturdida, estaba despertando con un dulce e inesperado beso de su prometido, al moverse pudo ver como el muchacho se separaba de ella dejando que sus miradas chocaran…

-Ran…ma…- balbuceó torpemente mientras buscaba sentarse en el respaldar de la cama.

De inmediato una mano le tapó la boca… -Perdón Akane… yo sé que… bueno no debería… pero bueno… no puedo evitarlo…- un dulce beso fue depositado en la frente de la joven.

-Akane…- dijo lastimosamente pasando sus labios por la blanca tez, -¿Por qué me dejaste solo?... No debiste irte…- su aliento comenzó a chocar cerca de la oreja de la chica de los cabellos azulados… -No ves que te necesito- musitó sensualmente.

La menor de las Tendo no pudo más que paralizarse por las palabras, sumado a eso debía controlarse ante los insistentes besos y la ávida lengua que buscaba su cuello… -Ran… ma por favor…- rogó de forma suplicante esperando poder bajar su temperatura corporal.

-No te resistas por favor- le susurró con voz lastimosa en el oído… -¿Acaso no te das cuenta de lo que siento por ti?-

Ranma no se daba cuenta pero la manera en que se refería a su prometida estaba poniendo a ésta entre la espada y la pared. Era manojo de nervios al tener tan cerca a ese hombre al que le pertenecía por completo desde la noche anterior. Akane se sentía vulnerable, poco dueña de si misma, lo deseaba otra vez, quería sentir el roce de su piel, el calor de su cuerpo y la humedad de sus besos.

La situación se tensó aún más cuando notó como su prometido comenzaba a pegar su cuerpo contra el suyo…-Ranma- dijo casi en suspiro al sentir como los labios del chico buscaban con desesperación su boca.

* * *

La oscuridad cobijaba una sombra que se movía entre las calles de Nerima, la anciana ágilmente se deslizó dentro de la vivienda de los Tendo hasta llegar al cuarto de viejo maestro. Al encender la luz pudo darse cuenta que la escena en la cual se había desarrollado el hechizo estaba intacta. 

En el suelo estaba la forma de estrella con velas negras, se acercó al centro para inspeccionar el tazón con la mezcla de polvos. Pasó su largo y arrugado dedo por la sustancia mirando con recelo los restos de ella… -Parece un hechizo bastante corriente… ese Happi…- murmuró mientras volvía a inspeccionar a su alrededor.

De pronto sus ojos se posaron sobre un pergamino que estaba caído debajo de una mesita, se acercó hasta el objeto y lo extendió para analizar el contenido. Leyó las palabras que describían paso por paso como realizar el hechizo y el efecto que éste provocaría una vez concluido el proceso… -Ese Happi mira que querer volver a sus años mozos, ju ju ju ju- rió de forma burlesca -Acaso no sabe que ya las chicas nunca se fijarán en él-

Releyó una vez más el documento, pero algo estaba mal, por qué si el hechizo era para atraer mujeres su nieta se mostraba más afectuosa con Mousse, por otro lado no tenía noticias sobre las conquistas del maestro. Algo en el proceso debía de haberle fallado¿Pero qué exactamente y cómo podría contrarrestar el efecto sin saber cuál era el hechizo?

Intentó repasar la historia que le había narrado su nieta, se quedó pensativa algunos segundos, ella había mencionado algo sobre que el viejo libidinoso había escupido la mezcla… -_Mmmm eso debió de ser, no siguió el procedimiento al pie de la letra… En casa debo tener información sobre este hechizo… Ya veremos que has hecho Happi_-

* * *

Ranma abrió los ojos de golpe, seguía de pie como una estatua en el patio de la familia Tendo, incluso la presencia de la anciana que había entrado por el frente de la casa le pasó desapercibida. 

Su mirada se posó en la ventana de la habitación de su prometida justo como en su alucinación… -_Maldición Akane no puedo dejar de pensar en volver a verte y estar a tu lado… Yo necesito entrar_…- su mente se debatía entre la fantasía y la realidad, entre intentar volver a ver a su deliro y robarle un beso, o alejarse de una vez de la tentación.

Receloso brincó con instinto felino hasta el tejado… -Yo no debería, pero necesito hacerlo, quiero hablar con ella de todo lo que pasó, no puedo esperar hasta mañana- se dijo a si mismo.

Tal y como lo había imaginado entreabrió la ventana del cuarto con sigilo y entró de lleno para observar como una figura femenina dormía boca arriba. Se acercó para poder divisarla mejor. Pudo notar como el pecho de la joven subía y bajaba al ritmo de la acompasada respiración, era tentadora y mucho, tanto así que no pudo contener las ganas de robarle un beso para despertarla.

Llevó su rostro justó encima del de su prometida, tragó en seco y acercó su boca hasta rozar con extrema de delicadeza los labios de la chica. Sin duda sentir el calor de los mismos le proporcionaba una paz inmensa, pero sabía que debía separarse de ella, antes de hacerlo notó como unos brazos lo empujaban con fuerza hasta tirarlo al suelo…

Unos ojos lo miraban sorprendidos, pero después el entrecejo de la muchacha comenzaba a fruncirse… -¿Se puede saber qué haces?- Akane se puso en pie bruscamente mirando enfadada al joven que aún estaba sentado en el suelo… -¡Casi me matas de un susto Ranma…¡No vuelvas a entrar así sin avisarme!-

-¡Oye no hice nada malo!- contraatacó el chico poniéndose de pie y clavando sus ojos furiosos en ella -¡Vine a pedirte una explicación!- le dijo mientras la sujetaba por los hombros, de repente su mirada se suavizó así como su expresión facial…

Los irises azul-grisáceos ahora se notaban abatidos, con la voz algo tristeza le cuestionó -¿Por qué te fuiste esta mañana sin decirme nada Akane?-

-Yo… este yo…- balbuceó torpemente mientras su corazón comenzó a latir con desesperación. -Ranma perdóname… no supe que hacer…-

-No debiste irte así- le dijo el muchacho mientras la estrechaba con fuerza contra su pecho… -Creo que debemos aclarar las cosas de una buena vez- le susurró roncamente al oído, sin querer su boca buscó la de su prometido para comenzar un largo y acompasado beso.

La temperatura corporal iba en aumento, ambos querían hablar, pero había muchos sentimientos encontrados, sobre todo esa necesidad de tener cerca sus cuerpos, de expresarse por medio de caricias las cosas que no habían podido decir en todos esos años.

Despacio Ranma la fue acorralando contra la pared mientras ambos se daban a la tarea de profundizar el beso…

* * *

Cologne se dio vuelta con disposición a salir cuando se percató que justo frente a ella se encontraba Shampoo… -¿Qué es eso que traes en la mano abuela?... ¿Pudiste averiguar algo sobre el hechizo?- 

La anciana le contestó la pregunta con una sonrisa y agregó -Justo esto que llevo en la mano es el procedimiento del hechizo, pero debo investigar para conocer el fallo de Happi y cómo remediarlo-

-Me parece muy bien abuela debemos volver a casa-

Iban a marcharse cuando la anciana notó algo que le llamó la atención, lo podía sentir, la presencia de dos auras que reflejaban un calor intenso… Era el mismo que había sentido cuando encontró a Shampoo y Mousse juntos, sin duda eran los efectos del hechizo y estaba casi segura de quienes eran los que desprendían ese calor.

Comenzó a moverse rápidamente para salir de la habitación, la amazona supo que algo no andaba bien y la siguió -¡Abuela qué pasa!- vociferaba detrás de ella… La persiguió hasta el patio desde donde ambas saltaron al tejado…

Sin poder evitarlo la mirada de ambas quedó perpleja al ver entre las cortinas que se movían con el viento, Ranma y Akane se besaba con pasión, a la vez que las manos viajaban formando caricias que no eran para nada las de una pareja que se besaba por primera vez…

La joven amazona estaba furiosa, una aura azulada la comenzó a envolver, iba a entrar y darle su merecido a sus esos dos, pero el bastón de la abuela la detuvo abruptamente…

-No te muevas… Ellos están bajo el efecto del hechizo…-

**Continuara…**

**Notas:**

Uff lo sé mucho tiempo sin actualizar ruego que me perdonen, podría decir muchos pretextos pero la verdad solo diré que casi no he tenido tiempo para leer ni para escribir. También perdón por lo corto del capítulo, veré si en el próximo al fin les dejo más, espero que les haya gustado y como ven las cosas parecen descubrirse.

No estoy segura si el ritmo de actualización seguirá siendo cada dos semanas, porque si sólo escribo no podré leer los muchos fics que actualmente sigo.

Agradezco mil a las personas que me siguen dejando sus lindos comentarios: _**vivan alejandra, Nenya21, Cyn, BABY SONY, supernatali, miciel **__(bienvenida a mi historia)__**, Lalix, Ceci, Versago**_ (den la bienvenida chicas a un lector activo) y a _**Sandra**_.

Como siempre les digo nada me hace más feliz que leer sus reviews, dejarlos lo motiva a una como escritora a continuar, perdón por andar demorando las actualizaciones. Las quiero mucho a todas y todos!!!

Recuerden si siguen la historia ya sea que estén inscritos o no en el ffnet me gustaría saber qué piensan de lo que leen. Dejen sus reviews!!! Son mi recompensa por las horas que me paso escribiendo. XD

**Besos AkaneKagome**


	12. Una dura Realidad

Bueno aquí estoy de nuevo con un capítulo más de mi extraña historia. La verdad sólo espero que sigan leyendo y que les siga gustando tanto como hasta ahora.

Este capítulo va dedicado a mi querida amiga Gina (conocida como the brain o little kagome) que cumplió años el 9 de este mes. Gracias por darme tu apoyo!!! Te quiero montones!!!

Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la maravillosa, pero cruel, de Rumiko Takahashi, la cual debido al trauma que me dejó me obligó al vicio de leer y escribir fanfics.

-kkk- Los personajes hablan

-_kkk_- Los personajes piensan

**Capítulo XII Una dura realidad**

Su sangre hervía le era inevitable, siempre lo había querido para ella, para ella y para nadie más, lo celos la carcomían, lo peor del caso era que su propia abuela frenaba sus instintos. Ese sentimiento de disgusto, tristeza, decepción, amargura, celos, la sed de venganza, todos viajaban por cada una de sus venas. No se saldrían con la suya, si ahora estaban juntos ella se iba a encargar que de arruinarles el momento, no iba a perderlo así de fácil.

La pareja ni siquiera tenía idea que sus besos y caricias eran observados desde fuera por las dos amazonas. Estaban muy concentrados en demostrarse todo su afecto y la necesidad que sentían el uno por el otro. El juego entre sus lenguas fue cesando para pasar a roces lentos y sutiles con los labios, muy despacio Ranma selló con un corto beso el momento entre ambos.

Sus narices chocaron de forma tierna a la vez que sus respiraciones agitadas se entremezclaban… -Akane yo… tengo algo muy importante que decirte- musitó por lo bajo, abrió los ojos para dejar que sus irises azul-grisáceos se encontraran con un par avellana que lo miraban expectantes. El silencio invadió la habitación, el chico de la trenza iba por fin a exteriorizar sus sentimientos…

Desde fuera Shampoo seguía mirando la escena con desprecio, no iba a aguantarlo más, de un ágil salto pasó por encima del báculo de la anciana… -Lo siento abuela pero no puedo soportarlo- recalcó con algo de enojo en su voz, inmediatamente después ingresó por la ventana…

Era el momento, había tomado la decisión, ya no importaba nada más, de una vez por todas iba a decirle a Akane que sentía algo muy profundo por ella, que la quería y que todo lo sucedido entre ellos no era resultado solamente de esa extraña pasión que crecía en su interior…

-Akane… quiero que sepas… que yo…- le dijo nervioso.

-¡Ranma qué crees que haces!- vociferó la amazona con los ojos ligeramente humedecidos.

La mirada de ambos se dirigió hacia la figura femenina que se encontraba apenas visible por la contraluz de la ventana, casi por reflejo sus cuerpos se distanciaron mientras sus mejillas se teñían con rapidez de un fuerte carmín.

-Sha… sham… poo…- balbucearon los dos al unísono.

Ranma estaba particularmente nervioso, sabía de antemano que la muchacha china era muy obsesiva en cuanto a su persona, durante años se había empeñado en acosarlo. Entre sus mañas los hechizos para capturarlo o liberarse de Akane estaban a la orden del día. Temía la reacción de ella ahora que sabía de la relación más cercana con chica de los cabellos azulados.

-_Lo que me faltaba… Ahora sí que estoy en problemas, de seguro Shampoo no nos va a dejar en paz y se lo va a contar a todo el mundo. Maldición justo ahora que iba a decirle sobre mis sentimientos a Akane nos pasa esto… ¿Pero qué puedo hacer para que ella no nos cause problemas_…?-

Por otro lado la menor de las Tendo no estaba muy cómoda con la situación, una parte de ella la hacía sentirse nerviosa por las consecuencias que el nuevo descubrimiento podía provocar. Tampoco le gustaba la reacción que mostraba el chico de la trenza, podía notar su estado y eso no le daba confianza.

-_Ranma parece estar preocupado porque Shampoo nos descubrió, me preguntó que va hacer con ella… El bobo por lo menos debería decirle que hay algo entre nosotros y no quedarse callado como un completo tonto… Uff, pero yo no quiero que todos se den cuenta tan rápido de esto, ni siquiera hemos podido hablar bien las cosas y ya llega una de sus odiosas prometidas a interrumpir_-

Con voz temblorosa el joven Saotome se dispuso hablar -Verás… Shampoo… no es lo que tú crees-

El ceño de Akane se frunció de inmediato al oír las palabras de su prometido, -¡Ranma eres un cretino!- le gritó mientras sacaba de la nada su enorme mazo y lo estrellaba sobre la espalda del muchacho.

-¡Oye Akane no tienes porque ponerte así!- replicó el chico quien se levantaba con dificultad del suelo.

-¡Acaso crees que puedes andarle diciendo a las personas que lo nuestro no es lo que parece!- vociferó la peli-azul a quien los ojos se le empezaban a humedecer… Con la voz llena de tristeza agregó -No lo entiendes, me estabas besando y estoy segura que Shampoo lo vio todo-

De nuevo la ira hizo estragos en ella y levantó al joven por el cuello de la camisa -¡Así que no digas que no es lo que parece… Porque es justo lo que parece!-

-Perdona Akane… yo en verdad no quería… Tú sabes que todo esto… lo que ha pasado entre nosotros…- tartamudeó buscando calmar el enojo de la chica. Sus miradas llenas de sentimientos chocaron, la de ella repleta de ira y decepción, mientras la de él arrepentimiento y preocupación.

Las palabras emitidas por Ranma dieron en lo profundo del corazón de la joven china, era indudable que muchas cosas habían estado pasando entre aquellos dos, algo le decía que no era solo un beso. Podía notar la confianza entre ambos, la complicidad en sus miradas, pero también sabía una cosa, el hechizo estaba de por medio y por ninguno motivo iba a perder la oportunidad de arruinarles su nuevo amor.

Shampoo tenía la mirada fría fijada en el piso, una leve sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, emitió un sonido que pasó desapercibido por la pareja, pero al fin pronunció palabra…

-¿Acaso ustedes dos creen tener algo?- preguntó dolida.

Ante la interrogante los ojos de la pareja se situaron sobre ella de inmediato, el artista marcial tragó en seco… -Verás Shampoo muchas cosas han cambiado entre Akane y yo- le respondió algo nervioso, miró a su prometida y ambos se sonrojaran.

-Con que han cambiado…- dijo fríamente la joven china.

-Sí… lo han hecho, por favor deja que te expliquemos- expresó calmada Akane, sin poder contener sus deseos de hablar.

La amazona encaró a la pareja… -¿Acaso saben en realidad por qué las cosas han cambiado tanto entre ustedes?- cuestionó con la voz llena de satisfacción, pero mostrando esa misma expresión de pesar en el rostro.

Era inevitable que la pregunta les llegara a los dos, tanto Akane como Ranma se habían estado cuestionando durante días a qué se podía deber que su relación hubiera avanzado a pasos agigantados. En varios días superaron barreras presentes por años, se animaban a hacer cosas que nunca antes había hecho, incluso tenían extraños cambios de personalidad.

Shampoo pudo notar el silencio, la cara de la pareja reflejaba a la perfección todas las dudas que tenían, era una gran oportunidad y la iba a aprovechar…

-Como no dicen nada entonces yo les diré lo que pasa- afirmó con deleite, -Ambos están bajo el efecto de un hechizo-

Un par de rostros atónitos miraron a la joven china, Akane tragó en seco y sus ojos se concentraron en el vacío… -_Un hechizo… un hechizo… no… eso no… no puede_…- salió de su estado mental cuando la voz de su prometido llamó su atención.

-¡Ja!- exclamó molesto -¡Eso no puede ser!-

De la nada la figura de la anciana apareció en la habitación, estaba fumando su pipa afuera, pero debido a la situación había tomado la determinación de intervenir…

-Pues créelo yerno- dijo secamente -Ustedes están bajo el efecto de un hechizo realizado por el viejo maestro-

Akane no mencionaba palabra, simplemente miraba con los ojos perdidos a los interlocutores frente a ella. Desde el fondo de su corazón deseaba estar dentro de un sueño, no podía ser verdad que todo lo que vivido junto con Ranma fuera producto de un hechizo, pero cómo, y qué tenía que ver el maestro con todo eso. Él no haría algo para que ella y Ranma mejoraran su relación.

-¡Se puede saber de qué están hablando ustedes dos!- volvió a gritar el artista marcial a punto de perder la poca paciencia que tenía.

Shampoo habló confiada mientras buscaba la luz del cuarto para encenderla -Abuela cuéntales-

-Con… tarnos… qué…- musitó la peli-azul mirando a la anciana claramente afectada.

-Sí diga lo que tiene que decir de una buena vez- resopló molesto el chico.

Una mirada penetrante fue la respuesta de Cologne, con toda la seriedad y haciéndose la interesante aproximó la larga pipa a su boca e inhaló, para luego exhalar el humo. Tomó asiento en la silla junto al escritorio, todos casi por inercia hicieron un círculo de pie alrededor de ella…

-Verán Happi consiguió la receta para realizar un antiguo hechizo que atrae a personas del sexo opuesto. Todo se detalla en este pergamino- relató sacando de entre la nada el objeto enrollado, -Estuve analizando su habitación luego de darme cuenta que Shampoo había sido víctima de hechizo-

De inmediato ambos jóvenes volvieron el rostro hacia la amazona, la cual no pudo más que sonrojarse y virar la cara en otra dirección. Akane en particular tenía mucho interés en conocer sobre las circunstancias en las que se había visto envuelta la muchacha china.

Algo temerosa preguntó -¿Cómo notó que Shampoo estaba hechizada?-

La anciana dudó en responder con sinceridad a la interrogante, pero si quería convencerlos debía hacerlo… -Verán… Diré que la actitud de Shampoo hacia Mousse cambió-

-¿En qué sentido?- cuestionó Akane cada vez más interesada.

-Pues se mostraba más afectuosa, además noté que la cercanía con él creaba una intensa barrera de energía y un claro aumento de la temperatura corporal…- ante la explicación la pareja estaba muda y con cara de preocupación, sin embargo la anciana no detuvo su relato.

-Shampoo me explicó que perdía por completo el control sobre si misma, buscando entrar en contacto físico con Mousse. Una vez que me contó lo que había presenciado en la habitación de Happi, ya no había más dudas…- se hizo un silencio en la habitación, -Ella cayó bajo el efecto de un hechizo-

-Todo esto está muy raro- murmuró Ranma por lo bajo, sus ojos reflejaban desasosiego, una parte él se negaba a reflexionar racionalmente sobre los hechos…

La mirada avellana de Akane de nuevo se perdió en el vacío -_Un hechizo… un hechizo… Y el maestro tiene algo que ver, pero cuándo pudo pasar todo esto_- una idea llegó a su cabeza, si Shampoo había visto el hechizo y fue víctima del mismo, al menos podría darle alguna pista para concluir si ambas mujeres estaban hablando con la verdad.

-¿Shampoo?- dijo la peli-azul apenas audible como para llamar su atención, al obtener respuesta alzó la voz para continuar -¿Qué pasó o qué viste para pensar que estas hechizada?-

-Eje… jum…- carraspeó la joven china, -Verás yo venía a buscar a mi Ranma-

-Vaya que novedad- masculló la menor de las Tendo con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Dijiste algo Akane?- le preguntó Shampoo mordazmente.

En forma de defensa la muchacha de los ojos marrones agitó sus manos y empezó a reír de forma nerviosa, -Jejejeje no… no dije nada… continua por favor-

Una expresión de desagrado se formó en el rostro de la amazona, arqueó una ceja y prosiguió con su relato, -Bueno parecía que no había nadie en casa, pero sentí una extraña energía… Entonces fue cuando pude ver todo lo que estaba haciendo el viejo… Las velas negras en forma de estrella- al mencionar este último aspecto la pareja se exaltó…

-Luego dijo unas cosas raras, se tomó un líquido, lo escupió, tiró unos polvos y continuó diciendo cosas extrañas… Justo cuando terminó vi un gran resplandor rojo, por eso me tiré al suelo, pero siempre me alcanzó y tuve que arrastrarme para que el maestro no se diera cuenta de mi presencia-

Los dos jóvenes se petrificaron, la experiencia se parecía bastante a la que habían vivido varios días atrás. En sus mentes recreaban la escena, la casa parecía estar completamente sola, luego se dirigían hasta la habitación del maestro cuando una fuerte energía los golpeó y los dejó inconcientes por unos segundos…

Ambos se cayeron en cuenta fue justo después de la experiencia de ese día que las cosas habían cambiado, desde ese día en que habían caído sin conciencia algo extraño les pasaba. La mente y los deseos más ocultos se expresaban con libertad sin poder tener un control absoluto de sus cuerpos, quizás esa era la respuesta a sus interrogantes, estaban bajo el efecto de un hechizo.

-Oigan… oigan… ¿qué les pasa?- preguntó la Shampoo consternada -¿Acaso no me están escuchando?-

Akane sacudió su cabeza y miró a la otra chica, Ranma seguía algo pensativo con su entrecejo arrugado y dispuesto a oír el resto de la historia.

La joven china se aclaró la garganta -Les iba diciendo que… la abuela va a ir a investigar para estar segura de cual fue el hechizo que usó el viejo-

De inmediato el artista marcial se puso en pie -Pues iré con ustedes, no caeremos en otra de sus trampas, quiero asegurarme de que nos dicen la verdad- ante la acción la mirada triste, pero sorprendida de Akane se posó sobre él.

-Como quieran- les indicó indiferente la anciana dando media vuelta.

Shampoo se dio vuelta imitando la acción de su abuela -¿Si quieren pueden ir a ver la habitación del maestro? Verán que todo está como cuando practicó el hechizo-

-¡No tengas la menor duda que eso haremos!- respondió decidido el chico de la trenza, -Esperen a que baje y nos iremos todos a Neko-hanten- rápidamente pasó en medio de las dos mujeres chinas y saltó por la ventana.

-Ranmaaaaaaaa espera- gritó la menor de las Tendo corriendo hacia la ventana para solo divisar como su prometido quedaba fuera de su vista, resignada suspiró -Me cambiaré, así que podrían por favor salir de mi habitación- ante la petición ambas mujeres salieron dejando a peli-azul sola.

* * *

El chico de la trenza corrió hasta llegar a la habitación del maestro, entrecerró los ojos mirando con disgusto las velas negras -_Justo como aquel día_…- caminó hacia el centro y se encontró con el recipiente, -_Esto no me parece que haya estado aquella vez, sin embargo todo lo demás sí… Será que en verdad Akane y yo hemos estado bajo el efecto de un hechizo_- 

Al levantar sus ojos estos se encontraron con la chica de los cabellos azulados que en ese instante entraba en la habitación…La mirada avellana reflejaba un profundo desconcierto, éste aumentó al notar la ambientación del cuarto, era indudable que se trataba de la misma escena que habían vivido el día en que supuestamente habían sido hechizados.

Tragó en seco mientras intentaba contener las ganas que sentía de llorar, pero las cosas aún no estaban del todo perdidas, sabiendo lo tramposa que era Shampoo no era de extrañar que hubiera inventado algo así para separarlos. Sacó fuerzas de su interior para hablar, -Ranma debemos ir a Neko-hanten, sólo así podremos saber si todo esto es cierto- afirmó con la voz melancólica.

El muchacho no hizo más que asentir con la cabeza, ella salió de forma pausada seguida por su prometido. En el patio trasero estaban paradas Shampoo y la anciana en espera de la pareja, -Vaya que han tardado… Ya era hora, vamos abuela-

Las mujeres saltaron alto sobre el muro de la casa Tendo y comenzaron a brincar ágilmente entre los techos de Nerima. Ranma estaba ya sobre el muro e iba hacer lo mismo cuando se percató que Akane seguía inmóvil…

-¿Acaso no querías ir?- preguntó arqueando una ceja.

Ella resignada resopló con el ceño fruncido -Nunca podría alcanzarlas-

Casi de forma automática el joven de la trenza bajó del muro y se paró justo frente a ella, -¿Si quieres puedo llevarte?-, le extendió la mano en espera de una respuesta…

-Yo… no sé… ¿Cómo me llevarías?- preguntó nerviosa y ligeramente sonrojada.

-Pues cargando o a caballito, lo que prefieras- le contestó sin darle mucha importancia al asunto.

-Sabes que no me gusta que…- Akane no pudo terminar la frase porque Ranma la había colocado sobre su espalda y brincaba con una rapidez asombrosa sobre los tejados…

Estaba dispuesta a replicar y gritar por la osadía del muchacho, pero un poderoso sentimiento la frenó… Una nostalgia la invadió por completo al notar el calor proveniente de su prometido, se aferró con ansias a aquel cuello masculino, sentía unas enormes ganas de llorar. Se negaba a creerlo, no quería aceptar que todo lo vivido con él era obra de la magia.

-_Ranma yo… no quiero que esto sea verdad… Debe ser una mentira de esas dos_…- aspiró profundo aquel olor tan propio de él, anhelaba que aquel momento se detuviera para siempre, que pudiera estar así junto al muchacho toda la vida, sintiendo la calidez y la fuerza proveniente del único hombre que podía amar en la vida.

De pronto todo movimiento cesó y notó como resbalaba por la superficie de la espalda de su prometido. -Ya llegamos- musitó Ranma ladeando la cabeza, gracias a la acción rozó levemente la mejilla de la chica… -Será mejor que entremos Akane-

Al abrir las puertas vieron colocados sobre las mesas del restaurante muchos pergaminos, libros y cosas antiguas. Cologne revisaba con afán e iba descartando todo material que no fuera útil. Ranma y Akane se acercaron para supervisar de cerca el proceso…

-Aquí está- afirmó con satisfacción la anciana levantando un libro, rápidamente despojó todo lo que quedaba sobre la mesa y comenzó a ojearlo con minuciosidad… -Según dice esto el hechizo que usó Happi tiene distintas variaciones, todo depende de los pasos del proceso…-

-¿Qué más dice abuelita?- preguntó la joven china con curiosidad mientras husmeaba sobre el hombro de la anciana.

-Según parece ustedes han caído bajo el efecto del hechizo "Pasión"- pasó algunas páginas con sus largos y huesudos dedos, -El efecto del hechizo hace que los deseos carnales hacia personas del sexo opuesto crezcan, creando un descontrol sobre el cuerpo y fomentando estados de pasión no comunes en los individuos-

Se quedó callada al seguir leyendo pues no le convenía que los jóvenes ni su nieta se dieran cuenta de lo que seguía… "Pero los efectos sólo se hacen visibles con aquellas personas sobre las cuales los afectados tienen deseos ocultos y un fuerte sentimiento de amor", -_Esto quiere decir que esos dos están enamorados y que Shampoo en verdad está interesada en Mousse_-

La joven amazona se sentía preocupada -¿Y cómo podemos curarnos?-

-Eso aún no lo sé… debo investigar más a fondo-

Ranma estaba completamente desconcertado, -¿Hay alguna forma de comprobar si todo esto es cierto?- preguntó mirando con un dejo de tristeza a su prometida.

Cologne rebuscó entre las páginas… -Justo aquí- dijo señalando con su larga uña -Aquí dice como comprobar si han caído bajo sus efectos…-

Akane respiró hondo al fin sabría la verdad, se daría cuenta si todo lo que había pasado con su prometido era resultado de la magia…

-¿Pues qué espera?- vociferó el joven Saotome -¡Haga lo que tenga que hacer de una buena vez!-

**Continuara…**

**Notas:**

Bueno ya los chicos saben la verdad, solo es cuestión de comprobar las cosas y las dudas comienzan a aparecer… Perdón si hay faltas, pero solo releí una vez, veré si luego doy otra editada. Ahora sí que vamos en la recta final, creo que quizás en dos o tres capítulos al fin mi pequeña historia llegue a su fin (Caro saca un pañuelo y se suena la nariz).

Para mí es un placer de nuevo darle las gracias a cada una de las personas que se esforzaron en dejarme sus comentarios en el capítulo pasado:_** Ceci, Vane, supernatali, micel, Marina, Cyn, Lalix, Versago, Amboise R. **_(bienvenido al fic)_** Anami **_(bienvenida linda!!! Que gusto verte por acá),_** vivan alejandra, diana **_(se muy bienvenida),_**Sonia, Nenya21, AthenaDreams **_(bienvenida linda). Creo que en verdad no saben los sentimientos tan gratos que me provocan leer sus palabras (Caro hace una reverencia) Muchas Gracias!!!

Ahora si han llegado hasta aquí leyendo por favor dirijan su vista al botón morado a la izquierda de "Submit review", den un clic donde dice "Go" y Dejen sus reviews!!! Al hacerlo habrá una persona al otro lado de la pc que será muy feliz… )

**Besos AkaneKagome**


	13. Todo Cambia

Hola a todas y todos luego de una larga ausencia estoy de vuelta con un capítulo más. Pido disculpas por la demora. Ando ansiosa de dejar dedicaciones, este capítulo se la había prometido a mi querida amiga Adri la cual siempre me presiona para que siga con las contis. Gracias por todo linda!!

Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la maravillosa, pero cruel, de Rumiko Takahashi, la cual debido al trauma que me dejó me obligó al vicio de leer y escribir fanfics.

**Simbología**

-kkk- Los personajes hablan

-_kkk_- Los personajes piensan

**Capítulo XIII Todo cambia**

La anciana leyó una vez más el párrafo que tenía al frente, era curioso que el viejo libro indicara la forma para comprobar si alguien caía bajo los efectos del hechizo, se quedó pensativa por algunos instantes decidiendo si proceder o no…

-¡Nos va a decir cómo darnos cuenta de una buena vez!- gritó Ranma encarando a la vieja china.

Cologne entrecerró los ojos ofendida por la actitud del muchacho, pero dejó pasar la acción, -Calma yerno no te precipites-

El artista marcial suspiró sonoramente volviendo el rostro en otra dirección, comenzó a balbucear para si mismo -Para usted es muy fácil decirlo, como no es la que está en medio de todo esto-

-Ya abuela habla… ¿Cómo podemos saber si estamos bajo los efectos del hechizo?- dijo la chica ansiosa por una respuesta.

-Parece que nos podemos dar cuenta de una forma muy simple- señaló la parte del libro que había estado leyendo, todos fueron acercando sus cabezas para ver en cuanto fuera posible lo que estaba escrito, sin embargo todo estaba chino lo cual dejaba a la pareja dependiendo completamente de las palabras de la anciana.

-Basta con rociar el cuerpo de los afectados con la mezcla que se usó de base para preparar el hechizo… Haciendo esto una reacción hará que aparezca un aura roja que siempre los acompaña, pero nunca es visible para el ojo humano ordinario…- concluyó algo pensativa.

La menor de las Tendo estaba concentrada reflexionando hasta que habló en voz baja -¿Cómo se supone que obtendremos esa mezcla?-

Ranma se anticipó a las palabras de la vieja amazona, -Si mal no recuerdo en la habitación del maestro había un recipiente con una mezcla extraña- se irguió completamente decidido, -¡Iré por esa cosa!- su prometida lo miró sorprendida, estaba ya cerca de la puerta cuando fue interceptado por la figura de Shampoo.

-No es necesario que lo hagas- ordenó confiada la chica, la primera respuesta que obtuvo fue una mirada desafiante… -¡Apártate Shampoo iré a buscar esa mezcla y sabremos de una vez por todas si estamos hechizados!-

Ella no parecía para nada contenta con la actitud del joven Saotome, alzó los brazos y se recostó sobre el borde de la entrada fijando sus ojos color vino en la mirada glaciar que mostraba todo su disgusto ante la terquedad de la muchacha, -Si he dicho que no es necesario que vayas es por justo aquí- dijo sacando de la nada un frasco de vidrio con una sustancia extraña, -Tengo un poco de esa mezcla-

Los ojos del artista marcial se dirigieron al envase, ella lo quitó de su vista y caminó hasta donde se encontraban Akane y la abuela sentadas en una de las mesas. Colocó el frasco justo en el centro, las otras dos mujeres no podían despegar la mirada de la extraña sustancia.

Un Ranma ya más calmado tomó asiento al igual que ellas… Arqueó una ceja y cruzó los brazos sobre su fornido pecho, -¿De dónde lo sacaste?-

-Lo tomé luego de ver como el viejo hacía el hechizo- levantó de nuevo el envase de vidrio y lo miró con detenimiento, -Pensé que quizás nos podía servir para algo-

Una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de la anciana, -Je je je je… Te he enseñado bien-

La chica de los cabellos azulados miró el objeto con recelo, lo que estaba dentro de éste definiría la situación con su prometido, todo dependía de la reacción de sus cuerpos ante la mezcla que supuestamente revelaría la existencia del embrujo… -Supongo que tendremos que hacer la prueba- musitó apenas audible para los demás.

Fue inevitable que al escuchar las palabras de la joven Ranma clavara sus ojos en ella, compartieron en ese segundo una misma duda ¿era un hechizo la razón de todos cambios que habían sufrido en los pasados días? El miedo era latente así como ese temblor a causa de la ansiedad y nerviosismo, el momento de la verdad estaba frente a ellos, luego de la prueba todas las dudas se disiparían.

Cologne estiró el brazo sobre la mesa y tomó el recipiente de cristal, -Bueno vamos a comprobar de una buena vez si ustedes se encuentran hechizados-, la joven amazona asintió algo ansiosa, pero la pareja se limitó a tragar en seco mientras observaban como la anciana se acercaba a su nieta. Akane en particular se encontraba muy nerviosa, mantenía los ojos bien abiertos para analizar cada una de las acciones que se desarrollaban frente a ella.

La pequeña mujer sujetada su bastón para lograr una mayor altura, se quedó a un costado de la silla de su nieta, con sus dedos largos inclinó el envase esparciendo por encima del cabello de la joven la extraña mezcla. Era un pequeño rocío de polvo, hizo lo posible para que quedara suficiente para la pareja más famosa de Nerima.

Shampoo miraba hacia arriba intentando detectar algo inusual en ella, pero nada pasaba. Todos estaban expectantes ante la comprobación del hechizo, parpadeaban esperando cualquier tipo de reacción.

-No pasa nada… Esto no funciona- se quejó la amazona, -Pero yo tengo que estar hechizada- volteó el rostro como un arrebato de fastidio, -Sino como podría explicarse que le hiciera caso a Mousse… Sólo la magia podría provocar algo así- concluyó.

-Mira Ranma- dijo la peli-azul señalando a la otra chica, la amazona empezó a mirarse y al igual que el resto notó el aura roja que comenzaba a emerger sobre ella.

Akane estaba asombrada, se llevó el dedo índice a la zona de la barbilla -Que raro justo cuando mencionó a Mousse reaccionó la mezcla-

Una mirada asesina surgió de los irises granates, la vena en su frente comenzó a palpitar… -¿Qué insinúas Akane?-

Fue inevitable que la primera reacción de la otra chica fuera una risa nerviosa… -Je je je je…- agitó las manos, -Yo no quise insinuar nada… Sólo dije lo que pasó-

La joven China bufó resignada. Por otro lado el muchacho de la trenza y la anciana se limitaban a mirar el aura rojiza, siempre pendientes de la conversación entre las chicas. Al transcurrir los segundos el extraño resplandor abandonó la figura femenina…

-Bueno creo que es hora que hagas la prueba la abuela- sonrió con malicia Shampoo, -Así Ranma y Akane se darán cuenta que también están hechizados-

Los jóvenes no pudieron evitar tragar en seco ante el hecho de que pronto se darían cuenta de la verdad, por un lado existía un mínimo de esperanza, no era de extrañar que las dos extranjeras se confabularan para realizar un plan para separarlos. Por otro lado las evidencias hablaban por si mismas y las dudas no dejaban de recorrer las mentes de ambos.

Akane fue la primera en respirar hondo al notar como la figura de la pequeña mujer se aproximaba a ella. Estaba muy nerviosa, unos instantes la separaban de conocer la verdad. La anciana por fin se posicionó a su lado, sus ojos estuvieron pendientes de mirar el momento en el cual la sustancia era esparcida sobre su cabeza.

Casi de inmediato Cologne llegó donde el oji-azul y repitió el mismo procedimiento. Tomó una distancia prudencial para ver desde lejos cualquier movimiento o reacción en los muchachos. La mirada de las dos mujeres Chinas se clavó en la pareja, estaban seguras que en cualquier momento el aura roja iba a aparecer.

Akane observaba una y otra vez sus manos para estar pendiente del instante en el cual éstas empezaran a reflejar el extraño fulgor. Ranma por otro lado intentaba no mostrarse ansioso, pero sus ojos traicionaron su aparente frialdad, -_Me pregunto si el aura está sobre Akane_…- sus irises azul grisáceos se posicionaron sobre la chica, la cual lo notó en ese mismo momento y le devolvió una mirada profunda.

-_Él no tiene la reacción… Quizás en realidad no estamos hechizados_…- reflexionó un poco esperanzada.

Ranma se mantuvo serio, -_Nada… No pasa nada… Es probable que todo sea un montaje de esas dos para separarnos_-

Mantuvieron el choque de miradas, irremediablemente el ritmo cardíaco empezaba a acelerarse al igual que esa sensación de vacío en el estómago que les venía con tan solo recordar todas las cosas que habían pasado juntos. Asustados y con el rostro cubierto de un ligero carmín parpadearon esquivando el encuentro de aquellos ojos que delataban más de lo que debían expresar…

La cara de decepción de Shampoo no tardó en hacer aparición, por otro lado Cologne se mantenía serena, pero su nieta pronto cambió de expresión, los ojos de color vino se abrieron de par en par…

-Mira abuela el aura - resaltó señalando con su dedo por inercia.

Los afectados reaccionaron a mirarse mutuamente de nuevo, ahí estaba el resplandor rojizo, que ninguno quería observar, flotando sobre sus cuerpos, dejando en claro que también habían sido alcanzados por la magia.

Ranma volteó su mano derecha de un lado para otro, solo para confirmar que la misma aura que veía sobre su prometida la tenía él también. Su ceño se arrugó ligeramente, sentía ira, no era justo que esto les hubiera pasado a ellos… -_Maldición, ese viejo degenerado me las pagará… No puede ser que hayamos caído en su magia… Ahora no sé qué pasará_-

De fondo la amazona hablaba por lo bajo para la menor de las Tendo, -Te lo dije Akane entre ustedes dos no ha pasado nada real, todo fue a causa de un hechizo-

Estaba tan concentrado que no se dio cuenta en el momento en que su prometida se había levantando de la silla con la mirada perdida y corrió fuera del Neko-hanten. Al voltear su ojos hacia el lugar en donde ésta estaba sentada no la encontró y se dirigió de inmediato a la anciana, que en ese momento tomaba tranquilamente una taza de té, -¿Dónde está Akane?-

-Salió- respondió fríamente, llevó la taza de cerámica blanca a boca y sorbió el líquido.

-¡Cómo que salió si hace un momento estaba aquí!- vociferó el muchacho poniéndose en pie de golpe.

Shampoo se acercó a él, logró que su brazo se enlazara con el del chico, -Tranquilo Ranma, ella se fue porque sabe que tuve razón con lo que dije, nada de lo que pasó entre ustedes fue real-

El artista marcial se deshizo del agarré de forma brusca, -Eso lo veremos- murmuró por lo bajo notablemente molesto.

-¿Qué dijiste Ranma?- preguntó la muchacha quien lo perseguía hasta la entrada del restaurante, sin embargo el chico desapareció de su vista para volar por los techos de Nerima.

-¡Ranmaaaa no me dejes hablando sola!- gritó la joven dispuesta a salir tras de él, pero la carrasposa voz de su abuela la detuvo…

-Déjalo Shampoo de todas formas nada ganas persiguiéndolo-, la amazona cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y resopló resignada…

* * *

Corría sin rumbo mientras las lágrimas contenidas empezaban a salir de sus ojos avellana, era imposible contenerlas luego de enfrentarse a la realidad… -_Ranma y yo nunca hicimos algo debido a nuestros verdaderos sentimientos… Todo fue culpa de ese maldito hechizo_- se limpió el rostro con el dorso de la mano, sus piernas no dejaban aquel incesante trotar, era como si quisiera huir, pero sin saber a donde…

No tenía idea de cuanto camino había recorrido, pero estaba segura que se encontraba bastante lejos de Nerima y de cualquier otro lugar en donde pudiera ser encontrada por algún conocido. Respiró hondo para recuperar el aliento, aunque estaba acostumbrada a salir a correr y hacer ejercicio, el esfuerzo físico sumado al mal momento que estaba pasando no le daba la resistencia acostumbrada.

Apoyó la palma de la mano sobre un árbol, estaba cabizbaja con los mechones azules cayendo sobre el rostro de modo que no se podía ver más que la punta de su nariz, su semblante estaba ensombrecido… -_Yo no quiero creer que todo esto sea verdad… Comenzaba a pensar que Ranma en realidad me quería y que lo que había pasado entre nosotros significaba el inicio de algo verdadero_…-

-Soy una tonta- musitó por lo bajo… -¿Cómo pude pensar que él estaba interesando en mí?- su mano se deslizó hasta posicionarse en la frente, -Nunca me dijo que me quería… Y yo aún así me entregué a él…- una cristalina gota cayó justo en suelo. Alzó la vista y limpió el líquido acumulado bajo sus ojos, -_Después de todo yo no tengo la culpa de lo que pasó ni Ranma tampoco… Lo mejor es olvidarnos de todo… No puedo forzarlo a que sienta amor por mí_…-

* * *

El chico de la trenza salió de Neko-hanten dispuesto a encontrar a su prometida a como diera lugar, en realidad sus sentimientos y pensamientos no estaban del todo claros, pero si estaba consciente que dejarla marcharse sola luego de todo lo ocurrido no era lo adecuado. -_¿Por qué demonios no dijo algo antes de irse?_-, suspiró mientras sus ojos se tornaban tristes, -_Acaso no sabe que Shampoo solo sabe decir tonterías… Akane… ¿Dónde te metiste?-_

Había pasado quizás una hora y no tenía ninguna señal de ella, visitó todos los lugares a donde posiblemente la podía encontrar, el parque, cerca de la preparatoria Furinkan, alrededor del centro comercial, pero no estaba por ninguna parte, era como si de repente se la hubiera tragado la tierra…

Resopló insatisfecho por los resultados de su búsqueda, -¿Cómo es que avanzó tan rápido? Pasaron tan solo unos minutos y ya estaba fuera de mi vista…-

Seguía pensando en los lugares en donde la chica podría ir, pero no se le ocurría nada, hasta que una idea cruzó por su cabeza, -_¿Será que se fue a casa?_- por alguna razón esa alternativa parecía bastante razonable, hasta se dio en la frente por no haber buscado en ese lugar desde el inicio, -Soy un tonto como no se me ocurrió ir a casa primero- espetó en voz baja, el rumbo de sus pies cambió tomando dirección al Dojo Tendo.

Al llegar al patio trasero su vista recorrió el lugar, pero no había señal de nadie en los alrededores, ni siquiera una luz que indicara alguna presencia. Entró a la casa y caminó entre las habitaciones -¡Akaneeee!- la llamó en voz alta, -¿Akane estás aquí?- repitió sin obtener respuesta. Estaba claro que su prometida no se encontraba en la morada, se sentía confundido, por un momento creyó que lo mejor sería salir de nuevo a buscarla, sobretodo tomando en cuenta que era de noche y no era seguro que una chica anduviera sola.

-_Qué debo hacer… Al final siempre tendrá que volver, lo mejor será que la espere acá para hablar con ella_…- chasqueó los dedos satisfecho con su decisión -Lo haré vigilaré desde el tejado, así cuando entre me daré cuenta de inmediato-

Ranma se sentó sobre las tejas con las piernas dobladas una debajo de la otra, mientras las manos se apoyaban en cada una de las rodillas. Sus ojos azules se posaron sobre el fulgor de las estrellas… -_Yo no creo que todo esto sea sólo por el hechizo… Es decir, siempre he sentido cosas por Akane, pero no quería que ella se diera cuenta_-, un suspiró salió de sus labios mientras recordaba la agradable sensación de besar a su prometida y acariciar la suave piel…

-_La pregunta es si ella en realidad siente algo por mí… Puede que el hechizo la hiciera hacer cosas que en verdad no deseaba_…- esta idea lo asustó, comenzaba a aceptar que lo ocurrido no era producto solamente de la magia, sino que hacía varios meses, muy en el fondo, anhelaba que la relación cambiara. Podía negárselo al mundo, pero no a si mismo, hacía tiempo esperaba tener un noviazgo normal, el problema radicaba en su miedo a ser rechazado…

Ahora estaba más claro con sus sentimientos, sin embargo las dudas no dejaban de hacerse presentes. Akane podía no sentirse igual y alegar que su forma de proceder era completamente influenciada por hechizo… -_Maldición por qué las cosas siempre son tan complicadas, justo hoy que le iba a decir lo que sentía por ella pasa todo esto… Yo sé que bueno… ella… me gusta… Me pregunto ¿Qué siente en realidad Akane?... ¿O será que todo esto tampoco es real?_-

Eran demasiadas cosas juntas en las cuales pensar, estiró por completo las piernas, se acostó apoyando la cabeza debajo de los brazos. Su mente de nuevo empezó a repasar todo lo que había ocurrido entre ambos, inevitablemente un fuerte sonrojo se apoderó de sus mejillas al recordar algunos eventos en particular.

Cerró los ojos y aspiró la fría brisa nocturna, por instinto relamió sus labios, su cuerpo empezó a llenarse de sensaciones… Podía sentir la suavidad de su prometida con solo imaginarla, la humedad de sus besos, esa lengua recorrerle el cuello, sus senos presionando sobre su pecho, el temblar de su cuerpo cuando la tocaba. Su miembro empezaba a endurecerse ante las imágenes que venían a su cabeza, pero eso no importaba había entrado en un trance del cual no deseaba salir.

Recordaba a la perfección la exquisita sensación de hacer el amor con ella, de verla gemir ante sus caricias, el choque eléctrico sobre cada fibra del cuerpo cuando sus intimidades se rozaban, el calor producto de la fricción ente ambos, el mágico momento de ser uno solo con la mujer quería como esposa…

Estaba alterándose más de lo deseado, pero no podía evitarlo, el corazón palpitaba fuerte alterando el pulso y haciendo difícil la labor de respirar. Abrió los ojos y se sentó asustado respirando con dificultad -_Vamos deja de pensar en eso… Maldito hechizo, me está convirtiendo en un pervertido… Mejor debo pensar en qué le voy a decir cuando vuelva_-

El artista marcial se acostó de nuevo y cerró los ojos. Mantuvo su dilema mental hasta que sin querer el cansancio lo venció y se fue quedando dormido, su sueño fue profundo, tanto que nunca se daría cuenta del momento en el cual la menor de las Tendo volvería a casa.

* * *

Un par de horas más tarde la joven de los ojos marrones había vuelto a su hogar, entró aún melancólica, pero dispuesta a ser fuerte y seguir adelante. Estaba casi segura que Ranma debía estar durmiendo en su habitación, pese al ligero impulso de realizar una inspección nocturna se golpeó mentalmente para dirigirse a su propio cuarto… -_Vamos Akane ni siquiera pienses en ir a verlo, ahora que sabe que estoy hechizada creará que abuso de la situación para estar cerca de él_- no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño ante sus maquinaciones.

Llegó a su habitación y cayó rendida en sobre cama… -_Mañana será un nuevo día y tendremos que hablar Ranma_- abrazó su almohada con fuerza, -_Debo ser fuerte_…- otra lágrima involuntaria escapó de sus ojos, a pesar de todo su esfuerzo por mantener la calma no lograba asimilar todo lo ocurrido esa noche.

**Continuara…**

**Notas:**

Quiero empezar realizando la técnica del tigre caído, perdón perdón perdón perdón… Demoré mucho lo sé, entre el trabajo, actividades especiales, la realización de los regalos de cumpleaños de mi amiga Cyn, un virus en la pc, la entrada a la U, etc. no había tenido suficiente tiempo para escribir. Me siento muy apenada con las personas que siempre esperan ansiosas mis continuaciones.

Uff me siento re contenta porque el capítulo pasado batió record en número de reviews, al menos en mi historia personal. Muchísimas gracias a las personas que lo hicieron posible:_**AthenaDreams, Vane, Cyn, supernatali, hitoki-chan, leto-chan **_(por acá te digo mil gracias, bienvenida, créeme cada comentario cuenta y es importante para mí)_**Nenya21, Amboise R., diana, vivian, Barbarita **_(Bienvenida)_** katherinesaotometendo **_(Bienvenida)_**Sonia, Anami, Zauberry, Versago, Lalix, JJMAY **_(Bienvenida)y _**Sandra…**_

Como siempre les digo no me priven del privilegio y el honor de recibir sus comentarios, en realidad son muy simples de dejar, ya sea que me digan algo positivo o den sugerencias. Esto es un proceso en el cual conocer sus opiniones es fundamental para mí como escritora, sin mencionar que los lindos reviews me llenan de alegría y motivación… _**Así dejen sus reviews!!**_

**Besos AkaneKagome**

_**Notas especiales:**_

_**-Debo hacer una última revisión a la ortografía, de nuevo sé que no es lo adecuado, pero no quería demorar más la actualización. **_

_**- Tengo un nuevo oneshot llamado "El Día de Akane" por si gustan leerlo eventualmente…**_


	14. Aléjate de mí

Hola mis queridas lectoras y lectores, hago acto de presencia para traerles un capítulo más de mi trama… Espero que sigan leyéndome y les guste el rumbo que toma este fic…

Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la maravillosa, pero cruel, de Rumiko Takahashi, la cual debido al trauma que me dejó me obligó al vicio de leer y escribir fanfics.

**Simbología**

-kkk- Los personajes hablan

-_kkk_- Los personajes piensan

**Capítulo XIV Aléjate de mí**

El astro rey comenzó a levantarse sobre la ciudad de Nerima, un nuevo lunes empezaba junto con los rayos matutinos que se asomaban por el horizonte. Un inicio de semana en muchos casos no deseado por las personas que salían de sus cómodas camas para enfrentar una nueva semana. Ésta era la actitud de una perezosa Akane, luego de una noche de mal dormir, se dirigía perezosa al baño con su pijama amarilla de dos piezas. Como todas las mañanas tomó un baño y se alistó para ir a clases. Lo único diferente era que no comería su desayuno, esto porque Kasumi y el resto de la familia regresarían hasta la noche, para su mala fortuna no había quedado nada preparado para esa mañana.

Revisó dentro de la nevera y abrió algunos compartimientos en busca de algo para comer -¿No entiendo cómo pudo acabarse la comida si Ranma y yo no estuvimos en casa?- al decir las palabras recordó el motivo de su ausencia, inmediatamente sus mejillas se tiñeron de un tono carmín. Poco duraron los recuerdos cuando una mirada triste apareció en su rostro. -_No debería sentirme así, de todas formas lo que haya pasado ahora no tiene importancia_-

La chica de los cabellos azulados tomó el maletín que había colocado sobre la mesa del comedor y salió caminando de forma pausada en dirección a la preparatoria…

* * *

Algo le estorbaba, contrajo sus párpados bloqueando aquello que le dañaba la vista. Era algo brillante, ladeó el rostro intentando esquivar la luz que perturba su sueño, ahora no era solo la claridad la que le molestaba sino el calor… Efectivamente su cuerpo empezaba a sentirse incómodo, lo elevado de la temperatura junto con la estorbosa luz le hicieron abrir los ojos. Al hacerlo los rayos de un sol que comenzaba a erguirse sobre el cielo chocaron directo contra sus pupilas, se tapó la cara con las manos, bloqueando la dañina luz.

-Que demonios- murmuró para si mismo mientras se apoyaba con los brazos para levantarse. -_Me dormí en el tejado_- pensó sorprendido, sus manos se deslizaron por encima de la superficie que comenzaba a calentarse gracias al sol. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe -¡Rayos no puedo creerlo!- de inmediato se puso en pie, -Se suponía que debía esperar a Akane para hablar con ella… ¿Cómo es que me quedé dormido aquí?-

Ingresó rápidamente a la casa, esperaba encontrar a su prometida al entrar, pero no había señales de ella por ninguna parte. -_¿Se habrá ido?_- rebuscó con la mirada un reloj que le indicara la hora. El rostro se le descompuso por completo cuando al fin encontró uno, -Maldición llegaré tarde- como un rayo llegó hasta al baño para darse una rápida ducha y salir rumbo a sus clases.

* * *

La menor de las Tendo iba con la mirada fija en el suelo, por más que intentaba no pensar en todo lo ocurrido esto le era imposible. Su mente repasó cada hecho ocurrido desde el día en que el chico de la trenza le habló de forma extraña luego de la clase de educación física…

Recordó la manera en que su cuerpo reaccionó de forma diferente al verlo entrenar en el Dojo en aquella ocasión… Su primer beso en el armario del conserje, ante este último recuerdo le fue inevitable esbozar una sonrisa llena de nostalgia y algo de picardía.

Tragó en seco mientras sus ojos se concentraban en mirar un pie caminar tras otro… Otros acontecimientos siguieron viajando por su memoria… Como aquel día en que las cosas se salieron de control en los baños públicos… De nuevo los colores se le subieron al rostro.

Aquella noche estudiando al lado de Ranma cuando ambos implícitamente habían consentido romper algunas barreras y pasar más allá de su relación. Rememoraba los besos, las caricias, el calor que embargaba su cuerpo. Las escenas cambiaron de espacio cuando al cerrar los ojos visualizó la cueva aquel día lluvioso, podía imaginar cada uno de los detalles y sensaciones que experimentó la primera vez que hicieron el amor…

Suspiró pesadamente, aún la magia tenía control sobre su cuerpo, aunque intentara evitarlo ese sentimiento de pasión incontrolable se apoderaba de ella, palpitaba de forma constante por cada centímetro de piel. Como deseaba volver a compartir aquella intimidad y complicidad con su prometido -_Tienes que dejar de pensar en él… Todo esto se debe a un hechizo, tengo que alejarme de ti_- paró en seco su marcha y se tapó la cara con las manos, -Ranma- susurró por lo bajo.

La chica se tensó por completo al sentir como un par de brazos la estrechaban con fuerza…

-Akane mi amor… Te he estado esperando- dijo ansioso el rayo azul de la escuela Furinkan. El rostro de la menor de las Tendo se desencajó por completo mientras un ligero tic aparecía en su ojo…

-Kuno- musitó a punto de perder la paciencia y acomodando su cuerpo para soltarse del agarre.

El muchacho insistió estrujándola más fuerte al sentir como ella comenzaba a alejarse. -Ésta es nuestra oportunidad. Faltemos a clases y disfrutemos de nuestro amor- vociferó por lo alto.

Akane estaba dispuesta a realizar la maniobra correcta y mandar al kendoka a volar por los cielos de Nerima cuando dejó de sentir la fuerza que la aprisionaba. Perdió ligeramente el equilibrio y asustada miró a su alrededor sin tener la menor idea de lo que había ocurrido.

Giró su cuerpo y observó como Kuno se encontraba tirado en el suelo inconciente, al alzar la vista lo vio… Ranma estaba mirando de soslayo la escena con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, el entrecejo arrugado y un aura intensa, -Se lo tenía merecido- dijo despectivamente.

-Ran… ma- espetó la peli-azul inconcientemente.

-¿Pensé que sabías como defenderte de él?- expresó el chico de la trenza clavando sus ojos azul-grisáceos en ella.

La expresión de la joven cambió a una mirada fiera, estaba indignada, ¿acaso estaba insinuándole que ella no podía quitarse a Kuno de encima? O peor aún que accedía a las muestras de "aprecio" del castaño.

-¿Qué estás insinuando?- cuestionó molesta.

-Nada- contestó secamente. Cambió la trayectoria de sus ojos hacia la cercana entrada de la preparatoria Furinkan. La verdad había reaccionado sin pensarlo, los celos consumieron sus entrañas desde el instante en que alcanzó a ver como Kuno acosaba a su prometida. Tenía otros planes en mente, pero al notar el atrevimiento del rayo azul no dudó en ponerlo en su lugar y expresar su descontento.

Akane iba a decir algo, pero calló al apreciar como los irises del chico conectaban nuevamente con los suyos. Ranma carraspeó limpiando su garganta preparándose para hablar. Ella permaneció con el ceño fruncido y mirándolo desafiante, dándole tiempo para que pronunciara palabra.

-Anoche estuve esperando a que llegaras a casa- habló el muchacho intentando sonar lo más casual posible.

Ella solo pudo abrir los ojos asombrada ante la confesión, -¿Para… qué… m… e… espe… rabas?- tartamudeó.

-Quería…- calló un instante -Es decir… quie… ro… hablar… contigo-

-Eh…- musitó Akane sorprendida.

Ranma se sonrojó y tragó en seco, -Lo que dije, quiero hablar contigo-

La menor de las Tendo afirmó con cabeza, -Claro… creo que debemos hacerlo- por alguna razón le pareció que sus palabras se podrían malinterpretar, -Este… me refería a hablar- sus mejillas se colorearon en una tonalidad roja intensa y evadió el rostro de su prometido que estaba igualmente ruborizado.

Un silencio incómodo se instaló en el ambiente mientras ambos miraban el suelo… -Akane creo que lo mejor es hablar en otro lugar, la escuela no es el sitio ideal- atinó a decir sin siquiera mirarla y jugando con los dedos.

-Tienes razón- contestó la chica algo preocupada… -Creo que deberíamos- su frase se cortó al observar como Ukyo se acercaba saludando animadamente.

-¡Hola chicos!- dijo a lo lejos agitando su mano. Se aproximó a la pareja, pero con la clara intención de entablar conversación con el muchacho -Ranma hace días que no vas a mi restaurante ¿Pasa algo?- preguntó enlazando el brazo del artista marcial con el suyo…

-Cuando quieras puedes ir, recuerda que siempre estoy dispuesta a prepararte mis deliciosos panes japoneses- finalizó riendo.

El joven Saotome optó por su habitual risa nerviosa y se rascó la cabeza con el dedo índice, -No es nada… es que he estado ocupado- se movió con la intención de soltarse del agarre de la cocinera.

-Akane te parece si…- enmudeció, la joven ya no estaba junto a ellos, ni siquiera se divisaba por la entrada principal. -_¿Cómo desapareció tan rápido?_- se quedó pensativo por un instante y reaccionó emprendiendo carrera hacia el edificio. -Rayos llegaremos tarde-

* * *

Otro día de clases, la rutina de todos los lunes, primero clases de historia, después algo de gramática, luego el receso antes de la clase de educación física. Ranma había esperado el momento preciso para volverse a acercar a su prometida, creyó que el tiempo libre antes de la siguiente clase o la hora de almuerzo eran los momentos perfectos. Al terminar la lección dudó temeroso en aproximarse a ella, mientras maquinaba lo que iba hacer Akane salió del salón.

-_Rayos ya es bastante difícil todo lo que estamos pasando_- resopló con una mirada triste, -_Si tan solo Ukyo no hubiera llegado en la mañana ya habríamos hablado y aclarado todo_…- giró sus irises hasta la puerta y se puso en pie lentamente, -_Saldré a ver si puedo encontrarla_-

Desde otra parte del salón uno par de ojos azul mar miraban al artista marcial, -Ranma- murmuró por lo bajo…

* * *

Akane había estado bastante desanimada, al principio cuando entró al salón llegó con su característica actitud de "te odio Ranma Saotome" tirando su maletín con pesadez sobre el pupitre y maldiciendo por lo bajo. Cuando el chico de la trenza entró a la clase ni siquiera lo determinó.

Conforme avanzaba la mañana su actitud de celos fue migrando hacia su estado reciente de melancolía. Hubiera preferido no asistir a la preparatoria, pero no quería levantar sospechas, lo que menos deseaba era responderle preguntas a sus amigas. Huyendo de miradas recriminadoras e interrogatorios indiscretos optó por alejarse de todos en la hora del receso.

Quería estar sola para pensar y dejar en claro sus ideas… -En realidad no me importa lo que haga… No es como si entre nosotros hubiera algo de verdad- dijo por lo bajo, -Pero se suponía que quería hablar conmigo, sin embargo en cuanto llegó Ukyo- su ceño se frunció al recordarla, -Fue como si ya no pudiéramos hablar más sobre el tema-

Siguió su paso pensativa y parpadeó extrañada al ver a chico del pañuelo caminando entre el follaje del patio de la escuela. -¿Ryoga qué haces aquí?- preguntó la peli-azul sorprendida.

-Akane- contestó el muchacho nervioso y ligeramente sonrojado.

Ella le sonrió con dulzura -¿Vienes a buscar a Ranma o andas de nuevo en uno de tus viajes?- sus palabras y sus ojos avellana tenía un dejo de tristeza que Ryoga reconoció de inmediato.

-¿_Qué podrá pasarle, no se ve como siempre? … Seguro el maldito de Ranma le hizo algo… ¡Voy a matarlo cómo se atreve a lastimarla!_- reflexionaba empuñando con fuerza las manos.

-Ryoga- volvió a entonar la peli-azul al ver como el joven estaba perdido en sus pensamientos y sin mostrar intenciones de contestarle.

-¿Ah?- entonó él sacudiendo la cabeza, pero embobado al notar como los irises de color marrón lo miraban expectantes y una tierna sonrisa adornaba el rostro de la chica de sus sueños.

-¿Cuál era tu pregunta?- atinó a decir seguido de una risa nerviosa.

El rostro la muchacha se desencajó un poco ante la distracción de su amigo, -¿Te preguntaba si estabas buscando a Ranma?-

Un cambio se produjo en el semblante del chico del colmillo, -No en realidad no ando buscando a Ranma- dijo desinteresadamente, -Aunque no estaría de más darle su merecido…- murmuró por lo bajo.

Akane solo escuchó los murmullos e intentó descifrar lo que decía -¿Qué dices?- preguntó con inocencia.

Ryoga comenzó a agitar las manos en modo de defensa, -Este… yo… no… no es nada importante… jejejejeje-

-Ah ya veo… Es raro verte por aquí sin que Ranma tenga algo que ver- mencionó un poco triste la menor de las Tendo. Al muchacho se le estrujó al corazón al notar que la joven entonaba el nombre de su eterno rival con un tono abatido.

Pese a su timidez característica el chico del colmillo se aproximó a Akane acortando la distancia. -¿Te pasa algo?- preguntó preocupado dándose cuenta que ella esquivaba la mirada. Si su vista no le fallaba podía distinguir como el borde de aquellos ojos avellana estaban ligeramente humedecidos.

Ella reaccionó pasando el dorso de su mano de forma discreta para limpiar cualquier signo de lágrimas. -No es nada Ryoga no te preocupes- intentó pronunciar con sinceridad, lo último que necesitaba era que el chico se diera cuenta por lo que estaba pasando. Desvió la mirada esperando que no se diera cuenta de los intensos deseos que tenía de llorar, cómo era que le daba uno de esos ataques de tristeza justo en ese momento.

Sin entender el porqué reaccionaba con tanta valentía se atrevió a colocar su mano masculina sobre el hombro de la joven. Akane automáticamente lo miró sorprendida, -Ryoga…- pronunció casi en susurro.

Él le dedicó una tierna sonrisa, -Vamos Akane… Soy tu amigo, puedes contarme lo que te pasa- subió su mano libre hasta posarla sobre el otro hombro. -¿Dime qué te pasó para que estés tan triste?... Si Ranma tiene algo que ver te juro que acabaré con él-

¿Cómo iba a confesarle al chico del colmillo todo lo ocurrido? le era imposible, a pesar del cariño que le tenía, no podía relatarle su historia. Había estado tan sola en los últimos días, nadie con quien desahogar sus dudas o problemas… Ahora justo al frente permanecía aquel muchacho el cual ahora le brindaba un espacio para desahogarse.

Quizás fue la mezcla de frustración y desasosiego, la soledad sumado al no poder hablar sobre las cosas que pasaban por su cabeza, pero no se dio cuenta en el momento en que se aferró al cuerpo del chico eternamente perdido y se echó a llorar amargamente. Ryoga en vez de paralizarse, la rodeó con brazos, pero ni siquiera disfrutó el contacto, fue más su preocupación por entender lo que le pasaba a la chica.

* * *

A lo lejos Ranma miraba extrañado la escena, para su suerte había dado con la persona que buscaba, lo que no era bueno era lo que pasaba ante sus ojos. Intentó ocultarse detrás de las paredes del edificio -_Cómo es que Akane deja que Ryoga la abrace, quizás también se deba al hechizo… Ese cerdo inmundo me las pagará de seguro se aprovecha de toda esta situación para estar cerca de ella_- permanecía con el ceño fruncido, -Debo hablar con ella cuanto antes- musitó por lo bajo.

-Ranma-

En cuanto escuchó su nombre se tensó por completo y giró para encontrarse con su interlocutora. -¿Ranma qué haces?- preguntó Ukyo.

-Yo… este… nada- mintió descaradamente el muchacho.

-Pero parece que estas viendo algo… ¿Qué es?- finalizó intentando ver por encima del chico y el borde de la pared. Él la jaló suavemente del brazo. -No es nada enserio… Mejor vamos al gimnasio hay que alistarnos para la clase de educación física-. No le quedó otra opción más que seguir a Ranma que la llevaba prácticamente a rastras.

* * *

Akane se distanció del joven Hibiki muy avergonzada, -Perdóname Ryoga, no debí… Soy una tonta-

-No… no digas eso…- dijo preocupado el chico, -Quisiera ayudarte…-

Ella le sonrió, -Ya lo haz hecho… Uff- suspiró aliviada -Ranma tiene suerte de tener amigos como tú- el comentario no alentó mucho al muchacho. Ambos permanecieron en silencio un largo rato sin decir nada…

La chica de los cabellos azulados miró su reloj, -Mira la hora, llegaré tarde a clases… Gracias por todo Ryoga te veo luego-

Se quedó viendo como ella corría -Espera… Yo vine a buscar a… ¿Dónde puedo encontrar a Ukyo?-

-Debiste decirme desde el principio que la buscabas- comentó con picardía la chica -¡Búscala por el gimnasio, estaremos en clases!- gritó a lo lejos.

* * *

Efectivamente Akane llegó tarde a clase, por lo tanto hizo todas las pruebas de última y como castigo tuvo que quedarse recogiendo el equipo deportivo… -_Esto me pasa por llegar tarde, hoy todo me ha salido mal_- guardó los últimos balones en el armario y caminó hacia los vestidores de chicas. Extrañamente había mucho silencio, prueba de que ninguna de sus amigas se había quedado a esperarla…

Cerró la puerta tras de si, todo su cuerpo se paralizó al encontrarse con la presencia de una figura masculina muy conocida. -Ranma… ¿Qué haces aquí?- El muchacho caminó hasta llegar a ella, se movió a la derecha y extendió su mano, Akane dio un leve respingó pero la extremidad no iba hacia ella sino al cerrojo de la puerta. Ranma cerró le puso el seguro mientras rozaba levemente la cadera de la chica durante la acción.

-¿Qué demonios crees que haces?- recriminó ella sintiéndose un manojo de nervios. Su intención era actuar como de costumbre, pero el ritmo cardiaco era demasiado acelerado como para dominarse a si misma. En un vano esfuerzo su mano buscó la puerta pero su prometido interpuso el cuerpo impidiéndolo.

-Quiero hablar contigo- dijo por fin clavando sus ojos azules en ella.

-No creo que éste sea el mejor momento, ni el lugar- contestó con el ceño fruncido, pero ligeramente sonrojada.

Ranma se limitó a cruzar los brazos sobre el pecho, -Lo sé, pero no tengo otra opción… He intentando acercarme a ti toda la mañana, pero me has estado evitando-

-Yo no… digo… pudiste hablar conmigo en la mañana, pero preferiste ponerle atención a Ukyo- reprochó celosa la peli-azul.

-¡Ja! No veo de qué te quejas… Al menos yo no me tiro a los brazos de ellas como tú haces con Ryoga- soltó dejándola sorprendida.

-¿Acaso me has estado espiando?- preguntó enfadada, pero agregó otro comentario con un tono que mostraba un toque de picardía -¿O será que estás celoso?-

Ranma se quedó en silencio y mirándola de forma desafiante, colocó sus manos sobre los hombros de la joven Tendo. Hubiera querido insultarla como era la costumbre, pero no, la necesidad por tocarla era más fuerte. Incluso la ira producida por los celos se había disipado en el instante en que sus extremidades hicieran contacto con ella. Tragó en seco ante la oportunidad de volver a sentirla, por inercia la haló buscando una mayor cercanía entre sus cuerpos.

-Yo… Akane…- musitó acercando su rostro al de ella. La chica de los cabellos azulados hubiera querido mandarlo a volar, pero la proximidad la ponía en un estado vulnerable, pese a ser conciente que su debilidad era a causa de la magia suspiró cerrando los ojos mientras disfrutaba del calor que su prometido emanaba.

Respiró agitadamente al sentir el roce de la mejilla del muchacho contra la suya -Ranma… no es correcto…- no dijo más, ahora el artista marcial tenía su nariz presionando tiernamente contra la de ella…

-No sé si deba… pero quiero… entiéndelo Akane- susurró seductoramente sobre los labios de la peli-azul. -Yo necesito… no puedo…- acortó por completo la ínfima distancia que separaba sus labios, muy despacio presionó su boca contra la de ella.

Se suponía que no debía permitirle seguir con el juego, pero sus deseos podían más que su mente. Lo amaba, lo anhelaba, extrañaba sentirlo como lo hacía en ese momento. Despacio succionó el labio inferior de su prometido incitándolo a profundizar el beso, pronto la caricia buscó llenar el vacío que sentían el uno del otro, a través del contacto de sus labios lograban expresar el profundo amor que se tenían…

Sumado a eso seguía aquella pasión, ese ardor que no les permitía analizar sus acciones con claridad. Desde el instante en que sus cuerpos tenían contacto el mundo y la realidad perdían sentido, solo existían ellos, la necesidad latente de sentirse, de expresar por medio de besos y caricias aquellos deseos reprimidos.

Akane pese a estar sumergida en el momento, no podía impedir que ciertos momentos de lucidez llegaran a su mente. Estaba decidida a no dejarse vencer, pero conforme se seguían besando Ranma había logrado recostarla sobre la pared dejándola sin opción de escape. Él la estrujaba cada vez más buscando eliminar cualquier distancia entre ambos, ella por su lado no pudo evitar sentir como cierta parte del cuerpo masculino comenzaba a endurecerse.

La ansiedad se apoderaba de ambos, la peli-azul sentía como su intimidad palpitaba y su temperatura se elevaba ante el contacto de su prometido. Ranma fue doblando ligeramente sus rodillas para rodear con besos el frágil cuello… -Ranma no…- musitó acalorada. Él la miró algo desorbitado, pero la levantó con extremo cuidado del suelo por la cadera, rozó desde el sitio hasta la parte trasera de los mulsos de Akane logrando que ella separara las piernas y lo rodeara con ellas.

De nuevo su respiración se entrecortaba y un ligero respingo fue la respuesta de su cuerpo al sentir el miembro endurecido chocando contra su intimidad, mientras Ranma la aprisionaba contra la fría pared. Sin duda estaba excitada, pero él no continuó provocándola simplemente la miró profundamente con sus ojos azul-grisáceos. Rozó con delicadeza los labios de su prometida y manteniendo la cercanía le susurró…-Akane-

Ella inhaló profundo y se pegó más a él, -Ranma… bésame… quiero sentirte…- el chico estaba complacido por el pedido, más aún por el apasionado beso en el cuello que su prometida se estaba encargando de brindarle. Iba subiendo en busca de otro beso, pero se detuvo en seco.

La mente de la joven de pronto recibió una sacudida, -_Otra vez lo hice, me le insinué… Perdí el control… Todo es por el hechizo_- Alargó las manos empujándolo y descendiendo. El oji-azul la miraba extrañado, -_Maldición por qué no pude controlarme ahora creará que hice todo esto a propósito_-

-Akane… yo…- acató a articular.

Ella no lo dejó terminar -Vete Ranma por favor no quiero que estés aquí- suplicó mostrando una actitud completamente diferente. -Esto no está bien… Sabemos que esto no pasa por nuestra voluntad… Es por el hechizo-

Ranma la miró perturbado, -¿Enserio crees que es sólo por eso?-

La menor de las Tendo lo observó con sus ojos marrones llenos de tristeza, se acercó al pomo de la puerta y quitó el seguro… -No lo sé… Pero hago cosas que no debería y creo que ambos ya no somos nosotros mismos- hizo una pausa y con ademán le indicó que saliera del vestidor.

El muchacho estiró su brazo buscando tocarle el rostro, -Yo creo que…-

-Aléjate de mí Ranma, por favor… Ya no quiero vivir más un sentimiento que no es real-

**Continuara… **

**Notas:**

Bueno no aplicaré la técnica del tigre caído esta vez, confío que en me perdonarán porque les traje un capítulo un poco más largo y con algo de "acción al final". De nuevo mis disculpas por ser tan lenta al actualizar, pero ya saben, tras de que tengo poco tiempo, soy medio distraída y la musa no colabora… Que puedo decir pensaba escribir menos pero al final me inspiré ligeramente.

No puedo dejar de darles las gracias a las personas que me han apoyado desde el inicio y aquellas que en la recta final han decidido dejar sus comentarios. Un millón de gracias a: _**supernatali, katherinesaotometendo, Lalix, diana, **__**AthenaDreams**__**, Marina, Sandra, vivian alejandra, Cyn, leto-chan, **__**Nenya21**__**, JJAMY, Versago, Sonia, **__**Rmtl Des**__**, Vane, **__**daianapotter**__(que dejó sus reviews en los capítulos 1 y 2, bienvenida linda) y__** adri.**_

Un agradecimiento aparte para las personas a las cuales no pude responderles vía mail, en dos casos porque no me pusieron correo en el review y uno que me rebotó. Si les agradecería dejarme sus correos para hacer esto personalmente y seguir en contacto.

_**g**__**otica:**_ jejejeje vaya sugerencia… la pensaré XD. Gracias por el apoyo…

_**Carlos Alberto "Carc-Kun"**_ otro chico vaya honor… que digas que es el mejor lemon de Ranma que has leído me deja sin palabras… me motivaron mucho tus palabras!!

_**ana:**_ gracias por tus ánimos linda, me alegra muchísimo saber que te gusta mi historia.

Como les había mencionado ahora si estamos muy cerca del final, ya falta re poco. Así que esta es su oportunidad, si han seguido toda la historia y aún no se animaban déjenme saber que piensan… Sus _**reviews **_en verdad son muy importantes… Para las personas que ya lo han hecho no dejen de hacerlo saber sus opiniones es lo mejor de escribir… Nos vemos en la próxima actualización.

**Besos, AkaneKagome**

**PS.** Otro capítulo pendiente de edición a profundidad… Dios estoy perdida XD. Por cierto es casi media noche y mañana debo levantarme como a las 5 a.m. para que vean no quiero quedarles mal…


	15. ¿Una Solución?

Hola mis estimadas lectoras y lectores, la autora eternamente perdida (jajajajaja ya casi podré competir con Ryoga) aparece de nuevo para dejarles un nuevo capítulo, espero que lo disfruten y cumpla con sus expectativas.

Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la maravillosa, pero cruel, de Rumiko Takahashi, la cual debido al trauma que me dejó me obligó al vicio de leer y escribir fanfics.

**Simbología**

-kkk- Los personajes hablan

-_kkk_- Los personajes piensan

**Capítulo XV ¿Una Solución?**

El joven del comillo deambulaba desorientado por los alrededores de la Preparatoria Furinkan. En realidad llevaba como una hora dando vueltas en círculo dentro de un pequeño bosque ubicado cerca de las instalaciones deportivas…

-¿Rayos en dónde estará Ukyo?- susurró por lo bajo, miró una vez más el área circundante, se llevó el dedo índice a la zona de la barbilla, -Akane dijo que irían a clases de deporte… Pero no he visto a nadie por aquí-

Siguió su ruta caminando atento a cualquier movimiento que denotara la presencia de alguien. Algo en la distancia captó su atención, sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos al ver como Ranma salía de los vestidores de las chicas con total naturalidad. Lo más sorprendente es que conservaba su apariencia masculina…

-Ese maldito de Ranma…- gruñó por lo bajo, -De seguro está aprovechándose ahora que no hay nadie cerca para espiar a las chicas que se cambian luego de clases…-

Las imágenes de las jóvenes dentro de los vestidores cambiándose comenzaron a viajar por sus pensamientos. Él mismo convertido en cerdo había tenido la oportunidad de ingresar al recinto prohibido para los hombres, pero su caso no se comparaba con el atrevimiento de Ranma... Pensó en Akane… Sin duda el verla en ropa interior era un espectáculo que podía dejar a cualquier chico sin palabras, como P-chan también había tenido el placer de observarla e incluso de reposar sobre sus cálidos senos.

El rostro del muchacho fue adquiriendo un rubor intenso, a su vez los ojos color miel quedaron suspendidos en trance guiado por los recuerdos… Hermosos recuerdos vividos en su estado como cerdo… Tenía una expresión bobalicona y un ligero hilo rojo carmesí que empezaba a salir por su nariz…

-¿Ryoga qué haces aquí?- escuchó una voz que lo nombraba en la lejanía. Ésta lo hizo despertar de golpe de sus alucinaciones al percatarse que no se trataba de otra ilusión. Sacudió la cabeza con fuerza para darse cuenta que un par de ojos azules como el mar lo miraban expectantes.

-_Ukyo… yo estaba bus… Ah si… Recuerdo ese Ranma lo haré pagar por abusivo… De seguro por su culpa Akane lloraba hace un rato_…- inevitablemente como respuesta a sus cavilaciones fue apretando los puños con fuerza, su contorno se iba cubriendo de un aura rojiza, -_Ya verás Ranma_…-

La cocinera tenía el ceño fruncido y una clara expresión de fastidio al notar como el joven Hibiki la ignoraba al punto de ni siquiera responder a sus preguntas. Sus ojos buscaron lo que el chico con tanto interés observaba… -¿Oye no es ese Ranma?- pronunció casualmente.

-Ah- contestó él algo desconcertado al advertir de nuevo la presencia de la chica… -Eh sí… es Ranma- dijo saliendo de sus ensoñaciones y mirando a la castaña. Quiso proseguir con su relato -El muy descarado acaba de salir de los vestidores de chicas ¡Pero no se lo perdonaré!- finalizó con un movimiento en falso listo para salir al ataque.

Ukyo de inmediato lo detuvo halándolo con fuerza por el brazo hasta conseguir tumbarlo en el suelo y quedar ambos detrás de unos arbustos. El chico eternamente perdido no pudo reaccionar ante la acción.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó desconcertado.

-Shhh- susurró la cocinera, -Baja la voz-

Ryoga hizo el intento de ponerse de nuevo en pie, Ukyo reaccionó volviéndolo a agarrar hasta hacerlo caer. Luego colocó su brazo por encima de los hombros del joven Hibiki. -Hazme caso y quédate quieto- sentenció haciendo una ligera presión con su extremidad. Con cautela se movilizaron rápidamente entre el follaje hasta quedar a una distancia prudente de donde se encontraba el chico de la trenza.

La castaña continuaba rodeando al joven del pañuelo con su brazo evitando que éste escapara y echara a perder su plan de espionaje. Tal vez debido a la timidez que lo caracterizaba, o el hecho de sentir el agradable calor que transmitía la cercanía de la muchacha, le fue imposible no sonrojarse. Tragó en seco y miró el semblante de ella, estaba completamente concentrada…

-¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta?- cuestionó ella casi en susurro clavando su mirada en el chico del colmillo. Él solo hizo una mueca de no comprender una palabra.

Ella captó la expresión y continuó -Ranma y Akane han estado muy raros últimamente- hizo una pausa mientras Ryoga se limitaba a escuchar con curiosidad.

-Akane fue la última en terminar la clase. Además le encargaron recoger los utensilios de deporte, Ranma de seguro lo sabía y entró a los vestidores para hablar con ella…- Su explicación por desgracia no parecía alentar al muchacho, el cual seguía lanzando chispas cada vez que volvía a mirar a su contrincante.

Ryoga habló entre dientes -Típico de Ranma aprovecharse de la situación para acercarse a ella-

-Shhh… Te dije que bajaras la voz bobo o nos van a descubrir- espetó enfadada la oji-azul… -Ranma no es ningún abusivo, de seguro lo viste salir del vestidor porque Akane no ha entrado aún o algo así- intentó justificar el comportamiento de su "prometido". -Mejor hagamos silencio y ya veremos que pasa- Sin estar muy convencido el muchacho decidió obedecer prestando atención a lo que sucedía en los alrededores de los vestidores…

* * *

Ranma estaba pensativo con su cuerpo recostado sobre la pared, su reacción había sido inconsciente, al salir del encuentro con su prometida, simplemente se echó para atrás resignado. No podía negar que ella tenía razón en todo lo que decía, hasta pensaba que lo mejor era distanciarse tal y como Akane sugería. Las circunstancias lo evidenciaban una vez más, cuando estaban cerca una fuerza superior a ellos los gobernaba y en su caso lo empujaba a realizar todas aquellas acciones que sus instintos le dictaban.

Aspiró profundo una bocanada de aire, -Akane- musitó alzando la vista al azul del cielo, -¿Cómo puedo estar seguro que todo esto es solamente magia?- cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, -_Creo que es más que eso_…-

Bufó con resignación mientras su entrecejo se iba contrayendo, -_Niña tonta ni siquiera me dejó hablar… Aunque bueno a veces escojo los peores momentos para decir las cosas, debo controlarme y hablar con ella seriamente_- Optó por una postura más segura, -¡Eso haré, más tarde encontraré un buen momento y tendrás que escucharme Akane!-

Justo detrás de él por la salida de los vestidores la chica de los cabellos azulados venía cabizbaja, dobló hacia el lado izquierdo para toparse de frente con la presencia de su prometido. Ambos abrieron los ojos como platos al encontrase frente a frente, parpadearon y un intenso sonrojo fue cubriendo sus rostros.

-Ranma… yo te dije… que…- intentó pronunciar Akane visiblemente afectada. -¿No te habrás… quedado… para…?-

El chico no pudo evitar fruncir ligeramente el ceño, -No me di que cuenta… que seguía aquí… No vayas a pensar que… no respeto tu decisión…-

La peli-azul se sintió conmovida por la confesión, pese a que siempre lo trataba mal o lo alejaba de ella, en ese momento su prometido comprendía su situación. Además respetada el pedido que le había solicitado unos minutos atrás en los vestidores. Su corazón empezaba a latir de forma acelerada… Pese a todo seguía sintiendo esa combinación extraña de sentimientos, pero entre todos distinguía un cariño muy singular.

-Sé que… dijiste que… me alejara de ti…- espetó con un dejo de tristeza en la mirada. -No fue mi intención quedarme… No creas que te esperaba a propósito-

Algo dentro ella se estrechó causándole un gran dolor, Ranma estaba triste y la responsabilidad recaía sobre sus acciones y palabras. -Yo…- musitó mirando el suelo, -No quiero que creas… que quiero… que estés lejos… pero es lo mejor- reconoció entre balbuceos.

El chico de la trenza suspiró ante la confesión, si bien ella le había solicitado que se apartara, en el fondo no estaba tan segura de sus decisiones. -Entiendo…- se limitó a decir mientras jugaba de de forma nerviosa con sus dedos. -Es solo que… que deberíamos hablar… tú sabes… sobre todo lo que nos pasa…- hizo silencio para volver a encarar a su prometida y mirarla con intensidad, -Yo sé que siempre terminamos… eh... bueno… en otras cosas… pero quizás si ambos hablamos encontremos una forma de solucionar nuestra situación-

Akane esbozó una hermosa sonrisa, -Tienes toda la razón… pero el problema es que cada vez que vamos a hablar algo pasa o alguien llega…- resopló con resignación, -Lo mejor sería no estar cerca o solos hasta poder controlar… tú sabes… Por eso no quise seguir contigo en los vestidores- finalizó muy sonrojada.

De solo recordar lo sucedido la sangre de ambos comenzó a hervir, se notaba en sus miradas la incomodidad producida luego de revivir en su memoria todo lo ocurrido. El artista marcial estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos fue como si en ese instante todo lo que estaba a su alrededor despareciera, -_Necesito saber si ella siente lo mismo por mí… Si le gustaba o deseaba estar cerca de mí antes de que sucediera esto del hechizo_- tragó en seco, sus ojos azul grisáceos se encontraron con los avellana vislumbrando la duda que estaba matando su alma.

La menor de las Tendo logró distinguir ese sentimiento extraño reflejado en aquellos ojos que eran su deliro, -¿Pasa algo?- musitó preocupada.

Ranma se encontraba sorprendido por la pregunta, no esperaba que ella notara lo que pasaba, sin embargo se le presentaba la oportunidad para hablar y resolver la incertidumbre que tenía desde que conoció la existencia del maldito hechizo… -Verás… yo…quiero preguntarte… algo- dijo nervioso.

Ella intentaba mantener la calma -¿_Qué será lo quiere preguntarme? Espero que no tenga nada que ver con lo que pasó en los vestidores… O peor algo relacionado con aquella noche en la cueva_- los colores sobre su tez eran cada vez más evidentes, lo cual no pasó desapercibido por el joven. Akane era consciente que ninguno de los dos hablaba lo que aumentaba su inseguridad…

Intentó sonreír de forma forzada, -_Cálmate el que te esté mirando extraño no quiere decir que pueda leer tus pensamientos… Debes hablar con naturalidad para que crea que todo está bien_-

-_Rayos por qué no puedo hacer una estúpida pregunta, es simple, solo dile ¿Qué sentías por mí antes de darte cuenta de lo del hechizo?_- miró de reojo el intenso rubor acumulado en las mejillas de su prometida, -_Si me dice que nada, no lo soportaría_- cerró los ojos y contrajo los puños, _-¡No! Me niego a creer que todo lo que pasamos sea obra solamente de la magia… Ella me gusta… siempre me ha gustado_-

-¿Qué… quieres preguntarme?- se animó a decir finalmente la joven.

El artista marcial se quedó serio con la mirada fría, estaba decidido, sin importar la respuesta iba a salir de la incertidumbre. Se asombró al notar como un par de finos dedos hacían un ligero contacto con los suyos. Akane en un impulso quiso acercarse a él y mostrarle que podía confiar en ella, mantenía una mirada serena alentándole para preguntar todo lo que quisiera. Ranma lo distinguió y se lleno el alma de valor…

-Hace tiempo que pensaba preguntarte esto…- Akane movió la cabeza en señal que continuara, -¿Yo… quiero saber?- sus palabras fueron cortadas por el estridente golpe de una bicicleta que salió de la nada.

-¡Nihao Ranma!- exclamó la voluptuosa China quien sin perder un segundo se abalanzó sobre el muchacho, que apenas se recuperaba del fuerte impacto, con un asfixiante abrazo.

Los ojos marrones de Akane se entrecerraron mientras su rostro se contraía ante la insistencia de la amazona. Ranma tuvo suerte de reaccionar con rapidez y soltarse de las muestras de cariño de Shampoo, de lo contrario la paliza cortesía Tendo lo hubiera echo recapacitar antes de permitir que sus admiradoras siguieran realizando ciertas muestras de "aprecio" y "admiración". Él comenzó a toser con una mano en la garganta, intentando recuperarse de la falta de oxígeno.

-¿Qué te pasa, acaso quieres matarme?- le preguntó molesto a la muchacha de cabellos púrpuras. Akane se limitó a girar la cabeza para evadir la situación, pero inevitablemente miraba de soslayo la escena.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre decir algo así?- pronunció dolida y fingiendo mirada triste. Ranma simplemente arqueó una ceja en actitud desafiante… -Sí, tú serías incapaz- murmuró quedamente.

Shampoo se aclaró la garganta, cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y de sus labios emergió una sonrisa de satisfacción. -Ranma… Akane… Vengo a decirles una buena noticia- la joven Tendo se giró para poder quedar casi en frente de la amazona. La joven China había conseguido su objetivo, ahora la pareja le prestaba atención. -_Perfecto es justo lo que quería… Ellos creen que no me di cuenta que estaban en una de sus patéticas escenas románticas, ya debería bastarles con saber que todo es efecto de la magia… Pero después de esto ya no tendrán ninguna excusa_-

La peli-azul comenzaba a desesperarse, frunció el ceño notablemente para luego pronunciar, -¡Ya deja de hacerte la interesante y di de una vez lo que sabes!-

Una mirada maliciosa apareció en el rostro de su contrincante, -Calma Akane esto nos conviene a todos, pero en especial a ustedes- respondió confiada.

-Akane tiene razón si vienes a decir algo importante pues ya deja de andar con rodeos- espetó el artista marcial.

La amazona estaba empezando a molestarse por la actitud de la pareja, pero decidió restarles importancia, la noticia era lo bastante buena, así que les dejaría pasar las insolencias al menos por esta ocasión. -No debería decirles nada, pero considerando la situación creo que merecen estar enterados- hizo una pausa para acercarse de nuevo a Ranma, con una mano acarició el brazo del muchacho -Me imagino que para ti ha sido terrible todo esto… Mira que besar a Akane por culpa de la magia. Ella siempre te ha parecido una chica violenta y poco atractiva, pero hemos encontrado la solución al problema_…_-

Un aura rojiza se elevaba sobre la figura de Akane, mientras su rostro estaba por completo descompuesto por la ira. Ranma por otro lado aún no sabía que decir ante las acusaciones de la joven China, si bien no consideraba terrible besar a su prometida, ni mucho menos "otras cosas", no podía expresar ante Shampoo que los efectos de la magia no le eran para nada molestos. Tampoco podía salir con uno de sus típicos discursos apoyando las palabras de la chica, primero porque estaba seguro que Akane lo mataría, segundo porque no quería mentirse a si mismo y arruinar la posibilidad de aclarar las cosas con la menor de las Tendo.

Antes de que uno de los dos reaccionara Shampoo optó por continuar con su relato, no sin antes lanzar una mirada desafiante a la peli-azul, -Mi bisabuela ha encontrado la manera de deshacer los efectos del hechizo-

La pareja se quedó paralizada ante la revelación, -¿Qué dices?- pronunció el muchacho de la trenza sorprendido.

Aquella sonrisa maliciosa volvió a dibujarse en los labios de la amazona. -Tal y como lo oíste… Luego de buscar en varios pergaminos antiguos mi bisabuela halló una posible pócima para neutralizar los efectos de la magia-

Hubo un silencio en el ambiente, la peli-azul permanecía pensativa, aquello era un alivio, sin hechizo de por medio la confusión y las situaciones comprometedores llegarían a su fin. Sin embargo una idea menos alentadora se paseó por su inconsciente, -_Al terminar con el hechizo puede que ya nunca vuelva a besarlo… Ya no habría ningún tipo de contacto entre nosotros, simplemente no tendríamos justificación para ello_- El porqué se deprimía ante tales pensamientos la inquietaba, pero tuvo que dejar de lado sus cavilaciones para seguirle prestando atención a la palabras que emitía la muchacha frente a ella.

-Lo mejor es que vayan a Neko-hanten… Así en cuanto esté el antídoto todos podremos ser libres de sus efectos y todo volverá a la normalidad- concluyó con satisfacción.

Ranma estaba pensativo, -_Si en verdad han encontrado una solución para acabar con el hechizo lo mejor es ir… Así todo entre Akane y yo podrá aclararse, sin magia de por medio sabremos lo que en realidad sentimos_…-

La chica de los cabellos azulados permanecía silenciosa, quizás a la espera de conocer la reacción de su prometido. Estaba dispuesta aceptar que de nuevo quedaba a merced de la joven amazona y su abuela, si bien no confiaba en ellas, tampoco quería seguir siendo dominada por la influencia de un hechizo. -_Lo mejor es ir… Si en verdad podemos deshacernos de los efectos quizás las cosas sean más fáciles_-

-¿Bueno digan de una buena vez si van a venir conmigo o no?- habló Shampoo irritada por el comportamiento de la pareja.

-E… este… ¿Tú qué dices Akane?- cuestionó él inseguro.

Ella clavó sus ojos marrones en el muchacho. -Me parece que es lo mejor… Iremos Shampoo-

La amazona no pudo ocultar su felicidad ante la respuesta positiva, -Entonces vamos de una vez, la abuela de seguro nos está esperando-

Tanto Ranma como Akane se miraron entre ellos algo inseguros, luego enfocaron su atención en la joven China que subía a su bicicleta. -¿Estás segura qué quieres ir?- volvió a preguntar el muchacho.

Ella asintió con la cabeza… -No tenemos otra opción- Así se marcharon los tres de la Preparatoria Furinkan, listos para quedar en manos de los brebajes de la matriarca de las amazonas.

* * *

Desde los arbustos las miradas curiosas de Ryoga y Ukyo observaban la escena que sucedía sin que los demás estuvieran conscientes. Tenían una expresión de circunstancia, no tenían la menor idea de lo que sucedía y todo resultaba bastante confuso…

-¿Hechizo… antídoto… Neko-hanten?- murmuró Ryoga algo confuso.

Ukyo miró a al chico del colmillo, quien de inmediato hizo contacto con los ojos azules de ella. La joven de la espátula notó que la calidez de su cuerpo se entremezclaba con la del muchacho, se asustó al deducir que su brazo seguía sobre él en una especie de abrazo sujetándolo con fuerza. Sus irises se quedaron analizando la forma en que posaba su extremidad y luego volvieron a encontrarse con los de Ryoga, de inmediato quitó el brazo y ambos se sonrojaron furiosamente.

-Yo… solo…- murmuró nerviosa la joven, -Digo no creas que buscaba estar cerca de ti, solo evitaba que nos descubrieran-

Él comenzó a reírse de forma tonta para disimular su estado, -Claro que lo sé…-

Ambos suspiraron resignados, sintiéndose algo exagerados por reaccionar de forma tan inmadura. Estaban en silencio hasta que la chica retomó la conversación que tenían pendiente, -Ryoga no me contestaste a la pregunta que te hice hace un rato… ¿Qué andabas haciendo por la escuela?- sonrió de forma burlesca, -¿Acaso estabas perdido?-

-¡No lo estaba!- gritó él encarándola.

-Jajajajajaja- rió ella con más ganas.

Una vena comenzaba a palpitar en la frente del muchacho -¡Deja de burlarte de mí!-

-Anda admite de una vez que estabas perdido- finalizó la chica sacándole la lengua de forma divertida.

Ryoga frunció más el ceño, si es que era posible, cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y habló con frialdad, -Para tu información estaba buscándote-

Ukyo se quedó sorprendida, -¿Por qué me buscabas?-

-Venía a dejarte un recado- comentó secamente dándole la espalda.

-Ah sí…- mencionó ella con interés, buscó colocarse de nuevo frente al chico, -¿Dime de qué se trata?-

No estaba muy convencido de entregarle el mensaje, pero bueno que más daba… -Shampoo fue a buscarte al Ucchans, pero como no estabas me pidió que te diera un mensaje importante, según ella-

-¿Y qué hacías tú por mi negocio?-

-¡Eso no tiene la menor importancia!- vociferó Ryoga.

-Ah… de seguro te perdiste al salir del restaurante esta mañana- comentó casualmente.

-¡Ya deja de burlarte de mí!... Solo vine para decirte lo que ella me pidió, mencionó algo de que debía hablar contigo y que te aseguraras de no dejar a Ranma y a Akane solos- finalizó menos exaltado.

La castaña se llevó la mano a la barbilla, -_¿De seguro Shampoo fue a buscarme por el dichoso hechizo que tanto mencionaban?... Además Ranma y Akane estaban actuando muy extraños_-

-Yo no sé que sucede aquí, pero no me agrada la forma en que Ranma y Akane se comportan… Actuaban con demasiada familiaridad- mencionó el chico del colmillo algo deprimido al recordar como se trataba la pareja unos minutos antes.

Ukyo asintió -Algo raro debe estar pasando… Shampoo y su magia tienen algo que ver con todo esto- afirmó con total seguridad. -Lo mejor es seguirlos y averiguar lo que está pasando-

Él seguía pensativo cuando se percató que la chica de la espátula ya caminaba a una distancia considerable. -¡Hey, espérame Ukyo iré contigo!-

**Continua****rá…**

**Notas:**

Vaya… ya vamos por el capítulo 15, cuando empecé este fic mi intención era publicar sólo 10 capítulos, por lo tanto me siento sorprendida de haber podido llegar hasta aquí. Les confieso que éste iba a hacer el penúltimo capítulo, pero debido a un arranque de la musa no lo será… Creo que llegaré hasta el 17, pero solo el tiempo lo dirá…

Como pudieron notar decidí que Akane reaccionara menos tajante ante su pasada decisión, ya está más dispuesta a hablar sobre el tema y hasta se ha comportado amable con su prometido. Por lo tanto creo que nuestra pareja tiene casi todo listo para hablar y resolver sus dudas… Ahora van rumbo a deshacerse del hechizo ¿podrá este hecho afectar su relación? Eso lo veremos en el siguiente capítulo.

Siento muchas emociones al estar tan cerca del desenlace, por un lado satisfacción por poder contar con lectoras y lectores tan maravillosos que han hecho desde mi perspectiva que este fic un éxito. Por otro lado no puedo evitar sentirme triste al saber que pronto esta experiencia llegará a su fin. Le he tomado mucho cariño a esta historia y me cuesta adaptarme al hecho que pronto culminará.

Bueno dejando de lado mis ataques de escritora loca, quiero reiterar mis agradecimientos a las personas que me dejan sus reviews… El capítulo pasado de nuevo batió records, todo esto fue posible gracias a: _**Haruko Hinako, supernatali, Rmtl Des, Sonia, Versago, vivian alejandra, Marina, diana, Katherine, Nenya21, JJAMY, Karina, hitoki-chan, Dika1990**_ (Bienvenida), _**Anami, Sandra, Lalix, ryames, Vane, Cyn, **_y a _**leto-chan**_… Enserio gracias a ustedes por darme su apoyo y por dejar sus lindos comentarios.

El siguiente capítulo puede que demore un poquito más porque las semanas que vienen están algo duras en la U, con ene trabajos pendientes. Además debo actualizar con Cyn la Guerra, así que pido disculpas por tardar tanto entre capítulos… Pero haré todo lo posible se los prometo. De nuevo mil gracias por todo y por su comprensión.

**Besos, AkaneKagome**

_**PS: **__**Para seguir con la mala costumbre edité en carreras.**_


	16. Cuando la Magia se Acaba

Hola a mis chicas y chicos!! Luego de mucho tiempo, en realidad demasiado, la autora eternamente perdida (mi nuevo sobrenombre) les trae el capítulo 16 de esta humilde historia. Les pido disculpas por la demora, muchas gracias por ser tan comprensivas y comprensivos, me alegra saber que pese al tiempo siguen aquí apoyándome.

Espero les agrade el nuevo capítulo, el cual podría ser el penúltimo… Éste va dedicado a mi reciente discípula _**katherine-saotome-tendo**_ quien cumple años el 21 de este mes. Un gran beso para ti linda, gracias por darme el honor de considerarme tu sensei, pese a no merecer semejante título, ya que soy solo una novata comparada con otras grandes escritoras.

Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la maravillosa, pero cruel, de Rumiko Takahashi, la cual debido al trauma que me dejó me obligó al vicio de leer y escribir fanfics.

**Simbología**

-kkk- Los personajes hablan

-_kkk_- Los personajes piensan

**Capítulo XVI Cuando la magia se acaba**

Un par de jóvenes caminaba sigilosos por los callejones de Nerima intentando ocultarse de los transeúntes. El chico eternamente perdido y la cocinera de panes tradicionales japoneses se dirigían hacia el Neko-hanten. Al llegar al restaurante continuaron su marcha de puntillas, Ukyo empujó a Ryoga animándolo a seguir el plan de espionaje.

Nerviosos observaban frenéticamente los alrededores esperando no ser descubiertos. La joven intentaba hallar un lugar por donde presenciar los acontecimientos, iba a desistir, pero para su suerte la puerta trasera de la cocina se encontraba entreabierta. -_Perfecto_…- maquinó mientras tomaba al muchacho del colmillo por el brazo, el cual estaba completamente distraído, pero se dejó guiar por su acompañante.

* * *

Sus ojos marrones se toparon con la cortina roja que le daba la bienvenida al sitio. El lugar estaba vacío en su totalidad, las sillas y mesas sin ocupantes lucían tan desoladas… -_No puedo creer que esté de nuevo aquí confiando en estas dos_- reflexionó resignada Akane.

Ella hubiera preferido solucionar el dichoso "problema" de otra manera, sin embargo no tenía otra opción. Pese a la desconfianza que le inspiraban las dos mujeres no podía considerar la posibilidad de continuar bajo los efectos de la magia. Pronto se percató que un par de irises azules investigaban su faz, casi podía jurar que él estaba igual de inseguro que ella.

Ranma apartó su mirada, -_Maldición, de seguro se dio cuenta que la estaba viendo… por qué no puedo ser menos obvio… ¿No sé si después de todo venir aquí fue una buena idea, nunca he confiando en estas dos?_- reflexionó mirando indeciso el lugar. En el fondo estaba consciente que era tarde para retractarse.

De forma casi fantasmal la anciana apareció frente a ellos con una expresión confiada, -Llegaron más pronto de lo que esperaba-. La pareja se asustó, tragaron saliva y rogaron porque su determinación en asistir al restaurante fuera la correcta.

El chico de trenza fue el primero en reaccionar, bufó con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, -Shampoo nos mencionó que ha logrado encontrar una forma de revertir el hechizo-.

Una sonrisa misteriosa fue emitida por la mujer, -_No estoy tan segura si en verdad desean revertir los efectos del hechizo, pero lo mejor para Shampoo es que esto se acabe cuanto antes_-. Se mantuvo en silencio por unos instantes para luego contestarle al muchacho -Eso parece yerno-.

Akane escrutó una vez más el sitio, -_¿Cómo es que cierran tan seguido el restaurante solo para ocuparse de nosotros?_- antes de que alguien pudiera hablar, ella se adelantó -¿Y se puede saber cómo vamos a revertir la magia?-

La anciana sonrió mostrándose confiada, -El conocimiento de cientos de años de historia oriental está encerrado en mi memoria y en estos escritos- pronunció de forma prudente. Caminó unos pasos hasta adentrarse en un cierto punto de la cocina, al regresar portaba en sus manos un rollo negro del cual colgaba una cinta dorada.

Cologne habló pausadamente estirando el pergamino que se hallaba en el lujoso rollo, -Sin importar la antigüedad o la potencia, para todo hechizo existe otro que funciona para revertirlo-.

-Desgraciadamente- dijo por lo bajo Shampoo.

La peli-azul frunció el ceño ante el comentario, -Claro lo que te gustaría es encontrar un hechizo irreversible y así usar la magia para tus propósitos… Logrando que las personas hagan lo que tú quieras aún en contra de su voluntad ¿No es así?- masculló con un tono que denotaba el grado de disgusto que le provocaba el tan solo imaginar que la amazona lograra el cometido de quedarse con su adorado tormento.

-Eso sería lo mejor- murmuró como respuesta su contrincante viéndola fieramente de soslayo. Con arrogancia prosiguió, -Bueno… al menos no necesité de magia para conseguir que Ranma me besara… Otras chicas solo con un hechizo pueden lograr algo así-.

Akane se tensó por completo, ese comentario la llenaba de indignación, le dolía reconocer que la joven china tenía algo de razón. El hecho hizo que una furia incontrolable la dominara…

-¡Yo no busqué este estúpido hechizo!- gritó contrayendo los puños -¡Ni que estuviera interesada en besar a Ranma como otras!... Todo esto pasó en contra de mi voluntad… No soy como tú, ¡Ni quien quiera algo con él!-. Habló por la fuerza de la costumbre ignorando que sus palabras herían el orgullo del muchacho de la trenza.

-¡Lo mismo digo!- replicó él elevando notablemente su tono de voz, -¡Sin los efectos del mentando hechizo nunca me habría acercado a una chica tan fea y poco femenina como tú!-. Ranma reconoció en ese instante que se sentía dolido por la mentira que había vociferado, pero en el momento se dejó guiar por su orgullo…

Se dio cuenta de su grave error cuando presenció como los preciosos ojos avellana de su prometida se humedecían de forma apenas visible, sin embargo el rostro de la joven Tendo seguía transfigurado por la ira. El observarla era una contradicción dolorosa, ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia en golpearlo como se merecía.

Ella estaba dolida, pero no por eso iba a dejar que la tristeza le ganara la batalla. Contrajo todas sus emociones y los deseos de mandar a volar al cretino de su prometido por los cielos de Nerima. Las lágrimas no debían salir, no ahí, mucho menos ante su rival… No les daría el gusto de seguirse humillando, había venido en busca de una solución y no se iba a ir sin ella.

-¡Bueno no tengo todo el día!... ¡Haga lo que tenga que hacer para acabar con esta situación de una buena vez!- expresó la menor de las Tendo con su vista fija en el suelo.

Shampoo sonreía satisfecha viendo como los conflictos entre la pareja afloraban, eso no estaba en sus planes, pero las cosas parecían marchar de maravilla. Por otro lado su bisabuela se limitó a poner en el centro de atención una botella de mármol con unos grabados en tinta roja.

Ranma y Akane permanecían en completo silencio. Ambos sentían exactamente lo mismo, una profunda tristeza y el ardor de un enojo que amenazaba con quemarles el alma.

La peli-azul sentía un enorme dolor en el corazón, le costaba horrores controlar el nudo que le cerraba la garganta, -_Lo sabía nunca quiso estar cerca de mí, todo fue el resultado de la magia… Pero no voy a darle el gusto de verme llorar… Vamos Akane sólo debes resistir un poco más…_-

-_Maldición creí que todo iba a mejorar… ahora sé que Akane realmente no quería estar cerca de mí… todo era a causa del hechizo_- cavilaba el muchacho. Sus ojos adquirieron un extraño brillo a causa de la nostalgia que lo torturaba cada vez más conforme avanzaban los segundos.

-Tuve que buscar en muchos lugares y antiguos escritos, pero finalmente encontramos la forma de revertir los efectos del conjuro que Happi lanzó sobre ustedes- las palabras de la matriarca sacaron a los jóvenes de sus respectivas ensoñaciones.

-Fue muy difícil, pero por suerte pudimos conseguir todos los ingredientes para elaborar la pócima- interrumpió la amazona.

Ranma las miró despectivamente, -¿Podemos confiar en ustedes? ¡Porque si esto se trata de una trampa no se los voy a perdonar!-

La anciana entrecerró los ojos bastante disgustada por el comentario, -Mírenlo por ustedes mismos- expresó fríamente extendiendo el pergamino en donde estaba escrita la receta de la poción. Éste no parecía tan antiguo como otros escritos, además poseía la particularidad de estar en japonés.

Ambos se acercaron a ojear el papel, mientras Cologne empezaba a leer en voz alta…

-"Cuando los deseos ocultos del alma y la pasión son estimulados a través de la magia la siguiente fórmula puede anular los efectos. En una vasija echa de mármol vierta agua del Templo… mezcle una pizca de… incluya además… deje reposar todo durante tres horas y en el mismo recipiente haga que los afectados beban dos tragos seguidos del líquido. De inmediato cualquier efecto será anulado"-.

Akane no tenía la menor idea de las plantas y lugares tan particulares que se narraban en la preparación, dudaba como las mujeres extranjeras habían obtenido tan rápido todo lo mencionado en la larga lista…

-_Todo esto es muy raro, cómo es que siempre logran encontrar tantos ingredientes extraños para la poción en tan poco tiempo_…- su rostro se contrajo en signo de desagrado, -_Con todo lo que han mencionado esa cosa debe saber horrible… Pero bueno si la tomamos al menos las cosas volverán a ser como antes… Aunque voy a extrañar todo esto… estar cerca de ti_-

Ranma por lado también miraba con recelo el recipiente que aseguraba el fin de una larga travesía. -_Qué pasará cuando tomemos el antídoto… De seguro las cosas serán como siempre_…- por inercia suspiró, -_Yo no quiero volver atrás, pero no quiero que ella esté conmigo en contra de su voluntad, simplemente por influencia de la magia…-_

* * *

Desde su escondite Ukyo y Ryoga se hallaban de cucillas, escondidos detrás de una pared. Por el borde intentaban poner atención de lo que ocurría en el restaurante, la joven más cerca del suelo y él con la cabeza casi sobre la de ella. No podían oír todo con claridad, pero ambos habían captado que la situación estaba relacionada con un hechizo… Uno que afectaba a Ranma y Akane.

-_Estoy casi segura que debe tratarse de un hechizo de amor_- reflexionaba la castaña, -_¿Pero quién haría algo así? Nadie está interesado en verlos juntos- _esbozó un ligero suspiro…_ -Al menos parece que Shampoo y su abuela van arreglar las cosas_-.

Ryoga permanecía bastante serio, -_Solo espero que Ranma no se haya atrevido a tocarla… Con magia o no de por medio no le perdonaré si ha abusado de ella… Akane no se merece estar relacionada con un patán como él_-.

Cada uno se encontraba ensimismado en sus pensamientos, no se percataron que un tercero se les acercaba quedando justo detrás de ellos. La figura de un pato blanco observaba extrañada la actitud de los jóvenes. Poco a poco se fue acercando al borde de la pared para averiguar que miraban con tanto sigilo. Conforme se fue aproximando sin querer rozó levemente las piernas de la joven cocinera.

Ukyo estaba tan concentrada haciendo lo posible por escuchar que en el instante que sintió que algo andaba cerca de sus piernas se aterró. De golpe se levantó de su posición empujando al chico del colmillo… Al girarse se aferró con fuerza del cuello del muchacho hasta que fueron a dar al suelo.

-¿Qué?- intentó pronunciar Ryoga en modo de queja, sin embargo la castaña de inmediato reaccionó tapándole la boca… Por un ligero instante Ukyo se permitió adentrar su mirada en los ojos color miel que la observaban desconcertados.

Él parpadeó nervioso y la chica abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al notar que estaba encima del joven de la pañoleta en una posición comprometedora…

-Perdona… es que sentí… que algo raro me tocaba- murmuró mientras retiraba su extremidad de la boca del muchacho, -No hagas ruido o nos van a descubrir-

Ryoga asintió, -Yo… este…- Ukyo seguía ahí sobre él e inevitablemente se sonrojó ante la cercanía. -E… no… te…- musitó en un esfuerzo por decir algo coherente. Por una fuerza casi sobrenatural seguían estando cerca y viéndose a los ojos como buscando una respuesta lógica del porqué ninguno hacía esfuerzos por finalizar el contacto.

-Cuack- el sonido proveniente del pato desvió la atención que la pareja.

-¡Así que eras tú!- susurró molesta la chica, -¡Casi me matas de un susto Mousse!-

-Cuack-

Los chicos se volvieron a mirar mutuamente y notaron la forma en que sus cuerpos permanecían juntos luego de la accidentada caída. Un fuerte carmín se apoderó sus rostros y se separaron de inmediato ante la expresión de un pato que los miraba con picardía.

Sentados con las piernas cruzadas Ryoga y Ukyo seguían algo avergonzados… -No pienses nada raro Mousse, todo fue un accidente- musitó la cocinera.

Mousse olvidó el incidente para concentrar su atención en el acontecimiento que se desarrollaba en la cocina. Pronto la pareja retomó sus lugares iniciales mirando los tres por el filo de la pared. De los lentes del pato se formó un destello al darse cuenta del recipiente de mármol que yacía sobre una de las mesas del restaurante.

* * *

Las manos demacradas tomaron la vasija ante los tres pares de ojos que no le quitaban la mirada de encima… Había mucha tensión en el ambiente. A la primera persona que se acercó la anciana fue la menor de las Tendo…

Akane se paralizó al contemplar el antídoto, su corazón empezó a palpitar sin control, pero se animó a si misma -_No debería estar nerviosa… esto es lo mejor_-

-Tú serás la primera Akane- pronunció la anciana colocando el artefacto blancuzco en las manos de la chica.

Ella tragó en seco mientras la tomaba con mucho cuidado, miró con detenimiento los grabados y el apenas visible líquido que se asomaba por la abertura.

-Sólo dos tragos- advirtió Cologne.

La peli-azul asintió, con lentitud atrajo el recipiente a su boca, pero antes de tomar la pócima sus ojos avellana chocaron con unos azul-grisáceos que no perdían detalle de los movimientos de la joven. -_Yo quisiera que las cosas fueran de otra forma… yo… yo… Te Quiero… pero siempre supe que tú no sentías lo mismo, fue lindo vivir tantas cosas a tu lado, aunque todo fuera a causa de un hechizo…_-.

Akane aproximó el antídoto una vez y luego otra hasta tomar dos sorbos de aquel líquido con sabor amargo y olor desagradable. Sus muecas delataron que la bebida no le sabía del todo bien -_Ya… al fin lo hice…_-.

El artista marcial no pudo evitar sentir una extraña punzada en el corazón al darse cuenta que la excusa que lo mantenía unido a su prometida se había acabado en el momento en que ella bebió la pócima. -_La tomó… ya no está hechizada… Bueno después de todo era lo mejor…_-

Cologne suavemente retiró el recipiente de las manos de la joven, caminó hasta el muchacho de la trenza, éste sacudió ligeramente la cabeza al notar que el envase estaba ahora en sus manos. Repitió la misma acción que su prometida había realizado, quiso clavarle una mirada única, en el cual a través de sus irises le dejara claro que sin importar el futuro, cada hecho vivido a su lado lo iba a recordar por siempre.

Ranma acercó su boca para beber, -_Ella acaba de tener sus labios aquí mismo hace tan solo unos segundos… yo… te… quiero Akane… me gustó mucho besarte… es una pena que no me vuelvas a dejar hacerlo…_- cerró sus ojos y con rapidez tomó el líquido requerido. Al terminar su prometida lo veía fijamente, pero pronto bajó la vista y suspiró.

La amazona sonrió, -_Menos mal, todo esto va llegar a su fin_- suspiró algo aliviada. -Ya es mi turno abuela-

-Sí Shampoo, sé que también estabas bajo los efectos del conjuro… Tranquila que no volverás a caer…- se silenció por prudencia, no era apropiado que los otros jóvenes se dieran cuenta que su nieta había tenido ciertos acercamientos con el chico pato.

Con mucho entusiasmo la joven China recibió la vasija de mármol, iba a llevarla a sus labios cuando de la nada salieron varios cuchillos que chocaron directamente con el recipiente. A pesar de ser una amazona entrenada en ese instante estaba en una posición completamente distraída, sus extremidades en busca de seguridad soltaron el objeto el cual no se quebró debido al material, pero en los constantes rebotes todo el antídoto se esparció por el piso.

Los ojos de Ranma y Akane se abrieron como platos percibiendo en cámara lenta toda la escena que se desarrollaba. En especial notaron el aura de combate que se situó alrededor de Shampoo, la muchacha estaba furiosa y lista para desquitar su furia con el causante del "accidente".

-¡Moooooooooousse!- chilló por lo alto, mirando fieramente en todas las direcciones en busca del pato traidor, -¿Cómo pudiste?- vociferó muy enojada, -¡Muéstrate cobarde me las vas a pagar!-

Más elementos filosos salieron de varias direcciones, pero su trayectoria no estaba dirigida a la chica de los cabellos púrpuras, el ataque iba destinado al joven Saotome. Ranma pudo esquivar todo con agilidad, sin embargo captó que algunas de las cuchillas iban a alcanzar a Akane, la cual estaba concentrada prestándole atención al berrinche de Shampoo.

-¡Akane cuidado!- le advirtió, pero ella sólo pudo mirarlo sorprendida sin percatarse del ataque.

Ranma la tomó en brazos, ante la expresión estupefacta de la peli-azul, sorteó las navajas que volvían a ser lanzadas desde un punto aún no identificado. -¡Ya basta Mousse!- le ordenó brincando de un lado a otro con su prometida en brazos.

El pato blanco voló con velocidad para seguir su arremetida contra el chico de la trenza, pero fue detenido con magistral rapidez por la amazona. -¡Ya verás!- lo amenazó, sin embargo el animal logró zafarse del agarre. Pronto sillas volaron, junto con nubes de objetos que la amazona tiraba de un lado a otro en busca del pato que intentaba escabullirse.

Cologne simplemente se apartó mirando como su nieta enloquecía y desquitaba su ira contra Mousse. Por su propio bien comenzó a subir por las escaleras, encendió su pipa y tragó una bocanada de humo… -_Esta vez no será tan fácil conseguir los ingredientes para el antídoto, es probable que debamos regresar a China… El vendedor me dijo claramente que muchos de los ingredientes eran tan raros que solo tenía una muestra de cada tipo_-

* * *

Ryoga y Ukyo se miraron asustados… -Rayos creo que lo mejor es irnos antes de que alguien nos vea- dijo convencida la castaña.

La respuesta del chico del colmillo no se hizo esperar y afirmó con la cabeza, -Sí… salgamos de aquí-. Con el mismo sigilo con el que entraron buscaron escapar del Neko-hanten, dejando atrás varios estruendos y graznidos de dolor.

* * *

El joven Saotome en cuanto se percató de la batalla campal que se estaba dando entre Shampoo y Mousse optó por buscar un lugar seguro. Akane seguía en sus brazos, no la soltó ni por un segundo. Rápidamente salió del lugar y voló por los techos de Nerima.

Corría y brincaba sin estar seguro si en verdad huía del sitio, o si por el contrario se sentía tan a gusto de tener a Akane cerca de él, que para no dejarla ir quería mantenerla así rodeada por sus brazos, protegiéndola cerca de su pecho… Disfrutando de nuevo del calor tan propio de ella y de la forma en que ésta inconcientemente lo había rodeado con sus finas extremidades por el cuello.

**Continua****rá…**

**Notas:**

Una vez más… mil disculpas por demorar tantísimo con esta continuación, como les mencioné en el capítulo anterior las cosas han estado algo difíciles estas semanas. Yo sé que es medio desconsiderado de mi parte el actualizar con tanto tiempo de distancia entre capítulos, pero no pude hacerlo más rápido. Gomen (autora aplica magistralmente la técnica del tigre caído).

Si pudiera decirles la emoción que siento al leer cada uno de sus comentarios creo que no me creerían, se los digo con el corazón en la mano, ¡¡gracias, gracias, gracias!! Cada vez son más reviews y más personas leyendo esta historia… No hay forma de agradecerles las atenciones que han tenido para conmigo.

Un saludo muy especial para aquellas y aquellos que dejaron sus reviews en el capítulo pasado: _**Cyn, Lalix, GemCia, RmtlDes, Sonia, Haruko Hinako, vivian alejandra, AtheneaDreams, diana, Nenya21, Marina, Dika1990,**_ _**Katherine, supernatali, hitoki-chan, Sandra, ryames, krizue **_(Bienvenida)_** Versago, Karina, Vane, xX-Amairany-Xx**_ (Bienvenida), _**Athena**_**-S** (Bienvenida, ver respuesta a tu comentario abajo) _y a__** peko-chan**_ (Bienvenida)_**. **_Gracias cada uno de ustedes me halaga con su presencia aquí y con sus comentarios.

_**Athe**__**na-S**_ no me dejaste tu mail, por eso te contesto por acá. El saber que te gustó la trama me alegra muchísimo. Es bueno saber que te ha gustado el fic y mi forma de escribir, ya no te comas las uñas porque he actualizado, gracias por leerme… Un beso!!

¿¿Bueno será el siguiente capítulo el gran final?? Eso lo veremos en unas dos o tres semanas. Si ya me han dejado sus reviews anteriormente sigan haciéndolo, me encantaría saber qué les pareció esta actualización. Por el contrario si nunca se han atrevido a dejarme sus opiniones háganlo por favor, quiero darles un final como merecen así que acepto críticas, peticiones, ideas, etc.… _**¡Dejen sus preciados reviews! ¡¡Nos leemos pronto!!**_

**Besos, AkaneKagome**

_**PS: **__**Cualquier horror ortográfico pueden evidenciarlo para cuando me de a la tarea de editar todos los capítulos que tengo pendientes. La edición a profundidad y yo perdemos relación...**_


	17. Sentimientos

Hola queridas lectoras y estimados lectores. Lo admito, aún no puedo dejar de ser la autora eternamente perdida, aquí estoy tarde otra vez, pero al menos duré menos que la vez anterior. Les confieso que si no fuera por los borradores que ahora escribo en el bus no sé cuando me daría la neurona y el tiempo para redactar.

Agradezco de corazón su apoyo y comprensión… Les adelanto que este capítulo no será el final de la historia, la musa sigue insistiendo en que escriba más de lo planeado. Ojalá les guste…

Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la maravillosa, pero cruel, de Rumiko Takahashi, la cual debido al trauma que me dejó me obligó al vicio de leer y escribir fanfics.

**Simbología**

-kkk- Los personajes hablan

-_kkk_- Los personajes piensan

**Capítulo XVII Sentimientos**

La sensación de nerviosismo no desaparecía, el palpitar constante de su traicionero corazón no cesaba, recordándole que a pesar de los acontecimientos pertenecía al chico que la llevaba entre sus brazos. Como disfrutaba la oportunidad que se le presentaba de regocijarse con el exquisito calor que él desprendía… Tuvo tiempo hasta de embriagarse con el olor particular que desprendía el cuello del muchacho, esa agradable fragancia viajó por todo su sistema respiratorio.

Estaba deleitándose en un hermoso trance conforme avanzaba en brazos de su prometido. Vivió el momento concentrada en su alucinación evadiendo la realidad, anhelando olvidar cualquier suceso que pudiera deprimirla.

El artista marcial fue disminuyendo su velocidad, sabía que en el momento que se detuviera la tendría que soltar de su agarre protector. -_Ella dijo claramente que nunca estuvo interesada en mantener algún tipo de contacto conmigo, sin embargo a veces parece lo contrario_- ladeó ligeramente su cara desviando su atención del camino para visualizar parcialmente el rostro de su prometida…

No lograba verla con total claridad, pero sabía que ella mantenía una expresión pacífica, casi podía imaginarla con los ojos cerrados disfrutando del contacto que se producía entre ambos.

La percepción de Ranma no era muy alejada de la realidad, Akane efectivamente se encontraba perdida entre aquellos brazos, anhelando nunca despegarse de la figura de aquel por el cual su corazón latía con ímpetu… -_Si tan solo pudiera sentir lo mismo que yo siento por él…_-

El paso del muchacho fue haciéndose lento conforme se iba acercando a la residencia Tendo. Debido al cambio de velocidad la peli-azul estaba casi segura que de un momento a otro el contacto con su prometido se rompería.

Con resignación Akane fue soltando sus extremidades del cuello masculino. Éste al sentir que la presión disminuía aplicó menos fuerza con sus brazos… Poco a poco hizo que la joven pudiera retomar una postura normal, hasta colocarla en el suelo.

Tímidamente los ojos marrones que estaban concentrados en mirar hacia abajo hicieron un esfuerzo por conectarse con los azules que la escrutaban. Se quedaron viendo fijamente, casi sin pestañear, detallando… deseando explicar tantas cosas con la intensidad que solo aquellas ventanas del alma podían expresar.

-Yo…- musitó Ranma en un intento por romper el incómodo silencio.

-Eh… no… hace falta…- replicó ella.

Ranma arrugó el entrecejo, -¿Pero ni siquiera sabes lo que iba a decir?-

La chica se disgustó al darse cuenta que él tenía razón, -Está bien, di lo que ibas a decir- finalizó cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

Él resopló, -Bueno… que… espero que… no estés enfadada por salir así del Neko-hanten- hizo una pausa para observar la expresión de la chica, -No vayas a pensar que estaba intentando propasarme contigo, ni nada parecido al traerte en brazos…- espetó mirándola de soslayo y con ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas.

La joven Tendo imitó la postura de su prometido, pero con un carmín más intenso sobre su faz, -Me quedó claro que no te intereso… Sé que no intentarías hacer algo así- dijo con tono agrio.

-¡Claro que no!- replicó encarándola, -Además yo tampoco te intereso. Eso lo dejaste muy claro… Pero intento portarme amable contigo salvándote de aquel restaurante ¡Y tú ni siquiera lo agradeces!-

-¡Yo no te pedí que hicieras eso por mí!- contraatacó mirándolo con fiereza y aproximando peligrosamente su cara a la del chico. Estaban en medio de su lucha de miradas cuando una figura sonriente se asomó por la entrada del Dojo Tendo…

-Vaya que bueno saber que nada ha cambiado en nuestros días fuera- habló Nabiki aproximándose a la pareja. Ambos dirigieron sus ojos hacia ella mostrando su clara expresión de enfado.

La castaña sonrió pícaramente, -Pero ya saben lo que dicen "Del odio al amor hay solo un paso"- hizo un énfasis teatral con el dorso de la mano sobre su frente al pronunciar el mentado refrán y luego les guiñó un ojo.

Ambos observaron con atención a Nabiki sin dejar la expresión de desagrado, luego intercambiaron una mirada entre ellos y se ruborizaron. Como mecanismo de defensa cruzaron los brazos y resoplaron al unísono moviendo sus rostros al extremo contrario…

-Si como no…- hablaron los dos a la vez.

Estaban esperando alguna reacción de la chica de cabellos cortos, Akane fue la primera en voltearse para encarar a su hermana.

-Nabiki creo que no deberías- sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente al darse cuenta que ella ya no se encontraba frente a ellos.

-No puedo creer que se haya ido…- murmuró molesta con una venita palpitándole en la frente.

-Ja… Nabiki nunca tiene la menor consideración por alguien que no sea ella misma, ya deberías estar acostumbrada-.

La peli-azul suspiró, -Sí… Tienes razón-.

Sin decir nada más la pareja entró a la residencia Tendo cada uno por su lado…

* * *

A la hora de la cena las cosas se llevaban a cabo con normalidad, Akane estaba particularmente silenciosa en comparación con otros días. El chico de la trenza devoraba con ansias su tazón de arroz y engullía con velocidad todo lo que tuviera enfrente.

-Vaya que apetito tienes Ranma- afirmó sonriente Kasumi.

Aún con la boca llena contestó, -Pues como no… si no ha habido nadie quien cocine estos días- tragó el bocado que le faltaba, -Y si a Akane se le hubiera ocurrido cocinar algo de seguro ya estaría muerto- concluyó con una sonrisa burlona.

La expresión pronto se le borró cuando un certero codazo se incrustó justo en sus costillas, sacándole el aire y esparciendo unos granos de arroz sobre la superficie de madera…

-Terminé- espetó la joven de ojos avellana colocando su tazón con los palillos encima de la mesa. -Muchas gracias Kasumi, subiré a mi habitación-. Se puso en pie y salió del comedor con tranquilidad.

El artista marcial se recuperó parcialmente mientras bebía un poco de té… -_Que actitud la de Akane… yo no dije nada que fuera mentira. No veo por qué le da tanta importancia… Además aunque cocine pésimo no significa que no sea buena en otras cosas_- sacudió su cabeza de golpe antes de pensar más de la cuenta. Se reincorporó prestando atención a la conversación que mantenían los demás miembros de la familia.

-Oiga Tendo hace días que no vemos al maestro- mencionó Genma con seriedad.

Soun bebió pausadamente su taza de té, -Tiene razón Saotome, hace varios días que el maestro no se presenta a comer, ni anda por los alrededores-.

Genma se acomodó los lentes, -¿Cree que le haya pasado algo?-.

El patriarca de la familia Tendo resopló -No tenemos tanta suerte-.

-Viejo libidinoso y su hechizo… por su culpa…- murmuraba el oji-azul junto con otras maldiciones inteligibles.

-¿Ranma ustedes vieron al maestro el fin de semana mientras estuvimos fuera?- preguntó Kasumi consternada.

-Ah…- contestó algo fuera de base, -Nosotros… no estuvimos… digo no vimos… no lo vimos…- habló algo nervioso. -_Rayos casi digo que no estuvimos parte del fin de semana en casa porque…_-

El chico de la trenza se puso de pie repentinamente ante la mirada curiosa de los comensales. -Eh… Yo también me iré a mi habitación-.

Nodoka observaba a su retoño con preocupación, -_Algo le pasa a Ranma… desde que llegamos lo noto distraído y Akane también actúa diferente. Sólo espero que no hayan peleado mucho en nuestra ausencia_-.

* * *

La chica de los cabellos azulados estaba recostada boca abajo, su cabeza reposaba sobre la almohada y la mirada la tenía enfocada en el vacío, -_Ranma_…- Quería debatir contra sus recuerdos, pero le era imposible, por más que intentara pensar en otra cosa el artista marcial aparecía con más fuerza.

Se volteó observando fijamente la pared, -_Las cosas han cambiado y no hay forma de deshacer las consecuencias del hechizo… No puedo dejar de pensar en ti Ranma_-. Cerró de nuevo los ojos…

Todo su cuerpo se tensó y los vellos de su piel se erizaron, podía percibir claramente aquella respiración chocando contra su cuello. El aire se le hizo escaso y el pulso se le alteró al sentir como una figura masculina se acoplaba a su espalda. Estaba dispuesta a voltearse y golpear al responsable de semejante atrevimiento, pero todo su orgullo cesó con tan solo percibir el olor de su adorado tormento.

Le fue inevitable morder su labio inferior mientras gozaba de la nariz que la rozaba con una lentitud desesperada… Suavemente un ligero beso se situó cerca de su oreja y en esta ocasión se estremeció al máximo… Estaba completamente estática, notó que él se alejaba un poco, lo cual la desconcertó. Su atención estaba centrada en esperar el siguiente movimiento…

Dio un ligero respingo al sentir como las manos del muchacho se posaban en su vientre plano y firme. Ambas extremidades se enlazaron quedando justo en la cintura. Una por encima de su costado y la otra entre el colchón y el peso de su cuerpo, para anclarse creando una prisión de la cual la peli-azul no quería ser liberada.

Con premura la atrajo hacia él, hundiendo de paso el rostro en el hueco que se formaba entre el cuello y los hombros. De forma juguetona las yemas de los dedos su fueron deslizando muy despacio de arriba hacia abajo, hasta acariciar el centro del abdomen femenino. Miles de mariposas revoloteaban sin cesar, la sensación de inestabilidad era tal que Akane creía que perdería el control de su cuerpo y que las pequeñas revoltosas se escaparían volando por toda la habitación.

-Akane…- murmuró quedamente el chico.

Ella ni si quiera pudo contestar, estaba demasiado impresionada como para emitir cualquier sonido coherente de su boca. Se maldijo a si misma mentalmente por rendirse ante el tacto del joven Saotome… Sin embargo no podía negar que disfrutaba infinitamente de la cercanía y las caricias que éste le propinaba.

Las ávidas manos continuaron su recorrido viajando desde el costado superior por los hombros, rozando la cintura y delineado la figura femenina hasta llegar a la cadera. En su embriagante vaivén Ranma rozó con sumo cuidado uno de sus senos, casi parecía una caricia casual, pero para la joven Tendo fue un detonante… Él continuó discretamente su recorrido haciéndola olvidar por un instante lo anterior, pero de nuevo posicionó su palma sobre la redondez con un ligero movimiento circular.

Akane estaba cerca de desfallecer, su temperatura corporal casi llegaba al tope. Su entrepierna se estaba empezando a humedecer y el calor se hacía cada vez más asfixiante…

Un suspiro placentero fue emitido por el chico de la trenza… -Me gustas Akane…- le susurró sensualmente mientras le daba una sensual lamida a su oreja y la succionaba. Ella comenzó a respirar de manera forzada… Un leve gemido brotó de su boca al sentir como una de las manos de su prometido se había posicionado sobre su entrepierna, masajeando muy cerca de su humedad.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos… enfocando nuevamente la pared. -_¿Qué fue eso?_- pensó preocupada sentándose de golpe sobre la orilla de la cama. Tenía las mejillas fuertemente sonrojadas a causa de la escena que su mente traicionera la había echo vivir… -_Todo era tan real… casi como si él estuviera aquí_-.

Llevó sus manos hacia el pecho intentando respirar de manera normal nuevamente. Se sentía sumamente avergonzada al darse cuenta que su mente era una potencial enemiga que ahora se encargaba de hacerla imaginar "pensamientos creativos"… -_No puede ser, yo no soy una pervertida… No puedo permitirme seguir pensando en estas cosas_-.

Akane consideró que la única forma de ganar algo de autocontrol y olvidar para siempre cierto tipo de información que ahora almacenaba en su cabeza era haciendo lo que estaba segura la relajaría… Caminó hacia su armario y rebuscó entre los cajones, sacó su Gi y una camiseta blanca.

En menos de un minuto estaba lista frente al espejo atándose la cinta del uniforme de entrenamiento y terminando de colocarse una tira roja alrededor de la frente.

-Estoy lista- dijo decidida.

* * *

Ranma se encontraba acostado sobre su futón, la habitación estaba oscura, para qué prender la luz si no la necesitaba, solo ocupa pensar… respirar… recordar… y de nuevo olvidar… Sus brazos le servían de almohada mientras su mirada divagaba entre lo poco que podía ver debido a la escasez de claridad.

-_Akane… ¿Rayos, por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en ti?_- expulsó el aire que se acumulaba en su pecho. Estaba confundido, bastante más de lo que hubiera esperado, no sabía con exactitud en qué creer, -_Sigo pensando que lo mejor sería hablar con ella, es importante que las cosas queden claras entre nosotros_-.

Se giró para quedar de costado con la cabeza encima de su brazo derecho…

-_Después de todo ella sabe que muchas cosas fueron impulsadas por la magia… No es como si alguien tuviera culpa… No creo que tenga nada de malo tocar el tema_-.

Retomó su posición inicial con ambas extremidades cruzadas detrás de la cabeza. Cerró los párpados y se concentró en el silencio de la noche, en escuchar el canto arrullador de los grillos… Era algo tarde, la ausencia de ruido le indicaba que era casi seguro que todos los miembros de la familia se hubieran ido a dormir.

El ambiente a su alrededor estaba tranquilo, lo que no lo dejaba estar en paz era la constante aparición de una chica de ojos avellana y dulce sonrisa…

-Akane…- musitó, luego emitió un lastimoso suspiro… -_Como quisiera poder estar cerca de ti…_- sonrió de medio lado con picardía. -_Nunca creí que besarte y todas esas cosas fueran tan agradable_- tragó saliva al recordar ciertos acontecimientos. Hubo un instante de silencio en el cual una ola de calor bajó y subió atravesando cada nervio de su cuerpo…

La deseaba, pensar en ella era una tortura que se empeñaba en castigarlo… Debía admitir que el disfrutar de aquella figura femenina era una experiencia difícil de olvidar, pero por su propio bien tenía que alejar de su memoria ciertos pensamientos.

-_Tengo que preguntarle qué siente por mí… aunque no me guste su respuesta, debo al menos estar seguro si ella en verdad cree que solo por el hechizo nos acercamos… y… yo todavía la deseo_…- como un rayo se levantó del futón con cara de espanto. Con ambas palmas se pegó en el rostro para buscar sosiego.

-Vamos contrólate… Tengo que hacer algo para distraerme-. Se quedó inmóvil en silencio maquinando su siguiente acción.

-¡Ya sé!- dijo con entusiasmo, -Iré al Dojo a practicar y así dejaré de pensar en ella-. Decidido salió de su habitación rumbo al lugar de entrenamiento.

* * *

Unos minutos más tarde Ranma se acercó al Dojo, conforme avanzaba pudo percatarse que la luz estaba encendida. No tardó mucho en darse cuenta que quien estaba dentro de las instalaciones era su rebelde prometida.

-Jyaaaaa- gritó con ímpetu la chica.

Ante la mirada zafiro varios bloques de concreto se rompieron de un solo golpe. Ella lucía agitaba, sinónimo de que había entrenado durante un periodo extenso. Akane parecía cansada, respiraba con dificultad, mientras varios mechones azulados se pegaban a su rostro.

En un movimiento la joven Tendo alzó sus brazos para acomodarse el cabello y colocar de nuevo la bincha roja en su lugar. Con la acción el chico de la trenza se percató de otro detalle, su prometida no portaba la parte superior del Gi. Llevaba puesta una camiseta entallada de color amarillo pálido… Nunca había notado que usaba esa prenda debajo del traje.

Justo unos minutos atrás la peli-azul se había despojado de la parte superior del ropaje, debido al fuerte entrenamiento. Ranma tragó en seco al recorrer la insinuante figura, la prenda apretada resaltaba a la perfección cada uno de los atributos de la joven. Para la mala fortuna del muchacho también distinguió que no portaba nada más debajo de aquella camiseta…

El artista marcial dio un ligero respingo al observar como un par de ojos marrones lo miraban con asombro, descubriendo el extenso análisis que éste hacía sobre la figura femenina.

-Ran… ma- musitó ella sintiéndose avergonzada sin saber la razón.

Él se ruborizó de inmediato, -Eh… hola…-

La joven respiró hondo buscando calmar su ansiedad, -Qué… digo… por qué… estás aquí… es tarde, deberías dormir-.

Su corazón apenas lo dejaba respirar, ya había perdido su autocontrol algunos minutos atrás y le costaba de sobremanera articular palabra. Sin embargo tenía que responderle a su prometida…

-Es que… no… no… tenía sueño… y bueno pensé en entrenar-.

Una tímida sonrisa emergió de los labios de la chica, -Bueno yo acabo de terminar, el Dojo es todo tuyo-.

Akane se agachó para juntar una toalla y la parte superior de su Gi, Ranma no perdió detalle de cada movimiento. Imaginó que luego de la cena ella de seguro estaría furiosa con él, no obstante se comportaba de forma normal.

La joven Tendo caminó hasta quedar a unos pasos de él, -Espero que no te moleste recoger un poco- le indicó mirando sus utensilios de entrenamiento, -Me muero por ir a darme un baño- dijo sonriente.

Ranma la veía embobado… Se limitó a afirmar con la cabeza.

-Buenas noches- espetó Akane pasando justo por el costado del chico, el tiempo se detuvo por un segundo dentro de la mente del joven Saotome -_Este es el momento… Tengo que preguntarle_-, pensó.

-Espera- pronunció roncamente a la vez que su mano agarraba con sutileza el brazo de la chica.

Con ese mínimo contacto el débil corazón de Akane se dio a la tarea de golpetear estrepitosamente. Ella se devolvió sobre sus pasos, guiada por la extremidad que aún permanecía sobre si, finalmente quedó frente a él.

-¿Qué… é… pasa?- murmuró nerviosa.

-Bueno… es solo que yo… quería preguntarte…- hubo un silencio en el cual los ojos de la chica se quedaron clavados en él.

-¿Qué cosa?- pudo pronunciar.

Ranma permanecía sin hablar simplemente perdido en el fulgor de aquella mirada avellana. No supo en que momento se había aproximado poco a poco a ella…

-Akane…- balbuceó tímidamente, con un dejo de sensualidad en su voz.

La peli-azul tragó en seco y se paralizó al sentir como los suaves dedos de su prometido se colocaban con extremo cuidado en su mejilla.

-Yo este… necesito saber una cosa…- pronunció acercándose de forma hipnotizante al rostro. Akane veía ese par de labios cada vez más cerca, anhelaba profundamente que la besara, pero tomó fuerzas para no caer rendida ante el azul grisáceo de aquella mirada que le nublaba los sentidos.

-¿Dime... qué necesitas saber?- expresó con un hilo de voz.

-Lo que sientes…- habló quedamente, para luego acabar por completo con la distancia entre ambos y rozar con suavidad sus labios contra los de ella…

**Continuará…**

**Notas:**

Una vez más digitando notas… wow… como pasa el tiempo... a veces ni puedo creer que lleve siete meses escribiendo esta historia. Jamás creí que llegaría al capítulo 17 y aún tenga ideas por desarrollar, pero ya se va cerrando el círculo y no me desviaré del final que más o menos tenía planeado.

Mi fe es que el siguiente sea el gran final… ahora todo depende del número de páginas y que la musa me dé el hilo de narración apropiado para cerrar con decencia el fic, tengo miedo de no lograrlo (autora comienza a colapsar lentamente), creo que este miedo es el que me ha impedido terminar antes.

Estoy en el último mes del semestre, con mi hermana luchando por trabajar en la pc, problema varios, etc… Previniendo que se viene el final no se extrañen de verme nuevamente entre 3 o 4 semanas. Sé que es mucho tiempo… Pero no creo poder sacar el capítulo antes, gomen.

Qué sería de mí sin la maravillosa presencia de esas personas que me leen, me apoyan y me dejan sus preciados reviews. Muchísimas gracias a: _**supernatali, Cyn, Haruko Hinako, krizue, vivian alejandra, Naoko tendo**_ (bienvenida),_**Katherine, Nenya21, AtheneaDreams, Lalix, peko-chan**_, _**diana, Vane, Karina, RmtlDes, Anami, Barbara, xX-Amairany-Xx,**_ _**hitoki-chan, Marina, Versago, Ariana Lovegood **_(bienvenida),_**Sandra y Sonia… **_Son las y los mejores, sin ustedes esta historia jamás habría llegado tan lejos. También quiero darles las gracias a todas aquellas personas que pasan a leer, pero aún no se animan a dejar sus comentarios, o bien no tienen tiempo para hacerlo.

Aparte del mencionado lemon, espero sus peticiones para el final. Cualquier crítica es bienvenida no se crean que solo deseo que me tiren flores. Si ven algo por mejorar, sugerencias, fallos graves, acá estoy como cualquier aficionada deseando mejorar y sin comentarios eso no es posible… Ahora si creen que todo anda bien pues díganme para mantener mi estilo como hasta ahora. XD

Ya saben no olviden ese hermoso botón de color lila (yo lo veo lila)… ¿Lo ven?... ¿Ese que dice Submit Review?, den clic, pongan algo en la cuadro de texto que les sale, y hagan feliz a una escritora que lee y contesta cada comentario. _**¡Por fa a dejar esos reviews!**_

**Besos, AkaneKagome**

_**PS: **__**Ay ya lo saben no tengo ni que decirlo… al final siempre actualizo a la carrera… Habrá edición final algún día…**_

_**Una porra para mí... esta vez no tengo reviews pendientes. **_


	18. Confesiones

Hola mis queridísimas lectoras y lectores es un placer dejarles mis saludos… Quiero pedirles disculpas por la tardanza en actualizar, estaba al final de semestre y las cosas estaban de locos… En fin sé que pasó mucho tiempo y estoy conciente que no es correcto actualizar con tanto tiempo de distancia, entre un capítulo y otro, ya que pierden hilo del fic, así mis disculpas del caso.

Les dejo el capítulo 18… Espero que sea de su agrado y que cumpla con las expectativas que tienen para esta historia. Va dedicado a una lectora que aprecio muchísmo, pero que me lee en el sgteam... para ti Barbs con mucho cariño... Gracias por ser tan divina conmigo.

Sin más procedan a leer…

Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la maravillosa, pero cruel, de Rumiko Takahashi, la cual debido al trauma que me dejó me obligó al vicio de leer y escribir fanfics.

**Simbología**

-kkk- Los personajes hablan

-_kkk_- Los personajes piensan

**Capítulo XVIII Confesiones **

Su respiración se detuvo… todo el cuerpo se le paralizó al sentir sobre sus labios una presión suave y tibia, cerró los ojos y entreabrió su boca para disfrutar de un corto y delicado contacto. Ambos se movieron el uno contra el otro con premura, hasta que una ligera succión y una embriagante humedad acompañaron al fugaz beso.

Ranma se separó de su prometida muy lentamente, al abrir sus irises zafiro visualizó como ella aún tenía los ojos cerrados, las mejillas sonrosadas… Se veía endiabladamente hermosa, aprovechó para deleitarse con la visión hasta que un par de ojos chocolate se asomaron entre las tupidas pestañas… Akane clavó su mirada llena de incertidumbre en él, lo cual lo asustó y por ende entró en un fuerte dilema mental.

-Akane… yo… tú… no estás molesta porque yo… digo… por haber…- balbuceó torpemente mientras jugaba con los dedos pulgares y miraba hacia la duela para focalizar su nerviosismo.

La peli-azul luego de la inesperada acción tampoco se encontraba en su máximo estado de lucidez, -_Ranma me besó… Sin que hubiera magia de por medio… ¿acaso significa que… quiere estar conmigo?_- Instintivamente se llevó una mano al pecho para controlar el palpitar irregular que amenazaba con acabar con su autocontrol.

Tragó en seco para poder hablar… -Yo no… estoy molesta…- susurró por lo bajo-.

La respuesta hizo que el joven Saotome sintiera un gran alivio, -_Uff menos mal, sino se ha enojado significa que no le disgustó el beso_-.

-Ranma- musitó ella captando la atención de muchacho, -Creo que tenemos que hablar-.

Él asintió moviendo la cabeza, -Yo… hace mucho tiempo que quiero hacerlo…- se quedó callado y por un momento le pareció que su frase tenía un doble sentido, tomando a mal su propio comentario intentó defenderse algo sonrojado, -Digo… no… me refiero a hablar… contigo de todo… lo que ha pasado…-

La menor de las Tendo estaba ligeramente avergonzaba, el sutil tono carmín sobre sus mejillas la delataba, -Subiré a darme un baño… No tardaré, en cuanto vuelva hablaremos con calma…- hizo una pausa, -Además no creo que nadie venga a interrumpirnos a esta hora… ¿Estás de acuerdo?- finalizó sonriendo tímidamente.

-Me parece bien- respondió él suavizando la expresión de tensión que tenía en el rostro.

La figura de la joven despareció por la entrada del Dojo… Ranma suspiró todavía ansioso por todo la situación, al fin iba a poder conversar con ella y además la había besado. -_Solo espero que sienta lo mismo que siento por ella_- pensó completamente decidido a confesar lo que pasaba por su mente…

* * *

El ambiente en el salón de entrenamiento se volvió muy silencioso… Con la cabeza sobre la duela, las piernas cruzadas en el aire y usando sus brazos como apoyo, el chico de la trenza maquinaba las palabras con las que iba a entablar conversación una vez que ella regresara al lugar.

-_Se ha tardado bastante… ¿será que no piensa venir?... ¿por qué durará tanto en el baño?_- sin quererlo se ruborizó, a su mente vinieron las imágenes que había visto unos días atrás… Akane tomando un baño tibio mientras la esponja se deslizaba por su piel de porcelana. Una enorme ola de calor le subió por todo el cuerpo…

Agitó ligeramente la cabeza y cerró los párpados con fuerza, -_No pienses… no pienses… deja de pensar en cosas pervertidas de una buena vez… ¡Maldición soy de lo peor, en qué momento me convertí en un pervertido!_-

Estaba tan concentrado en recriminarse a si mismo que no se percató que la peli-azul entró de nuevo al lugar. Akane miraba bastante divertida la expresión de frustración que estaba plasmada en el rostro de su prometido y sonrió al notar que su nombre era pronunciando entre otra cantidad de murmullos apenas se percibían.

Ranma abrió los ojos en el instante en que su olfato percibió el aroma fresco a lavanda, al enfocar bien la vista un par de largas y bien torneadas piernas apareció. Alzó un poco más la mirada hasta divisar la parte inferior del pijama amarillo pálido, le fue inevitable notar que con tan solo cambiar ligeramente de ángulo lo flojo de la prenda le dejaría ver más allá…

Asustado se movió hasta quedar sentando de forma normal, mirando extrañamente sonrojado a la chica… Hubo un silencio sepulcral y el ambiente se tornó tenso en el Dojo. Akane optó por tomar asiento con las piernas cruzadas, intercalaba su atención entre el piso y el hombre que tenía en frente… Las palpitaciones retumbaban en sus oídos… tun… tun… tun… tum… El juego de miradas cesó cuando los ojos marrones se cruzaron directamente con los azul-grisáceos.

-Hablemos- dijeron ambos al unísono.

Resignado Ranma inhaló una gran bocanada de aire… -_Ya llegó la hora_-.

Akane sentía que pronto el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho, tenía miedo de las preguntas y los temas que tocarían, pero estaba lista, -_No importa lo que pase, quiero que las cosas queden claras… Si tengo que decirle la verdad se la diré, no tengo otra opción_…-

-Yo antes… te hice una pregunta… y me gustaría saber la respuesta- pronunció nervioso el oji-azul.

La chica se aferró a la tela del pijama, había llegado el momento al que tanto miedo le tenía, de su respuesta dependerían muchas cosas… Su temor era ser rechazada si confesaba los sentimientos que albergaba por el joven Saotome, miedo a que él no sintiera lo mismo por ella. -_Después de todo él me besó… y me preguntó lo qué sentía… pero…_- Una idea se le vino de pronto a la cabeza. Se mantuvo en silencio hasta volver a enfocar sus ojos en él.

-¿Me preguntaste sobre mis sentimientos, pero no aclaraste… sentimientos hacia qué?- dijo tomando confianza, mientras intentaba ocultar que solamente se estaba burlando del oji-azul.

El ceño del muchacho se frunció, algo molesto buscó una respuesta indirecta, -Creo que es obvio- pronunció secamente ante la mirada traviesa de la chica. Al darse cuenta que ella no iba a dar el brazo a torcer tuvo que cambiar de actitud…

-Hum… cof…- carraspeó, -Quiero saber lo que sientes… luego todo esto del hechizo… sobre tú sabes… tú y yo…- clavó sus ojos azules en los almendrados, observando como ella estaba estática a la vez que le devolvía una mirada llena de intensidad…

-Quiero saber lo que sientes por mí- finalizó con la voz enronquecida y muy sonrojado.

Akane centró su atención de nuevo en los bordes del pijama, aspiró una gran bocanada de aire preparándose físicamente, se dio ánimos internamente para contestar con sinceridad. Levantó la vista y supo que Ranma estaba expectante, jugaba como niño con sus dedos y su rostro no lograba superar el tono rojizo que había adquirido luego de hacer la temida pregunta.

-_Vamos Akane tú puedes, solo ten cuidado con tus palabras_- iba a contestar, cuando tuvo otra idea brillante…

-Te responderé todo, pero quiero que me prometas que tú también lo harás- habló decidida, -Es decir… nos turnaremos, yo iré respondiendo, antes de pasar al siguiente punto tú responderás a mis preguntas y me irás diciendo lo que sientes… ¿Estás de acuerdo?-

Ranma asintió, -Está bien… me parece justo- dijo resignado y no muy seguro de aceptar la propuesta.

Ambos resoplaron y se dedicaron una tímida mirada. La chica de los cabellos azulados miró hacia otro punto del Dojo huyendo de un contacto directo con su prometido… Tragó en seco para empezar…

-Bueno… me parece importante que hablemos de todo esto- apretó los labios aprovechando para humedecerlos, -He estado muy confundida, luego del hechizo pasaron muchas cosas…- hizo una pausa para retomar fuerzas, -Al principio me preguntaba por que de repente había tanta confianza entre nosotros… tú sabes… o sea como amigos o por estar "comprometidos"- dijo con algo de ironía, -Pues nuestra relación era diferente… Teníamos confianza para ciertas cosas, pero para otras no…-

El muchacho se encontraba bastante ruborizado, sabía perfectamente a que tipo de confianza se refería a su prometida.

Los ojos de la peli-azul recorrieron el Dojo aún evadiendo a su interlocutor, -La verdad tenía el presentimiento de que algo raro pasaba… No sé… por más que quería no podía controlarme… cuando te tenía cerca era inevitable que nos acercarnos y pasaran cosas-.

Luego de estar durante la todo su discurso evitándolo, por fin miró fijamente al joven de la trenza, -¿Dime sentías lo mismo?-

Un escalofrío recorrió cada centímetro del artista marcial al sentir aquella mirada de color avellana demandando una respuesta. Había aceptado hablar así que no le quedaba otra opción…

-Yo… sí… sí sentía lo mismo…- contestó nervioso con sus ojos mirándola fijamente, pero el contacto le restaba fuerza, así que optó por utilizar la misma técnica que la joven Tendo, dispersó su atención a cualquier punto que no tuviera que ver con ella para empezar con su confesión…

-Bueno… si noté que pasaban cosas extrañas, hacía y decía cosas que nunca… yo nunca… pensé que podría decir- confesó bastante avergonzado, -Creo que sentía lo mismo, en cuanto te acercabas me era difícil controlarme y… perdón si hice cosas que no debía…-

Una tímida sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Akane, -La verdad es que yo tampoco me esforzaba mucho para rechazarte, así que no te sientas mal… Todo era a causa del hechizo- dijo intentando darle ánimos al muchacho, pero logró el efecto contrario.

-¿Así que todo lo que hiciste fue por el hechizo?- preguntó con un dejo de tristeza en la voz.

Ella abrió los ojos como platos, -Este… no… no sé… Creo que ambos nos vimos afectados y nos animamos hacer cosas que normalmente jamás haríamos…-

-¿Cómo lo que pasó en la cueva?- soltó de golpe Ranma sin pensar… simplemente la pregunta salió por inercia de su boca, de inmediato se tapó el lugar por donde salieron palabras. Estaba al borde del pánico, del cuello hasta las sienes adquirió la misma tonalidad roja que su camisa. -_¡Maldición qué hice!... ¡Soy un imbécil no debí mencionar nada con respecto a ese día!_-

Justo frente a si la menor de las Tendo se encontraba cerca de colapsar emocionalmente, sin saber qué decir, ni cómo reaccionar… -_Ahora qué digo… no pensé que tan pronto fuéramos hablar de eso_…- para su suerte antes de que pudiera pronunciar palabra él habló…

-Este… creo que no… debí tocar ese punto… Perdón no sé… qué me pasó- dijo arrepentido el oji-azul agachando la cabeza en modo de disculpa.

-Creo que tarde o temprano íbamos a tener que hablar de lo que pasó… en… la… cue… va- murmuró insegura la chica.

Ranma tragó en seco, -¿Enserio… lo crees?-

La chica en respuesta se sonrojó exageradamente, -Digo… porque… uno no hace algo así todos los días… y bueno tú y yo lo hemos hecho… supongo que es normal que al menos lo aclaremos-.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?- musitó él tímidamente.

-Claro que sí Ranma… se supone que para eso íbamos a hablar, para aclarar nuestras dudas- le respondió un poco más tranquila.

Ya entrado en confianza se animó a decir lo que tenía en mente, -¿Te molesta que tú yo… pues… hayamos echo "eso" aquel día en la cueva?- finalizó jugando con los dedos de las manos bastante nervioso.

Akane se congeló y sin darle tiempo a la coherencia contestó, -Creo que no me molesta…- dijo por lo bajo -Lo que me molesta es que haya pasado por un hechizo… siempre creí que sería por… otro motivo…- concluyó con la mirada triste y mordiéndose el labio inferior en un esfuerzo por contener las lágrimas que estaban agolpándose en sus ojos y amenazaban con salir.

Miró hacia abajo, pero de repente notó que el cálido tacto de la mano de su prometido se posaba sobre su mejilla. Al alzar de nuevo el rostro fue inevitable que una gota cristalina recorriera el costado de su cara. Ranma lentamente deslizó su pulgar a través de la suave piel limpiando el camino de humedad que había dejado aquella lágrima.

-No llores por favor- suplicó roncamente mientras se encontraba de frente con los ojos avellana.

La mirada de la joven Tendo se tornó aún más triste, por alguna razón sentía que el corazón se le estrujaba… ¿En qué momento las ganas de llorar se habían apoderado de tal forma de ella? No lo sabía, pero le fue imposible resistirse, la vista comenzó a nublársele y sintió como las lágrimas corrían libremente por su rostro.

Ranma no pudo soportar aquella visión, lo que más le dolía en la vida era verla llorar. Era como una puñalada darse cuenta de todo el sufrimiento que albergaba la pequeña criatura, sin pensarlo dos veces la atrajo hacia su pecho y la rodeó con sus brazos mientras escuchaba un pequeño sollozo que se le escapaba a la chica sin querer, por un instante Akane decidió que quería llorar desahogando todo la pena e incertidumbre que había albergado en su alma.

-Perdón… snif… soy una boba…- afirmó moviendo una mano para limpiarse las lágrimas.

El artista marcial la separó un poco manteniendo sus extremidades sobre los hombros de la joven Tendo, -¿Por qué lloras Akane?... Si es por nuestra conversación no hablemos más, no quiero estés triste por mi culpa… Yo no lo merezco…-

Otro mueca de tristeza se dibujó en el rostro femenino, -_Ranma eres tan tonto, acaso no te das cuenta de las razones por las que lloro_…-

La joven Tendo se separó un poco para poder hablar, -Es que no entiendes… yo pensaba que mi primera vez iba a ser con una persona que sintiera amor por mí… ¡No por culpa de un estúpido hechizo!- soltó con ironía, -Yo sé que no sientes eso por mí… siempre dices lo fea que soy y que jamás te interesarías en una chica como yo… Entonces de que vale lo que yo sienta y lo que haya significado el momento para mí si tú no sientes lo mismo-.

Ranma hundió un poco sus dedos, ejerciendo una leve presión en los hombros obligándola a que lo observara de frente…

-Mírame Akane- ordenó con determinación.

Ella accedió a la petición, se mantuvo atenta a lo que él tenía que decir, -¿Cómo sabes lo siento por ti?... No puedes afirmar nada porque nunca te he dicho directamente lo que siento-. La soltó de los hombros y bajó la cabeza.

-Entonces dime ¿qué sientes por mí Ranma?- cuestionó ella con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

El artista marcial sonrió con amargura, -Yo te pregunté lo mismo primero-.

-Ran… ma yo…- balbuceó con torpeza la chica mientras comenzaba a sonrojarse, -Creo… que… tú sabes bien lo que siento por ti… con lo que dije antes… quedó claro… Yo soy la que necesita saber… si tú… me…-

-¿Si te quiero?- la interrumpió el joven Saotome… Akane en respuesta afirmó con la cabeza.

Los segundos acompañados del silencio hicieron su aparición, Ranma frunció el ceño debatiendo con su orgullo, alzó la vista y la enfocó en su prometida… Ella parecía angustiada, pero en cuanto se percató que el chico la estaba examinando notó como Akane también arrugaba el entrecejo, intentando mantener una actitud desafiante y exigiendo con su mirada una respuesta.

-Yo…- pronunció quedamente, -S… í… sí… te qui… ero- finalizó ruborizado y con expresión melancólica. Apenas podía creer que lo había admitido abiertamente, ahora era el turno de la joven para responder.

-¿Y tú?… ¿Me… quieres Akane?- musitó clavando sus irises azules en ella.

La chica de los cabellos azulados asintió tímidamente, -Te… quiero Ranma-

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, al fin habían podido decirlo, ya no había dudas, se querían y lo habían admitido… Sin embargo el siguiente paso era complicado, por lo que ninguno parecía reaccionar.

-Akane…- musitó él.

-¿Si Ranma?- respondió ella abriendo los ojos asustada.

-¿Me querías antes… de… todo lo del hechizo…?- preguntó el oji-azul aún preocupado de la respuesta.

El carmín en las mejillas de la chica se intensificó el doble, -Pues… este… sí… te quise desde mucho antes…-

-¿Qué tan antes?- la interrumpió.

Akane lanzó un suspiro, -No lo sé… ¿Y tú desde cuándo sientes algo por mí?…- contraatacó con otra pregunta.

Ranma cruzó sus brazos por detrás de la nuca, -Tampoco lo sé… pero si fue antes de que todo esto pasara… es solo… que no quería decírtelo… creí que no sentías lo mismo que yo…-

Una dulce sonrisa fue la respuesta de Akane, con una expresión que delataba su reciente felicidad se puso en pie y sorprendió al joven Saotome inclinándose y dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla… con su mano acarició con dulzura el costado de la cara del muchacho…

-Eres bobo… claro que sentía lo mismo… si lo hubieras dicho antes todo esto hubiera resultado más fácil- le susurró al oído, para luego separase sonriendo de manera radiante, -Vamos a dormir que es tarde y si alguien se entera que estuvimos acá solos hablando a estas horas, no quiero ni pensar en lo que van a decir-.

Le extendió la mano para que Ranma se aferrara a ella, suavemente la entrelazó entre la suya ayudándolo a ponerse en pie. Era extraño no habían dicho nada, pero parecía que con solo admitir que se querían pequeños cambios en sus actitudes iban a presentarse poco a poco…

Sin definir si eran novios, prometidos, o una simple pareja que se quería, ambos salieron del Dojo sin haber resuelto algunos puntos clave en su relación, para una sola noche ya había sido demasiado… Caminaron con un silencio cómplice y mirándose de soslayo de cuando en cuando, hasta que llegaron a la puerta en donde el pequeño pato de madera con el nombre de la menor de las Tendo estaba colgado.

Se miraron conscientes que había llegado la hora de despedirse. Esa parte del guión también era complicado, no se había definido nada, pero con todo lo ocurrido el contacto físico de alguna forma era algo normal… Se habían besado muchas veces, inclusive llegado a límites muy íntimos, pero era difícil saber cómo actuar ahora que ciertas verdades habían sido reveladas.

-Buenas noches Ranma- murmuró por lo bajo la peli-azul sonrojada. En un arrebató de valor se puso de puntillas y le regaló otro corto beso en la mejilla.

Al separarse en lo oscuro de la casi madrugada, el poco reflejo de la luz rebotó en sus pupilas permitiéndoles ver el ligero brillo de sus ojos…

-Akane espero que no te moleste si yo…- susurró Ranma muy cerca de los labios de la chica, logrando erizar cada uno de los vellos de su cuerpo femenino, al sentir como el aliento del muchacho se entremezclaba con el suyo…

-No… me molesta…- respondió sabiendo perfectamente a que se refería.

Con premura el artista marcial se acercó hasta rozar tierna y dulcemente los labios de su prometida, se separó de ella con una sonrisa algo boba…

-Buenas noches Akane-

-Buenas noches Ranma-

El chico de la trenza se dio vuelta, pero la voz de la joven lo detuvo antes de que pudiera seguir… -Ranma…- murmuró ella tocándole el brazo para que volteara.

-¿Qué pasa?- contestó él.

-Es que… creo que lo mejor es nadie se dé cuenta de todo esto… al menos en casa… ¿Te parece?-

Ranma sonrió, -Sí creo que es lo mejor, al menos por ahora…-

-Bueno ahora sí, puedes ir a dormir… Que descanses- susurró quedamente.

De pronto el rostro de la chica se desfiguró por completo, un desagradable escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo y lanzó un leve chillido -Ahhhhh-.

El joven Saotome se asustó por la reacción y en cuanto ambos miraron hacia abajo notaron como un hombrecillo pequeño se aferrada a una de las piernas de la muchacha, Happosai tenía bien sujeta la extremidad y restregaba su rostro contra ella…

-Akane… que bueno verte… pero no deberías desperdiciar tu energía con el tonto de Ranma. ¡Mejor bésame a mí que estoy más guapo!- Un certero puñetazo en la cabeza dejó inconciente al viejo maestro, quien ya de por si venía en estado de ebriedad luego de consumir una buena dosis de Sake.

-¡Viejo asqueroso!... ¡No diga idioteces!... Le enseñaré una lección- masculló molesto el oji-azul tomando al anciano por el traje y levantándolo del suelo. El maestro no reaccionaba tenía la mirada completamente en blanco.

-Ve a dormir Akane… Iré a darle su merecido al viejo afuera, no quiero que nadie se despierte-

-Sip…- respondió ella, -Gracias Ranma… Buenas noches-.

-Buenas noches- le contestó observando como ella regresaba a su habitación.

Ranma llevaba al anciano bastante ofuscado, siempre era tan pervertido e indecente, llegó hasta el patio trasero y le dio una patada que lo mandó a volar al otro lado de Japón.

-Se lo tenía bien merecido viejo libidinoso, ojalá no lo veamos por acá en un par de días- dicho esto se volvió a la casa para poder dormir…

* * *

Una semana había transcurrido desde las confesiones que la pareja se había revelado en el Dojo de la familia Tendo. Las cosas parecían fluir normalmente, con excepción de que nuestra querida pareja discutía menos… Sin embargo lo raro había sido la ausencia de las prometidas del joven Saotome.

Por extraño que pareciese la pareja había tomado una actitud bastante tranquila, se limitaban a conversar y pasar tiempo la mayor parte del tiempo juntos… No había besos, ni ningún tipo de contacto físico, era raro que luego de aquella noche a solas les fuera tan difícil dar el primero paso para cualquier muestra de cariño, además estaba el inconveniente de que casi nunca los dejaban a solas, por lo tanto les costaba horrores lograr cualquier tipo avance...

Justo ese día, en la hora de almuerzo de la preparatoria Furinkan, algo importante iba a suceder… Una voluptuosa chica de cabellos púrpuras iba a toda prisa en su bicicleta con la intención de buscar al popular artista marcial…

* * *

Ranma y Akane se encontraban debajo de la sombra de un gran árbol, por azares del destino luego de una semana bastante ajetreada se encontraban a solas. Ya habían comido y ambos resoplaron satisfechos…

-Vaya que bueno estuvo- dijo Ranma recostándose sobre el tronco del árbol totalmente satisfecho.

-Sí… Kasumi es la mejor- pronunció Akane. Miró de soslayo a su prometido… Él había cerrado los ojos y mantenía una expresión serena en el rostro. Ella tragó en seco, llevaba días esperando la oportunidad de… bueno… aproximarse a él de alguna forma, extrañaba la cercanía de aquel cuerpo masculino.

-_Rayos… no sé si deba aprovechar… ahora que estamos solos_…- maquinó mirando a su alrededor, cerciorándose que nadie anduviera cerca del lugar, observó de nuevo a Ranma quien seguía inmóvil.

Tragó en seco y lentamente con una expresión de tensión fue acercando su mano hasta colocarla encima de la extremidad de su prometido, suavemente inclinó su cabeza hasta recostarla en el hombro del chico. Ranma reaccionó dando un leve respingo, pero luego sonrió de medio lado al ver que ella había buscado acercarse…

**Continuará…**

**Notas:**

SOPRRESA!! Aún no es el final, no me vayan a demandar por crear falsas expectativas, ni por hacerlas sufrir en vano, enserio quería que este capítulo fuera el final, pero me quedaban cabos sueltos y bueno quise cerrar como es debido, así que habrá uno más… Además la escena de la confesión se me hizo más difícil de lo que creía, por tanto tomó muchas páginas, creo que todo quedó bien detallado, espero que no les haya parecido forzada.

Gracias por seguir leyendo y por leer mis aburridas notas jejejejee. Como ando de vacaciones y solo tengo que trabajar, el siguiente capítulo estará en menos tiempo, como cerca de dos semanas.

Otra vez record de reviews, casi 30!! Dios es mucho para mi pobre corazón de pollo. Con toda mi alma quiero darle las gracias a: _**Katherine, Némesis **_(ver comentario abajo)_**, Nenya21, supernatali, Haruko Hinako, Naoko tendo**_,_** Barbara, Killina88, krizue, vivian alejandra, diana, Cyn, Belld-chan, hitoki-chan, Karina, Marina, RmtlDes, JJAMY, Esmeraldy, Ana, Vane, Sonia, Versago, Akane Potter, Paola, Daracanela, Lalix y Sandra. **_Espero ahora sí vernos en el final, no se me pierdan en el camino chicas y chicos… Sus palabras son mi mejor recompensa y la gasolina para seguir en esto, por fa no dejen de comentar. No habría historia sin ustedes. Un gran abrazo para cada una y uno por separado…

Soy una chica codiciosa que quiere más, más y más reviews!! Jejejejeje creo que el espíritu de Nabiki está entrando en mí Jajajajaja. Bueno ya saben sigan dejando sus hermosos y alentadores comentarios, peticiones, críticas, amenazas de muerte, lo que deseen, pero no me quiten el privilegio de leer los últimos reviews que le quedan a este fic. (Lectora se limpia una lágrima traicionera)… Maldición ya me puse sentimental.

_**¡**__**A dejar esos reviews se ha dicho!**_

**Besos, AkaneKagome**

_**PS. Las quiero y los quiero mucho!!**__** Edición final… quizás algún día…**_

_**Némesis:**_ pues como no me dejaste tu correo en el review no pude responderte personalmente, oye eres Némesis la del portal fic?? Es que nunca había visto a otra chica con ese nick, es solo curiosidad. Gracias por leer y dejarme saber lo que piensas. Me alegro que consideres que he sabido llevar bien la acción y que el tema te parezca creíble. Espero verte en el final y saber si ha cumplido con tus expectativas.


	19. Más allá de los Deseos I

Hola mis queridísimas lectoras y lectores. Luego de 19 capítulos al fin les traigo el final de esta historia. Quiero confesarles que me duele mucho terminarla porque he creado un vínculo emocional muy fuerte con este fic, pero al mismo tiempo estoy muy satisfecha de haber contando con su presencia y su aceptación a la largo de estos diez meses…

**_"Dominando el Deseo"_** ha implicado un enorme cambio en mi vida, ¡¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!! Gracias por estar leyendo ahora mismo, no saben lo significa para mí que sigan a mi lado.

Aclaro que el final ha quedado dividido en dos capítulos, el que tienen a continuación y la segunda parte que publicaré en una semana si Dios quiere. Espero que la culminación de esta historia sea del agrado de todas y todos… Sin más que decir procedan a leer…

Dedicado para mi querida amiga Cyn... El final no podía ir dedicado a nadie más... Te quiero ene mi niña!!

Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la maravillosa, pero cruel, de Rumiko Takahashi, la cual debido al trauma que me dejó me obligó al vicio de leer y escribir fanfics.

**Simbología**

-kkk- Los personajes hablan

-_kkk_- Los personajes piensan

**Capítulo XIX Más allá de los Deseos I **

Ranma emitió un leve suspiro, era la única forma en la que podía expresar cuanto le agradaba la cercanía de su prometida. Despacio entrelazó los delgados dedos entre los suyos, a la vez que detallaba cada particularidad de aquellas manos con la intención de memorizar cada pormenor de ella.

Era muy extraño… habían pasado por tantas cosas y luego de la plática que sostuvieron en el Dojo cierto tipo de contacto resultaba difícil, era como si tuvieran miedo de acercarse y retomar un tipo de relación a la cual se habían acostumbrando durante los efectos de la magia. Debido al distanciamiento, que sin querer, ambos habían perpetuado durante la semana, Ranma se alegró de sobremanera al ver que Akane daba un primer paso y buscaba de nuevo restablecer un contacto más íntimo con él.

La miró de reojo y percibió la dulce sonrisa que se dibujaba en aquel rostro angelical. Akane por su lado estaba muy contenta, el ambiente era tranquilo… -_Me hacía mucha falta estar así… No sé por qué no nos hemos vuelto a besar ni nada parecido. Ranma sabe lo que siento por él y yo sé que siente lo mismo por mí… Las cosas entre nosotros nunca dejarán de ser complicadas_-.

Un dejo de melancolía inundó la expresión de la chica, -_Qué pasaría si todos supieran que nos queremos y… que somos… bueno lo que sea que seamos… Aunque si habláramos al respecto de seguro tendríamos muchos problemas_-.

En definitiva tenía que dejar esos pensamientos atrás, lo importante era mejorar la relación que ahora sostenía con su prometido, al fin y al cabo quedaba mucho tiempo para planear como iban a revelar su incipiente romance. Lo mejor era disfrutar del instante que compartía a solas con él, así que suspiró con satisfacción…

-Me gusta mucho estar así contigo- musitó con dulzura.

El muchacho tragó en seco y el corazón se le aceleró notablemente, -A mí… también me gusta… estar a tu lado-.

Con suavidad sus dedos acariciaron los de Akane para luego oprimir la extremidad reflejando con esa simple acción su deseo de estar cada vez más cerca de ella. La chica tenía concentrada su atención en las manos entrelazadas, muchos pensamientos viajaban a través de su cabeza…

-Es una lástima que no podamos… tú sabes… estar así… o más cerca… más a menudo- balbuceó torpemente, fue inevitable que ambos de sonrojaron ante la afirmación.

-¿Lo… di… di… ces enserio?- preguntó Ranma incrédulo.

Akane ensanchó sus labios en una tímida sonrisa, -Sip…- susurró con las mejillas teñidas de un fuerte carmín.

-Yo… bueno… pensé… que no querías… que nosotros…- acató a decir el oji-azul tensándose por completo al sentir como su prometida separaba la cabeza de su hombro para calvar sus hermosos irises marrones en los de él.

-Bueno… no tiene nada de malo… si tú y yo…- balbuceó nerviosa perdiéndose en el inmenso mar que había frente a sus ojos.

-¿Si… tú… y yo?- repitió él sin tener conciencia de sus palabras.

-Que no tiene nada de malo… que… nos… besemos…- dijo por lo bajo Akane muy sonrojada. -Además… no hay nadie que nos… vea- finalizó echando un último vistazo a los alrededores.

Ranma asintió con la cabeza en forma de robot, -S… sí…- habló de forma apenas audible. -_Hace días que quiero a besarla, menos mal que ella dio el primer paso, sino habría pensando que soy un pervertido de lo peor_-.

Dejó sus cavilaciones de lado para perderse por completo en los ojos avellana. Cada vez que la miraba se daba cuenta de lo mucho que deseaba a aquella mujer. Aunque intentara ocultar sus ansias por aprovechar cualquier tipo de acercamiento físico para tener un contacto más íntimo con ella, le era casi imposible disimular cuanto la necesitaba y las ganas reprimidas por besarla.

Por su lado la chica de los cabellos azulados no estaba en mejor condición, la lucha que llevaba a cabo para no quedar como "una pervertida" era el pan de cada día. Añoraba sentir el calor de Ranma cerca de ella… compartir aquella ternura y pasión que solo lograba disfrutar a través de los besos con su adorado tormento. Fuera o no producto de la magia, había conocido en aquellos besos un mundo de sensaciones las cuales estaba ansiosa por volver a percibir sobre su cuerpo.

Sin darse cuenta ambos habían generado a través de sus múltiples contactos una sincronía en sus movimientos… Ladearon sus cabezas, uno para la derecha y el otro hacia la izquierda. Ranma miró embelesado los delgados labios de su prometida y retrajo los suyos para mojarlos. Muy despacio se fueron acercando hasta que la dulce tibieza del encuentro de sus labios acabó con la larga espera.

* * *

Un estruendo se escuchó a través de los pasillos de la Preparatoria Furinkan. En esos dos años de vivir en Nerima la amazona nunca aprendió a tocar puertas, mucho menos cuando la búsqueda de su prometido no daba el resultado esperado.

-_¿En dónde rayos se habrá metido Ranma?_- se preguntó mientras observaba dentro de los distintos salones de clase.

Finalmente llegó a uno de los pasillos en donde la mirada de circunstancia de una chica muy conocida se clavó en ella. Curiosamente ese día la cocinera de pizzas japonesas había optado por almorzar con unas conocidas de otro salón. Ukyo apenas podía creer los destrozos que la joven china iba dejando tras de si.

Con el ceño fruncido la castaña se acercó a su eterna contrincante, -¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí?-

La chica de los cabellos púrpuras se limitó a cruzar los brazos sobre su pecho en forma desinteresada, -Vengo a buscar a Ranma… ¿Acaso no es obvio?-

-Pues creo que deberías irte olvidando de él de una vez por todas… Además no creo que ande cerca- le contestó mirándola de soslayo.

-¡Te exijo que me digas!... ¿En dónde está Ranma?- habló ofuscada Shampoo.

Ukyo achinó los ojos, -Eres tan impertinente…- masculló sin ser escuchada por nadie, -¡No sé donde está! Y te recomiendo que vuelvas por donde viniste porque la hora de almuerzo está a punto de terminar-.

Shampoo se acercó hasta la muchacha de la espátula para encararla, -No me iré sin hablar con él, así que pienso buscarlo por toda la escuela si es necesario-.

La castaña se dio cuenta que estaban llamando mucho la atención, todas las personas estaban atentas a su conversación. -Mejor vamos afuera- dijo con una gota rodando por su frente.

-Ya veo… con que quieres pelear…- pronunció la amazona malinterpretando las palabras de la otra joven. -Me parece bien… Sígueme- ordenó mientras corría por las instalaciones.

-¡Espera yo nunca dije que peleáramos!- gritaba Ukyo siguiéndola.

-Jajajajaja- rió Shampoo mientras corría, -¿Acaso temes que te gane?-

El entrecejo de la cocinera se arrugaba cada vez más ante la burlas de la joven china, -¡Eso no, sabes bien que puedo vencerte presumida!- vociferaba mientras la seguía.

-Jajajajaja eso lo veremos, alcánzame si puedes- la desafió la voluptuosa china. Las chicas corrieron por los pasillos, la castaña sin querer chocó con fuerza contra alguien, pero ignoró lo sucedido para seguir tras su contrincante.

Del suelo se levantó el rayo azul de la Escuela Furinkan con el rostro ensombrecido, -¿Cómo se atreven a hacerme esto?... ¿Acaso no saben quien soy?- murmuró molesto. Se llevó una mano hacia el cabello y lo peinó hacia atrás, -¡Soy Kuno Tatewaki el mejor kendoka de todo Japón Jajajajajaja!- clamó envainando su espada de madera y de inmediato corrió tras las jóvenes que lo habían derribado.

* * *

Cerca de la entrada de la preparatoria Nabiki estaba junto con sus amigas del salón, luego de almorzar optaron por salir a tomar aire fresco. Todas se encontraban en un círculo y la mediana de las Tendo sostenía una cámara de video en sus manos.

-Vaya Nabiki ¿Es nueva?-

-¿Cuándo la compraste?-

-Uy debió salir carísima-

Las chicas inundaban a la castaña con preguntas, pero ésta se limitaba a sonreír con algo de malicia.

-Sí es nueva y la acabo de comprar hace unos días- afirmó apuntando con el dedo, -Sin embargo el precio es lo de menos, es una inversión que se pagará sola- finalizó confiada cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho mientras sus amigas analizaban las propiedades del implemento.

-¿Oye no son esas Shampoo y Ukyo?- dijo una de las jóvenes mirando hacia la dirección en que se encontraban las otras dos mujeres.

-Sí y también está Kuno-

Una gota se deslizó por la sien de la chica de la melena -Sí eso parece-.

-¡Shampoo deja de correr, no creas que me echaré para atrás… No quiero pelear contigo, pero me retaste y aquí estoy!- afirmó desafiante la oji-azul asumiendo una posición de combate y sacando su espátula.

La amazona imitó la postura y sacó sus bombarines, -Me parece perfecto antes de mi viaje a China decidiremos quien se quedará con Ranma, pero te advierto que yo ganaré a como dé lugar-.

-Eso lo veremos- replicó Ukyo con una clara expresión de enfado.

De fondo se escuchó como Kuno se aclaraba la garganta. -Jum… jum… Aunque luchar por quedarse con el tonto de Saotome me parece una pérdida de valiosas energías, creo que lo mejor es que yo sea el árbitro en su pelea-.

Las dos mujeres miraron con desagrado al muchacho…

-Haz lo que quieras Kuno- dijo Ukyo.

-Sí… Vamos a luchar- la secundó Shampoo.

El rayo azul comenzó a pensar en las posibilidades, -_La que gane de seguro querrá luchar contra Akane y como ella no está interesada en Saotome…. Tanto Akane Tendo como la chica de los cabellos de fuego serán todas mías_- soltó una carcajada estrepitosa, la cual fue ignorada por las luchadoras.

Ambas estaban listas y con sus armas arriba… Sin embargo los utensilios de pelea desaparecieron por arte de magia volando por los aires.

-¿Qué rayos?- masculló la castaña.

-Jojojojojo- se escuchó una risa maniática mientras cientos de pétalos de rosa volaban sobre las muchachas.

-¿Cómo se atreven a competir por mi amado Ranma sin hacerme partícipe?… Pagarán por su osadía y seré yo la ganadora… No te preocupes Ranma mi amor, yo pelearé contra ellas y serás todo mío- chilló Kodachi.

-Hermana- espetó Kuno mirando a la chica.

-Hum… Creo que lo mejor es que vayamos a un espacio más abierto porque la lucha se pondrá interesante- sugirió la amazona.

Ukyo obvió momentáneamente las palabras de su contrincante y le gritó enfadada a la gimnasta, -¡Devuélveme mi espátula Kodachi!-

La rosa negra se cubrió la boca con la antemano y rió, -Jojojojo, con o sin ella perderás cocinera de pacotilla-.

-¡Ja eso está por verse!- gruñó la castaña con el entrecejo fruncido.

Rápidamente las tres chicas corrieron buscando un mejor lugar para continuar su batalla. El kendoka las siguió… Por su lado Nabiki quien observaba a una distancia prudente los hechos sonrió con satisfacción…

-_Creo que iré a estrenar mi nueva cámara_-. A sabiendas que no igualaría la velocidad de las otras jóvenes se puso en marcha tras ellas, pero a un ritmo más pausado.

* * *

Miró al frente y pudo percatarse que el intenso follaje iba disminuyendo, llevaba varios días en medio del bosque y parecía que al fin iba a salir de aquel lugar… En esta ocasión el viajero tenía el mismo propósito para su travesía, quería entrenarse para luchar y vencer a Ranma, esa siempre fue su meta, no existía ninguna razón para su objetivo cambiase…

Lo que hubiera pasado con entre Ranma y Akane era resultado del hechizo, y por ende si le ganaba a su eterno contrincante en batalla tenía casi todo a su favor para poder declararle su amor a la chica…

Entre las sombras de los árboles pudo apreciar que la luz entraba con mayor fuerza, clara señal que había llegado al borde del bosque dentro de cual había estado perdido por tres días.

-_Menos mal… podré salir de aquí_- pensó con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Caminó hacia la claridad, llegó hasta donde terminaban los árboles y el verde del césped apreció frente a sus ojos, se extrañó al notar unas siluetas que corrían.

-Son esas…- balbuceó para si mismo, parpadeó un par de veces y afinó la vista… -Sí… son Ukyo, Shampoo y Kodachi no queda la menor duda, ¿Pero qué harán aquí si se supone que estoy cerca de Hokkaido?-

Avanzó rápidamente hasta quedar a un par pasos de las muchachas, topándose en el camino con otra persona conocida, -¿Kuno qué está pasando?- le preguntó alcanzándolo en la carrera.

El castaño lo miró con desdén, -Lo de siempre, las chicas van a luchar para ver cual se queda con Saotome-.

Ryoga sonrió con desgano, -_¿Cuándo dejará de pasar esto?_-

* * *

Akane estaba disfrutando a sus anchas de la soledad y aquel beso dentro del cual estaba sumergida hacía varios minutos. Con delicadeza Ranma succionaba el labio inferior de la muchacha, lentamente acariciaba la zona con su lengua… La mano del chico se posó sobre la mejilla de la peli-azul, conforme iba profundizando el beso iba deslizando tiernamente sus dedos sobre la superficie, aprovechando para regocijarse con la suavidad de aquella piel.

La menor de las Tendo percibía como el pulso se le aceleraba a cada segundo. Ansiosamente correspondió con más pasión al beso, hasta lograr un juego sincronizado y placentero con la lengua de su prometido… succionando y acariciando lentamente cada espacio disponible.

Era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, ambos se encontraron suspendidos en un trance, uno en donde la tibieza de sus bocas y la cercanía de sus cuerpos borraban cualquier preocupación. No había inhibiciones, solo un beso en donde lograron transmitirse todo el amor y el deseo que sus almas estaban intentando reprimir en vano.

Sin darse cuenta Ranma había logrado que Akane quedara ligeramente recostada sobre el tronco del árbol permitiéndole el control de la situación. Ambos estaban perdidos en aquel beso, mezcla perfecta de ternura y una naciente pasión. Despacio el chico de la trenza fue ahondando en los rincones de la boca de su prometida, la cual se estremecía más y más al paso de cada segundo.

El oji-azul volvió a darle atención a los labios rozándolos despacio, queriendo calmar las ansias que estaban amenazando con afectar de forma irremediable cierta parte de su anatomía. Aunque se esforzara por olvidarlo el recuerdo de los momentos ardientes que los dos habían compartido le impedía, al menos en esta ocasión, pensar con la cabeza fría.

Lo mismo le sucedía a la chica de los cabellos azulados, al sentirse prisionera a aquel tronco su imaginación volaba a las veces que estuvo sometida bajo las intensas caricias de su prometido… El sentir como éste mimaba sus labios con dulzura hacía que ciertas reacciones en su cuerpo aparecieran sin su consentimiento.

* * *

Las tres jóvenes pararon en seco y con miradas atónitas presenciaron una escena que las dejó completamente en shock. A escasos metros de ellas Ranma y Akane se besaban como una legítima pareja de enamorados. De todas, la más sorprendida era Kodachi la cual ardió en furia al ser testigo de como su amado capricho se besaba con aquella insignificante mujer.

-¡Esto no lo voy a permitir!- vociferó llena de furia, de inmediato su listón rosa voló por los aires, lo primero que hizo fue enroscarse alrededor del cuerpo del artista marcial separándolo abruptamente del los labios de la joven Tendo. La pareja se quedó completamente desconcertada.

-¿Qué demonios?- masculló Ranma mientras intentaba soltarse del pedazo de cinta que lo estrujaba cada vez con más fuerza, hasta que la rosa negra soltó al muchacho el cual cayó a la perfección en el suelo.

-¡Ranma mi amor cómo has podido!- chilló Kodachi indignada, -¡Le daré su merecido a esa embustera!- sentenció mirando a la peli-azul, la cual ya se había puesto en pie y veía toda la escena con el ceño fruncido.

Kuno también intervino, -¡Prepárate Saotome!... ¡No te perdonaré que hayas tocada con tus sucias manos a mi hermosa Akane Tendo!- amenazó apuntándolo con su espada de kendo. Estratégicamente se colocó en frente de la joven de cabellos cortos -Con respecto a ti hermana no permitiré que le toques un pelo a mi diosa con alma de tigresa-.

-¡Tú no le harás nada a mi Ranma!- dijo Shampoo dirigiéndose al rayo azul. En un rápido movimiento se guindó del cuello de Ranma, -Todo esto deben ser secuelas del hechizo verdad, mi amor… Pero no te preocupes… buscaremos la forma de curarte por completo-.

Ukyo intentó permanecer serena, una fuerte opresión en el pecho le impedía siquiera hablar, lo que había visto no le sorprendía, esperaba que en cualquier momento se diera la confirmación de la relación entre su amigo de la infancia y Akane.

Ryoga por su lado estaba totalmente cabizbajo, la energía negativa a su alrededor se acumulaba de forma peligrosa… -_La has besado… y en mi presencia… no te lo puedo perdonar Ranma_-. Por la forma en que las cosas se estaban dando la posibilidad que toda esa energía negativa y tristeza se transformara en su ataque de rugido león era muy alta. Ukyo se dio cuenta de ello y se acercó al chico del colmillo, colocó su mano en el hombro de él distrayéndolo por un momento.

Para su mala suerte Ranma estaba tan desubicado que no había tenido tiempo para reaccionar. La amazona seguía restregándose contra su cuerpo, -Iré a China, venía a despedirme… Aunque si quieres puedes viajar conmigo… así podrías curarte de tu maldición- le insinuó guiñándole un ojo y lanzando una mirada maliciosa hacia donde se encontraba Akane.

-Ir a… China- habló él por lo bajo pensando en lo conveniente que resultaría un viaje así.

-¡Ni lo sueñes bruja! ¡Ranma no iré contigo a ninguna parte!- dijo Kodachi pegándose también a él. Pudo notar que Kuno se aproximaba a toda velocidad para atacar, así que rápidamente movió su listón y lo arrojó por aires haciéndolo chocar contra un árbol y caer semiinconsciente en el césped.

Volvió a su posición para encarar a la joven de cabellos púrpuras, -Ranma mi amor verdad que no irás con esta mujerzuela a China-.

-¡Puede ir si quiere!... ¡Ya suéltalo!- contraatacó Shampoo empujando a la gimnasta y abrazando con más fuerza al muchacho.

Nabiki había llegado a la escena tan solo unos segundos antes, su cámara captaba cada una de las reacciones de todos los presentes… Kuno semiinconsciente, Shampoo y Kodachi peleando por un distraído Ranma que parecía tener la mente en la luna, Ukyo intentando calmar la furia de Ryoga… y Akane…

La menor de las Tendo permanecía en el mismo sitio observando todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor. -_Esto nunca va a acabar…_ _Es un cretino… debería decir algo y quitarse a esas dos de encima… Y para colmo parece que le agrada la idea de viajar con Shampoo a China… Que haga lo quiera_…- pensó crispando sus puños, todo su ser pronto se cubrió una aura roja como el fuego.

-Yo… me voy… de aquí- masculló enfadada justo en el momento que la mirada de su prometido se posó sobre ella. Giró sobre sus talones y con los puños cerrados a cada lado de la falda su uniforme caminó rumbo a las instalaciones.

Justo al verla y notar su reacción Ranma se dio cuenta que algo estaba mal… muy mal, -Akane…- balbuceó, -¡Akane espera!- exclamó, pero ya era demasiado tarde, la chica se había alejado.

Apenas pudo ver el desastre a su alrededor cuando sintió pasar a escasos centímetros una gran bola de energía, los esfuerzos de la cocinera habían sido en vano y Ryoga tuvo que liberar toda su furia. Por suerte el ataque no había dado en el blanco. Las otras dos chicas seguían guindadas de él y fue entonces cuando reaccionó…

-¡YA BASTA!- gritó con todas sus fuerzas empujando a las dos jóvenes para separarse de ellas. La fuerza del su voz dejó a todos atónitos, incluso a Kuno que se venía poniendo en pie.

-¡Quiero que esto se detenga de una buena vez!- ordenó, -¡No iré contigo a ninguna parte, luego buscaré la forma de volver a China!- dijo fríamente mirando a la amazona.

-¡No voy a casarme con ninguna de ustedes dos, así que no quiero que me persigan! Y mucho menos contigo Kodachi, eres una demente al igual que tu hermano- habló mirando a Kuno.

-Yo… yo…- balbuceó sonrojado, -¡Yo me casaré con Akane!... Yo... solo… estoy… bueno… la quiero… y ella… me quiere… Lo mejor será que todos se den por vencidos y entiendan eso de una buena vez- finalizó con el ceño fruncido.

Caminó hasta donde estaban Ukyo y Ryoga, ellos eran los únicos que realmente le interesaban. Sabía que para los dos era un duro golpe, -Lo siento… Ukyo perdón…yo…- dijo mirando con tristeza a su amiga.

-No… te preocupes… Ranma… Esto tarde o temprano tenía que pasar- pronunció la castaña algo dolida.

-Ryoga… espero que puedas superarlo- dijo tocando el hombro del chico de la bandana.

-Si llegas hacerle daño te juro que la pagarás muy caro- lo amenazó con la voz llena de melancolía.

Antes de que cualquiera pudiera emitir una sola palabra, salió como un rayo dando grandes saltos entre árboles. Ahora tenía que hablar con Akane para ver que tan serio era su disgusto, -_Solo espero que no esté muy enojada_…-

**Continuará…**

**Notas:**

Este… lo sé… no tengo palabra… no logré terminar en un solo capítulo el final. Tenía la trama en mi cabeza hace semanas, pero dije que si al escribir me quedaban más de 15 páginas dividiría el capítulo en dos y eso haré. Ya empecé con la segunda parte y prometo que la otra semana estará arriba, pero entre más comentarios lindos reciba me esforzaré por publicar más rápido.

No voy a extenderme con las notas finales en esta primera parte sino en la segunda. Sin embargo debo agradecer a cada una de las magníficas personas que me acompañan en esta travesía: _**supernatali, Lalix, Gem, vivian alejandra, marynuyasha91, krizue, -Aredna-R, Killina88, RmtlDes, Marina, Katherine, Cyn, JJAMY, Paola, diana, Naoko tendo, Marii-san, Daracanela, Ranje, Versago, Karina, Sandra, Adri **_y_** Anami. **_

Gracias, gracias, gracias… Nunca habrá forma de pagarles por su apoyo y preciosos comentarios. Son mi fuerza y mi inspiración, me complace infinitamente que les guste esta humilde historia… Estén atentas porque la segunda parte del final estará arriba en cualquier momento, todo depende de ustedes.

Si han leído y nunca han dejado un review esta es su oportunidad, si ya han escrito sus comentarios vuelvan hacerlo por favor, acá frente a la pc de mi casa o del trabajo (jejejeje), espero ansiosa a leer sus opiniones sobre la primera parte del final.

_**¡¡A dejar esos reviews**__** por fa!! Esta autora los agradecerá…**_

**Besos, AkaneKagome**

**_PS. Quiero agradecer a Cyn por ser mi prelectora, gracias amiga!! Sin tu apoyo nada sería lo mismo._ **


	20. Más allá de los Deseos II

¡¡Hola mis chicas y chicos!! Acá de nuevo con una mezcla de emoción y melancolía porque ahora sí que sí esto llegó a su final… Gracias por acompañarme hasta aquí.

Lo prometido es deuda… He aquí la segunda parte del capítulo final. Espero que el cierre cumpla con sus expectativas, especialmente con las de las mentes pervertidas.

Dedicado para las tres chicas que fueron mis prelectoras en orden alfabético: _**Bárbara, Cyn y Gina**_. Un beso enorme ¡las quiero mucho!

Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la maravillosa, pero cruel, de Rumiko Takahashi, la cual debido al trauma que me dejó me obligó al vicio de leer y escribir fanfics.

**Simbología**

-kkk- Los personajes hablan

-_kkk_- Los personajes piensan

**Capítulo XX Más allá de los Deseos II Parte **

Una sombra se movía a través de los pasillos de la residencia Tendo. La ciudad era cobijada por una hermosa noche de luna llena con muchas estrellas en el cielo. A pesar que la media noche estaba cerca la casa aún albergaba el calor del día, haciendo un tanto pesado el ambiente, creando cierto bochorno debido a la temperatura.

Con un pijama amarillo de dos piezas Akane caminaba de puntillas esforzándose por no cometer el más mínimo ruido, sabía que él aún estaba despierto, hacía quizás unos 20 minutos que había salido del baño luego de entrenar intensamente en el Dojo. Decidió salir sin pantuflas para que sus pasos fueran prácticamente imperceptibles, sus pies desnudos se deslizaban por el piso en busca de la habitación de su prometido.

Por la ansiedad se mordió el labio inferior aún insegura por lo que iba hacer, sin duda era una legítima estupidez buscarlo a esas horas, pero no podía permanecer un segundo más en su cama con la tortura mental a la que había estado sometida. Llegó a la puerta, indecisa puso su mano sobre la manija para abrir… -_No puedo creer que esté haciendo esto_- tragó saliva e intentó abrir… pero nada… no lograba abrir la puerta.

-_Maldición… Desde cuándo Ranma cierra su cuarto para dormir_- frunció el ceño con frustración -_Vine hasta aquí y no voy a descansar hasta que hable con él_-.

Pensó en varias posibilidades y solo una era factible, -_Entraré por la venta es la única manera…-_ suspiró resignada_ -Además él lo ha hecho infinidad de veces, así que no veo por qué yo no puedo hacer lo mismo_-.

Volvió a su habitación y se dirigió hacia la ventana en donde las cortinas parecían danzar gracias al viento de la noche. Salió a través de ésta y la frescura de la brisa acarició sus piernas, las cuales estaban al descubierto gracias al short de tela ligera que la cubría. Agradeció que el viento pudiera brindarle un poco de calma, además de las altas temperaturas del día, su estado de nerviosismo la hacía sentir más sofocada de lo normal.

Conforme fue caminando sobre las tejas aprovechó para regocijarse con la preciosa vista del cielo estrellado y aquella luna que le daba justo la luz que necesitaba para caminar con tranquilidad sin temor a caerse debido a no divisar el camino por donde transitaban sus pasos.

Por fin llegó a la ventana de la habitación de su prometido, justo ahí se dio cuenta que estaba cometiendo una locura, no obstante, sino decía lo que pensaba la desesperación la mantendría toda la noche en vela. Tan solo cincos minutos… sólo cinco, con eso se garantizaba la paz para poder dormir nuevamente.

Las cortinas de la venta del artista marcial también se movían ante la armoniosa melodía del viento. Akane permaneció embelesada observando vaivén mientras recordaba el motivo por el cual había llegado ahí esa noche…

**Flash Back**

Luego del incidente ocurrido ese día en la preparatoria, la menor de las Tendo se había propuesto firmemente ignorar y alejarse del oji-azul. El primer día lo había logrado con éxito a través de ciertos movimientos estratégicos y dormir en casa de una de sus amigas. Sin embargo al día siguiente a la salida de clases no tuvo tanta la misma suerte, su prometido estaba harto de que le huyera y venía dispuesto a enfrentarla.

Ranma se le acercó intentando hablarle pero ella con sus movimientos lo cortó en seco, ignorando su presencia.

-Akane me estoy cansando de todo esto, por favor déjame explicarte- le habló mientras ella recogía sus pertenencias.

-No tienes que decir nada, todo quedó muy claro- fue la respuesta de la aludida.

El oji-azul frunció el ceño, -Siempre te enojas por boberías. Yo no hice nada malo- cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, -Deberías dejar de comportarte como una niña y escucharme- sugirió con un tono un tanto presumido.

-Boberías dices…- gruñó enfadada sintiendo como una vena empezaba a palpitar en su sien.

-¡Nunca tendrás el valor de decirle a tus dichosas prometidas sobre lo nuestro!- gritó encarándolo, -Y para colmo sigues permitiendo que se te cuelguen encima… ¡Eres un cobarde!- finalizó dando media vuelta.

-¡Pues si eso crees entonces ni pienses que te voy andar suplicando ni pidiendo disculpas!- vociferó el muchacho irritado. Akane había tocado uno de sus puntos más sensibles… Él era muy orgulloso y ella lo llamaba cobarde sin siquiera saber que ante todos había afirmado que se casaría con ella y exigido que los dejaran en paz.

-Niña boba…- masculló con el ceño fruncido.

**Fin Flash B****ack**

Akane sintió como su cuerpo se descomponía por la vergüenza, -_Soy una tonta… Cómo pude reclamarle eso, no lo escuché cuando quiso explicarse, ahora Ranma tiene todo el derecho a estar enojado y no hablarme_-.

Suspiró con resignación, -_Si tan solo hubiera visto el video de Nabiki el día anterior_- se recriminó a sí misma recordando la escena…

**Flash Back**

La mediana de las Tendo colocó sobre la mesa del comedor una videocinta de color negro. Akane frunció el ceño sin entender nada y miró a su hermana.

-¿Se puede saber qué es esto?- preguntó molesta.

Nabiki lamió desinteresadamente el helado que comía en ese momento, -Te la dejo en 15.000 yens- pronunció con frialdad.

Una vena palpitó en la frente de la peli-azul, -¿Qué te hace pensar que compraré esto?- dijo levantando el objeto con su mano, -Ni siquiera sé que tiene grabado-.

-Bueno… si fuera tú correría el riesgo de pagar el precio… Además como eres mi hermana te estoy dejando la cinta a un precio especial- afirmó levantando su dedo índice.

-No estoy interesada en tu oferta- espetó Akane empujando el cassette sobre la superficie del mueble.

La castaña rió con malicia, se sentó a la mesa y lamió una vez más el helado, -Está bien, sino te interesa lo que pasó luego de que te fuiste del patio de la escuela cuando Kodachi y Shampoo permanecían colgadas al cuello de tu prometido, yo tengo problemas con ello- finalizó secamente.

Akane le dirigió una mirada para nada amistosa, -No me interesa nada que tenga que ver con Ranma y sus tontas prometidas- masculló con indignación.

-Lo que digas Akane… Aunque sería una pena que te pierdas la confesión que hizo mi futuro cuñadito… Afirmó que se casaría contigo- dijo tomando la cinta dispuesta a marcharse.

Un extraño vacío se apoderó del cuerpo de la menor de las Tendo al oír lo que había dicho su hermana. -Lo… dices… enserio…- balbuceó incrédula.

Nabiki volvió a mover la cinta sobre la superficie de madera para que quedara cerca de la otra chica. -Por sólo 15.000 yens lo sabrás… piénsalo… es toda una ganga-.

El entrecejo de la joven se arrugó de nuevo, suspiró resignada… -Ni modo… acepto… te pagaré en cuanto suba a mi habitación- habló sin mucho ánimo.

-Perfecto, pero si te retrasas te cobraré intereses- dijo poniéndose en pie con una radiante sonrisa, -Te dejo para que veas la excelente actuación de tu prometido- finalizó guiñándole un ojo.

Casi de inmediato y segura de que nadie la vería la chica de los cabellos azulados observó la grabación llevándose una gran sorpresa, una muy agradable, pero al mismo tiempo se lleno de frustración y arrepentimiento por la forma en que había tratado al joven Saotome.

**Fin Flash B****ack**

Otra vez esa sensación de alegría y tristeza se apoderaban de ella. Esos sentimientos no la dejaban dormir, se sentía culpable por la forma irracional e injusta en la que se había comportado con Ranma. Por eso estaba justo ahí afuera de su ventana dispuesta a pedirle una disculpa.

Inhaló una gran bocanada de aire, se dio fuerzas a si misma y cerró los ojos con fuerza, -Si no lo haces ahora te arrepentirás- dijo por lo bajo. Corrió la cortina con sus extremidades algo temblorosas y con el corazón en la garganta, sin saber como iba a ser recibida por su prometido.

Puso un pie y luego otro, la habitación estaba ligeramente iluminada con un hermoso tono azulado gracias a la luz que se filtraba a través de la ventana. Los ojos marrones recorrieron el lugar y cuando enfocaron el futón Akane se sorprendió al darse cuenta que su prometido no estaba acostado.

-_Es raro… podría jurar que entró aquí hace unos minutos_- reflexionó preocupada. Caminó hasta el futón para asegurarse que su vista no le estaba fallando.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces entrando a escondidas en la habitación de un chico a estas horas de la noche?- escuchó una voz acusadora tras ella. Su cuerpo dio un fuerte respingo y se volteó para mirar al muchacho que la veía disimuladamente de soslayo.

Akane se llevó una mano al pecho, -Casi me matas de un susto insensible- lo recriminó recuperándose.

Ranma sonrió sarcásticamente, -Sino anduvieras invadiendo cuartos ajenos a media noche no tendrías motivos para asustarte-.

Ella bufó enfadada, pero prefirió hacer caso omiso a la acusación, -Vine por algo importante- agregó.

-Ah si…- pronunció él sin mucho interés dándole un leve vistazo… Se veía descomunalmente hermosa, la luz plateada le daba un aura casi mágica. La prenda de dormir que llevaba puesta era levemente holgada, tanto en la parte superior como en la inferior, de una tela suave y ligera según podía notar… Dejaba sus brazos y lindas piernas completamente al descubierto.

De fondo las cortinas se mecieron con el viento, mientras las mangas de la pijama amarilla también juguetearon sobre los hombros de la menor de las Tendo. Ranma tuvo que golpearse mentalmente para reenfocar su atención en la conversación.

-Creí que no deseabas hablar conmigo- apuntó con el ceño fruncido y acercándose a ella.

La peli-azul sintió que la respiración se le cortó en cuanto él salió de la penumbra y pudo percibir la totalidad de la anatomía de su prometido gracias a la claridad. Llevaba puesto su clásico boxer amarillo con rayas azules, sin embargo, para su desgracia, no portaba nada en la parte superior del cuerpo.

Enmudeció mientras sus irises se encargaban de analizar cada detalle de la figura masculina. Sus brazos fuertes y protectores, su abdomen de piedra en donde cada músculo se resaltaba a la perfección… su pecho, aquel lugar cálido y único, en el cual cuando lo abrazada parecía encajar a la perfección con ella.

-_Creo que esto no fue una buena idea_- reflexionó al darse cuenta que ella misma había provocado una situación bastante incómoda. Tenerlo enfrente con tan poco ropa la distraía de su objetivo. No podía dejar de fantasear con sentir aquellos brazos cerrarse sobre su cuerpo… aprisionándola en una asfixiante abrazo.

-Akane…- espetó el chico haciéndola salir del trance, -¿Cuánto más te vas a quedar viéndome así?- preguntó mordazmente y acercándose un poco más a ella con una mirada burlona.

La chica retrocedió un par de pasos, -Yo… yo…- balbuceó torpemente, -No te estoy mirando de ninguna forma… No seas presumido- habló retomando confianza.

Una media sonrisa se formó en los labios del chico de la trenza, -Pues no me pareció que así fuera… ¿Me vas a decir a qué has venido?- dijo seriamente y retomando una expresión dura. A pesar de todo estaba muy resentido con ella por su falta de confianza.

Akane sintió de nuevo un balde de agua fría, tenía que poner abajo su orgullo le gustara o no… -Este… yo… e…- tartamudeó bajando la vista y cerrando los puños, -Vengo… a pedirte…- El muchacho la miraba expectante.

-Ven… go… a pedirte… una disculpa- finalizó levantado los ojos avellana para interceptar los de él.

Ranma parpadeó incrédulo, -¿Lo dices… enserio Akane?- preguntó arqueando una ceja. -¿Bueno… pero no me has dicho por qué te estás disculpando exactamente?- agregó rascándose la mejilla con el dedo índice.

La peli-azul emitió una risa forzada. -Tú sabes… por haberme enojado aquel día- admitió avergonzada, -Yo no quise escucharte… y debí hacerlo-.

-Vaya… no lo puedo creer…- sonrió con satisfacción, -Akane Tendo pidiéndome una disculpa-.

Ella arrugó el entrecejo mirándolo con desdén, -No te acostumbres, esta vez lo hice porque creí que era lo mejor…- cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, -Al menos podrías intentar ser amable y decir que me disculpas-.

Ranma mantuvo sus irises azules clavados en los marrones… Se acercó más haciendo que Akane retrocediera hasta chocar contra la pared. Todo su ser tembló ante la inesperada reacción por parte de su prometido.

-Te perdono- pronunció roncamente, -Pero deberías aprender a confiar en mí o de lo contrario…- hubo un breve silencio, -Lo nuestro no funcionará- concluyó algo dolido, ella se limitó a mover la cabeza de forma afirmativa.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?- pidió autorización antes de continuar, ella hizo un ademán dándole a entender una respuesta positiva, -¿Por qué vienes tan tarde en la noche a pedirme perdón?... Pudiste esperar y hacerlo en la mañana…- afirmó colocando un brazo en la pared, su mano quedó justo entre el cuello y el hombro de ella, casi rozando la piel femenina, logrando aprisionarla con su extremidad y aquella mirada penetrante.

Akane permaneció en silencio sin dar signos de vida, entonces el oji-azul optó por seguir hablando, era muy agradable tenerla arrinconada y tan nerviosa que ni siquiera podría responder, -¿O es qué acaso planeabas hacerme algo mientras dormía?- agregó mordazmente.

La menor de las Tendo respiró perturbada, tenía la impresión de estar clavada en la pared. Con las mejillas teñidas de un fuerte carmesí lo miró, sus ojos chocolate reflejaban el fuerte nerviosismo… -Yo… no podía esperar… vi… vi… el video… vi… como les decías… que bueno…- agachó la mirada, -… Que tú te casarías conmigo… y nos queríamos…- balbuceó torpemente para luego volver a chocar su mirada contra la de él.

Él automáticamente se puso rojo de pies a cabeza, -Yo… este… lo hice… tenía… que… sino nunca nos… dejarían en paz-.

-Perdón- musitó ella, -Te llamé cobarde… y me enfadé contigo… cuando tú… hiciste… lo que siempre quise que hicieras- confesó perdiéndose en el color zafiro de los ojos de su prometido.

-Akane…- susurró Ranma acercando tímidamente su mano libre a la mejilla de la muchacha, sus dedos se fueron deslizando sobre la superficie hasta llegar justo bajo el mentón de la joven y levantaron ligeramente el rostro de la chica. Desde el instante que su piel hizo contacto con la de ella había caído en un profundo trance.

Por su lado la peli-azul sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho en cualquier segundo, un agradable escalofrío la recorría paralizando por completo todos sus músculos, solo estaba expectante a la reacción del muchacho. Miró de soslayo el fuerte brazo que estaba anclado en la pared, cambió de trayectoria enfocando las pupilas azules que apenas se distinguían en medio de la noche, los ojos del artista marcial tenían un fulgor extraño… uno que ya había visto antes… parecía deseo…

Ranma tragó en seco… -Todo… lo que dije… fue enserio… no me interesa… nadie más… te quiero… solo a ti…- finalizó posicionando brevemente sus labios sobre los de ella, se separó y respiró de forma agitada logrando que los alientos de ambos se entremezclaran.

-Ran… ma… creo… que debería irme…- musitó con los ojos cerrados inhalando el delicioso aroma masculino proveniente de su prometido.

Él bajó la mano que tenía sobre el mentón, transitó por el cuello de cisne y la posó entre la oreja y el pómulo de la joven Tendo, -Por qué… no te quedas… solo un rato más… me gusta mucho… estar… así…- dijo en tono suplicante para después besar tiernamente la mejilla de Akane.

Las rodillas de la chica de cabello azul tambaleaban ante cada avance, analizando las reacciones de su cuerpo se dio cuenta que no variaban de cuando estaba hechizada, sentía el mismo calor y esa extraña ansiedad que la recorría por completo. Anhelaba sentirlo cada vez más cerca y temía que de un momento a otro la cordura la abandonara entregándola a sus más primitivos deseos.

-No sé… si me quedo… las… cosas… podrían complicarse- murmuró mientras sus manos ascendían tímidamente por el torso masculino buscando empujarlo para separarlo de si y evitar más avances, pero en el momento que sus extremidades entraron en contacto con la suave piel la caricia quemó como fuego elevando la temperatura corporal de ambos.

Sus miradas chocaron reflejando un destello que habían visto muchas veces… Las manos de Akane subieron por el pecho del muchacho y lentamente se cruzaron por detrás del cuello del oji-azul, por inercia se mojó los labios lo cual se resultó un incentivo para su prometido.

-Yo… no… no… te vayas… haré… lo que… quieras…- musitó cerrando los ojos y aspirando hondo para llenarse la fragancia que provenía de los cabellos de ella, -Nunca estamos a solas… quédate solo un poco- suplicó bajando el brazo que tenía en la pared y rodeando la cintura de la chica.

Akane mordió su labio inferior de forma sutil, -Me… quedaré… solo un poco…- susurró halando al oji-azul con suavidad y aproximando la cabeza de éste para que sus bocas de nuevo hicieran contacto.

Un pausado beso empezó a elevar los grados del termostato de la habitación en esa calurosa noche de verano. Sus labios se rozaban armoniosamente los unos contra los otros, a la vez que sus alientos se entremezclaban. Pronto la lengua del chico de la trenza empezó a participar en el beso, saboreando a su prometida, la cual entreabrió su boca permitiéndolo un total acceso a ella.

Sus cuerpos se acercaban y Akane se dio a la tarea de ir descendiendo por los brazos de su amado para regocijarse con la dureza de sus músculos. Estaba completamente en trance, el tenerlo tan cerca… llenando su ser de aquella tibieza y suavidad que la volvía loca. Le parecía que los recuerdos de la noche que habían pasado juntos en la cueva, alejados de todos se rememoraban a cada segundo.

Era imposible resistirse a sus propios deseos, lo había tenido para ella… piel con piel, acariciándose mutuamente cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Se le había entregado… era "su mujer", por lo tanto comenzaba a resultarle familiar cada movimiento que ahora llevaban a cabo.

El recordar aquellos instantes tan íntimos que ambos habían compartido lograba que el mínimo de razón que tenía quedara por completo en el olvido. Abandonó cualquier pensamiento coherente para deleitarse con aquel beso dulce, pero lleno de una incipiente pasión, el vaivén de las húmedas caricias se hacía cada vez más intenso…

Akane se separó ligeramente dando una última succión al labio inferior de su prometido… Necesitaba con urgencia tomar algo de aire. Al alejarse rozó con suavidad la mejilla del oji-azul y lo abrazó posicionando su cabeza en el hombro del chico.

Inhaló y exhaló esperando que el constante respirar consiguiera apaciguar el creciente fuego en su interior. Sin embargo fue inútil… Gracias al abrazo podía percibir el agradable calor que desprendía el suave y desnudo torso. Los dedos de la joven Tendo se aventuraron en trenza azabache, mientras seguía en su vano esfuerzo por focalizarse en respirar.

Ranma sentía en una aparente calma, pero le era claro que su prometida se encontraba bastante afectada por su cercanía. Cerró lo ojos dejándose llevar por la forma en que la chica jugaba con su trenza, todo su cuerpo se tensó al notar que la frágiles manos descendían por sus hombros y los brazos de Akane buscaban abrazarlo por la parte baja del torso.

Sintió que ella se separaba un poco y un intenso escalofrío se apoderó de él cuando la boca de su prometida le besó con infinita ternura el hombro. La peli-azul continuó dando pequeños besos en la zona hasta que llegó al cuello, pronto los besos fueron combinados con sutiles lamidas.

-Akane…- gimió el artista marcial sintiendo como ella continuaba dando atenciones a su cuello.

La sujetó con más ansias por la pequeña cintura pegándose por completo a la joven, los senos endurecidos se encontraron con su desnudo torso masculino… Eso le excitaba de sobremanera, aún más cuando gracias al ligero roce que se daba entre sus cuerpos cayó en cuenta que ella no portaba sostén.

No había palabras para expresar los sentimientos que la invadían al estar compartiendo con el hombre que amaba aquel instante… Sentía una infinita ternura, pero al mismo tiempo una quemante urgencia por volver a vivir la experiencia de ser su mujer. Percibió a la perfección como Ranma la aferraba con más fuerzas sin dejar un centímetro de espacio entre ambos.

Sus extremidades subieron por la ancha espalda, lo sintió estremecerse por el aumento en la succión que ejercía en sus besos, los cuales se estaban acercando de la clavícula. El joven Saotome se creía en las nubes, pero ansiaba saborear de nuevo cada centímetro del aquel pequeño cuerpo femenino.

Aún sacrificando su propia satisfacción hizo un movimiento que logró que la chica de cabellos azulados detuviera su avance y fue el turno de Ranma para actuar. Con delicadeza la separó ligeramente de la pared halándola hacia él y casi de inmediato encontró su boca para besarla apasionadamente.

Aventuró sus manos por debajo de la tela de parte superior del pijama haciendo que las yemas de sus dedos se regocijaran con la aterciopelada piel… Había esperado tanto para poder descargar esa pasión interna que lo seguía atormentando cada noche, sin embargo consideró que lo mejor era actuar despacio.

Pronto sus labios transitaron hasta el cuello de Akane, despacio su lengua lamía la zona, mientras su boca se encargaba de succionar con sensualidad la delicada epidermis. No hubo vello en el cuerpo de la muchacha que no se erizara cuando la tibia lengua empezó a moverse sobre su piel…

-Ran… ma…- musitó en un ahogado gemido mientras las manos del chico de la trenza bajaron hasta la cadera de ella e inconcientemente la pegó más a él. Al hacerlo la joven Tendo notó que cierta parte de la anatomía masculina se había endurecido.

No tuvo tiempo para reaccionar… simplemente cuando se percató sus piernas estaban alrededor de la cintura del oji-azul y éste la había vuelto a presionar contra la pared besándola con una fogosidad de la cual nunca lo habría creído capaz. Devoraba su boca de forma exquisita mientras sus manos estaban posicionadas de forma quieta en su trasero.

Al compás del beso Ranma fue rozando levemente su erección contra su prometida… La dinámica cambió y todo se volvió más pausado, la pasión fue cesando para dar paso un ritmo de caricias lentas y sensuales. Akane se aferró con fuerza acercando al máximo la parte superior de su torso contra la de él, presionado sus senos y lamiendo despacio el lóbulo de la oreja del artista marcial, éste seguía desplazando sus manos por debajo de la tela, ascendiendo más y más por la espalda.

El contacto y fricción constante que se daba entre sus intimidades creaba una excitación que ninguno de los dos podía controlar. Aquel calor en la parte baja de sus cuerpos quemaba de un modo asfixiante, les dictaba que ese simple acercamiento no era suficiente para calmar las ansias de un par de enamorados que anhelaban demostrarse que se amaban… que se habían entregado antes y que sus cuerpos ahora volvían a exigir que la experiencia se repitiera sin la magia como intermediaria.

-Ran… ma- susurró ella agitada en el oído del chico.

-Mm... mmm… q… ué…é…- respondió él con la voz enronquecida.

Akane se separó un poco para buscar su mirada, ambos tenía las pupilas dilatadas y el ritmo cardiaco al cien por ciento. -Yo… - tragó en seco al notar que la virilidad de su prometido seguía posicionada justo en su intimidad.

-…Bue… no… qui… i… er…o saber… ¿qué… sien… tes?- musitó escrutando la mirada del muchacho.

El artista marcial quedó en shock por un momento, suspiró aún presa de la excitación -Siento… muchas… as… cosas…- admitió sonrojado.

Las mejillas de la peli-azul también se tiñeron de un tono carmín, -Digo… si sien… tes… lo mis… mismo que… que… cuando… estábamos hechizados…-

-No… lo sé…- admitió avergonzado… -Me gusta… bueno… tú… tú sabes… todo esto…-

Una pícara sonrisa emergió de la chica, -A mí… tam… también…- sin embargo un dejo de tristeza se asomó en su rostro -Pero… es que bueno… no sé si debería… mos… de nuevo-.

Ranma con delicadeza desenredó las piernas que lo rodeaban y la puso sobre el suelo nuevamente, le sujetó una mano y la jaló... Akane se extrañó del repentino movimiento y se dejó llevar por su prometido quien caminó hacia la ventana, deseaba verla mejor, admirar en su totalidad aquellos ojos avellana.

Se detuvo y sonrió de una forma única, -No haré nada que no quieras… Ya no es como cuando… cuando estaba hechizado… Creo que… que… puedo… controlar… mejor… ciertas cosas…- la miró de forma penetrante con sus ojos azul-grisáceos.

Akane estaba realmente complacida con aquella acción, él le demostraba que la respetada pese a todo y que no repetiría un encuentro íntimo sin que ella estuviera de acuerdo. Alargó sus brazos por detrás de la nuca de su prometido y lo abrazó con fuerza, -Llévame… al futón- susurró sensualmente.

-Eh… lo di… i… dices enserio…- atinó a pronunciar.

Ella solo asintió con la cabeza y se acercó a él para hablarle al oído, -Quiero ser tu… tuya… sin ningún hechizo… o magia de por medio…-

-Aka… ne...- espetó el muchacho mirándola con seriedad. Separó su mano de la de ella y jugó con sus dedos mirando hacia al suelo, -Yo… la última vez no pensé… en tú sabes… protegernos… y no…-

-Shhh…- la peli-azul lo calló colocando un dedo sobre los labios de él, -Eso… está… resuelto…- dijo sonrojada al máximo.

Ranma tragó saliva, -¿En… serio?- preguntó aún incrédulo.

La menor de las Tendo volvió a tomar la extremidad de su prometido y lo llevó de la mano hasta el futón… -Te… quiero…- musitó con infinita ternura.

-Y yo… a ti…- finalizó él tomándola en brazos. Akane se aferró de él y pronto Ranma quedó sentado en la cama y con ella sobre sus piernas.

Casi de inmediato aproximó sus labios a los de ella para retomar la agradable tarea de besarla, primero con calma para luego ir pasando a un beso lleno de fogosidad, en donde sus lenguas se entremezclaban con ímpetu. La intensidad de sus besos y sus nacientes caricias, lograron disipar las dudas y temores que la pareja aún tenía… Ambos anhelaban una unión verdadera en donde pudieran demostrarse todo su amor y pasión sin que estuvieran empujados por los efectos de la magia.

Quizás en otras circunstancias su proceder habría estado lleno de tímidas expresiones y avanzarían a un ritmo lento, pero la pareja había compartido momentos de mucha pasión y sin estar concientes de ello, sus cuerpos actuaban por cuenta propia reclamando las sensaciones que habían conocido gracias a los efectos de un hechizo… uno que sin duda había logrado cambiar su destino.

Ranma fue recostando de a pocos a la chica sobre el futón, sus ávidas manos transitaban por donde podían, buscando siempre un contacto directo con la piel de su prometida. Estando encima de ella empezó a lamer con vehemencia el cuello de la muchacha, conforme lo hacía lograba reparar en la forma que la respiración de ésta se entrecortaba y sus senos hacían contacto con su pecho.

Fue succionado y bajando con su lengua hasta llegar a la clavícula, alzó la mirada para apenas divisar como ella contraía el rostro en un ademán que le avisó que iba por buen camino. Bajó más y con premura besó justo en medio de donde empezaban los pechos de la chica, aspiró profundo llenándose de su olor, con sus manos movió cuanto pudo la tela para que su lengua siguiera subiendo y bajando en una sensual caricia.

Las yemas de los dedos masculinos buscaron por encima del pijama acariciar uno de los senos, al lograr su cometido se estremeció al sentir como el endurecido pezón reclamaba su atención. Con calma fue dibujando pequeños círculos y masajeando la zona, la oyó gemir… -Ran… ma- y aquello fue como música para sus oídos.

Subió para besarla apasionadamente mientras acomodaba mejor su cuerpo, ahora sus extremidades estaba concentradas en quitar el primer obstáculo, las aventuró una a cada lado de la cadera… no dejó el beso ni por un segundo, pero hábilmente fue deslizando el short de tela amarilla, dejando a la peli-azul en sus bragas.

En este instante Akane sintió una fuerte presión bajo su vientre, parecía que se le iba a salir el corazón y su todo su mundo dio vueltas cuando las manos de Ranma acariciaron de forma ascendente sus torneadas piernas, sutilmente se fue posicionando de nuevo sobre ella, interpuso la rodilla justo en medio de sus extremidades inferiores, mientras que con las manos del muchacho le evitaban caer sobre ella.

Despacio acercó su nariz para acariciar de forma tierna la de la peli-azul… -Akane…- susurró roncamente, -Yo… te… deseo… o… siempre te… desee… aún… s… sin… que estuviéramos… hechizados…- hubo un breve silencio y suspiró sobre la boca de la chica -Me gus… gustaste… desde…. qu… e… te vi… son… re… ír- arrastró la última frase para luego jugar con los labios de la joven y retomar de nuevo un apasionado beso.

Inconcientemente el cuerpo de la chica de ojos marrones buscaba el calor de su enamorado subiendo su cadera, Ranma notó lo anterior y bajó sus manos para deslizarlas sobre las piernas aterciopeladas, primero por el lado exterior para luego ir buscando la parte interna de los mulsos de la muchacha.

La acción anterior hizo que Akane lo besara con más ímpetu… estaba ansiosa por sentirlo cerca de su punto de placer nuevamente. Pronto Ranma rozó con sus dedos suavemente por encima del encaje de la braga de color rosa, una corriente eléctrica recorrió por completo a la joven, la cual tuvo que jadear para ver si el aire al fin entraba en sus pulmones.

En un movimiento que venía planeando desde hacía un par de minutos con cautela fue separando las piernas de su prometida y bajó todo su peso para posicionarse entre ellas… Akane sonrió con recato y mordió su labio inferior, colocó sus brazos alrededor del torso del chico que se acercaba peligrosamente a su cuello para seguirlo besando.

Sus intimidades entraron de nuevo en contacto, pero con la ropa interior de por medio. Ranma con sutileza empujaba su pelvis contra ella conforme iba devorando la piel que encontraba a su alcance. La peli-azul atraía con fuerza al muchacho por la espalda buscando fundir sus cuerpos. Sus manos se aventuraban por la ancha espalda y una serie de tímidos jadeos comenzaban a llenar la habitación.

-Ranma… te… des… eo… no… sab… es… lo mucho… que… yo… yo…- un gemido salió de su boca impidiéndole continuar.

El artista marcial metió sus manos por detrás de la espalda de la joven y la movió de forma que ambos quedaron de medio lado besándose abrazados. Akane ahora tenía una sola pierna rodeando a su prometido, mientras que éste se enfocaba en ir subiendo la parte superior del pijama por encima del plano vientre.

-¿Pu… uedo… qui… ta… tarla?- preguntó con voz ahogada.

-Aja…- dijo ella sonrojada al máximo, levantó ligeramente el torso y Ranma se encargó de empezar a retirar la prenda. Por alguna razón la cosa se complicó y la chica terminó sentada y con el joven Saotome a su lado ayudándole a eliminar del estorbo.

Cuando al fin sintió desnudo su busto la menor de las Tendo bajó la vista avergonzada. Ranma se acercó a ella y le susurró al oído… -E… eres… muy… y… hermosa…-

Besó con ternura su mejilla y la abrazó con fuerza. Los cuerpos de ambos sintieron un agradable escalofrío cuando por fin sus torsos desnudos entraron en contacto. Las extremidades del oji-azul recorrieron de arriba abajo la sedosa espalda… la besó despacio, midiendo cada movimiento de su lengua la cual chocaba contra la de ella llenándose de su sabor. Una de sus manos fue en busca de uno los senos para masajearlo con suavidad y hasta endurecer al máximo el pezón de la joven Tendo.

De nuevo aquella ola de calor la recorría, podía sentir como la humedad en su interior crecía y su intimidad palpitaba con fuerza… Lo necesitaba… su cuerpo le pedía a gritos fundirse con él. En un inesperado movimiento se alejó de Ranma dejándolo perplejo por unos segundos cuando ella se colocó de rodillas y lentamente se deshizo de sus bragas.

El chico solo pudo tragar en seco cuando ella sensualmente se colocó de horcajadas sobre él completamente desnuda. Ahora era Akane quien lo volvía a besar alrededor de todo su cuello, incluso se atrevía a morderlo… Los dedos de la muchacha vagaron a través de los cabellos azabaches. A pesar del boxer que aún los separaba Ranma podía percibir a la perfección la humedad y el embriagante calor que brotaban de la intimidad de su prometida.

Cerca de perder la razón las manos del muchacho bajaron hasta ejercer presión sobre la figura femenina, la levantó un poco por el trasero y ágilmente deslizó la última prenda que impedía una unión total. Al haberla alzado pudo tomarse el atrevimiento de que su lengua rodara por en medio de los pechos de su amada, ella se paralizó y cerró los ojos extasiada.

La ávida lengua fue apoderándose de todo el territorio mojando a su paso una de las circunferencias, hasta llegar al centro en donde su boca succionó magistralmente la zona, provocando un jadeo cada vez más constante y desesperado en ella.

Complacido fue bajando de nuevo a Akane hasta que sus intimidades volvieran a encontrarse. Ella respondió con un ligero respingo al sentir la erección de su compañero cerca de su sexo. Ambos se miraron, la tenue luz de la luna apenas les permitía entrever el color de sus pupilas, no obstante pudieron adivinar en sus miradas que estaban listos para seguir.

Akane aproximó su boca para besar a su prometido con vehemencia, mientras lo hacía fue ejerciendo presión hacia abajo a la vez que movía las caderas de forma sutil creando un agradable roce entre sus intimidades. Se besaban con fogosidad mientras el movimiento se hacía más constante, pronto la virilidad de chico de la trenza estaba en el punto justo para poder entrar en la húmeda cavidad.

Muy despacio y al ritmo de sus caricias por fin empujó su miembro excitado hasta ser uno con la mujer que amaba. Iniciaron una danza sincronizada mientras ahogados gemidos y jadeos eran reprimidos para no despertar a nadie. Ella se movía meciendo sus caderas de arriba hacia abajo creando una delirante fricción que les provocaba a los dos fuertes escalofríos y un agradable calor que los llenaba por completo.

Ranma colocó sus manos con firmeza una a cada lado de la cadera de su prometida, haciendo una leve presión para sentirla lo más hondo que pudiera, la miraba embelesado moverse sobre él con los ojos cerrados y arqueando un poco la espalda hacia atrás. Gracias a la acción pudo de nuevo deleitarse con una mejor visión de los pechos de la chica, sin pensarlo fue hacia ellos para rozarlos sus dedos y luego lamerlos con su lengua.

La peli-azul se sentía en trance, la excitación la gobernaba por completo, colocó sus extremidades superiores en los hombros del muchacho y hundió sus dedos intentando en vano aferrarse a él. Las embestidas, junto con sus propios movimientos, eran cada vez más potentes y la fricción la estaban llevando a estado físico que conocía muy bien. Se inclinó hacia él de nuevo, evitando que Ranma siguiera dándole atención a sus pechos y lo besó hasta dejarlo sin aire.

Su torso femenino se pegó a él cuanto pudo sin dejar de besarlo… Todo a su alrededor se quedó como suspendido y dejó el beso para refugiar su cabeza en el hombro del oji-azul, fuertes espasmos se fueron apoderando de ella sin que pudiera controlarlos, los músculos de su intimidad se contrajeron y toda la adrenalina le bajó de golpe conforme fue llegando al ansiado orgasmo.

Ranma le besó con ternura el hombro y posteriormente el cuello, mientras aún la oía jadear… Se levantó con ella en brazos aún enlazada a él. Con cuidado la posicionó en el futón quedando él en una posición dominante, por lo que podía ver que tenía una expresión relajada y le sonrió cuando de nuevo se acercó a besarla.

Pronto el artista marcial continuó con su ritmo de embestidas, Akane hundía sus uñas en la ancha espalda y de cuando en cuando en los cabellos del muchacho. Éste por su lado viajaba con sus manos por los mulsos que parecían seda, subiendo por la cintura hasta apretar los senos nuevamente.

Poco a poco fue aumentando el ritmo hasta que un gran vacío fue tomando posesión de su cuerpo, su pelvis se contrajo y un exquisito escalofrío hizo que se tensara por completo y por fin pudo liberarse dentro de ella. No pudo evitar lanzar un ronco gemido, sus brazos perdieron fuerza y con suavidad se recostó sobre su prometida disfrutando lo último del orgasmo.

Agotados se separaron y se recostaron boca abajo en el futón, Akane fue la primera en acercarse para abrazarlo… -Te… quiero…- susurró dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Yo… también… te… te… quiero- le respondió con dulzura depositando un beso en la frente de su novia.

Ahí desnudos cobijados bajó la tenue luz de la luna y las mantas del futón se quedaron en silencio… disfrutando de su compañía y de haber hecho el amor de forma auténtica liberando todos sus sentimientos y pasiones.

* * *

Un mes había transcurrido desde que la pareja más famosa de Nerima había compartido su encuentro amoroso. Era una de esas noches en las que luna le mostraba al mundo su perfecta redondez, las estrellas brillaban como si fueran escarcha, tintineando mágicamente y las diversas constelaciones pintaban el cielo azul oscuro como una auténtica obra de arte.

Sobre el tejado de la familia Tendo la chica de cabellos azulados miraba absorta el fulgor de los astros… Su mente estaba concentrada en una serie de acontecimientos y novedades que habían sucedido…

-_Hace varias semanas que Ranma y yo no… no estamos a solas como aquel día en su habitación_…- emitió un suspiro -_Menos mal que antes de eso se me ocurrió la idea de decirle al doctor Tofú que tenía problemas con mi período y me recomendó a una doctora en asuntos femeninos… Fue feo mentirles, pero me hubiera dado mucha pena decirles la verdad… así por lo menos logré conseguir las pastillas sin que supieran las verdaderas razones_-.

Se llevó la barbilla a las rodillas y continuó reflexionado, -_Bueno aunque solo lo hemos hecho una vez… siempre es conveniente prevenir… La verdad extraño tener intimidad con él, cada vez que lo hemos intentando pasa algo raro… Solo espero que una de estas noches todo se repita_- al confesarse aquello para sí misma sus mejillas se sonrojaron de forma tenue.

-_Me pregunto si nos casaremos pronto… Porque aún no le hemos contado a la familia sobre lo nuestro…- _su cara se transfiguró a una de preocupación_ -Todavía tenemos que pagarle a Nabiki para que no enseñe el video y se haga un alboroto… Solo espero que podamos tener una boda normal…- _suspiró_ -Cuánto más tendré que esperar para ser su esposa_…- no pudo evitar que una sonrisa pícara se formara en su rostro.

Estaba tan ida que no se percató que Ranma la observaba desde otro punto del tejado… -_Se ve muy linda cuando sonríe_…- pensó sonriendo.

-Ranma- musitó ella ensanchando su sonrisa, -¿Qué haces aquí?-

El joven caminó hasta llegar a ella, -Bueno… es tarde… me extraño que no estuvieras en el Dojo, ni en tu cuarto… Supuse que habías venido aquí- dijo sentándose y cruzando sus brazos por detrás del cuello.

Akane se limitó a recorrer con sus irises chocolate el firmamento. -Hace una noche preciosa y quise venir a ver las estrellas…- hizo una pausa, -También quería pensar-.

-¿Y en qué pensabas?- preguntó mirándola con curiosidad.

Soltó un sonoro suspiro, -En cosas… en poco tiempo ha habido muchos cambios-.

-Mmm…- murmuró él, -¿Cómo cuales?-

La chica volvió a llevar su rostro hasta las rodillas, -Bueno… por ejemplo la noticia de que Shampoo y Mousse se van a casar-.

Una gruesa gota rodó por le sien del artista marcial y puso cara de circunstancia, -Sí…- pronunció con desgano, -Je… pero al final se le hizo al pato ese… ¿Quién diría que de camino a China el hechizo iba surtir esos efectos?-

Akane puso una expresión sombría, -Pobre Mousse de seguro en la aldea las amazonas lo querían matar por… bueno… "tomar" a Shampoo sin haberse casado-.

-Yo diría que más bien fue ella quien se aprovechó y abusó de él-.

-Lo importante es que se casarán…- habló Akane. -_Ojalá que no tenga que ver a esa amazona entrometida en un buen rato_…- pensó un poco resentida todavía con la joven china. -¿Oye Ranma has sabido algo de Ryoga y Ukyo?-

El muchacho se rascó la mejilla con el dedo índice, -Lo último que supe fue que ella había salido de viaje con él… Dijo que Ryoga andaba por todo Japón y que le haría bien a su negocio un aire nuevo… Además que de paso aprovecharía para entrenar con él-.

Una expresión algo triste se formó en la faz de la menor de las Tendo, -Es una pena… La verdad ellos me hacen falta… Ryoga siempre ha sido un buen amigo-.

Ranma no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño ante el comentario, -Cerdo asqueroso… no sé por qué Akane sigue pensando en él y considerándolo- masculló de forma casi imperceptible.

-¿Dijiste algo?- cuestionó ella irguiendo su espalda y volteando su rostro para verlo.

-Este… no nada… je… je…- dijo él agitando sus manos en signo de evasión.

La chica arrugó un poco el entrecejo no convencida de la respuesta pero optó por abandonar el tema… -Pronto terminará el año y saldremos de la preparatoria- pronunció de repente.

-Uff… por suerte… que ya quiero salir de una buena vez, la escuela es muy aburrida- dijo con frescura.

-Tú nunca cambiarás…- afirmó ella ligeramente molesta, -¿Acaso no tienes planes para el futuro?-

Ranma bufó algo resentido y miró hacia otro punto, -Claro que los tengo… Quedarme con… contigo… encargarnos… del Dojo- espetó algo sonrojado.

La peli-azul sintió un agradable calor recorrerle el cuerpo, aún no se acostumbraba del todo a que su prometido le dijera cosas por el estilo, -Ranma…- pronunció con dulzura, -¿Acaso te refieres… a… casarnos…?- preguntó observándolo con detenimiento.

Él volteó su rostro nuevamente para mirarla, el color rojo predominaba sobre su faz con más intensidad, tragó en seco y sus ojos azul-grisáceos se quedaron anclados en los avellana…

-Yo… claro… que… quiero… En cuanto me pueda deshacer de mi maldición… Este… yo… nosotros… les diremos a todos… lo nuestro… y bueno tú sabes… nos casaremos…- afirmó y luego volvió a reaccionar, -Pero sólo si tú… tú… quieres-.

Fue imposible que la sonrisa más hermosa que le había dedicada en su vida se formara en los delgados labios de Akane. Ella lo miró con los ojos llenos de un brillo mágico, aún más hermoso que el de las estrellas. Sin que lo viera venir se abalanzó sobre su cuello estrechándolo con fuerza.

-¡Claro que sí!... No lo dudes ni por un segundo- espetó llena de felicidad, se separó para mirarlo directamente a los ojos con sus mejillas ruborizadas.

-Nada me haría más feliz que casarme… con… tigo…- susurró tímidamente, -Pero no tienes que preocuparte por lo de tu maldición… Yo… yo…Te amo… así…- pronunció con voz melodiosa, -Te amo… por ser Ranma Saotome el mejor artista marcial en estilo libre de todo el Japón- dijo imitándolo para luego sonreír con picardía.

Al chico no le hizo mucha gracia la burla. -De todos modos no quiero que nos casemos sin que sea un hombre completo- dijo seriamente… Sintió como ella posaba la pequeña extremidad en su mejilla.

-Para mí siempre has sido un hombre completo…- pronunció en un tono alentador y particularmente dulce, que no por eso dejaba de sonar sensual.

-Akane…- susurró roncamente acercando su rostro al de ella. Se miraban perdidos el uno en el otro… él, en el brillo de ojos avellana y ella en los cautivantes ojos azul-grisáceos. Atraídos por una fuerza magnética fueron acortando la distancia hasta entrelazar sus bocas para poder disfrutar mutuamente de sus suaves y húmedos labios.

Se movieron uno contra el otro de forma dulce y armoniosa. Luego de unos segundos se separaron mirándose con ternura. Ranma la acomodó de espaldas a él y cerró sus fuertes brazos alrededor de los hombros de su prometida. Akane colocó la cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás, amoldándola en el hueco que se formaba entre el cuello y los hombros de su amado tormento.

-Akane…- musitó él.

Ella emitió un leve suspiro y cerró los ojos -¿Qué pasa?-

-Yo también… Te amo…- pronunció con ternura para luego besar con suavidad la mejilla de porcelana y aspiró profundo para llenarse del delicioso olor a lavanda que provenía de los cabellos azulados.

Akane volvió a sonreír… -Lo sé…- dijo confiada, -También te amo…-

Así ambos se quedaron abrazados disfrutando de su calor… Mirando las estrellas y soñando con que pronto sus vidas cambiarían aún más… Gracias a un hechizo habían podido descubrir y aceptar el amor y la pasión que albergaban en sus corazones…

Ahora era solo cuestión de tiempo para cumplir con el compromiso al que sus padres los habían destinado… Quizás pronto… Quizás algún día…

**FIN**

**Notas:**

Autora se levanta de la silla verde que está en la pc… junta sus manos y se inclina en una reverencia con los ojos cerrados… ¡¡Gracias!! Muchísimas gracias por haber llegado hasta el final de esta humilde historia, no tienen idea de todas las cosas que siento y todo lo que quiero decirles… Uff… estas notas van para largo así que si van a leer recomiendo ir a traer una taza de café o algún refresco. Voy a separar las ideas en subtítulos para ubicarnos mejor, así que empecemos…

_**Sobre el final**_

Bueno el capítulo me llevó más trabajo de lo que esperaba, ¡es que han sido 18 páginas en Word! nunca había escrito un capítulo tan largo en toda mi vida. Trabajé varias noches y la musa anduvo terrible, más rebelde de lo que hubiera querido. El lemon me costó como nunca en la vida, escribía como 3 o 4 párrafos por noche, así que se podrán imaginar… Toda una odisea, así que espero que la escena salida de mi "mente creativa" haya sido se su agrado y haya cumplido con las expectativas.

Cuando pensé en la historia en un inicio y me hice mi esquema de narración quería de terminar el fic luego del de un encuentro amoroso en la cama de Ranma o Akane… pero… la vena romántica me ganó y quise hacer algo más dulce, así que se me ocurrió algo trillado, pero que siempre me ha gustado: imaginarlos así abrazados viendo las estrellas. La inspiración en verdad surgió luego de que hice una firma con un fanart… si quieren luego se los paso para que lo vean.

Escribí la escena en el tejado primero como un borrador el viernes 08 de agosto mientras venía en el bus para mi casa. Cuando llegué al último párrafo y escribí _**"Quizás pronto… Quizás algún día…"**_ y luego la palabra _**"FIN"**_ se me aguaron los ojos y sentí una cosa en el estómago… uff… sino hubiera estado en un sitio público de seguro que me pongo a llorar.

La mayoría del capítulo que acaban de leer lo escribí oyendo a Within Temptation de fondo, los últimos párrafos a ritmo de las canciones "My Farewell" y "Wish you here". Creo que eso fue mucha información XD. En fin de nuevo al transcribir las últimas palabras se me erizaron los vellos de cuerpo de la emoción. Enserio espero que les haya gustado el final que fui construyendo para este mi pequeño fic.

_**Sobre el fic**_

Este fic surgió como otra de las tantas ideas que pasan por mi cabeza y un día decidí tirarme al agua y empezar con una idea que me sonaba un tanto desquiciada. Nunca, les digo NUNCA, creí que llegara a tener a tantas personas leyéndome, ni tantos reviews. Todo fue una agradable sorpresa y les agradezco muchísimo por la acogida de la historia y por las hermosas palabras de aliento y felicitación que recibí a lo largo de todos los capítulos.

Como bien les he comentando, me emocioné tanto con la idea y sus comentarios que la trama se extendió como 10 capítulos más de lo que había planeado en un inicio. Lamento haber tardado tanto en terminarlo, porque han sido casi 11 meses juntas y juntos en esta travesía… Pido disculpas por todas las veces que dije que pronto llegaría al final y no fue así, perdón por faltar a mi palabra. He quedado muy satisfecha con la historia como un todo, porque le metí mucho amor y dedicación.

_**A mis lectoras y lectore**__**s**_

No hay palabras… simplemente no hay palabras para darles las gracias… cualquier frase se quedaría corta. Justo ahora se me están aguando los ojos, es que la vena sensible está en su máximo apogeo. Porque en verdad voy a extrañar mucho este fic, recibir sus comentarios y ver su presencia por aquí cada una o dos semanas. He conocido a tantas personas maravillosas por medio de esta historia, así que no me queda más que abrirles mi corazón y decirles MUCHAS GRACIAS.

Como siempre quiero agradecerle infinitamente a las chicas y chicos que me dejaron sus reviews en la primera parte del final: _**Killina88,**_ _**Karina, Gem, supernatali, diana, Lalix, Katherine, Anami, Ishy, JJAMY, peko-chan, SAKUNNY POTTER, krizue, Daracanela, Sonia, RmtlDes, Paola, Naoko tendo, ryames, Marii-san, Sandra, Catherine0306, Versago, -Aredna-R, Cyn**_ y_** Ranje. **_Gracias por ese último empujón cuando ya estaba a un paso del final, enserio que me ha hecho mucha ilusión leer todo lo que han me han escrito.

Pues hacer una mención a las chicas maravillosas que me dejaron sus reviews en cada capítulo, desde el primero hasta el último un beso enorme para: _**Cyn, Lalix y Sandra**_. Gracias mis estimadas, son ustedes de mis más consentidas lectoras, que desde el primer capítulo estuvieron a mi lado apoyándome y dándome sus palabras de aliento, jejejejeje y presionando para el lemon XD. ¡¡Las quiero ene a las tres!!

También hubo otras personas, que si bien no estuvieron en todos los capítulos, lo hicieron con mucha constancia, inclusiva en algunos casos en todos los capítulos después de su primer review. Así que otro reconocimiento especial para mi grupo de mis lectores y lectoras estrella: _**katherine (mi discípula), Sonia, Marina, Vane, Versago, RmtlDes, Nenya21, vivan alejandra, supernatali, diana, Haruko Hinako hitoki-chan y Anami. **_

En fin ya sea que postearan en todos los capítulos, en algunos, o bien que leyeran todo el fic sin haber dejando aún sus comentarios gracias, gracias, gracias… Gracias infinitas por pasar a leer mi fic y sacar minutos u horas de su valioso tiempo.

A cada persona que me dejó sus comentarios vía reviews, posts, email, msn, etc… De nuevo gracias, gracias a ustedes considero que esta historia ha sido un éxito, sino fuera por las visitas, número de comentarios, alertas, y marcaciones como fic favorito Dominando el Deseo, no sería lo que es… De corazón gracias por apoyar el fic y hacerme sentir que esta historia fue tan especial para ustedes como lo fue para mí… Nunca habrá forma de pagarles todo lo que me han hecho sentir con las maravillosas palabras de aliento y admiración que he recibido… Una vez más gracias.

_**¿Después de Dominando el Deseo qué sigue?**_

Jejejejeje… creo que ya hemos formado una linda relación, así que es justo contarles de mis planes. Primero me tomaré al menos una semana sabática, dedicada a los foros, lectura pendiente (que tengo mucha) y descansar la neurona… También es probable que luego de esto vean mis respuestas a sus últimos reviews a este fic.

Luego voy a ponerle todas las ganas a terminar la secuela del fic que escribo con mi coautora AkaneRed (Cyn) llamado La Guerra por tu Corazón, un Verdadero Oponente. Así que de ver mis escritos en las próximas semanas será por allá.

Como buena chica les cuento que desde mucho antes de terminar Dominando el Deseo la idea para mi próxima historia estaba montada. Les cuento para que estén atentas y atentos, cuando menos se lo esperen publicaré un nuevo fic que se titulará _**"La Historia de Nuestro Amor"**_, no les digo más para mantener la sorpresa… pero espero volver a contar con su compañía cuando reaparezca y publique algo nuevo.

_**Palabras finales**_

Si han llegado hasta aquí llevan 3 páginas de notas XD. Bueno… el gran final por fin, espero que en verdad les haya gustado el cierre. Solo me queda esperar a recibir sus últimos comentarios. Anden… que quiero romper un nuevo record de reviews, así que complazcan a la chica que han leído durante casi 11 meses y déjenme sus palabras, críticas, opiniones, felicitaciones, flores, dinero, chocolates, jejejeje, pero no se vayan sin dejarme algo, todo es bien recibido.

No importa si han leído el fic ahora recién publicado o mucho tiempo después de concluido, los reviews pasen meses o años siempre son apreciados y serán leídos con detenimiento y contestados con placer.

Ya saben solo den clic en el botón lila, dejen su nick, correo, o ID de ffnet, escriban sus palabras y denle ¡¡Submit Review!!

Eternamente agradecida y feliz de haber podido compartir esta trama y que ustedes se hayan involucrado con ella, me despido… ¡Nos vemos pronto!

Les envío un abrazo con mucho cariño para todas y todos…

**Un B****esote, **

**AkaneKagome**


End file.
